Luz da Lua Versão Goku&Chichi e Vegeta&Bulma
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: A Terra foi invadida. Chichi foi feita escrava.Kakarotto conseguirá ganhar a confiança de Chichi que odeia os saya-jins?Vegeta conseguirá passar por cima de seu orgulho,para aceitar o que sente por sua escrava Bulma?Ou irá se condenar a tristeza?
1. Conquista

**Luz da Lua**

A Terra é invadida e conquistada pelos saya-jins, o general Kakarotto liderou a invasão, sob ordens do Rei foi feita escrava, após matarem seus pais e a família da Bulma inclusive a mesma viraram escravos-cientistas. Além de serem tomados como escravos Yamacha, Kurillin, Pual e 18.

Kakarotto conseguirá ganhar a confiança de Chichi que odeia os saya-jins? Conseguirá dissipar as tristezas que ela sente? Para assim poder alcançar sua felicidade ao lado da mulher que ama?

Vegeta conseguirá passar por cima de seu orgulho, para aceitar o que sente por sua escrava Bulma? Enfrentará os seus próprios preconceitos para poder enfim ser feliz? Ou irá se condenar, negando o que sente e continuando sozinho ? Será que tomara conta de seus sentimentos há tempo, antes que não haja mais volta?

Uma fanfic de Dragon Ball Z. È UA e adaptei a personalidade de alguns personagens para a minha fanfic, modifiquei, mas, alguns, manterei com a personalidade mostrada no mangá e anime.

O casal principal é Goku e Chichi, mas terá também Vegeta e Bulma, pelo menos, pretendo coloca-los também.

Outra diferença, nesta fanfic, o planeta Vegita não foi destruído e deixaram alguns tsufuru-jins vivos, que foram transformados em escravos, os sobreviventes, que conseguiam lidar com a tecnologia, portanto, são auto-suficientes, mas, pretendo colocar Freeza na fanfic.

Outra coisa, Goku não foi enviado a Terra, seu pai, Bardock, é conselheiro do Rei com suas visões do futuro. Portanto, será tratado na fanfic Son Goku, como Kakarotto. Portanto, imaginem a história sem Son Goku, pois ele influenciou amizades e reuniu pessoas, evitou que Pilaf realizasse seu desejo, destruiu RedRibon,mas, sem ele lá, Pilaf teve seu desejo realizado, não foi buscar Picollo Daimao, que continua lacrado, por exemplo.

A chama que circunda o castelo do pai de Chichi não é apagado e portanto, este rei continua com sua fama de cruel.

Sim, haverá algumas mudanças em sua personalidade, mas, procurarei preservar algumas delas, dais quais adoro neste personagem. Acho ele muito fofo ^ ^

Ainda relacionado ao Kakarotto, ele consegue assumir a forma Super Sayajin 4 assim como Vegeta, que também asssume a forma SS4,mas, por ser rei, fica em tempo integral, só retornando ao normal á noite e Kakarotto igualmente só desfaz a transformação em casa ou quando vai dormir.

Chichi é escrava e Bulma também, assim como Yamcha,Kurilin e 18. Nesta fanfic, Bulma e Chichi tem 15 anos.

Usarei a versão dos nomes no original.

Espero que gostem ^ ^

Eis a capa que fiz : ./historia/38844/Luz_Da_Lua

Está nesse outro site como capa.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A Terra é invadida pelos saya-jins, uma raça puramente guerreira, que nasce já com instinto de luta, além de força e velocidade natural, sendo característico da raça uma cauda e a forma Oozaru quando olham para a lua cheia.

Após batalhas sangrentas é dominada.

Cap. 1 - Conquista.

Nos campos jazem corpos de soldados e pessoas. Sangue escorria pela terra, tingindo o lago adjacente a àquela outrara bela campina. Há os escombros de um castelo no fundo, rodeado por chamas. Nuvens escuras fecham os céus, como se quisessem esconder tal teatro infame. Uma jovem tenta lutar com todas as suas forças, embora seu corpo clamasse por repouso. Atrás dela, jaz um homem grande, com uma armadura, caído inerte em uma poça rubra tendo seus olhos vidrados.

- Desgraçados!

A jovem de 15 anos e cabelos negros, dá violentos socos e chutes, mas sus adversários nada a rodeiam em um círculo, rindo das tentativas infrutíferas desta, com suas caudas rodeando a cintura e estranhos aparelhos em frente ao olho esquerdo. Um deles fala:

- Anda logo, nocautea essa terráquea, Nappa!

- Quero me divertir mais.

- Não sou um brinquedo!

Avança contra ele que desvia.

Após algum tempo vê a jovem ofegante e decide encerrar a "brincadeira". A garota não conseguiu ver o golpe e foi arremessada com força para trás, caindo ao lado do pai morto. Antes de perder a consciência, olha para seu genitor, enquanto lágrimas rolam de seus orbes negros com a noite e murmura: " Gomennasai, tousan . . . " e enfim, entrega-se as trevas.

- Levem-na junto aos outros escravos! Com certeza conseguiremos vende-la a um bom preço, afinal, ela é uma guerreira e isso aumentará seu valor. - Nappa fala sorrindo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, em um deserto, sayajins destroem um castelo que se erguia, ladeado por uma cidade outrora ricamente industrializada, que acabou sendo reduzida à escombros. No deserto, jazia milhares de corpos de soldados que tentaram lutar contra os invasores e inúmeros tanques e armas caídos ao chão. O sangue tingia as areias. Os guerreiros comemoravam, haviam destruído o Rei daquele planeta, o chapéu deste com o desenho de uma esfera, jazia ao lado de seu corpo pequeno.

Não muito longe dali, um homem com cabelos compridos lutava contra os inimigos, enquanto seu companheiro, Pual, encontrava-se preso em uma espécie de pequena esfera.

- Rogafufuken! - mas o golpe não surge efeito e com um golpe certeiro, o sayajin acerta-o no estômago, fazendo-o se curvar e cair na terra, desmaiado.

- Que fraco . . . mas me supreende a elevação de Ki . . . - um deles comenta, olhando pelo seu scouter.

- Deve ser uma habilidade típica desta raça inferior.

Poderemos vende-lo a um bom preço.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Uma base é atacada impiedosamente pelos sayajins com feixes de luz, uma bandeira com uma gravata vermelha e dois RR, repousam sobre os escombros.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, o centro de uma cidade é destruída pelos saya-jins e um grupo deles, ladeia um edifício circular, onde redem um casal e sua filha.

- Por favor, não machuquem a Bulma.

Um Saya-jin de cabelos compridos negros selvagem analisa a casa e depois utiliza o scouter enquanto outros sayajins mantém os três membros da família presos por seus braços.

Ele nota que são inventos, deduzindo que são cientistas, nota que a jovem também usava um jaleco de trabalho e canetas no bolso. Pela uma capsúla e analisa, então, se volta à eles e pergunta:

- O que é isso?

- Uma cápula Hoí-poi - fala rapidamente a jovem.

- O que faz?

- È uma forma portátil de levar qualquer tipo de material ou equipamento.- Bulma fala, apavorada enquanto que os olhos do guerreiro brilham de contentamento.

Se fosse verdade, era uma tecnologia bem avançada e eles necessitavam disso.

- Como funciona?

- Aperte a capsula e a atire um pouco longe.- decide cooperar com eles, não temendo o que lhe aconteceria, mas aos seus pais.

Olha o objeto descrente e decide aciona-lo, mas, fala antes:

- Espero que não seja truque.

Então, aperta em cima e joga a cápsula, um nuvem surge e ao dissipar revela um mini-helicóptero. Fica abismado ao ver uma coisa tão pequena ficar grande. Acharam algo muito valioso. Aqueles cientistas seriam levados ao planeta Vejita, para serem escravos e trabalharem em invenções uteis aos sayajins.

- Como faz para voltar a ficar pequeno?

- Aperta o botão embaixo da nave.- a jovem responde.

Ela vai até lá e ao apertar, volta a ser cápsula.

- Com certeza o rei ficará feliz, conseguimos excelentes cientistas.

- Kino, ordene que esses cientistas sejam levados a minha nave, eu os entregarei pessoalmente ao rei.

- Entregar?- a jovem fica apavorada.

- Hai, Raditzsama.

- Serão escravos, mas, não se preocupem, damos muito valor á escravos cientistas . . . se esta casa for uma destas cápsulas, podem levar, se sentiram mais a vontade em seu ambiente natural de trabalho, senão, terão que se acostumar a um outro lugar em meu planeta natal.

- È cápsula também - o velho fala.

- Ótimo, agora vamos machos . . . e fêmeas - acrescentando ao ver duas sayajins fêmeas visivelmente irritadas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, dois velhos lutavam contra um sayajin de cabelo pontudo que aparentava ter uns 23 anos. Ele deixava sua cauda a mostra e olhava entediado aos velhos. Sua cauda era de tonalidade vermelha assim como seus pêlos avermelhados que cobriam parciamente o corpo dele, tendo olhos dourados e o peito nú, só usando uma espécia de calça . Achava aquela batalha desnecessária, embora tivesse aprendido ótimas técnicas. Decidiu que os soldados que o acompanhavam mantivessem-se afastados, de fato, não tinha intenção de matar aqueles velhos, não gostava de tirar vida e isto o diferenciava já da maioria esmagadora, senão, de todos os saya-jins.

- Gohan vamos!

- Hai, Muten Roshisama!

- Kame . . . .

- Hame . . . Ha !

Ambos lançaram o ki concetrado de suas mãos, mas, o sayajin meramente as neutralizou com a palma de suas mãos, deixando atônitos os dois velhos.

- Desistam . . . não pretendo mata-los . . . parem e se rendam, se fizerem isso, garanto que meus guerreiros não farão nada a vocês, reconheço que são guerreiros e dou valor a isso, lutaram ao máximo . . . agora se rendam.

- Não adianta Son Gohan . . . - o mais velho cai ao chão, está exausto.

- Nunca . . . me renderei! - e então, parte para cima do saya-jin.

- Gohan não!

Mas o fato de não considera-los ameaça fez abrir uma brecha no sayajin e o terráqueo consegue acerta-lo no rosto. Este fica abismado com o velho, mas se refaz e usa sua cauda para joga-lo longe, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. Havia controlado sua força, não queria mata-los.

- Gohan!

- Ainda está vivo . . . só inconciente . . . creio que com isso, nossa batalha acaba . . . o nome dele é Gohan, né?

- Por que quer saber monstro- fala entre os dentes.

- Porque foi o primeiro em muitos anos a acerta-me no rosto, sem ser um super saya-jin . . . meu nome é Kakarotto . . . agradeço pelas técnicas e por conseguir aprender na batalha a controlar o ki e senti-lo, de fato, são criaturas fascinantes ao meu ver tendo todas essas habilidades.

- Não ensinamos nada a voçê, monstro! - fala guspindo as palavras com asco.

O saya-jin sorri e então, reune as palmas de sua mão:

- Kame . . . hame . . . ha!- e lança uma rajada de energia que corta o mar ao meio.

Kame sennin olha abismado, o invasor aprendera só de olhar a técnica.

- Sempre tive dom natural para aprender técnicas- fala sorrindo.

Ao se virar para ir embora, dos escombros surge um guerreiro, mais baixo que ele e careca, usando um uniforme vermelho com o kanji de tartaruga.

Kakarotto arqueia a sombrançelha e suspira.

- Não podia ficar quieto . . . terráqueo?

- Sou Kurilin e não ficarei, lutarei até meu último suspiro.

Então mesmo ferido avança contra o saya-jin, que se movimenta rapidamente, acertando o terráqueo no abdômen e depois na altura da nuca, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

- Kurilin!- Kame sennin olha apavorado ao seu discípulo.

- Está vivo, só inconciente, acabei de falar que detesto matar, meu homens não tocarão em vocês, pegue-os e os cure.

Sem falar mais nada, tira o scouter de seu rosto e pisa nele no chã dirige para sair daquela ilha pequena, chamando seus homens que o seguem enquanto voam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, em uma floresta seguida de um deserto, um grupo de saya-jins se divertem com um samurai que usava um simples haori laranja listrado e cabelos negros selvagens, um deles ataca-o e levanta um nuvem de poeira, aproveitando isso, o samurai se esconde e pensa, enquanto escondia-se atrás de uma pedra " Nunca pegarão esse Yajirobe " e começa a se arrastar entre arbustos e pedras para fugir dos atacantes.

Por um momento fulgaz pensara que escapara com sucesso, mas vê dois deles de pé, apertando o estranho aparelho que usavam em frente ao olho. Levanta apavorado a cabeça, mas mal olha e feixes de ki o atravessam, matando-o e fazendo o corpo inerte deste cair em uma poça rubra.

Um deles recolhe a esfera que continha uma estrela e decidem dar de presente ao princípe, pois era brilhante e bonita.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Um pouco distante dali, em uma bela floresta tendo em seu centro uma torre alta que passava as nuvens, um grupo de saya-jins se divertiam com um índio e seu filho adolescente. Kakarotto chega no local e ao pousar, olha irado pela crueldade deles. Nota que apesar da diferença nítida de poderes, o índio reagia e seu filho também, e que apesar de tombarem ao chão, se erguiam, determinados, embora caíssem novamente em decorrência dos ferimentos, eram alvos de risos por parte dos saya-jins.

- Já chega! - Kararotto fala irado, odiava que maltratassem os fracos, além de que o fato deles se levantarem, mostrava o orgulho deles e determinação como guerreiros.

- General Kakarotto.- todos se curvam quando percebem o saya-jin de pele vermelha, então, ao andar, abre caminho entre eles.

- Mostros! - o índio maior fala irado, para depois golfar um pouco de sangue.

- Se retirem agora homens, a diversão acabou! Deixe-os em paz!

- Mas . . . um deles tenta argumentar, porém, o general estreita os olhos perigosamente, assustando os demais.

- Recuperem suas forças iremos nos retirar desta terra.

- Do planeta?- fala com resquício de esperança.

- Quem dera! Mas o rei Vegeta ordenou essa invasão e foi claro, era para subjulgamos os terréqueos e tomar a Terra para nós ....e tenho que seguir ordens, embora fosse contra invadir este planeta assim como qualquer outro.

Ele olha para ele abismado, sentia que aquele alienígina era diferente dos outros, sentia que tais palavras eram sinceras e de que ele odiava essa invasão, seu tom pesaroso era sincero.

Este olha para cima da torre alta e sente um ki, mas, guarda para si a informação, iria investigar depois, não desejava chamar atenção dos outros, com receio que depois, sem ele ver, viriam para se "divertir", se conseguisse poupar pleo menos poucos já se dava por feliz.

- Senhor, sou o comandante Trikio e as regras saya-jins dizem que se um oficial graduado tiver enfrentando outros seres pode pega-los como escravos . . . - ao ouvir a palavra escravo o índio mais velho se apavora.

- Eu sei - Kakarotto rosna e depois se lembra- mas a regra diz que se um oficial de posto mais superior que este, desejar, pode tomar os escravos deste oficial ou aceitar uma troca dos mesmos por algo .

- Térraqueo, tem algo de valor para me dar? Se for valioso não serão tomados como escravos, eu garanto.

- Dar?! Meu filho não - ele protege o mais jovem atrás dele.

- Pode ser um objeto . . . não tenho interesse em escravos.

Então, o jovem tem um "estalo" e saí da proteção do pai que grita:

- Upa!

- Eu sei de algo valioso chichiue.

Corre para a tenda sob o olhar dos saya-jins e minutos depois, retorna com uma esfera dourada que contém quatro estrelas, então, entrega ao saya-jin de pêlo vermelho. Este pega a esfera e olhar, sobre o assombro dos outros, de fato era reluzente e bonita, olha fascinado e então, fala com um sorriso, por saber que seriam poupados da escravidão:

- Aceito este objeto, dou minha garantia que ficarão em paz . . . iremos nos retirar daqui . . . podem ir homens.

Todos ficam desãnimados mas alçam vôo, incluindo Kakarotto.

- Chichiue( senhor meu pai, maneira formal) - Upa olha preocupado para seu genitor.

- Fomos salvos graças a aquele saya-jin de pelagem vermelha . . .

- São monstros! - fala com lágrimas nos olhos num misto de tristeza e dor.

- De fato . . . mas aquele era diferente, talvez, seja uma daquelas raras excessões . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde, Kakarotto retorna e voa para a , voando chega num local círcular, entra e não vê ninguém, no lado esquerdo vê três barris e ao destampa-los, vê água, mas ao prestar mais atenção, o liquído fica turvo e forma uma cena, um criança saya-jin desmaiada numa sala, reconhecia ele como quando era um filhote e antes das transformações de supersaya-jins, ele tampa e tomado pela curiosidade como uma criança, abre o do meio, que mostra naquele dia, mais cedo, a batalha dele com os dois velhos e jovem careca, tampa e depois olha para o último, de onde saí uma serpente nebulosa e ao tentar se defender, sente que sua mente viaja, vêm -lhe na mente a imagem de uma terráquea de cabelos negros, tendo dois filhos, pelas caudas saya-jins e ele, no lado deles. Do nada, dissipa e nota que se encontrava na sala, está atônito, não conseguindo compreender o que acontecera e se perguntando se era uma "visão", assim como seu genitor Bardock tinha.

- Estes vasos mostram o passado, presente e futuro.

Ele vira para trás e vê um gato branco gordo, segurando um cajado.

- Sou Karinsama, um sennin, vivo nesta torre.

- Sennin? - ele arqueia a sombrançelha - então, é um eremita?

- Hai - fala enquanto limpa seu focinho com a pata após lamber esta.

- Um gato ?

- Sim, um gato que já viveu por muitos séculos.

- Hum . . . tá - se refazendo da informação - me chamo . . .

- Kakarotto, um supersaya-jin nivél 4, atualmente, general do planeta Vejita.

- Como sabe?

- Sou um sennin e posso ler mentes, vejo em sua mente que foi contra essa invasão desde o início, acha muito bonito nosso planeta . . . e para garantir que teria o minímo possivél de destruição, praticamente exigiu coordenar a invasão . . . e tem feito o possivél para salvar o maior número de terráqueos possivél . . . sem sombra de dúvida, ès diferente dos demais. . . agradeço por salvar Opa e seu pai.

- Aqueles lá embaixo?

- A família dele há inúmeras gerações guarda esta terra. Por seu dever, não pode fugir quando viu que inimigos se aproximavam, observei aqui de cima tudo, domo arigatougozaimassu( muito obrigado - maneira formal)

- Incrivél que consiga observar tudo daqui de cima! - Fala animado.

- Feh . . . é simples.

- De fato, sou contra invadir planetas . . . meu pai compatilha da mesma opinião, nos último anos mudou de atitude e praticamente se transformou . . . mas, não pode ir contra a vontade do rei, por mais que seja conselheiro . . .

- Sei que também irá procurar ajudar a Terra, evitando que tudo fique pior do que já tá.

- De fato, quando for feita a reunião que destino dar ao planeta, tentarei que seja transformado em produtor de alimentos e turismo , melhor que planeta minerador, prisão ou planeta de criação de escravos . . .

- Planeta de criação de escravos?! - olha apavorado.

- Sim, os saibaimans eram um povo, agora são criados e modificados para serem levados como sementes . . . ou algumas raças com caracteristícas bestiais, para serem usadas como aninal de força, por exemplo . . . - fala desânimado.

- Espero que consiga evitar que a Terra tenh esse destino.

- Como vocês são fracos, talvez, com ajuda de meu pai, posso fazer do planeta Terra uma colônia produtora de alimentos, mas com o minímo de intromissão de minha raça . . . os terráqueos não representam ameaça . . .

- És diferente . . . sinto que se tivesse sido mandado para cá bebê, teria feito grandes amizades e se tornado uma pessoa melhor do que já é e acontecimentos acontecessem..

- De fato, quando bebê ia ser mandado para cá, mas mudaram de planos - fala pondo a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Uma pena . . .

- Há mais aguém lá em cima, não é, Karin?

Karin fica tenso então, o saya-jin fala:

- Não precisa se preocupar, só quero conhecer e conversar com esta pessoa - nisso se despede e voa para cima.

- Com certeza nosso futuro teria sido diferente se tivesse vindo a Terra quando bebê e se certos acontecimentos tivessem ocorrido . . . eu tenho este sentimento forte em mim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após um tempo ele visualiza uma base imensa circular e côncava, alva, sobe nela e pousa encima desta. Vê espaças árvores e uma espécie de templo no fundo. Ao olhar mais para frente vê um ser humano que nunca havia visto.

- Ès um saya-jin.- fala com a expressão séria.

- General Kakarotto, e você?

- Mister Popo.

- O que é aqui?

- Tenkai.

- Tenkai? O céu?

- Hai, aqui reside Kamisama, o deus da Terra, o planeta a qual estão atacando - fala com desgoto.

- Este é diferente, Mister Popo.

Kamisama aparece, tinha pele verde e antena na cabeça, curta, usava um roupa comprida e um cajado nordoso igual ao de Karinsama, porém, maior.

- Kamisama?- olha estupefato.

Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Seu nome é Kakarotto . . . estive te observando e percebi o quão singular era em atitudes, e sei que por você, não teriam invadido esse planeta, pois você sempre o viu e achou ele lindo visto por fora e desejou que este ficasse em paz, estou certo? E que procura salvar o maior número de pessoas possivél, usando seu poder e status.

- Como . . . ?

- Posso ler a mente, assim como Karin e se tivesse vindo . . .

- Vindo a esse planeta quando bebê e certos fatos acontecessem, a Terra teria um futuro diferente . . . aquele sennin já me disse.

- Uma pena . . .

Ele fala:

- Vou fazer todo o possivél para que a Terra não tenha um destino cruel, se conseguir apoio do meu pai, poderei influenciar o Rei Vejeta.

- Assim espero, pois a Terra já foi rendida, espero que o destino não reserve ainda mais sofrimento ao meu planeta.

- Farei o possivél . . . bem, já vou indo, antes que queiram me procurar, manterei em segredo esse lugar e o do gato sennin.- nisso se retira, voando para baixo e procurando salvar o maior número de nativos daquele planeta que conseguisse, através de seu poder e status.

- São monstros.

- È verdade Mister Popo, mas este é diferente e só nos resta agora ele e seu pai para evitar que a Terra tenha um destino ainda mais cruel.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após 11 meses no espaço, a nave contendo os escravos capturados na Terra, chega no planeta Vejeta.

Antes de retirarem os escravos, eles colocam coleira neles. Estas coleiras possuíam um dispositivo que permitia a eles sobreviverem a gravidade do planeta que era 10 vezes maior que o da Terra. Dentre os escravos, os cientistas da Terra, inclusive os Briefs, são encaminhados para o rei, os demais, seriam vendidos a mercadores de escravos, a qual iriam fazer leilão. Chichi estava neste grupo, era rebelde e na nave sofrera várias agressões, foi preciso ser segurada a força para colocarem a coleira. Para evitar dos escravos a tirarem, a coleira só podia ser tirada por um sayajin, pois era presa firmemente, sendo impossivél á um humano ter força para retira-la.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bulma e seus pais são levados junto aos demais cientistas ao rei. Ela olha o palácio, imenso e nota escravos de raças diferentes, devido a coleira de identificação. Chegam num imenso salão imponente e alvo, contendo tapetes vermelhos e o emblema da família real saya-jin. À frente, após passarem pelo tapede rodeado nos lados por saya-jins diversos, encontra-se o rei Vejita e ao seu lado, o conselheiro Bardock, ele nota a jovem cientista de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis e sorri, ao saber que o princípe nem suspeitava do que o futuro lhe reservava.

O olhar de Vegeta e de Bulma se cruzam por um momento, ele notara que a mulher não demonstrava medo, sustentando o olhar. Ela nota que ele era diferente, possuía uma pelagem marrom no corpo e olhos amarelos, a cauda grossa circundava a cintura, os pêlos que encobriam quase todo seu corpo era o que mais o destacava dos demais.

Os soldados separam os Briefs dos demais cientistas que ficam encolhidos no fundo. A jovem e seus pais se curvam, quer dizer, menos Bulma , sendo preciso um guarda acerta-la atrás dos joelhos para força-la á dobra-los e segurar sua cabeça para baixo. O rei notava a indignação dela, que não se assustava e pensa: " È corajosa, além de bela " e sorri.

Um saya-jin mostra ao rei uma cápsula.

- Então, esta é a capsula que pode se transformar em qualquer coisa quando ativada?- fala incrédulo, os demais saya-jins no salão trocam cochichos descrentes.

Então, este fala:

- Veja meu rei - ele aperta a capsúla na ponta ej oga.

Um nuvem surge para espanto de todos e um mini-avião dourado aparece no lugar.

Vegeta fica maravilhado e depois o soldado aperta em um local do avião e ele vira uma capsúla novamente. Então, fala:

- Estes três terráqueos inventaram?

- Sim e são considerados naquele planeta inferior como os maiores cientistas.

Bulma estreita o olhar quando este se refere ao seu planeta natal como inferior, vai falar algo, mas é calada pelo seu pai.

- Pretendia falar algo, escrava?- o soldado fala ameaçadoramente, erguendo o punho.

Apesar de ter sido calada pelo pai, seu olha não demonstra medo, e sim ódio. Vegeta fica admirado com a escrava-cientista, era corajosa e altiva. Então, fala:

- Esses cientistas são preciosos e preciso deles fabricando tecnologia para serem usadas por nós, se nocautear um deles, pagará um preço caro . . . são muito mais valiosos que os demais escravos, entendeu? - estreita os olhos para o soldado que apavorada se curva, tratando de se desculpar:

- Desculpe senhor, perdão.

- Coloque-os em um local apropriado, quero que já começem a trabalhar em tecnologia. Apesar de terem status mais alto que simples escravos, pertencem a mim, se rebelem e sofrerão as conseqüências, um castigo violento os aguarda.

- Sim, mestre- falam em ussínio apavorados, menos Bulma que nada fala, desafiando-o.

- Vejo que tem uma rebelde . . . ele se levanta e avança para Bulma.

- Filha!- os pais são impedidos pelos soldados que sorriem frente a perspectiva de punição que ela sofrerá.

Ela se levanta e o desafia nos olhos, ele sorri perigosamente e fala:

- Não me teme?

- Porque deveria?

- Aprenda a me chamar de mestre, escrava- fala ríspido.

Dá um soco nela, leve, mas o suficiente para arremessa-la longe uns 3 mêtros, maneirou, pois ela não era guerreira, era cientista, corpo fraco. Ela se levanta sentindo uma dor no estômago, mas não abandona o olhar. Por mais que sentisse dor, não se entregaria. Mas o princípe percebia que aquele golpe a enfraquece-la, ela era uma cientista brilhante, pelo que os relatórios vindos da nave falavam, as invenções que inventara para tentar fugir com os pais, a partir de simples materiais, era muito valiosa para sofrer qualquer dano ou morrer.

Mas se ela não abandonasse aquela pose, pegaria "mal" á ele e seu status, então, decidiu que a nocautearia e pôs-se a pensar como. Então, tem uma ídeia, pois, deixa-la inconciente com um golpe, podia sair pela culatra e acabar matando-a.

Segundo relatórios a terráquea loira que estava com o pai desta e ela, não era cientista, portanto, formou-se uma ídeia na cabeça dele, para ter a obediência dela.

Para surpresa desta, ele pega a mãe dela e fala:

- Ela não é cientista, não tem serventia, devia vendê-la no mercado.

- Okaasan!

- Sua Mama está bem querida.- mas treme quando o princípe passa a língua no pescoço desta, sensualmente.

- Não, okaasan! - fala com lágrimas nos olhos - faço o que quiser, mas não me separe da minha mãe, por favor.

Ela caí no chão, chorando.

- Venha até mim e se proste, chamando-me de Mestre.

Derrotada, ela fez o que ele mandava, sentia muita dor no abdômen e andava com dificuldade. O princípe nota que batera com muita força e murmura" Maldito nivél supersaya-jin 4, é difícil controlar meu poder". Ela se prosta com dificuldade e fala, com a voz chorosa:

- Perdoe-me Mestre.

Ele analisa e fala:

- Ficará com vocês, mas, se por acaso, falharem com as invenções, a estuprarei violentamente e depois a venderei, entenderam?

- Hai, mestre- Bulma e o pai falam em ussínio.

- Guarda, leve essa mulher para a enfermaria, precisa de cuidados, não quero uma cientista-escrava brilhante destas morta, depois leve-a para junto dos pais dela.- e se vira para retornar ao trono.

- hai, venha, humana suja- pega no braço dela asperadamente, a levando dali.

Ele olha rapidamente para trás e depois, volta a olhar para a frente, por um milonésimo de minuto, o que o soldado dissera o irritara, ele não entendia e volta ao trono, confuso.

Bardock olhou a cena com interesse, acabara de ter uma visão do futuro e sabia que em um futuro próximo, o soco que ele deu nela, o atormentaria, mal sabia que seu destino estava unido à aquela humana e que seria testado. Decide guardar para si estas visões relativas ao princípe e cujo desfecho, dependeria do coração dele.

Ele estava inclinado a tê-la como escrava-sexual, aquela terráquea de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis intensos, mas, em raras ocasiões, escravos-cientistas eram tirados de sua obrigação, eram valiosos demais. Para escrava sexual integral não daria, mas para uma ocasional, talvez,daria. Ele tinha várias escravas sexuais, mas se enjoara. Além de que tinha uma arma, ameaçar fazer algo com a mãe dela, isto funcionara bem, mas esperaria ela ser mais velha, preferia mais velhas para escrava sexual. Agora, tinha muitos assuntos para resolver em relação ao novo planeta conquistado, a Terra.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dei de começar essa fanfic que diferenciará das outras. Continuarei as que já publiquei e pretendo atualizar o mais rápido que puder, de fato, fiquei meses sem escrever fic, ás vezes dou disso.

Quis fazer de Dragon ball e que contivesse drama XDDDDD .

Acredito que até a próxima semana dê.


	2. Mercado

Em Bejiita, o princípe Kakarotto e o Rei Vejeta andam pelo mercado. Vejita praticamente o obrigara a comprar uma escrava fêmea e a daria de presente á ele, que por mais que tentasse argumentar que não queria, teve que ceder, pois não adianta argumentar com o rei.

Neste dia ele tem uma surpresa, que mudaria a vida dele para sempre e quem sabe, para melhor?

Cap. 2 - Mercado

Planeta Terra - Colônia 2 - Celeiro.

4 anos depois. A Terra se tornou uma das colônias dos saya-jins ficando responsavél pela produção de alimentos.

Apesar de ser colônia, os grandes fazendeiros não eram saya-jins e sim humanos em sua maioria esmagadora. Os únicos saiya-jins era o responsavél pelo planeta Terra e seus subalternos além de guardas. Com o tempo a Terra se tornou um planeta estratégico e primordial de produção de alimentos para atender a demanda dos saiya-jins. Tudo graças à Kakarotto e seu pai, numa reunião realizada pelo rei, conseguiram convence-lo a transformar a Terra em colônia para produção de insumos e de quebra, ter pouca influência dos saiya-jins naquele planeta, uma vez que eram fracos e não ofereciam ameaça.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Wakusei Bejiita ( Planeta Bejiita)

No planeta Bejiita, Kakarotto andava aborrecido pelas ruas do mercado. Estava acompanhando o rei, com o status dele de supersayajin 4 foi elevado a princípe e adotado pela família real como segundo filho, devido a sua lealdade, mas, atualmente, exercicia a de general, o título de princípe era nada mais que um título chato, na opinião dele, pouco ligava para isso de pertencer a realeza,mas, com esse novo status, foi praticamente obrigado a ter uma mansão maior que a anterior e escravos para dar conta do recado, achou aborrecedor, mas, comprou, era isto ou morar no palácio, algo que ele não estava a fim.

Porém, quando o rei Vegeta soube que só comprou macho, ficou indignado, falando que precisava de fêmeas. Mas ele não queria, não precisava, as saiya-jins fêmeas praticamente se atiravam em seus braços em decorrência do título deste e o corpo, pois era famoso por ter um corpo tentador e um excelente amante na cama, portanto, não precisava de escravas, além de que, nunca obrigaria uma fêmea para realizar seus desejos, achava errado, não se sentiria bem consigo mesmo se fizesse isso. Todas que compartilharam sua cama foram de livre e espontânea vontade e preferia assim, claro, que a agressividade natural das fêmeas saiya-jins ás vezes o icomodava e tornava, um tanto, massante", tinha que admitir.

O rei disse que por isso precisava alterar as fêmeas, pela variedade, mas ele insistia que não queria, mas, após calorosas discussões, lá estavam eles, procurando uma escrava fêmea. Para Vegeta, seria para ser escrava sexual para seu "irmão", como um presente, para Kakarotto, que aceitou apenas como uma forma de parar com as discursões que o deixava com dor de cabeça, pois orgulhoso como era Vegeta, não parava até conseguir o que queria.

Para acompanha-lo, ele pediu a Pual, um gatinho azul que voava. Havia comprado por que seu escravo Yamcha avistou-o no mercado e implorou para que o comprasse, pois era seu amigo de longa data e ele atendeu. Cansado, decide arriscar convencer o seu irmão e parceiro de luta, já que ele se transformou primeiro em supersaiya-jin 4 e depois Vegeta, da ídeia da escrava.

- Sobre a escrava, Vegeta . . .

- Todos os saiya-jins, pelo menos, a maioria, tem uma escrava, menos você! - já falara adivinhando as intenções de seu general e "irmão", já que a família real o adotara.

Após a Terra ser conquistada, Vegeta subiu o trono, pois derrotou seu pai em uma batalha pública tendo todos como testemunhas e este passou o título á ele com a derrota, mas, não sem antes, "adotar " Kakarotto como segundo filho, dando a este o título de princípe. Pois assim como ele era poderoso, assim era a sua lealdade para com o planeta Bejiita.

- Tenho o Pual, Yamcha e Kurilin . . .

- Este é um gato flutuante, no máximo, seria um mascote, um animal de estimação e os demais são machos! Francamente! Precisa de uma fêmea para as suas necessidades.- fala aborrecido, olhando para as lojas.

- Não preciso, as fêmeas de nossa raça se jogam na minha cama, ainda mais com o título de princípe, além de meu corpo e fama na cama.

- As fêmeas saiya-jins são todas iguais, comigo é a mesma coisa, mas agora, com outras raças é muito mais interessante, acredite, vai me agradecer depois- falava triunfante, finalizando aquela conversa.

Kakarotto desiste de argumentar com ele, sabia ser uma causa perdida, o rei era orgulhoso demais. Coça a cabeça atrás. Por mais que insistisse não conseguia dissuadir o princípe da obstinação de dar-lhe uma fêmea e que a daria de presente à ele.

- Esse pêlo me icomoda ás vezes - Vegeta falando olhando sua pele peluda.

- Também acho, pode ser um status alto e bastante poder, mas que irrita, irrita.

Todos nas ruas davam passagem á eles, se curvando pois reconheciam o status deles. Suas transformações eram iguais, apenas mudando o corte do cabelo, a altura, o rei era mais baixo que o princípe e a pelagem do mais alto era vermelha, quanto a do mais baixo, era vermelho, porém , puxado para o castanho.

Por conseqüência da teimosia do rei, eles andaram por várias lojas de escravos, Kakarotto não gostava daquilo, ficava aborrecido ao ver a situação dos escravos machos e fêmeas e o olhar sem vida deles, se dependesse dele, não teria escravos. Um mercador se precipita da loja e fala, untosamente, saudando os clientes:

- Rei e princípe, considero-me honrado com vossas presenças . . . estariam interessados em escravas? Tenho várias submissas que não darão trabalho aos senhores e farão tudo o que ordenarem, eu mesmo fiz questão de disciplina-las para se tornarem obedientes.

- Hunf! Já tenho várias destas submissas, é aborrecedor, ficam e fazem o que queremos, fácil demais, irritante demais, estou cansado destes tipos. Ou são submissas as escravas ou temos as saiya-jins fêmeas que são agressivas e se oferecem para mim onde vou . . .

- Mas, infelizmente, Vossa Majestade, só encontrará servas assim, o senhor é uma das raras excessões, todos querem submissas e obedientes por comodidade e praticidade, fazem questão ao adquirir que sejam doceís e todos os mercadores de escravos se esmeram nisso, para "domestica-las", digamos assim.

O mercador viu o rosto do mais alto supersaya-jin 4 se contrair de raiva. Kakarotto estava irritado daquela conversa e pensa _" Maldito Vegeta! Me levando para um lugar desses . . . "_

- Então, prefere as do tipo "ariscas"? Aquelas desafiadoras que tem que domar pessoalmente?- fala farejando um negócio, ele tinha a escrava perfeita neste esterótipo.

- Vou comprar para Kakarotto . . . qual deseja?- fala impaciente, apesar da ideía de comprar ser dele, queria estar naquele momento na sala de treinos, lutando contra seu general , afinal, de todo o planeta, ele era o único adversário no mesmo nivél deste.

- Não tenho preferência, qualquer uma .

- Vamos deixar meu general e irmão lidar com uma "indomada", por acaso tem uma aí?

- Tenho uma em particular, passou nas mãos de dois donos que não conseguiram disciplina-la satisfatoriamente, infelizmente, um desgraçado a apostou no jogo e perdeu, quando recebo a escrava, descubro que é desafiadora, tentei disciplina-la sem êxito, ela é do tipo guerreira, aí piora . . . e dou garantia que é virgem.

- Que acha Kakarotto? Senão pega-la, eu pego.- fala sorrindo, mostrando interesse.

- Que seja. - imaginando como ela estaria após ser maltratada por tantos donos.

- Vou pega-la.

O mercador entra e após alguns minutos, tráz uma escrava na coleira, arrastando-a através de uma corda. A coleira nos escravos serviam para que não sentisse a gravidade alta, nas raças, que tinham gravidades mais altas do que Bejiita, era uma forma de demonstrar escravidão. Apesar do olhar baixo tinha um ar de rebeldia. O saiya-jin mais alto arregalou os olhos, era a mesma garota que viu naquele jarro, em Karin, na Terra, embora que naquela visão ela estava com um corpo mais cheio, um rosto vivo e jovial, além de um olhar brilhante, imensamente feliz, cabelos comportados e cuidados.

Mas ela agora estava com o corpo magro,o rosto macilento, os cabelos secos e destratados, usava um vestido surrado em vários graus, que deixava o colo, braços e pernas exposta por um corte no tecido de cada lado da perna e onde a pele opaca e sem vida estava exposta, podia-se ver hematomas e cicatrizes, além de marcas que lembravam um chicote. Apesar do olhar triste, podia-se ver um rancor dentro dos orbes negros como a noite mais tempestuosa e coleríca. Com isso, quase que não a reconheceu.

- Sim, eu quero ela. - ele fala supreendendo o rei.

- Quer compra-la? Que mudança! Enfim reconheceu a necessidade de ter uma escrava fêmea.

- Então, é o senhor que vai compra-la?- o mercador olha para o saiya-jin mais alto que acena.

- Vou dar de presente á ele- o rei fala, preparando-se para pegar o dinheiro.

- O senhor parecia interessado, posso tentar procurar uma dessas para o senhor, majestade.

- Tem uma lá que tem esse temperamento, e creio que só uma assim basta.- fala pensativo, pensando na escrava-cientista de cabelos azuis e olhar desafiador, há anos estava de olho nela e nada o agradaria mais do que tê-la, nem, que fosse por uma noite.

- Desejo sorte.

O saiya-jin alto olhava para o mercador e o rei, aborrecido pela conversa como tratavam os escravos, mas, sabia que eram assim eles eram vistos, seres inferiores e animais.

- Ela saí por 550000 zeya

- 550000 zeya?! - o rei olha abismado e então, passa a rodear a escrava.

- Vossa majestade?- o mercador fala preocupado.

- Veja o estado da pele dela, do cabelo, do corpo, parece que não toma banho há dias, está debilitada, fraca . . . mesmo sendo guerreira e uma chikyuu-jin( terráquea), é um absurdo cobrar o mesmo de uma em boa forma, no estado dela atual, não vale mais do que 260000 zeya e olha que estou sendo generoso, pois parece estar prestes a morrer de inanição.

O mercador olha abismado para o rei, ele despencara o preço demais.

- Mas . . . mas . . . é muito baixo, não vou vende-la.

Kakarotto olha para o rei que faz um sinal mudo com o olhar e este compreende, ficando quieto.

- Vamos procurar por aí, não é o único mercador, fique com essa escrava rebelde e prestes a morrer.

Kakarotto acena com a cabeça. Ao verem indo embora, fala, derrotado :

- Tudo bem, 260000 zeya. - aceita ao ver que o rei falou a verdade, era um milagre esta ainda estar de pé, preferiu vender a preço baixo a ter prejuízo.

Quando o rei pagou a quantia, ele empurrou a escrava que caiu. Kakarotto olhou irado, tirando a corda e a ajudando a se apoiar, mas recebeu uma mordida no braço, o rosto denunciando o ato. Mesmo assim, a pega no colo que se debate até que suas forças acabam, ficando inconsciente.

- Disse que era arisca . . . tenho um excelente chicote, ele emite uma corrente elétrica que acha? Vendo ao senhor baratinho.

Ele se vira com ódio no olhar para o comerciante, que ao ver aquele orbes dourados com intenção assasina, se encolhe contra a parede, temendo por sua vida. Este sente um vento que o faz atravessar a parede, não entendera de onde vinha, mas Vegeta sabia, seu general golpeou o mercador com seu ki. Foi tão rápido que mesmo este sendo um saiya-jin, não conseguiu acompanhar e agora, se refazia no chão, com o corpo ferido.

Kakarotto alça vôo para o céu, junto do rei, iria leva-la o mais rápido o possivél para casa, a camâra de recuperação não podia ser usada por escravos, era contra as leis.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Kurillin, e a comida?- entra e coloca o escovão que carregava e o balde em um canto.

- Quase pronta, Yamcha, ele já deve estar voltando do mercado.- um escravo careca usando um haori e hakama vermelho, preso na cintura por uma faixa preta, mexia em uma das imensas panelas no fogo.

- Kakarotto solta muito pêlo . . . tem dia do mês que piora.- passa o dorso da mão na testa limpando o suor e depois sentando na cadeira- é muito trabalhoso cuidar disso daqui, mas sabe, tive dois mestres anteriores, cada um pior que o outro. "Graças" á eles ganhem cicatrizes no corpo, incluindo esta no olho.

Este usava uma blusa e calças novas, com sapatos, que haviam sido comprados por Kakarotto e que fora Yamcha quem escolheu. Seus cabelos estava compridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. E continuava:

- O último estuprava as mulheres no corredor, se bobiasse, não havia uma única escrava que não fosse usada como brinquedo sexual por aquele bastardo - torce as mãos, irado - não podia fazer nada.

- Também me sentiria assim.

- Será que Kakarotto é assim também?

- Sabe, não consigo vê-lo assim.

- Eu também, ele parece ser aquelas excessões . . . - tentei me revoltar várias vezes, mas, não me puniu, não me espancou como fazia os outros, apenas fazia observações . . .

- Já eu tentei ataca-lo várias vezes - Kuririn fala, fazendo Yamcha olhar assustado para ele - mas ele nunca me puniu, apenas se defendia ou atacava, mas era na batalha . . . sabe e se segurava para não ferir-me, depois falava para não desistir e sorria.

Olha abismado, de fato, ele era diferente dos demais.

- A primeira vez que o vi foi na Terra há anos atrás, meu mestre, Muten Hoshisama . . .

- O considerado Deus das artes marciais?- olha estupefato e o Kuririn confirma com a cabeça.

- E Son Gohan, o antigo discípulo dele que naquele dia viera visita-lo e foi quando ocorreu a invasão, nós três lutamos, mas nada pudemos fazer . . . ele não nos atacou, ficou a maior parte do tempo na defensiva, depois se retirou, falando que não nos faria escravos, Mestre Kame comentou que ele era diferente dos outros monstros.

- Então, como virou escravo?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Não engoli a derrota e vaguei pela Terra após me recuperar e perto de uma floresta vi uma jovem de cabelos azuis cercada por dois saiya-jins, a ira tomou conta de mim, consegui supreende-los, nocautei um, e no outro consegui dar um soco, arremessando-o para longe, para afasta-lo a mão da jovem e corri, mas, eles se puseram a me perseguir, consegui me esconder em uma caverna pequena e escondida entre moitas , lá ela me disse o nome, Lunch, orientei a se esconder e saí de onde estava seguro para outro lugar, saí do esconderijo, sabendo que me achariam com aquelas coisas na cara, se estivesse longe dela, esta teria alguma chance, de fato, alguns minutos me encontraram, fui surrado e fiquei inconciente. Acordei na nave de um deles, preso por correntes.

- Fez uma boa ação.

- Fiz, espero que ela não tenha sido pega, fui vendido a um saiya-jin, quando me comprou um dos que nocauteei antes, veio atrás de mim para comprar-me, era arquiinimigo deste meu mestre, ao saber que havia ferido o seu inimigo, não me maltratava quanto antes, abrandava. Um dia, os dois se enfrentaram e ambos morreram, o sobrinho do meu falecido mestre me vendeu a outro, que era cruel, até ser revendido à Kakarotto que me viu e reconheceu-me daquele dia,comprou-me, porém, ficou chateado de eu ter sido pego como escravo, depois do esforço de poupar-me.

- Já nos fomos derrotados no deserto e levados como escravos, infelizmente, eu e Pual fomos separados, pois um saya-jin de segunda classe me comprou e Pual foi comprado por outro, este meu mestre era pervertido e viciado em jogo, um dia me apostou me dando como pagamento à Kakarotto, mais para frente, em um dia no mercado com Kakarotto comprando mantimentos, encontrei Pual sendo vendido, expliquei á ele e de cara, comprou Pual.

- Só não gosto quando vêem aqueles saiya-jins, eles falam que Kakarotto é mole conosco, que nos dá muita liberdade e precisavamos ser disciplinados . . . de fato, ele dá muita liberdade, né?

- È . . . tanto que nos ensinou a voar e já o viu dormindo?- fala com um sorriso.

- Sim, apesar de ser poderoso, um princípe e general, parece uma criança dormindo . . . mas que come muito , isso sim, parece que seu estômago não tem fundo, tudo bem que os saiya-jins tem um apetite voraz, mas igual á ele nunca vi .

Nisto, eles escutam o barulho das portas sendo erguidas e vão até a sala enorme e ricamente adornada.

- Yo!- o general cumprimenta sorridente.

- Yamchasama! - o gatinho vai até Yamcha que o abraça.

- Kakarotto . . . essa jovem - fala olhando para o estado precário da moça.

- O rei Vejeta comprou de presente para mim, ela está muito fraca e debilitada- fala sério - vou leva-la para o quarto, acho que um bom descanso e alimentação a fará recobrar suas forças, depois, um banheira quente para relaxar. . .

- Com certeza ela se recuperará.

- Preciso ir ao mercado comprar roupas para ela . . . mas não conheço moda chikyuu-jin(terráquea) , quem de você sabe melhor disso?- fala enquanto se dirige para subir as escadas.

- Crei que sou eu- Kurilin fala.

- Vou levar ela lá em cima, aí já desço e podemos ir.

Após subir as escadas, dobrar o corredor chegandi ao seu quarto. Afasta a coberta e deposita a chikyuu-jin cuidadosamente na cama, sobre o lençol de linho, para depois cobri-la. Acaricia carinhosamente a face dela com o dorso da mão, enquanto ela acordasse e se recuperasse iria comprar com ele roupas para ela, que fossem do agrado da jovem.

Após alguns minutos ele desce, nisso, Kurilin já está na porta esperando-o.

- Valeu, Kurilin, é que . . . é diferente como uma saiya-jin se veste e uma chikyuu-jin ( terráquea) . . . além de que sou péssimo nisso de roupas - fala coçando atrás da cabeça rindo.

Todos sorriem, de fato, aquele saiya-jin era diferente.

Então, os dois voam para a cidade mais próxima, com o terráqueo mais atrás, raramente sem ser saiya-jin voava, os escravos só podiam voar se os donos aceitassem, mas teriam que voar mais atrás. Então, pousam no centro.

- Mestre, onde iremos?- se refere á ele como mestre em público, pois, se demonstrasse desobediência e desrespeito, esperariam que o dono disciplina-se o escravo e Kakarotto não queria isso.

- Hum . . . vamos olhar por lá - aponta com o dedo e ambos se dirigem á aquela direção.

O mercado como sempre estava cheio e tumultuado. Saiaya-jins, aliens de diversas raças, dentre donos de escravos e escravos. Lojas se amontoavam onde a vista alcançava, diversons sons e aromas eram sentidos, a rua era movimentada com cada um cobiçando um local para andar, mas, Kakarotto não se preocupava, sua aparência indicava status e automaticamente todos saíam do caminho ou o reverenciavam, com isto, andavam sem dificuldade.

Param em frente a uma loja grande, com diversos modelos de roupas, anunciando ter roupas de quase todas as raças. Kakarotto pergunta:

- O que acha Kurilin?

- Parece promissora mestre.

Entram na loja e o dono logo ao perceber a pelagem vermelha, identifica ser um saiya-jin da mais alta classe, além de ser o general e princípe, então, recebe-o cheio de mesuras.

- Bem Vindo Vossa alteza, a que devo a honra de vossa visita?- falou semi-curvado.

O saiya-jin suspirou, detestava este título, mas, infelizmente, havia sido dado pelo rei anterior, tinha que aceitar.

- Procuro roupas de chikyuu-jin, no caso, fêmea.

- Oh! Tenho algumas peças, é que escravos terráqueos são raros e caros, não há muitos e é difícil encontrar, já esteve abundante . . . com a nova lei na Terra, não se pode mais escravizar terráqueos, que pena.- completa aborrecido.

Kurirlin detestava o rumo daquela conversa, odiava a situação que eles terráqueos passavam, então, seu mestre fala:

- Não importa isso, apenas mostre-me as roupas. - fala secamente.

- Claro, claro, por aqui senhor, siga-me por favor.

Ele conduz ambos pela loja ,passando em seguida por um corredor lustroso, com moveís finos. Passam por uma porta entreaberta. Kakarotto e Kurilin olham com raiva, mas nada podiam fazer, além de cerrar os jovem escrava de pele violeta e pequenas asas translúcidas, é comprimida contra a parede tendo os punhos presos acima da cabeça, enquanto uma versão mais jovem do dono da loja a estuprava, com esta chorando silenciosamente, lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos lilases.

Kakarotto sente o ki de seu amigo eleva-se gradativamente e então, fala, sussurrando próximo dele:

- Controle-se não há nada que possamos fazer . . . se tentar algo, por menor que seja, terei que puni-lo, pois é o que os outros esperam e sabe como odiaria e me faria sentir-me mal fazer isso com você, que considero como amigo, assim como Yamcha e Pual, portanto, controle-se, por favor - e apoia a mão no ombro deste.

Ele começa a controlar o ki e se acalmar, conforme se afastam da cena.

- Desculpe meu filho . . . é jovem e tem que aprender a se controlar e saber o local certo de fazer isso quando a loja está aberta.

- . . .

- Sabe, tem um grave problema em controlar sua libido, tenho minhas próprias escravas que coleciono, mas acabo mimando-o, deixando usa-las quando quer, creio que se mimar assim ele, não será responsavél, mas é filho único e trabalha quando não está se divertindo com uma escrava, sou pai e cedo as vontades dele.

O terráqueo torna a irritar-se com o rumo daquela conversa, estava sendo testado a todo o momento e não sabia o quanto mais resistiria. Seu amigo percebendo uma provavél explosão deste, fala ao comerciante.

- Não precisa me acompanhar, basta me mostrar a seção.- fala irritado, também odiava aquela conversa.

- Claro, claro . . . - o sorriso despenca do comerciante, mas se refaz- vou chamar uma escrava para auxilia-lo . . . Yaith!

Uma escrava vestindo roupas infímas e provocantes aparece, deixando muito do seu corpo a pele rosa, antenas douradas na cabeça e uma cauda fina e vastos cabelos avermelhados. Tinha um olhar triste e sorria falsamente, no intímo, provavelmente chorava.

- Gosto de fêmeas exóticas, as coleciono, sabe?- fala sorridente, esperando conversar mais com o nobre saiya-jin, mas não entendia o porque daquela conversa não agrada-lo - se quiser algo mais, pode usa-la como convir.

- Sou Yaith e vou auxilia-lo,senhor, o que querer ou precisar é só mandar.- fala com a voz sem emoção.

- Obrigado- ele fala gentilmento se dirigindo-se a jovem, que não acredita no tom usado, não se lembrava de quando ouvira uma voz como essa.

- Se retire - fala para o mercador, com raiva e desprezo.

- Claro, meu senhor, desculpe-me - e se retira confuso.

A escrava conduz os dois a uma porta, onde abre, revelando uma seção de tamanho consideravél. Tinha várias roupas de estilos diferentes, de várias cores, acessórios, adereços. A jovem se posiciona contra a parede, apoiando suas costas nela, esperando pelo freguês decidir o que levar ou solicitar se divertir com ela, como muitos faziam, era considerado um bônus da loja desde que comprasse algo. Tanto que em cada seção tinha dois quartos com portas, para ficarem privativos, a escrava e o freguês.

- Que acha dessa Kurilin?- Kakarotto pega um vestido longo e bonito de cor azul-celeste com detalhes prateados.

- Lindo, mas seria mais para dias de festas, não vejo para roupas diárias, mas que é lindo é.

- Hum . . . vou levar e guardar, aí, falta comprar uma para o dia-a-dia, depois ela virá escolher a que quer.

Kurilin passa a rodear a loja, procurando uma roupa apropriada a jovem. Kakarotto com seu sorriso caracteristíco, deposita o vestido em uma cesta que a escrava trazia. Ele pegou da mão dela e apoiou na bancada de umas roupas. A escrava fica perplexa, ainda mais, com o tom utilizado por este e seu sorriso.

- Não sabemos se vamos demorar, deixa que eu coloco aqui, porque não senta?- mostra uma cadeira vazia falando em um tom bondoso.

- è . . . é . . . - as palavras se perdiam, há anos ninguém era gentil assim com ela e invejava a escrava que tinha um mestre desses, percebera ser diferente, de um tipo raro e extinto.

- Então, farei como ordem, precisa descansar, está cansada e vou falar ao dono que eu mandei.

Ela senta e relaxa, suas pernas formigavam, seus pés doíam, aquela cadeira apesar de dura, era um ótimo alívio temporário. Kurilin sorria com a cena observando, de fato, o amigo dele era gentil e bondoso, apesar de ser comilão e amar lutar. Então, ele avista a roupa perfeita em um manequim.

- Que tal essa, Kakarottosama?- e mostra roupas chinesas, uma hakama vermelha, um haori azul comprido também, preso por um laço na cintura e gi amarelo embaixo. Tinha munhequeiras e tornozeleiras de cor vermelha, um delicado sapato chato chinês completava o conjunto.

O saiya-jin olha e fala, maravilhado:

- È bonito.

- Ela tem cara de chinesa . . . e é uma guerreira, logo, acho que caíria como uma luva para ela.

- Chinesa?- arqueia a sombrançelha com o rosto em confusão.

- Nós, chikyuu-jin (terráqueos), somos divididos em etnias, digamos assim, que se diferenciam em seu fisico ou cor da pele, tendo cada etnia sua particularidade e aquelas que são misturas de etnias.

- Etnia?

- Variações dentro da população terrestre, chinesa é uma, assim como de cidadania japonesa, portuguesa, italiana, francesa e por aí.

- Hum . . . entendi . . . de fato, esta roupa é bonita, então vamos levar.

O saiya-jin nota que ele olha para os lados, onde só avista a escrava, então, sorrindo , fala, abandonando momentaneamente o teatro mestre - escravo :

- Ei, Kakarotto, já que estamos em uma loja, que acha de comprar roupas para você?- fala sorrindo .

- Não preciso, estas estão boas, por que a pergunta?- arqueia a sombrançelha ao ver o "sorrisinho suspeito" no rosto do amigo.

- Que tal essas?

Mostra um chapéu redondo dourado, com um colete no corpo bem comportado, com bolsos, gravata borboleta de bolinhas grande e blusa engomadinha e abotoadinha, branca e sapatos castanhos.

- Ficaria excelente em você amigo - e ri.

- Não acho Kurilin . . . - olha aborrecido de cara amarrada para o lado, enquanto o amigo dele ri gostosamente, ainda mais, com a cara deste, que depois ri junto.

A escrava estava abismada com a liberdade que aquele escravo tinha com seu mestre, não conseguia vê-los assim, e mais como dois amigos se divertindo. Vêem que a atitude deles fica mais séria de repente e que disfarçam, com Kurilin olhando para o chão e ambos, fitando o corredor de onde surge o mercador, ambos haviam sentido o ki deste se aproximar. Ele vê a escrava sentada e ameaça bater nela, que fecha os olhos esperando a bofetada, mas ao abri-los, vê que o saiya-jin de pele coberta de pêlos vermelhos a socorre, parando a mão do dono. Kakarotto fala:

- Eu mandei ela sentar.

O mercador olha confuso para Kakarotto e a escrava, mas, depois, fala:

- Bem, se o senhor mandou.

- Vou levar essas.

- Hai, Yaith, leve essas roupas lá para a frente.

- Sim mestre.

Nisso, Kakarotto paga pelas roupas e com sacolas nos braços, Kurilin sai junto de Kakarotto.

- Aqui está, Vossa Majestade.

- Eis o dinheiro.

Entregou o montante e a jovem, que faz um recibo. Nisto se retiram da loja, passando a andar pelas ruas movimentadas.

- Que asqueroso, tanto ele quanto o filho.

- È assim mesmo.

Nisto uma voz conhecida chama a sua atenção, ela vinha de trás:

- Kakarotto?!

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Adorei fazer essa versão Goku, XDDDDD, embora, ache o do anime mais fofo XDDDD

Já o Vegeta continua daquele jeito, não consigo imaginar ele não sendo frio, arrogante e um tanto . . . cruel srsrsssrsrrs, claro, que espero que com o tempo ele melhore, um pouco né? srssr


	3. Fuga

Kakarotto encontra seu irmão mais velho Raditz no mercado e o "derrota" em um leilão.

Chichi acorda e ao se ver em uma cama tenta fugir. Ela conseguirá?

Cap. 3 - Fuga

Ele se vira e vê seu irmão mais velho.

- Raditz . . . - fala secamente.

-O que faz aqui?- tenta manter a conversa em um nivél cordial.

- Vim comprar roupas para minha escrava nova e você? - se esforçando ao máximo para continuar a conversa " cordialmente".

- Já estou aqui para comprar uma nova escrava.

- Arranjar mais uma? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Aquela não durou muito . . . pretendo arranjar outra.

Kakarotto fita seu irmão com um olhar de mais puro ódio e raiva, este percebe e fala indignado:

- Esqueci de sua piedade e compaixão pelos escravos . . . eles são meros animais, tem que disciplina-los para fazer deles mascotes obedientes, é frouxo demais e permite certas liberdades que são impensavéis a nós, saiya-jins . . . tem horas que duvido que seja um de nós . . . - fala olhando com repugnância para Kurilin que estava no limite.

- O problema é meu e não seu! Cuide de sua vida!

- Que seja! Dei um conselho de irmão para irmão.

- Desde quando somos irmãos? Só pelo sangue, infelizmente, quem dera que nem isso fossêmos - fala quase rosnando.

- Também penso a mesma coisa, imouto - fala grifando a palavra imouto.

Os dois se olham com ira por instantes, para logo depois, uma voz sonora chamar a atenção deles. No lado começara um leilão de escravos. Raditz olha com um olhar de luxúria para a escrava no palco a ser leiolada. Tinha cabelos ruivos compridos e orbes negros, usava um vestido ralo que deixava a mostra o colo e pernas. Fitava com tristeza e empatia o chão.

- Garanto que é dócil e obediente, produto de primeira linha e é virgem também, quem dá 80 mil por essa beleza? É uma chikyuu-jin( terráquea), produto raro no mercado.

- Dou 100 mil - Raditz fala com olhos carregados de luxúria para o sexo feminino.

- 150 mil - um saiya-jin fala alto.

Outros sayajins da platéia davam lances. Vira que Raditz cobiçava aquela mulher.

- Dou 200 mil - o irmão de Kakarotto aumenta o lance.

Percebendo o quanto seu irmão queria a escrava e a crueldade deste, decide comprar.

- 230 mil - um saiyajin na platéia fala.

- Alguém dá mais que 230 mil? Dou-lhe uma . . . dou-lhe . . .

- 260 mil - Kakarotto fala levantando a mão para o alto.

- O princípe dá 260 mil de lance, quem vai cobrir?

Raditz olha com ira para ele e começa a disputar com esse, embora sabendo que em relação a dinheiro, Kakarotto era mais rico.

- 300 mil

- 340 mil

-380 mil

-400 mil

O leiloeiro estava com os olhos brilhantes com o valor que os dois disputavam.

- 450 mil

-480 mil !- Kakarotto fala sorrindo ao ver que era demais o valor ao seu "irmão"

- Desgraçado, só comprou para me provocar . . . - fala entre os dentes.

- Isso também e para protege-la de você - e sorri.

- 480 mil! Quem dá mais ? - momento de silêncio - dou-lhe uma . . . dou-lhe duas . . . dou-lhe três . . . - e o leiloeiro bate o martelo.

- Vendido ao princípe Kakarotto por 480 mil! - fala em seguida, com os olhos lacrimosos com o valor, pela primeira vez naquele leilão uma escrava fêmea sem ser do tipo guerreira fora vendida a tão alto preço.

- Desejo a você uma morte lenta e dolorosa - fala rosnando e se retira dali, pisando firme.

- Baka!- fala e mostra a língua.

- Mestre . . . hã . . . comprou-a?- fica atônito, só vira a disputa dos dois.

- Pelo visto sim, mal vejo a hora de ouvir os comentários de Vegeta sobre isso- fala rolando os olhos para o alto, aborrecido.

- Vossa alteza, eis sua escrava - o mercador chega puxando a escrava por uma corda.

Kakarotto retira a corda e a puxa pela mão, falando ao mercador:

- Mande alguém buscar o pagamento na mansão real.

- Hai, muito obrigado princípe. -e após algumas mesuras se retira dali.

_" Ela é linda, embora esteja maltratada"_ , Kurilin pensa maravilhado, para depois olhar com pena.

- Bem, ande junto com Kurilin, hã . . . - qual seu nome? - fala em tom gentil.

A jovem se assusta, não esperava esse tratamento, após se recuperar, fala:

- Marina, Mestre.

- Em público ou na frente de outros me chame de Mestre, senão demonstrar respeito, esperam que eu a puna e não desejo isso, agora, na mansão ou em particular, pode me chamar só de Kakarotto tá?Vamos passar em uma loja e comprar roupas que você escolher, que tal?- fala sorridente, queria passar tranqüilidade.

Ela fica pasma, enquanto processa o que ele havia dito. Falava em um tom gentil, pedia para chama-lo pelo nome, não estando em público e comprar roupas que ela escolhesse. Arregala os olhos, nunca imaginara isso, de fato, ele era diferente de tudo que ela vira.

- O . . . obri . . . obrigada, mestre- completou pois estavam em público.

- Bem, Kurilin e Marina, vamos as compras - fala com seu sorriso característico.

- Sim mestre, mas não naquela né ?- fala aborrecido em pensa na loja que haviam acabado de sair.

- Outra, aquela era desprezivél- completa.

Kurilin e Marina o seguem enquanto sobem a rua.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No palácio, Vegeta se encontrava no trono e na frente deste, ao redor do tapete vermelho, saiya-jins a postos, quando Bardock, seu conselheiro se aproxima e após reverencia-lo, pronuncia-se :

- Parece que um dos cientistas tem uma excelente proposta, meu rei.

- De fato, o responsavél pelos escravos-cientistas me informou e parece que é uma jovem.

- Já fazia tempo que os cientistas não traziam algo novo.

- Espero que seja ela . . . - e sorri ao lembrar da mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis e olhar desafiador, ela era corajosa e isto o agradava e muito.

Bardock não perguntou, sabia de quem ele falara, vira em suas premonições, viu a jovem que teria o coração do princípe desde que este engulesse seu orgulho, mas, teria um caminho difícil. Um saiya-jin entra na sala e se prosta perante o rei.

- Rei Vegeta, os preparativos da sala de conferência estão prontos, a que horas será a reunião?

- Amanhã, após o almoço, chame os de alto escalão.

- Hai, meu rei, com sua licença.

Vegeta faz apenas um gesto com a mão, curvando a cabeça mais uma vez, o soldado se retira da sala para fazer o que lhe fora mandado.

O rei se levanta. Os soldados se prostam e o conselheiro também, enquanto este anda pelo tapete, no final deste, encontra um homen com feições ferais, gordo e pele cinza. Usava roupas extravagantes e se prosta exageradamente, enquanto sua cauda escamosa descansava atrás deste. Na sua cintura, uma espécie de chicote prateado com cabo metálico. Pergunta untosamente:

- Deseja uma companhia feminina, meu rei?

Vegeta sorri e fala:

- Quero uma da raça lyohio-jin.

- Claro, estará em seus aposentos esta noite.- e curva-se mais uma vez.

- Assim espero.- e se retira com sua capa esvoaçante atrás dele.

Ao chegar a porta, avista um saiya-jin grande e musculoso.

- Comandante Nappa!

Rapidamente o guerreiro curva-se.

- Avise Kakarotto sobre a reunião.

- Avisarei o princípe hoje mesmo, meu rei.

- Ótimo.

Ao falar isso, se retira para tomar um banho e ir aos aposentos, pois já entardecia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Kakarotto, Chichi desperta. Se levanta sentindo-se um tanto fraca, esfrega os olhos e passa a olhar em volta. Se assusta, ainda mais ao sentir que estava sentada em algo macio após 4 anos dormindo no chão ou com os animais em um celeiro. Era uma imensa cama de casal. Vê na escrivaninha uma foto de um saiya-jin de pelagem vermelha junto de um saiya-jin sem pelagem, apenas com cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. Se lembra de antes, identificando o com a pele coberta como sendo quem a comprara. Associa o fato de estar na cama, com ele pensando em viola-la.

Apavorada, não deixaria que a estuprassem, então, se levanta um tanto debilmente, forçando suas pernas até conseguir que estivesse estavél. Sabia que estava fraca e forçar seu corpo que implorava por descanso era suicídio, mas era melhor morrer que virar prostituta e também se juntaria ao seu pai e aos amigos terráqueos. _" Quem sabe não tenho essa sorte?", _fala com um sorriso no rosto frente a perspectiva de morrer.

Ela analisa a sua volta. O quarto era amplo, harmonioso, tinha quadros, uma mesa comprida, cadeiras, moveís e três portas, aquele quarto mais era uma casa pequena que um quarto em si, ela pensa. Abre devagar as portas. Numa tinha equipamentos de treino, na outra, era o banheiro, ou mais, um quarto de banho de tão imenso que era, um ambiente harmonioso com uma banheira imensa onde se podia nadar e na outra, ela sorriu mais ainda, era a saída.

Descia devagar as escadas, quando escuta vozes e vê um gato azul flutuando. Tinha uma coleira, era um escravo. Não podia fugir com eles ali, pois não deixariam, com certeza para não sofrer a ira de seu mestre. Retorna ao quarto e torna a olhar em volta, então vê janelas imensas, analisa meticulosamente e vê que em uma delas, na frente, tinha uma frondosa árvore lilas. "_È estranho as plantas e animais deste planeta da morte"_, pensa, abrindo a janela cuidadosamente. Fica de pé na borda e se concentra para saltar,em uma situação com suas energias recuperadas, seria muito fácil saltar para o chão, apesar de estar o equivalente a três andares de altura, mas, atualmente, seu corpo não suportaria, tentaria fugir primeiro,senão desse, provocaria sua morte, com esta decisão formada em sua mente, ela salta graciosamente, apesar da fraqueza e pousa no galho, prepara para saltar em outro galho mais baixo, diminuindo a altura até a grama logo abaixo, quando houve vozes.

Vê o imenso portão lustroso abrir-se sozinho e entrar por ele um saiya-jin de pele coberta e outros dois seres ao lado deste, apura os olhos e vê que são terráqueos usando coleiras, um homem e uma mulher. Via todos rindo, menos a mulher que ensaiava um sorriso, não estando adaptada a aquela forma de tratamento. Esfrega os olhos e torna a ver melhor, não acreditava no que via e susssurra.

- Um saiya-jin tratando escravos como amigos? Absurdo! Mas parecem ser grandes amigos conversando.

Não acreditando, olhou melhor e viu, que de fato, aquele saiya-jin com pele coberta de cor vermelha, era o que lhe comprara no mercado, era mesmo um saiya-jin e a cauda deste não deixava dúvidas. Aquilo era surreal para ela em decorrência de suas experiências com donos dessa raça odiada por ela.

Kakarotto estava conversando animadamente com seu amigo, quando olha para fora e estreita os olhos. Sentia um cheiro no ar e ouvia barulhos de folha roçando, sentindo um ki na direção de uma das janelas de sua mansão, então, ao olhar as janelas, nota uma aberta e se lembra que não abrira. Ao farejar o cheiro melhor, sorri, reconhecendo de quem era.

- Kakarotto?- o amigo olha preocupado.

- Tem alguém ali.

Kurilin já se põe em guarda, então, o saiya-jin apoía sua maõ no ombro e fala:

- Deixe comigo, não se preocupe.

- Mas . . . - vira preocupado.

- Me dê uns 3 minutos, aí pode ir lá.

- Vou chamar Yamcha e Pual.

- Ok.- fala sem olhar e rapidamente se dirige ao local do cheiro.

"_Droga", _Chichi resmunga, pois percebeu que o mestre dela havia sentindo seu cheiro e ia em sua direção. Sem perder mais tempo,salta para o chão e põe-se a correr, mas, antes de conseguir se afastar, um braço forte bloqueia a sua frente, fazendo-a saltar para trás e pôs-se em posição de batalha, embora sabendo que não teria chance contra ele.

Kakarotto viu o salto e as pernas dela a mostra e o contorno do corpo dela com a luz da lua a fazia virar uma deusa. Sentia sua excitação aumentar. Respira fundo tentando controlar seus hormônios, após alguns segundo, dobra o braço em frente ao corpo e fala:

- Não deveria estar fora da cama, está fraca, pode morrer se forçar o corpo.

- Então, abraçarei essa sorte com meu corpo - ela fala feliz e vai para cima dele.

Kakarotto fica de cara amarrada com a fala desta. _" Ela deseja morrer?"_ , pensa, aborrecido. Ele simplesmente desvia dos golpes dela, que fica irritada, então, ele segura seus dois braços e fica atrás dela, para depois, envolver sua cauda peluda em torna da cintura da jovem. Fala, sussurrando no ouvido desta:

- Correção, meu corpo, ele me pertence. - e beija delicadamente seu pescoço.

- Me solta!

- Não.- fala simplesmente - vamos voltar ao quarto, precisa recobrar as forças e de um banho.

Nisto, ele sente um dor intensa, ela mordera o braço dele. Rapidamente, ele prende os punhos dela com uma mão, enquanto balança o braço e fala, aborrecido:

- Tem que me morder?

- È minha boca e posso fazer o que quiser com ela.

- Acho que devo colocar essa boca para uma melhor utilização- fala irônico.

- Kakarotto. . .

Ele olha e vê os amigos dele e Marina olhando boquiabertos. Eles presenciaram a cena desde que ele prendera ela contra seu corpo.

- Ah! amigos, peguei a fugitiva, ela vai precisar de um banho e comida.

- A comida já está pronta, falta preparar o banho.

- Posso preparar o banho, mestre . . . - ela para de falar e olha para o saiya-jin.

- Me chame de Kakarotto.

- Hai, Kakarotto, então, posso preparar?

- Claro, mas precisa de um banho também né? È bom descansar, não está na sua melhor forma.

- Obrigada - e se retira.

- Vamos.

- Falhei em fugir e agora, tenho um mestre que quer me violentar e me bater . . . não quero dar a luz a um bastardo.

- Não seria um bastardo, seria nosso filho.- fala de cara amarrada.

- Não sou escrava sexual!

- Prometo não viola-la ou força-la, nunca forçei uma fêmea antes e não pretendo começar, confie em mim.

- Não confio em saiya-jins.

Ele suspira, então, fala:

- Meu nome é Kakarotto.

- O meu Chichi- fala aborrecida, tentando se soltar dos braços dele.

Ele pega a jovem e a coloca nos ombros, fazendo o caminho para dentro da casa, em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto.

- Solte-me!- ela bate nas costas dele que havia prendido suas pernas para ela não chuta-lo.

- Pode massagear as minhas costas mais tarde - disse irônico.

- Solte-me!

Ele passa a balançar a cauda na frente de Chichi que passa a querer pega-la. O saiya-jin toma cuidado de deixa-la bem longe das mãos da mulher.

- Pare de abanar essa cauda, ou juro que vou morde-la!- fala irritada, tentando agarra-la.

- Tenho que colocar sua boa para ser melhor utilizada - ele somente rebatia os insultos dela com os dele.

- Sabia que era pervertido!

Nisso ele dá um tapa de leve na bunda dela só para vê-la irritada.

- Sabia! Pare com isso, saiya-jin! Odeio vocês.

Ele suspira, ela era geniosa e esquentada demais.

Chegam ao quarto dela, onde ele a solta, ela se levanta ao cair de bunda para o chão. Marina já havia saído do quarto de banho e preparado a banheira imensa.

- Ali é o banheiro - ele fala apontando para a porta- vou trazer a roupa que comprei para você com a ajuda de Kurilin, acho que vai gostar.- ele diz gentilmente.

- Aposto que é uma mais provocante que esta - fala amargurada, entrando no banho.

- Pois saiba que a roupa é bem comportada.

- Não acredito em vocês.- e entra no quarto de banho.

Ele roda os olhos, imaginava o ódio dela por sua raça, mas até agora, ele nada fez contra ela, queria ser gentil com ela, bondoso, mas ela o ofendia, o maltratava.

- Kakarotto a roupa - Kurilin entra e entrega ao amigo - e ela?

- Daquele jeito ainda . . . ela odeia minha raça, até posso compreender, mas porque tem que ser dirigido a mim este ódio- fala fitando o banheiro triste.

- Com o tempo ela vai ver que você não é como o outro, precisa de tempo, nós odiamos os saiya-jins, mas não você amigo, mas tivemos que conviver com você para reconhecermos isto, eu, Yamcha e Pual.

- È verdade - fala tendo um fio de esperança e tornando a sorrir.

- Vou servir logo o jantar.

Kakarotto caminha até o banheiro e abre a porta apenas o suficiente para depositar a roupa em um banco. Chichi atira um enfeite na cabeça dele, que não sente nada, apenas vê pedaços partidos e ela fala,baixando na banheira:

- Sabia que era pervertido!

Ele escancara a porta, fazendo-a engolir em seco e fala:

- Isto é um pervertido! Saiba reconhecer as diferenças! Só vim lhe trazer a roupa.

Após uns minutos, fecha a porta. Senta no chão em posição de lótus, meditando, baixando seu ki.

Kurilin ao ver aquilo se refaz e comenta a si mesmo _" Coitado de Kakarotto, ela tem um gênio"_

No banheiro Chichi pensa, olhando para a porta. Qualquer mestre adoraria ver a escrava tomar banho, mas ele fechara a porta, decide ser cedo demais para observações.

Embaixo na sala, a campainha da porta toca. Yamcha decide atender e ao abrir a porta, se depara com uma das pessoas que mais odiava.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais um capítulo XDDDDD

Chichi tem um gênio forte srsrssss dá-lhe paciência.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews

Resposta:

jackeline : Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDDD

Vou atualizar essa fic uma vez por semana XDD

Uma pena que não apareceu o link, tenta ir na minha página principal do fanfiction, lá tem send message , clica lá, dá para enviar mensagem á mim, creio, que mesmo sem conta, aí vai para o meu e-mail e com certeza aparecerá XD

Muito obrigada pelos reviews.


	4. Visita indesejada

Kakarotto recebe uma visita indesejavél, alguém que ele detestava.

Chichi começa a sentir algo pelo seu mestre . . .

Cap. 4 - Visita indesejada.

Por mais que odiasse aquele que estava na entrada, baixa os olhos e fala em cumprimenta em tom humilde, embora queimasse de raiva por dentro:

- Boa noite. Residência do princípe e general Kakarottosama, o que vossa senhoria deseja?- se curva levemente.

- Escravo! Onde está seu mestre?

Fala irritado, ele, um saiya-jin da eleite, ser garoto de recado? Era no minímo revoltante, mas como fora o rei que mandara, não tinha muita escolha, além de que odiava o general.

- Meu mestre se encontra em seus aposentos, senhor.

- Chame-o animal! Tenho um recado do irmão dele, o rei Vegeta!

- Sim, senhor, por favor, entre - indica com a mão.

_"O que não daria para dar um soco nesse canalha ", _Yamcha pensa, fechando seus punhos com força.

O saiaya-jin grande e careca entra e senta no sofa confortavél da sala. Vira-se para o terráqueo:

- Sirva-me alguma coisa, escravo!

- Sim senhor - se retira para a cozinha para ver se conseguia se acalmar.

Ao entrar na cozinha bufando de raiva, Kurilin dá tapas no ombro dele, encorajando-o, Pual faz o mesmo, olhando triste para seu amigo.

- Obrigado, Kurilin . . . detesto este desgraçado.

- Idem . . . mas fazer o que, né?

- Bem, ele precisa ser servido de algum aperitivo e bebida . . . - o jovem fala desanimado, frente a espectativa de ir servir aquele saiya-jin.

- Yamachasama, deixa que eu vou em seu lugar. - Pual se pronuncia.

- Deixa Pual, é muita coisa para por na mesa, eu vou levar - Kurilin fala - Yamcha já o aturou muito é minha vez.

- Mas quero ajudar - o gatinho azul fala pedinte.

- Pual, por que não vai avisar Kakarotto sobre "aquela coisa" no sofá principal?

- Hai! Yamchasama - e nisso voa até o quarto do saiya-jin.

Após uns minutos chega e abre a porta, após dar três toques na mesma. Kakarotto estava meditando, então abre os olhos e sorri para o gatinho.

- Já sei quem está aí, Pual, senti o ki.

- Ah! Tá - fala desanimado, abaixando as orelhas.

Ele se levanta e acaricia a cabeça do gatinho com seu sorriso caracetristíco no rosto:

- Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado Pual.

O gatinho fica feliz, Kakarotto era muito gentil e amavél.

O saiya-jin seguido pelo neko ( gato) sai do quarto, fechando a porta e se preparando para no final do corredor descer as escadas, enquanto Pual flutua animado junto dele, na sala, agiria como um escravo, mas ,lá, com ele sozinho, agia naturalmente.

Na sala, Nappa se servia de mais um copo de bebida e uns lanches, quando vê cruzando a sala, uma jovem. Ao avistar o saiya-jin, a menina se curva e se retira. Este olha com o olhar cobiç o olhar trata de se retirar, mas, congela ao ouvi-lo chama-la:

- Escrava, venha aqui!- ele ordena lambendo os beiços.

Marina engole em seco e vai até o visitante, tremendo. Não sabia o que fazer, pois seu antigo dono fazia questão que as servas servissem as visitas, inclusive na cama, era um tratamento especial, mas, seu mestre atual nada falara disso, apesar de parecer gentil e amavél, não sabia como ele queria que agisse frente a uma visita. Se aproxima dele, parando no lado e perguntando, temerosa :

- De. . . seja algo . . . sen . . . - mas não tem tempo de terminar.

Nappa já havia colocado a mão na coxa dela e apertava, enquanto a outra mão, acariciava o ventre desta, descendo cada vez mais. Sentindo-a tremer, comenta:

- Pensei que tinha cabelos negros . . . mas é castanho-claro.

- A . . . outra é . . . Chichi - fala fraca, apavorada demais para processar corretamente as palavras.

- Kakarotto comprou outra?- e sorri cinicamente - até que enfim está virando um verdadeiro saiya-jin, só falta aprender o jeito certo de tratar animais co . . .

Mas não chegou a terminar a sentença, pois rapidamente a jovem estava a salvo deste, enquanto Kakarotto, transbordando de ira, prendera as duas mãos do saiya-jin grande facilmente, fazendo questão de torcer, enquanto este gritava de dor. Nappa pergunta, enraivecido:

- Maldito . . . o que está fazendo?

- Como ousa tocar no que não lhe pertence . . . é minha escrava! Bastardo . . . -e torce mais, fazendo-o gritar mais ainda em dor.

- Mestre . . . - a jovem sente-se aliviada, este não gostava disso, então, nota que ele olhava para ela com a face preocupada:

- Ele a machucou Marina?

- Não . . . Kakarottosama - fala com as bochechas aquecidas, começava a sentir algo por ele.

- Que bom . . . - e sorri, fazendo-a retribuir o sorriso. Ao olhar para Nappa, o sorriso abandona o rosto e passa a olhar com raiva e repugnância para o saiya-jin maior.

- Nunca deixe as visitas te tocarem, se ver um desses e não estiver em casa, não permita que a veja, muitos não respeitam a casa alheia . . . - ele acrescenta sem olhar para ela.

- Hai, obrigada mestre - e sente seu coração bater ainda mais forte.

- Como sempre mole com os escravos, nem parece um de nós - Nappa fala, ignorando a dor nos punhos.

- Agora . . . quando a você desgraçado . . . vai ser punido, violou as regras, tocou no que não lhe pertencia - e nisso, usando o shinkan no idou, se teleporta com o outro para longe dos limites da cidade.

Nappa sente-se ser solto, após ser teletransportado. Olha em volta percebendo que estavam em uma formação rochosa. Fica boqueaberto e Kakarotto fala:

- È o Shunkan no idou.

- O rei tem que saber disso - fala indignado, quando Kakarotto o soltara.

- Ele sabe, mas não quis aprender, não gosta disso, digamos assim . . . mas sabe que sou capaz de fazer essa técnica, a única que aprendeu foi sentir o ki.

- O ki?

- Não uso o scouter faz tempo e nem Vegeta . . . nunca percebeu?

- Não sei como fazem isso, mas não me interessa . . . - estava irado. A coisa sensata era não comprar briga com um super saiya-jin 4 , era suícidio, mesmo conseguindo se transformar em super saiya-jin 1, com os olhos verdes e a cauda dourada, além de aumentar seus músuclos, o que de fato faz, elevando seu poder a um super saiya-jin 1 , o nivél da elite daquele planeta, ignorando a sensatez, pois ele iria surra-lo. Não apanharia como um cachorro ordinário encolhido, com o rabo entre as pernas, seria lutando com o máximo de seus poderes.

Enche os pulmões e lança uma rajada de ki pela boca para cima do outro, que apenas sopra dispensando a rajada. Nappa fita com horror, nunca imaginava que isto era um super saiya-jin 4 e que tivesse tal nivél de poder, temeu Kakarotto como nunca.

Nisto, Kakarotto avança sobre ele, dando um soco em seu estômago e o arremessando longe. Este se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, avançando contra o princípe, que se desvia sem dificuldade, na verdade, Nappa se movimentava em camâra lenta para o nivél de supersaiya-jin de Kakarotto, além de que Nappa ficou muito musculoso e isso comprometera a velocidade, tornando-o mais lento ainda. Kakarotto desfere mais um golpe no lado do corpo deste e outro na cara, fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma pedra negra que racha. Então fala:

- De que adianta uma força dessas se compromete a velocidade . . . esses músculos atrapalham - fala olhando irritado para Nappa.

- Isto é poder! Mas sei que não se compara ao super saiya-jin 4 . . . - continua falando e nisto gospe sangue, limpando o canto da boca com o punho.

- Que seja . . . mas sua punição não acabou ainda ! - Kakarotto fala irado.

Para horror do adversário, Kakarotto desaparece da vista dele, reaparecendo atrás e dando um murro nas costas dele e depois um soco, enquanto voa pelo ar e depois uma cotovelada, fazendo-o cair reto no chão, fazendo uma cratera consideravél. Ele flutua até a borda e pousa, olhando para o saiya-jin imenso no fundo, que já abandonara a forma supersaiya-jin 1.

- È como comparar um mionch ( uma espécie de rato de três caudas e um chifre na testa) a um kouich ( uma espécie de criatura, semelhante a um cachorro, mas com focinho comprido e escamoso e orelhas sendo só furos no lado da cabeça e corpo esguio), Kakarotto - este flutua com dificuldade e pousa em frente ao super saiya-jin 4, que cruzara os braços.

- Pelo menos assume a diferença - fala sem deixar de olha-lo, achou que a punição já fora adequada - o que queria comigo, Nappa?

- Vai ter que ir numa reunião no castelo amanhã, por volta de uma da tarde, na sala de reuniões, um escravo no castelo irá guia-lo, também estará seu pai, Bardock, claro, e outros membros importantes, uma escrava-cientista desenvolveu um projeto e precisa de aprovação para ser construído, creio que vai te interessar também.- fala recobrando as forças e pondo-se me pé, embora ainda sentisse os golpes de Kakarotto.

- Não gosto de reuniões em ambientes fechados, é massante - suspira aborrecido.

- È impreencindivél ir . . . afinal, oficialmente é o princípe e também acumula o cargo de general, tem que estar nessas reuniões . . . como você diz . . . "massantes" - fala sorrindo adorando a ídeia dele ser obrigado a fazer algo que não gostava.

- Que seja - se foi Vegeta que mandou teria que ir, senão fosse teria que aturar um dos sermões deste que eram irritantes. Era preferivél evitar tudo isso indo nessa reunião, quem sabe, aproveitaria e conversaria com seu pai. - daqui pode voltar .

Nisto se concentra e usa o shukan idou para retornar à mansão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No quarto de Kakarotto, Chichi saíra do banheiro, enquanto pensava "_Não entendo porque deixou-me banhar-me de porta fechada, qualquer outro mestre adoraria ver a escrava nua, tomando banho . . . "_. Se levantou, secando-se e pegando a roupa da bancada, preparando-se para a roupa ser algo pervertido, mas não era, conforme observava, era bem comportada e discreta, lembrando a que usava na Terra. Ao lembrar de seu planeta natal, vêem a imagem de seu pai morto e dos saiya-jins se divertindo com ela vendo-a lutar.

- Malditos Saiya-jins! Odeio essa raça! - fala amargurada, enquanto termina de se vestir.

Sai da casa de banho usando a roupa nova, enquanto havia colocado a anterior no lixo do banheiro. Olhou em volta e não viu o saiya-jin. Então, teve a ideía de tentar fugir. Vê a janela á frente e não pensa duas vezes. Vai até ela e apoía um dos pés no beiral.

Quando vai se preparar para o salto, uma mão forte a puxa por um dos braços e depois vê dois braços com pelagem abraçarem-na. Levanta a cabeça irada vendo Kakarotto com seu sorriso caracteristíco. Ela engole em seco, pois ele iria puni-la, como qualquer mestre faria se a escrava tentasse fugir, duvidava que ele fosse indulgente uma segunda vez para com ela. Ele sussurra no ouvido desta, após aspirar o perfume dos cabelos da jovem:

- Não posso nem sair por instantes do meu quarto que já pensa em fugir . . . - roça o nariz no pescoço dela - você dá muito trabalho, Chichi.

Ela treme levemente. Com ele sorrindo senta com ela na cama, envolvendo com sua cauda a cintura desta, enquanto acaricia os cabelos sedosos e macios da jovem, falando:

- Como consegue que sejam tão macios e sedosos - roça o nariz no cabelo dela.

- Os cabelos de vocês saiya-jins são muito selvagens . . .

- Amo seu cabelo - fala acariciando-os enquanto sente que começa a ficar excitado apenas mexendo no cabelo da jovem.

- Então vou corta-lo - fala entre os dentes.

- Não vai . . . os cabelos são meus, me pertencem.

- De novo com isso de propriedade! Detesto!

Sente ele roçar seu nariz no pescoço dela e depositar um beijo, enquanto suas mãos movem do braço dela para sua cintura.

- Não sou uma escrava sexual, não deixarei que me viole! - grita, com lágrimas nos olhos, afastando-o dela.

- Já disse que não vou força-la ou viola-la! Respeitarei se recusar, como agora fez agora . . . prometo.

Ela o olha desconfiada e este pergunta, desanimado:

- Não confia em mim, Chichi?

- Não confio na sua raça !

Ele suspira, nisso, escuta batidas na porta, pelo cheiro reconhece como sendo seus amigos e a Marina.

- Podem entrar.

Chichi vê Pual, Yamcha, Kurilin e Marina entram com bandejas e jarras, colocando na mesa no centro do quarto. Ela fica abismada com a quatidade e fartura de alimento. Ele se levanta e estende a mão para ela, que dá um tapa e com o nariz empinado, ergue-se da cama. Mas mal dá dois passos, sente o cansaço e fraqueza abater-se sobre ela. Antes que caísse no chão, dois braços fortes a seguram reconhecendo como sendo de seu mestre. Apesar dos protestos desta, a pega no colo fazendo-na sentar na cadeira, preparando um prato e colocando na frente desta, pois estava preocupado com sua saúde.

Ela acaba ficando levemente ruborizada pela gentileza dele, mas se refaz ao lembrar que ele era um saiya-jin, uma raça cruel e desprezivél, que havia lhe tirado a felicidade e liberdade.

- Obrigado por trazerem a comida, amigos - fala feliz, sentando e servindo-se rapidamente de tudo, mal mastigando.

- De nada - e os demais se sentam e começam a comer.

Ela olha abismada como Kakarotto era voraz enquanto comia, limpando o prato rápidamente. Já tivera dois mestres saiya-jins , mas não lembrava de terem tal apetite e voracidade na comida, tão espantada se encontrava que não havia tocado no prato na frente dela.

- Não vai comer, Chichi?- Kurilin pergunta.

- Estou sem fome - vira a cara.

- Tem que comer, está fraca.- Kakarotto fala, observando-a.

- Não quero, basta a sua presença para me tirar o apetite.

Ele analisa e então, fala:

- Se quer tanto sua liberdade, coma e recupere as forças, treine e me derrote, se me derrotar a declaro livre, que acha?- fala distraidamente, enquanto pega mais comida.

Ela analisa a proposta e pergunta:

- Vai cumprir se conseguir te derrotar?

- Claro - e sorri.

Kurilin revira os olhos e pensa _" Nunca vai derrota-lo, Chichi, é um supersaiya-jin 4", _mas, sorri frente a esperteza de seu amigo para faze-la comer algo.

Ela passa então a se alimentar. Todos se entreolham, Yamcha, Pual, Kurilin e Marina _" Ela dá medo . . . "._

Enquanto se alimenta com entusiasmo pois estava faminta, desde ontem não comera nada, passa a analisar a cena que presenciava.

Nunca vira os escravos comendo junto de seu mestre, mas, lá estavam todos comendo. Em todos seus anos de escravidão, nunca sonhara ver tal cena, nem em seus sonhos mais dementes, era "surreal" demais, pois, os saiya-jins viam os escravos como seres inferiores, praticamente animais e por isso nunca imaginara tal cena.

Tinha certeza que em mais nenhum outro lugar do planeta Bejiita, escravos comiam com seus donos. Um mestre ter tanta consideração por seus escravos a ponto de trata-los não como mercadoria ou objeto, mas, sim, como amigos era supreendente e raro.

- Estava muito bom, quem fez? - Kakarotto pergunta com a barriga cheia e um sorriso de ponta a outra do rosto.

- Eu fiz.- Kurilin fala.

- È muito bom cozinheiro.

- Obrigado - e sorri para o saiya-jin, enquanto este se espreguiça, já sonolento.

- Já vamos, depois de retirarmos a mesa vamos descansar.- Pual fala.

- Claro, já está tarde.- Kakarotto fala olhando pela janela.

- Com licença - Marina fala e timidamente começa a retirar as coisas da mesa junto dos outros, enquanto Kakarotto apertava o botão da mesa para virar cápsula, guardando no movél.

- Boa noite, Kakarotto - todos desejam boa noite ao saiya-jin.

Chichi também descia, quando sente dois braços fortes a circundalem. Fica levemente rubra e grita:

- Me solta, bastardo!

- Não vou deixa-la sozinha, comigo aqui, já tenta fugir - ele fala cheirando o cabelo dela.

- Não vou me deitar com você, pervertido - e pegando a mão dele em sua cintura, morde.

Ele enrola sua cauda em volta da cintura dela e sugando o corte na mão para depois abana-la, falando, desanimado.

- Me mordeu . . .

- Claro, me solte!- começa a se debater.

- Acho que vou colocar sua boca para uma melhor utilização - ele fala aproximando seu rosto dos lábios dela que empurra com suas mãos o queixo dele.

- Sabia que era pervertido, não sou prostituta.

O saiya-jin suspira e fala, cansado:

- Já disse que não vou viola-la nem obrigar você a nada, apenas deitaremos na mesma cama, não vou fazer nada, já disse, nunca tomei uma fêmea a força e não começarei agora, Chichi.

- Não acredito.

Nisto, ele se vira e abre uma das gavetas, revirando as roupas, sorrindo ao encontrar o que procurava e mostra a jovem feliz. Era um haori um pouco comprido e uma faixa, e fala, ao vê-la sem entender.

- È que esqueci de comprar um pijama para você e acho essa roupa meia desconfortavél para dormir, põe essa, amanhã iremos ao mercado e comprara as roupas que quiser e um pijama de seu agrado, mas por hoje, use esse haori, comprei uma vez na Terra há uns anos, achei interessante, diferente.

Ela olha da roupa para ele, ficando rubra. Kakarotto sorriu ao perceber que ela ficava bonita quando corada.

- Quer que use isso?

- Só por essa noite, amanhã, compraremos roupas. - e joga o haori a ela - se bem, se não quiser, tem a opção de não usar nada .

Ao falar isso, sorri triunfante, vendo-a resignada. De fato, o haori não era muito curto, mas podia ser mais longo, a jovem pensa. Rangendo os dentes, entra para se trocar. Sai alguns minutos depois, depositando sua roupa antes em cima de uma cadeira próxima do quarto de banho e puxando o haori mais para baixo, para cubir melhor suas coxas. O saiya-jin fica hipnotizado ao vê-la de cabelos soltos, negros, como cascata, que iam até a cintura e as coxas definidas e musculosas na medida certa.

- Pare de me olhar assim, pervertido!- grita rubra.

- Hã - se refaz da visão que o hipnotizara - foi mal, agora, podemos dormir, vou meditar para baixar meu ki. - nisso a deposita na cama e se põe em posição de lótus no chão para abaixar seu ki.

Kurilin e os outros só observavam e se entreolham, quando Chichi deitava na cama, olhando o amigo deles com raiva e bufando, virando de costas na outra ponta. Eles saem deixando o casal sozinho.

_" Ele é esquisito ". _Esperava que ele a punisse quando fugiu, ofendeu -o e o agrediu, a punição seria surra-la até que ela morresse, mas não fez nada disso, apenas rebateu a ofensa dela com ironia, além de somente escolta-la ao quarto como uma criança desobediente. Comprou uma roupa discreta, deixou-a tomar banho em particular, não tentou molesta-la nem nada, respeitou sua decisão, falou de leva-la ao mercado para comprar as roupas que a agradassem. Era gentil, amavél, protetor, honesto, de confiança, havia compaixão e bondade nos olhos dourados, nunca imaginaria encontrar um saiya-jin assim, com certeza, ele era uma dessas excessões.

Cansada, dorme rapidamente de tão exausta com um sorriso, por dormir pela primeira vez em algo confortavél nesses 4 anos de escravidão. O saiya-jin após baixar seu ki, abre os olhos se levantando. Retira suas calças e fica só de roupa intíma, pondo um calção por cima.

Deita no lado da terráquea, abraçando-a, enfiando seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos, além de repousar sua cauda nas coxas dela. Admira-a dormindo e pensa : _" Ès a princesa que me enfeitiçou e fez-me cativo ", _sorrindo, dorme. Desde que a vira nos vasos há anos atrás na Terra um forte sentimento surgiu e depois de reencontrar a mesma no mercado, seus sentimentos profundos aumentaram ainda mais, amava-a, mas não queria força-la, primeiro, precisava ganhar a confiança dela e aos poucos mostra-la que não era como os demais de sua raça.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Amanhece. Os cálidos raios de sol adentram pela janela, a jovem estava tão cansada que ainda dormia. Kakarotto desperta e se espreguiça, esticando sua cauda e depois a repousando placidamente nos lençois alvos. Olha ao lado e vê ela dormindo com a face tranquila,_ "parece um anjo", _não resiste e a beija docemente na bochecha. Se levanta dirigindo-se ao quarto de banho.

Chichi desperta após alguns minutos e boceja, fazia anos que não dormira bem daquele jeito. Olha em volta e vê que seu mestre já levantara, escuta água no banheiro e nota que ele estava lá. Olhando a janela aberta, não resiste. Se troca rapidamente, depositando o haori na cadeira e prepara-se para pular a janela, vendo que ainda estava no banheiro. Mas antes de impulsionar, sente dois braços abraça-la e ele sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Não adianta, posso sentir seu ki, esperei que se trocasse - e sorrindo, deposita um beijo na curva do pescoço dela - por falar nisso, bom dia, Chichi!

Então a solta. Ela se vira irritada, apenas para vê-lo só de roupa intíma. Dá um grito e fecha os olhos com as mãos, estava rubra. Ele olha e a acha linda com a face vermelha. Pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente :

- Vê algo que gosta?

- Não - mas se dependesse do momento, era sim, pois era um corpo divino para ela, a visão dele de roupa intíma ficara marcada em sua mente.

- Acho que mente - e rindo, se troca.

- Tem que andar de roupas intímas?- fala esquentada virando de costas.

- È o meu quarto, além de que, senão tivesse tentado fugir, teria me trocado, mas não me deu tempo . . . - fala de costas a ela se trocando e começando a calçar os sapatos.

Nisso, ela se vira e vê que ele já está trocado e com água na boca, farejando o ar. _" Parece um cachorro glutão "_ , pensa, se bem que saiya-jins adoravam comer, ela achava que só o que superava a comida era o amor deles por batalha.

- Oba! Já está na mesa a comida- fala feliz.

- Vocês saiya-jins só pensam em comida?- olha com censura, de braços cruzados.

- Não só em comida.

- Em que mais?

- Lutar, amamos lutar - ele se vira a ela sorrindo.

- Já imaginava . . . - fala suspirando, para depois olhar ele sorrindo, percebera que ele sorria com muita facilidade, era um sorriso doce e gentil.

_" Como ele é bonito quando sorri, ele já é lindo, mas com esse sorriso . . . ", _pensa, ficando rubra e se recupera, assustando-se com seus proprios pensamentos para com seu mestre_ " Chichi que é isso? Ele pertençe a raça desprezivél que matou seu pai e lhe tirou a liberdade _",censura a si mesmo, _" È verdade _" . Ela abre os olhos e vê a face dele próxima da dela, olhando-a , preocupado:

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro, não fique próximo de mim!- e afasta o rosto dele com as mãos.

- Kakarotto, não vêm comer?- Kurilin fala da escada,ele estranhara o amigo não ter decido, tinha um olfato apurado, com certeza sentira o cheiro da comida.

- Ah! é! - nisso sai correndo pela porta, deixando a jovem estáticara, pois acabara de correr como um cachorro.

Na escada Kurilin achava graça quando seu amigo corria daquele jeito quando estava faminto e pergunta, ao passar por ele:

- E Chichi?

O saiya-jin para e dando macharé para os risos de Kurilin e dos outros que viam a cena de baixo, volta ao quarto de costas, ouvem um grito dela e sua voz irritada:

- Me ponha no chão, saiya-jin!

Ele desce dessa vez em posição normal, com a jovem no braço, correndo para a mesa.

- È o shunkan no idou, amigo?- Yamcha pergunta.

Correndo parado, afoito, se vira e fala, afobado:

- Esqueci!

Nisso, senta Chichi numa cadeira e se põe a comer, estava faminto.

Todos riem menos Chichi que estava irritada pela maneira que foi carregada, sem cuidado, por causa de comida. Passado o riso se sentam para comer, vendo como sempre Kakarotto "devorar" a comida, quase sem mastigar, era praticamente indecente.

Os saiya-jins amavam sua alimentação, mas, aquilo já era demais, nunca vira alguém tão guloso e faminto, parecia que o estômago dele não tinha fundo, antes achava um exagero a comida, mas contando a fome deste, era na medida certa. A comida que tinha alí poderia alimentar tranqüilamente 60 pessoas.

- Chchi, não vai comer? - Pual comenta, enquanto se serve.

Ela estava pasma e depois se recupera.

- Nosso amigo é muito "entusiasmado" para comer - Yamcha ri ao falar enquanto olhava ele devorar mais uma pratada imensa - você se acostuma.

- nnmm ...mmmmmmmm . . .. - tenta fala enquanto está de boca cheia.

- Não fale antes de engolir o que tem na boca ! - Chichi fala entre os dentes _" Falta educação ao comer"_ , pensa.

Ele então engole de uma vez a comida na boca, cujas bochechas estavam cheias.

- Mastigue bem antes de comer! - grita exasperada, tinha horas que ele parecia uma criança.

- Desculpe, Chichi - fala pondo a mão atrás da cabeça, sempre quando estava sem jeito com alguma coisa.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou boas maneiras à mesa? - fala se levantando e pondo a mão na cintura.

Antes que pudesse ver algo, mais rápido que em um piscar de olhos, Kakarotto já estava na frente dela, enrolando seu rabo na cintura da jovem e trazendo-na para perto dele. Coloca uma das mãos na coxa da terráquea e com a outra ergue o queixo, perguntando num sussurro rouco os lábios próximos do dela, que ainda está surpresa:

- Que acha de irmos lá em cima trocar " ensinamentos" ?

- Pervertido! - grita rubra dando um tapa nele.

Todos olham surpresos, menos Marina, que começava a se sentir icomodada com a proximidade dos dois. Ele se afasta dela, pondo a mão no rosto e acariciando onde deu-lhe um tapa.

- Fica tomando liberdades com o meu corpo.

- Correção, meu corpo - nisso se aproxima dela sorrindo, que grita:

- Sabia que era pervertido! - irritada, sobe os degraus da escada.

- Foi brincadeira, Chichi - fala se desculpando.

- Hunf! Deixe-me em paz por alguns minutos! - gritava irritada, queria um tempo para processar o que sentira naquele instante.

A carícia na coxa dela. A voz rouca sensual mexera com ela, vindo a mente a visão dele de roupa intíma e o corpo dele como se tivesse sido esculpido pelos deuses, perfeito. Temia seus próprios sentimentos para com aquele saiya-jin.

- Vamos sair quando estiver pronta, temos que ir ao mercado, pois depois do almoço tenho um reunião. - ele fala embaixo.

Ela não responde nada e eles escutam-na bater a porta com força. Kakarotto olha para cima, para depois, verem ele se refazer e sorrindo, pondo-se a devorar a comida, alheio ao que acontecera instantes atrás. Kurilin revira os olhos _" Nunca se esquenta com nada . . . que inveja "._

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis mais um capítulo, Chichi está começando a sentir alguma coisa pelo Goku, aqui nas notas irei referir a ele como Goku, para não ficar muito redundante Kakarotto srsrrsrs.

Deixei da personalidade original dele ele ser despreocupado e não esquentar com nada, como é mostrado no anime e mangá. No próximo episódio, será mais focado em Vegeta e Bulma XDD

Vai acontecer isso, capítulos focados ou em Goku e Chichi ou Vegeta e Bulma e com excessão, alguns voltados para ambos.

Resolvi postar dois em caratér excepcional, pois quero até sexta ou no sábado, mostrar o capítulo centrado em Vegeta e Bulma.

" . . . mionch ( uma espécie de rato de três caudas e um chifre na testa) a um kouich ( uma espécie de criatura, semelhante a um cachorro, mas com focinho comprido e escamoso e orelhas sendo só furos no lado da cabeça e corpo esguio), . . . "

Resolvi inventar duas espécies nativas para o planeta Bejiita.


	5. Projeto

Bulma apresenta um projeto ao rei Vegeta, princípe e general Kakarotto, conselheiro Bardoc e outros saiya-jins de elite . . . no final da apresentação tem um triste notícia, o rei a quer na cama, como Bulma agirá frente a isto ?

Cap. 5 - Projeto

Nos arredores do Castelo Real no planeta Bejiita, havia um complexo de laboratórios separados por blocos, onde vários cientistas de raças diferentes trabalhavam. Eram escravos-cientistas, tendo um status maior do que os simplesmente escravos. Anexado a estes laboratórios, existiam as acomodações que consistiam de um pequeno quarto, com banheiro e uma mesa simples com cadeira, além de ser vigiado com camêras, inclusive no familiares eram separados, assim, inibia fugas.

Possuíam uma roupa padrão. Calça, blusa,jaleco,luvas e botas fechadas feitas de material flexivél e resistente, pois eram escravos valiosos demais para sofrer danos. Tinham o horário de trabalho, descanso de meia hora, tirando as refeições. Quando iam dormir, antes, jantavam no refeitório comunitário separado por blocos, uma última vez naquele dia, só retornando na manhã seguinte para o café da manhã.

Conforme a raça, a alimentação era diferente e utilizavam coleiras como os demais escravos, só que eram um pouco mais elaboradas. Podiam sair em um pequeno jardim, anexo em cada bloco, em grupos, onde havia flores, jardins,bancos, ficando no máximo uma hora lá, uma vez a cada quinze dias, com horários e dias fixos.

Naquele momento, Bulma trabalhava em um projeto seu, que iria apresentar ao rei, principe, conselheiro , além dos saiay-jins pertencentes a realeza,a fim de ter o prêmio que o rei oferecia.

Todos os projetos eram enviados ao "responsavél" pelo bloco, um saiya-jin, que retransmitia ao rei e votado em um conselho. Se considerado, o cientistas, ou, cientistas criadores do projeto eram convocados a explicar ao rei, ao princípe e aos demais membros do alto escalão saiya-jin a pesquisa, podendo chamar dois auxiliares principais e requisitar mais três auxiliares terciários, se o projeto fosse muito complicado ou extenso, na reunião, eram definida a data aproximada de termíno do projeto.

Depois de concluído, quem criou o projeto e os auxiliares, ganhavam o direito de sair do complexo e passear pelo planeta Bejiita acompanhado de seus familiares, escoltados por saiya-jins, por 15 dias, se hospedando em algum hotel. Era cobiçoso o prêmio, pois tinham muitos que queriam rever seus familiares, por isso, se esmeiravam em apresentar projetos na esperança de agradar os saiya-jins.

Bulma dava os últimos retoques em seu projeto, enquanto encontrava-se aflita. Estava em seu quarto, na mesa. Queria muito rever seus pais, pois foram separados e os dois estavam em outro bloco. Mas, estava se arriscando, temia que o rei quisesse toma-la, nem que fosse por uma noite, nunca esquecera da última vez, a quatro anos o olhar dele para com ela, de luxúria. Seu projeto para a criação de uma camâra de gravidade que podia ser guardada em capsúla agradou os saiya-jins, também, _" Uma raça de bárbaros"_ , era pensava desanimada.

Após a refeição, o responsavél e mais dois guardas saiya-jins apareceram e que a escoltariam até a sala de reunião. A porta de seu quarto era aberta com a íris dela ou pelo responsavél. Amargurada, recolhe o projeto, enrolando, para se dirigir até a sala de reunião, onde o apresentaria. Desanimada, se retira, sendo fechando a porta.

- Uma escrava que ganhou aprovação do projeto desanimada . . . não dá para entender vocês animais.- fala com sarcasmo o responsavél.

Ela não retrucava, havia aprendido isso há tempos, não podiam sofrer danos, mas se batiam com o chicote nas costas dela, sobre a roupa, não era cortada a pele, mas ficava marcado e dolorido, os castigos eram brandos se comparados aos dos demais tipos de escravos, mas, nem por isso sentia alívio. O responsavél tinha um "jeto especial" de transmitir bastante dor sem precisar espancar demais, segundo ele, _"era um treinamento que fez para isso", _na verdade, um dos prazeres dele era chicotear e detestou ser deslocado aos escravos cientistas pois não podia bater o quanto queria. Ele usava sua cauda como chicote também junto a que ele carregava na cintura.

De fato, suas feições eram quase bestiais de tamanha crueldade que tinha, andava se exibindo com o chicote e um um sorriso sádico no rosto. Costuma ter "recompensa", pegando uma escrava-cientista fêmea para se saciar, caso ela não elaborasse algum projeto em 6 anos, aí, consideravam de maior utilidade na cama. As que eram estupradas por ele, tinham um verdadeiro pavor e ficavam em terror por dias. Às vezes, bolinava as outras, mas, em Bulma não tocava por ordens do rei, por isso, era a única no bloco que não sofrera isso ainda, mas, podia ver que ele estava tentado por ela pela forma faminta que a olhava.

- Não sei o que o rei vê em você, sabe, ele tem suas próprias escravas sexuais de diversas raças . . . mas insiste que não podemos tê-la . . . é um desperdicio, adoraria tê-la nem que fosse por uma noite - passa a língua nos lábios, escovando a ponta do rabo no sexo dela que se afasta, tremendo, envergonhada.

- Hahahaha quando o rei te tomar vai perder essa vergonha . . . ele sempre tem as virgens para ele, acho isso uma sacanagem, não, é?- olha para os soldados que concordam, enrolando a cauda na cintura.

_" Animais, odeio essa raça . . . monstros "_ , pensa com lágrimas nos olhos, rezava a Kamisama para que o rei não a quisesse na cama, embora achasse que suas preçes não eram ouvidas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No corredor extenso iluminado, conforme Kakarotto passava, os guardas o reverenciavam. Odiava aquilo de princípe, mas não tinha escolha, deveria seguir a etiqueta, algo que ele detestava. Logo à frente vê seu pai, sorrindo para ele.

- Filho! Como vai?

- Bem pai - cumprimenta o genitor - e o senhor?

- Também . . . como vai a jovem chikyuu-jin ?

- Geniosa - fala suspirando.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, ela sofreu demais, faça ela se abrir com você, isso vai ajudar.

- Espero . . .

- Soube que tirou a escrava de seu irmão - fala enquanto ri.

- Aquele bastardo, não gosto de pensar que é meu irmão . . . mas tive pena dela, com ele, não ia durar muito.

- Não nego que ele é cruel e não adianta, vai ser assim até morrer . . . já tentei argumentar, mas não me escuta - fala pesaroso.

- Ele é um monstro.

- Teriamos que classificar assim, praticamente toda da nossa raça, filho - fala pondo a mão no ombro deste.

- Detesto essas reuniões.- fala dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo, com uma carranca na cara, enrolando a cauda na cintura.

- Sei, mas como foi "adotado " pela família real, é seu dever estar aqui . . . é aquela jovem que vai apresentar.

- Essa tal de Bulma?- arqueia a sombrançelha - a da suas visões?

- Sim . . . mas minhas visões estão se enveredando por um rumo que não gosto.- fala desanimado.

- Seria por causa de . . . - fala olhando preocupado para o genitor e este apenas confirma, então, Kakarotto completa:

- È um baka, orgulhoso demais, sabe, não consigo vê-lo sem ser com uma saiya-jin, nunca, teria qualquer envolvimento emocional com uma escrava . . .

- O pior que terá,mmas, temo que será tarde demais que perceberá, espero que minhas piores visões não se confirmem.

- Assim como esperou quando eu era jovem, né?- fala de esgueira para o pai, que o fita, surpreso.

- Ainda se . . . recente?

- Não te culpo, mas a mim mesmo, por minha fraqueza - fala com o olhar longe, nas recordações de anos atrás que parecem vivas.

- Falhei . . . não me adiantou essas visões . . . na época, era orgulhoso como o rei e paguei o preço mais caro, meu coração . . . o que fiz, não tem volta . . . sei o quanto é dolorido e espero que ninguém tenha que passar por isso, mesmo o rei.

- Não te culpo, pai, sei o quanto sofreu por isso . . . ela era como uma mãe para mim e sempre será, mais do que aquela que me deu á luz . . .

- Entendo, as saiya-jins fêmeas não são muito maternas, são guerreiras como nós, amam lutar, não tem paciência para bebês, é fácil comprender porque se apegou à myuchin Pan . . . já Raditz foi enviado a um planeta quando bebê e cresceu lá, após destruir tudo, só foi pego maior,mas, com você foi diferente, não quis envia-lo á Terra . . . afinal, era uma cópia minha - sorri - você teve sorte comparado com seu irmão.

- Foi só por eu ser parecido com o senhor?- fala com um meio sorriso.

- Não, por causa de seu poder, mais baixo que um de terceira classe . . . temi que sofresse algo, não sei porque, me afeiçoei a você, mais do que sua mãe, que ficou na minha orelha por não te deixar ser enviado a um planeta e tive que comprar Pan para ser sua babá.

- Terceira classe . . .

- Mas, agora, veja você, nasceu com um poder menor que Raditz, mas, agora, é um super saiya-jin 4, acima da elite, general e princípe! Nunca imaginei que oconteceria isso, você foi uma surpresa a todos, alcançou super saiya-jin antes de Vegeta.- dá tapas nas costas do filho.

- Ele ainda me chama de terceira classe - e nisso, ambos riem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ao chegar na porta onde atrás havia os saiya-jins de alta elite reunidos. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, ao cogitar do rei estar lá. Se ele a quisesse na cama, bastava desejar e teria que atender. O responsavél abre a porta empurrando-a, que quase perde o equilíbrio, pois , "empacara" na porta. Com passos hesitantes entra na sala, não conseguindo coragem para olhar á eles, sentindo os olhares sobre si.

Vegeta sorri pelo fato dela parecer pequena naquela sala, havia decidido que já estava na idade que ele apreciava e que a teria na cama, sabia que era virgem, pois dera ordens de ninguém toca-la. Era um saiya-jin de palavra, ninguém tocara na mãe dela, como havia prometido. Bardock e Kakarotto olhavam com pena para ela, sentiam o cheiro de medo desta e sabiam que era mais por causa de Vegeta. O conselheiro suspira e fala, tentando dar coragem a jovem que parecia prestes a desfalecer.

- Jovem, se chama Bulma né?- fala com a voz gentil.

Ela ouve a voz gentil, arregalando os olhos, então, se se atreve a olhar de onde vinha. Na apresentação do trabalho, os escravos podiam olhar para seus senhores. Logo identifica vendo um sorriso gentil e olhar bondoso direcionado para ela. E responde, rapidamente, ainda fraca.

- Sim, senhor.

- Soube que é um excelente projeto, essa sala de gravidade seria excelente a nós - ela escuta uma outra voz gentil e encorajadora e procura identificar o dono, vendo um saiya-jin com pelagem vermelha, sorrindo gentilmente e acenando levemente.

Reconhece a pelagem vermelha, sabia ser o princípe, era Kakarotto o nome, senão se enganava.

Pouco conhecia dele, mas não parecia um monstro, ao que costuma ver, sentia que era diferente, assim como o outro. Ao ver a espécie de armadura do primeiro saiya-jin, se lembra de alguém falar de um Bardock, pai do princípe e general Kakarotto. Este tinha visões e era braço direito do rei e seu conselheiro, também não parecia um sádico, podia sentir gentileza que emanava daqueles dois, insuflando-a ter coragem. Sentira o olhar de repulsa dos demais, menos do rei, que era de luxúria, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse semi-oculto nas sombras, era aquilo lhe apavorava mais em todo o conjunto.

O responsavél irritado pela demora dela em falar, prepara para desce-lhe o chicote, mas, Kakarotto rapidamente, detém o braço deste, torcendo levemente. Bulma fica surpresa com aquele ato_, " Ele me protegeu?"._

- Acho que esta jovem tem algo a falar, não aceitarei punição, entendeu?- fala ameaçadoramente, fitando-o com raiva nos olhos.

- Sim, meu princípe, desculpe-me - fala humildemente, baixando a mão e o chicote.

- Infelizmente, muitos aqui, não são como eu e meu pai, Bulma, acho melhor apresentar, qualquer coisa, olhe para nós - e põe a mão no ombro dela.

Ela se encolhera levemente, mas se supreende, era um toque gentil e amavél, queria encoraja-la, nunca havia recebido esse tratamento de um saiya-jin antes. Ela o olha e então, reunindo coragem, acena e fala:

- Obrigada, princípe.

- Não tem de que - e sorrindo, se retira para seu lugar.

Ela vê Bardock assentir com a cabeça e toma coragem para falar, decidiria ignorar o olhar do rei, o que de fato era um esforço sobre-humano.

Kakarotto sorri ao ver a cara aborrecida de Vegeta, se incrina e fala:

- Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? De uma escrava? Quem pensa que sou?- fala entre os dentes, virando os olhos para o lado.

- Não se preocupe, amo uma outra chikyuu-jin , não tenho olhos para mais nenhuma fêmea não importando a raça, nem a nossa mesma.

- Ama? Seres como esses ? - olha surpreso - patético, terceira classe .- murmura aborrecido

Kakarotto sorri, olhando para o genitor, que revira os olhos, seu filho estava cutucando "onça com vara curta". Mas de fato, ele era o único amigo que Vegeta tinha e que nunca o traíria.

Durante a apresentação, nota o olhar malicioso de Vegeta que a devorava com os olhos, suspira e fala, próximo dele, já que estava sentado à sua esquerda:

- Não se contenta com as escravas do seu hárem? Precisa das escraavs -cientistas?- arqueia os olhos.

- È interessante "conhecer" outros tipos de escravos, ela é do tipo arisca, embora não pareça.- fala apoiando o queixo nas mãos fechadas fitando a jovem.

- Hunf! - volta a prestar atenção a jovem, mas murmura ao rei:

- Não faça nada que se arrependa depois . . .

- Já disse ao seu pai, Bardock que previsões, só se sofresse um ataque, batalha, invasão ou perigo a nossa raça, salvo isso, não me interessa essas coisas de "futuro".

- Que seja . . . "_teimoso" _- termina em pensamento.

Bardock suspira cansado, via o jovem rei cometer os mesmo erros que ele no passado, erros estes que o atormentariam para sempre, se persistisse nesse tortuoso caminho de orgulho saiya-jin. A jovem que teria o coração dele sem que este os erros que ele cometerá e outros que não estão certos no futuro.

Com o tempo, aprendera a controlar o fluxo e podia ter as visões quando queria, a menos que ameacasse a vida dele. Rezava em segredo que Vegeta se desse conta dos sentimentos, pois, depois, poderia não haver volta, assim como ele não teve.

A jovem termina de apresentar e olha para baixo, agora, não podia mais olhar nos olhos de seus senhores, escuta burbúrios deles falando e após longos minutos que pareciam horas uma voz se pronuncia, reconhece, gemendo, que era o rei.

- Interessante mulher, seria de muita valia a nós esse projeto, ainda mais se puder ser transformado em cápsula, aceito o projeto, pode construir e requisitar dois auxiliares.

Ela engole em seco, tomando coragem:

- Meu pai foi quem desenvovleu as cápsulas, eu apenas inventei objetos para serem condiconados nelas, incluindo veículos usando tecnologia dele, se há alguém qualificado para me auxiliar seria meu genitor.

O rei medita, de fato, aquele velho inventou as cápsulas, ela estava certa, se há alguém ideal para auxilia-la é ele que conhece todo o mecanismo.

- Ela está certa, meu rei - Bardock fala - é ideal para auxilia-la, pois conhece melhor do que ninguém as cápsulas, permitiria agilizar o projeto do que requisitar outro, que não conhece por completo e será mais um estorvo que ajuda em si.

- Compreendo, sim, para esse caso abriremos excessão, seu familiar irá fazer junto de você a fim de agilizar o projeto - setencia juntando os cotovelos na mesa. " _Ela é sagaz e inteligente, conseguiu o que queria, mas não pense que vai continuar ganhando " _,fala em pensamento, de fato, era ela desafiadora e inteligente, adorava isso, imaginava como seria na cama.

- E minha . . . - ameaça falar, mas é cortada pelo rei.

- Seu pai é um brilhante cientista vale por dois, só ele está bom - cortara, pois sabia onde ela queria chegar, com certeza, daria alguma argumento irrefutavél e evitaria isso, pois era sagaz e arranjaria um meio de ter a mãe também.

Ela fica desanimada, era como se ele lessse seus pensamentos. Bardock revira os olhos, junto com Kakarotto, enquanto pensam _ " Vegeta baka ( idiota) "._

- Quando o projeto estiver pronto e funcionando terá sua recompensa.

- Sim, mestre - fala controlando-se para não falar com desagrado, pois não se esquecera da ameaça de anos atrás e o soco, ainda viva em sua mente, pois ele sabia que a mãe dela não era cientista.

O responsavél começa a empurrar a escrava para fora ao mesmo tempo que os membros da alta elite saíam pela outra porta. Conselheiro e filho trocam olhares significativos e Kakarotto suspirando, se retiram, ficando na sala somente o princípe, a humana e o responsavél se dirige até Bulma.

- Não leve-a ainda.

- Sim senhor.

Bulma tremeu, vindo dele não era algo bom.

- Escrava, deseja que sua mãe esteja junta?- "brincaria" com ela um pouco.

Ela arregala os olhos enquanto fita o chão, mas, se refaz. Com certeza não seria assim simples, e de fato, estava certa que envolvia algo, o que é comprovado logo em seguida:

- Tem um projeto à frente, mas, creio que se for a noite não atrasará, não demorará muito, quero-a descansada para a manhã;

Ela engole em seco e pergunta, fracamente, seus piores temores tornando-se realidade:

- Noite? - ele sente o cheiro de medo dela e os batimentos cardíacos desta, isto o diverte momentaneamente.

- Hunf! Sei que é inteligente e sabe do que falo - fala fitando-a - pois bem, você irá a meus aposentos hoje e iniciará amanhã a construção e a cada dois dias irá até o meu quarto, em troca, deixarei sua mãe junto de vocês, considere um brinde e se gostar, não separarei mais vocês.

Ela estava apavorada, quem havia se deitado com o princípe falou que ele era dominador e pouco se importava com as mulheres, muitas tinham pesadelos por causa disso, isso só aumentava o pavor.

- Mas . . . mas . . . - porém é cortada pelo rei.

- E saiba, cumpri minha parte, poderá perguntar ao seu pai, ninguém tocou em sua mãe, assim como ninguém te tocou todos esses anos, é somente meu direito toca-la e mais ninguém - fala não entendendo sua posessividade para com ela.

- Sim . . . mestre . . . - fala fracamente, sua voz falhando e controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair por seus orbes azuis.

- Ela não retornará ao laboratório, vai ao quarto guardar o projeto, tomar banho, se alimentar e depois ao meu quarto, entendeu?

- Sim, Vossa alteza - o responsavél fala com um sorriso cruel.

- Não esperou minha resposta - ela se queixa indignada, erguendo os olhos para ele momentaneamente.

- Como ousa animal, falar desse jeito com seu mestre?

O outro saiya-jin ergue o chicote para bater nela que já se pôs em posição defensiva, com os braços em frente ao rosto, mas o rei segura seu punho e fala:

- Não se esqueça, ela é escrava-cientista, valiosa, não a quero doente, além de que quero-a perfeita para essa noite.

- Sinto, vossa alteza - se desculpa, reverenciando.

- Ès minha escrava, mulher, meu objeto, posso fazer o que quiser contigo, deitar comigo é uma ordem e como gratidão, deixarei sua mãe com vocês, mas, lembre-se, posso revogar minha decisão a qualquer momento - e sorrindo cinicamente se retira da sala, deixando uma jovem a beira das lágrimas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A noite caía pela janela, da qual vira o entardecer avermelhado de outrora escurecer, anunciando a noite que em breve perderia o que era seu, dando para alguém que nem sequer amava, se soubesse disso, teria dado a Masato, um namorado do ginásio, pelo menos, o amava.

Apesar de conceder seu desejo, aquilo não deixava de ser um estupro, que só se reforçava pela recusa dele de não permitir a opinião dela, de aceitar ou não. Era uma ordem e seu mestre tinha todo o direito, como ele dissera " _ela era um objeto". _Lágrimas caem de seus olhos.

Estava tão tensa e cansada de tanto chorar, que aquele quarto semi-escuro, iluminado apenas por um abajur, acabou causando sonolência, acabando por dormir sentada com a cabeça apoiada na parede.

Ela sente algo pesado em cima dela e ao acordar vê que está deitada, nua, com o rei em cima dela, acariciando seus seios e mordiscando a ponta de um dos mamilos. Ao perceber que abriu os olhos, coloca uma de suas mãos abaixo do ventre desta. Rapidamente, fecha as pernas e encolhe o corpo, enquanto grita, começando a chorar e se debater, pondo-se a socar o rei no tórax.

- Não!! Sai!!!!

Ele se irrita e morde o ombro dela, causando um leve corte para depois, gritar:

- Cale-se! Onde já sei viu uma escrava dar uma ordem ao seu mestre? Ainda mais como se fosse um cachorro?

Segura os punhos dela acima da cabeça, dando um tapa na coxa da jovem com sua cauda, depois passando a correr suas pernas. Ela não grita mais, mas continua se debatendo. Enquanto acaricia abaixo do ventre, toma-lhe os lábios, mas a terráquea revida e morde os lábios dele, fazendo sangrar estreita os olhos e esta pensa que vai mata-la, mas para seu pavor, ele tira a mão de sua feminilidade e aperta a coxa onde outrora chicoteou com o rabo e que estava dolorido, deixando marcas. Grita quando ele faz isso e chora mais ainda.

- Cale-se! - o choro começava a irrita-lo e usando sua cauda, chicoteia mais uma vez, fazendo-a calar-se.

Ele leva as mãos a um dos seios dela e começa a acariciar, enquanto passa a língua pelo colo desta, falando:

- Minha vontade é puni-la, tomando-a com selvageria - lambe os lábios feridos, sorrindo malignamente e vendo o horror nos olhos desta - mas vou levar em consideração que é virgem . . . mas na próxima aja assim, chorando e gritando, que te garanto que sentira os efeitos até o dia seguinte e terá que trabalhar mesmo assim.

Fala roucamente, sentindo seu orgão endurecido, já era hora de toma-la, as palavras dele fazia ela ter calafrios. Ergue seu corpo e ela vê que ele estava nú, nota que o membro dele não era peludo, como pensou que seria. Olhava apavorada, era muito grande, nunca vira e se apavora ainda mais ao imaginar aquilo dentro dela.

Ele afasta as pernas da chikyuu-jin com facilidade, ele era forte e nada podia fazer, era uma batalha desigual. Vegeta solta os braços dela que começa a empurra-lo que nada sente e fala roucamente, enquanto se posicionava.

- Gostei da massagem.

Com suas mãos pega na cintura dela e usando sua cauda, prende os punhos de lado do corpo, ela chora ao sentir ele se preparar para toma-la.

- Não! Por favor!!!!- começa a se debater ainda mais.

- Fica quieta ou vai se machucar - fala, mas continua a se debater - que seja!

Ele entra lentamente nela, que decide fechar sua boca, não iria emitir nenhum som, não daria esse prazer á ele. Cada vez que o super saiya-jin 4 avançava, era uma agonia, quando ele rompe seu hímen, lágrimas saem de seus olhos, segura ao máximo para não gritar, contendo a todo custo um grito que ameaçara se formar em sua garganta.

Ela parou de se debater, mas tremia e muito, quando ele entrou nela por completo, sentia uma dor imensa e desmaia por alguns minutos. Quando acorda ele está se mexendo nela, inicialmente lento e fala:

- Desmiaou né? Não quer falar nada? - via a face dele carregada de luxúria, enquanto ela olhava com ódio.

Percebe que ele aumenta a velocidade e a muito custo contém os sons que ameaçavam sair de seus lábios, a dor era muito intensa, mas estava determinada a não dar esse prazer para o rei, não podia impedir a invasão de seu corpo, mas podia fechar sua boca. Após um tempo ele se mexia loucamente dentro dela, sedento, enquanto sussurrava palavras imcompreensiveís próximas dos ouvidos da jovem, que fechara sua mente, nem querendo entender o que sussurrava.

Ela conseguira se conter em todo o ato. Quando ele chegou ao ápice, ela sentiu com nojo um liquído quente dentro dela, lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e demaiou, sentindo uma forte dor no ombro, abaixo do ventre, na coxa onde apanhou com a cauda dele e nos punhos, presos durante o ato. Estavam vermelhos, irritados por causa do pêlo e força exercida sobre eles, começando a ficar roxeado.

Ao ver que a terráquea desmaiou, sai de cima dela, vendo o sangue nos lençóis. Não se supreendia, pois era sua segunda vez com uma chikyuu-jin e elas sangravam na primeira vez. Sorriu ao ser o primeiro a toma-la e se dependesse dele, o único. Pegou as cobertas e jogou em cima dela, pois sabia o quanto as humanas eram fracas, consideradas as fêmeas de outras raças e não a queria doente, afinal, tinha que trabalhar no projeto. Ele esperava que os hematomas servissem de aviso á Bulma, se respondesse ou gritasse com ele novamente.

Se levanta para se banhar e tirar o sangue de seu membro, depois volta para a cama nú, deitando ao dela, apoiando a cabeça dele sobre seus braços. Estava satisfeito, pleno, há anos, esperava por isso, o gosto e textura era como ele imaginara. Ele a teria na cama a intervalos regulares.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, Vegeta é daquele jeito né? Foi bruto com ela, mas , podia ser pior, até que do ponto de vista de seu jeito de ser, foi um pouco gentil, só um pouco.

Agora resta ver como Bulma reagirá depois disso, amanhã, quando acordar.

No próximo capítulo, ainda terá um pouco de ênfase em Vegeta e Bulma.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDD

Resposta:

Sammya - Fico feliz que minha fanfic esteja boa XDDDDDD e que esteja adorando ^ ^

Fico feliz.

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos


	6. Manhã

Bulma acorda e começa a chorar e responder ao rei, que lhe dá um tapa e lhe explica como a vê, um mero "objeto".

Nisso, Chichi conhece um pouco do passado de Kakarotto quando vê as fotos e ao ver uma saiyajin loira em várias outras fotos, sente ciúmes . . .

Cap. 6 - Manhã

Amanhece no castelo. Bulma desperta sentindo dor abaixo do ventre enquanto sonolenta observa alguns hematomas e numa coxa, a marca de uma cauda, estando com a pele ralada e roxeada. Então, as cenas de ontem a noite lhe vêem a mente. Abraça com força si mesmo, chorando, sentia-se suja, repulsiva. Odiava o rei, a perda da virgindade para um pervertido e canalha, nunca odiara tanto estar em seu corpo como naquele momento, antes era pura e agora já não era.

Olha em volta e não o vê, mas, escuta sons de alguém andando no quarto de banho. Vegeta surge de toalha na cintura e os cabelos sempre pontudos desafiando a gravidade, estavam abaixados em decorrência do banho, pingando água pelas pontas. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio para depois afundar a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados sobre a cama, recomeçando a chorar.

O saiya-jin nada fala e se dirige para as gavetas para pegar as calças que usaria e roupa de baixo. Então, enquanto colocava a roupa intíma, fala, friamente, sem olhar para trás:

- Pode lavar-se, suas roupas estão na cadeira ao lado da cama, depois de banhar-se, irá ao laboratório começar o projeto, como prometido, seus pais serão levados para lá.

Ela ainda chorava e isto estava começando a irrita-lo. Havia acabado de vestir as calças negras, quando, grita irritado:

- Pare de chorar, mulher! Isto me irrita - fala entre os dentes.

- Me estuprou ! Acha que deveria estar feliz! - responde gritando enquanto chora.

- Está me irritando, pare de chorar! Agradeça ter sido apenas uma vez !

- E daí?- indaga fitando-o com os orbes azuis úmidos.

Ela vê a face dele, que estava irritada, indo até ela em um piscar de olhos e dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, fazendo escorrer um filete de sangue pelo canto da boca. Após o tapa, ele sente algum remoroso, pois não dosou corretamente sua força.

O tapa a fez calar-se e cessar o choro. Ela coloca a mão no rosto, passando pelos lábios, recolhendo algumas gotículas de sangue, nisso, lhe vêem a mente a lembrança do soco de anos atrás, seu ódio e nojo do rei aumenta visivelmente.

Após uns minutos de silêncio por parte dela, incomodado, se pronuncia recobrando em seguida seus modos rispídos:

- Quem pensa que é, mulher? Uma escrava! Pode ter o status de uma escrava-cientista, mas não deixa de ser uma escrava! Sou seu dono ! Ponha-se no seu lugar!

Ela estava calada, olhando ainda o sangue na mão, apesar de diversos pensamentos atravessarem a mente dela naquele instante, escutava cada palavra pronunciada por Vegeta. Ele continua após tomar algum ar:

- Você é como aquele movél - e aponta uma mesa ao lado - um objeto, a diferença é que anda e fala, possuindo inteligência, mas só isso, sua mente e corpo me pertencem, assim como aquela movél ! - bufa.

A jovem range os dentes, ouvira tudo o que ele falou, fecha seu punho de raiva, a tristeza se transformando em ódio. Decidiu não chorar mais na frente dele e nem faria quaisquer sons durante o ato, seria como aquele movél, fria e gélida, mas não significa que não lutaria, não ficaria parada facilitando para ele, mesmo sabendo da diferença de força.

- Entendeu escrava?

- Sim - fala a palavra com o mais profundo desprezo.

- Como ? - pergunta levantando um sombrançelha.

- Sim, mestre - consegue se pronunciar controlando a ira ao máximo.

- Òtimo! Estamos começando a controlar esse seu gênio desafiador, agora, lave-se ali, depois será escoltada até o laboratório, quero relatórios regulares sobre o andamento do projeto, daqui a duas noites você vai voltar para meu quarto, deixarei avisado ao responsavél, até aí, a dor já deve ter sumido.

- Enviarei relatórios regulares, mestre - fala se controlando, ao ver que ele mexia a cauda como um chicote e lembrando o quanto podia ser dolorido sobre sua pele.

- Bom - se afasta dela e começa a por as luvas e calçados. A vê ainda na cama e pergunta em tom banal:

- Não vai se banhar, terráquea?

Ela nada responde e ele se irrita:

- Fiz uma pergunta, mulher!

- Já vou, mestre - fala entre os dentes.

Nisso, se enrola no lençol e segue para o quarto de banho, pegando suas roupas. Ele vê e comenta cinicamente:

- Não há nada que não tenha visto.

_" Claro seu canalha, bastardo, me violentou! ", _grita em pensamento, mastigando a língua para não falar em voz alta, não daria motivo para ele bate-lhe, aquela cauda deles podia ser perigosa quando eles queriam, era um "chicote embutido", ela pensara, era prático e sempre disponivél.

Após colocar a armadura imponente e capa, sai do quarto, deixando Bulma com seus pensamentos.

Quando termina de se lavar, na banheira que mais parecia uma piscina de tão imensa, com torneiras de ouro, sai do quarto de banho já vestida com sua roupa. Nisso, vê uma escrava de aparência idosa com antenas na cabeça, mas, de resto, parecia uma humana. Numa bandeja, tinha um copo com um liquído verde e de cheiro horrivél e um comprimido da mesma cor, no lado. Bulma pergunta:

- O que são isso? - olha com nojo para a substância verde-musgo.

- São dois remédios para evitar que engravide, cada um deles potencializa o efeito do outro, tem que ser tomados em conjunto, já foi testado para vocês chikyuu-jin, pois a dose varia dependendo da raça em questão.

_" Pelo menos não terei um filho com ele, para lembrar-me deste pervertido, safado e arrogante ", _pensa sorrindo ao imaginar um mini-vegeta, "_seria repulsivo", _pensa sorrindo ao saber que não engravidaria.

- Obrigada, detestaria ficar grávida dele - tampa o nariz e fecha os olhos, enquanto engole o comprimido e bebe o liquído, fazendo cara de nojo, o gosto era horrivél.

- Se ficasse, ele mataria o bebê, arrancando de seu ventre ou quando nacesse, pelo menos o pai dele fazia isso, pois não querem bastardos, mestiços . . . - fala pesarosa.

- È tipíco, isso não me supreende - fala, de fato, era esperado isso.

- Fiquei grávida do rei anterior, ele descobriu e quando nosso filho nasceu, tirou de meus braços e o matou, arrancando a cabeça dele na minha frente - fala com os olhos úmidos, embora não derramasse lágrimas.

- Que horror! - fica horrorizada ao imaginar a cena e depois, olha com pena para a escrava idosa - sinto muito.

Então a conforta, abraçando-a_." São mesmo monstros barbáros, sádicos e crueís _".

- Desde então me esmero em preparar as porções, para que ninguém passe pelo que passei.

- È mais humano evitar dessa criança nascer, do que , ela quando nascer ser assasinada pelo pai . . . e Vegeta, já teve esse problema?

- Não até agora, funciona maravilhosamente essa poção e me orgulho disso - fala recompondo-se.

- Que bom, fico aliviada, muito obrigada - nisso se despede e sai para o corredor.

Ao sair, dois guardas a aguardavam, um deles pergunta rispidamente:

- Tomou os remédios, escrava?

- Claro, não quero um filho meu assasinado na minha frente pelo pai.

- Natural, o rei não pode ter mestiços, são bastardos fracos, nosso nobre sangue saiya-jin não pode correr nas veias sujas deste ser.

- Também não gostaria do sangue de assasinos e bárbaros como vocês correndo nas veias de meu filho . . . - retruca em resposta.

- Que?! Como ousa animal? - e prepara-se para bater nela.

O rei podia bater nela, mas os soldados não, pois era preciosa, então, fala, sorrindo triunfante:

- Sou uma escrava-cientista, o rei vai adorar saber que bateu em mim, justo eu, que tenho que começar um projeto - era uma forma de vingança, não podia ir contra Vegeta, mas poderia, se vingar nos soldados, que só podiam fazer junta feia.

- Pelo menos já levou um tapa e com certeza alguns hematomas . . . o rei pode pelo menos bater em você.

- È, mas vocês não.

Nisso segue em silêncio até o laboratório. Vira no espelho do banheiro que ficara a marca da mão, começando a querer ficar roxeado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Kakarotto, Chichi ajudava os outros na limpeza, pois haviam dividido entre si as tarefas e com isso não pesava para ninguém. O saiya-jin tinha uma reunião pela manhã e a tarde lutaria com Vegeta, como sempre faziam.

Ela limpava uma prateleira no quarto imenso dele, após trocar os lençois e fronhas, percebendo os pêlos e pensando _" Como solta pêlo"_

Naquela prateleira tinha uma esfera dourada de quatro estrelas _" Que bonito ", _pensava a jovem, depois enfeites, condecorações em linguagem saiyajin e diversas fotos.

Numa, viu um saiya-jin bebê_, " que fofo "_ , ela achou, viu a mesma criança maior , praticando com um bastão laranja e na outra foto lutando contra uma versão mais velha dele, o que reconheceu como sendo o pai deste, pois vira a mesma criança com sua cauda no colo do mesmo. Vira o olhar daquele saiya-jin, o mesmo de seu mestre,então, deduziu ser Kakarotto quando bebê. Não pode impedir um sorriso, ao pensar _" Como era fofo quando bebê"_

_" Mas está diferente agora . . . por que será?", _achava intrigante a mudança consideravél na fisionomia dele, se aquela criança fosse de fato seu para as demais fotos, a criança, agora com uns 14 anos usando armadura ao lado de um saiya-jin, lembrava um pouco os que os saiya-jin usavam quando invadiram a Terra. No centro da prateleira, arregala os olhos.

Em uma moldura reluzente e bem trabalhada, havia uma alienígina jovem, não tendo mais que 27 anos, com roupas simples, usando uma coleira no pescoço, indicando ser uma escrava, segurava Kakarotto quando bebê e sorria, percebera que as bordas das fotos, olhando mais atentamente tinham falhas, indicando como se estivesse em um canto e tivesse sido restaurada e colocada na moldura. A mesma sorrindo em outra moldura bela e detalhada com Kakarotto jovem, não tendo mais do que 8 anos. Mais a frente, praticamente centralizada e com moldura dourada, a mesma jovem, via-se do lado da foto um rasgo, indicando ter sido tirada de uma outra foto, somente a jovem e embaixo uma inscrição em saiya-jin, Chichi só conseguiu distinguir duas palavras, mãe e desculpe.

Ainda estava aprendendo. Kakarotto conseguira uma professora da língua saiya-jin, que não fosse da raça dele, para ensinar os outros a linguagem e eles já conheciam bastante, mas as jovens, tanto ela quanto Marina haviam começado a pouco tempo, o mestre deles queria que soubessem o idioma, até a professora se supreendeu, nunca havia tido um pedido de um saiya-jin para ensinar escravos o dialeto daquele planeta. Ele achou melhor que a professora não fosse saiya-jin.

_" Depois peço a um dos rapazes para traduzir ", _com este pensamento, analisa as outras fotos.

Viu depois ao lado do pai de Kakarotto, um saiya-jin de cabelos dourados pontudos e olhos azuis, apesar de mudado, percebeu pelo olhar ser seu mestre, essa trasnformação a supreendeu ainda mais, _" Será que são mutantes", _e riu internamente, achando para ela mesma, ridícula essa suposição, mas, iria perguntar a Kakarotto sobre isso.

Percebia que a aparência mudava cada vez mais, na outra, a franja quase sumia e os cabelos estavam mais espetados. O pai de kakarotto numa foto mudou, parecia o filho na primeira forma com cabelos dourados e depois na outra, com os cabelos mais espetados, depois, o que a fez arregalar os olhos, as sombrançelha de Kakarotto ficaram pronunciadas e os cabelos compridos chegando próximo dos joelhos e por último, a atual, com pelagem vermelha ao lado do pai com os cabelos bem espetados e olhos azuis e de Vegeta, já com pelagem. Se lembrara do mercado, o rei daquele planeta, ao lado de Kakarotto, este sorrindo juntamente com o pai enquanto o rei olhava aborrecido para o lado.

Yamcha a vê analisando as fotos e se aproxima.

- São as formas supersaiya-jins, Chichisan.

Ela leva um susto, levando a mão ao peito, para depois falar irritada:

- Não me assuste assim!

- Desculpe - e sorri sem jeito.

- Formas supersaiya-jins? - arqueia a sombrançelha, confessa que estava curiosa sobre essas transformações nas fotos.

- Sim, são transformações que aumentam o poder,agilidade e força, primeiro supersaiya-jin - aponta para uma foto, depois, supersaiya-jin 2, aponta para outra foto de Kakarotto com o cabelo mais espetado-, após essa, supersaiya-jin 3- mostra a foto dele com cabelos dourados compridos e sem sombrançkhas, apenaas uma pontubelância elevada- e a última e atual, supersaiya-jin 4.

Ela olha admirada e fala:

- Preferia sem essas transformações . . ._ " embora nessa forma supersaiyajin 4 tinha sua própria beleza _", ela completa em pensamento, espantada consigo mesma.

- Ele sempre fica assim? Não consegue voltar ao normal? - ela continua.

- Ele não volta ao normal por causa de seu status - ela olha sem entender e ele explica - muitos saiya-jins adorariam derrota-lo, por segurança, é praticamente obrigado a ficar naquela forma e o status de princípe só piorou.

- Entendo . . . e quem é esta? - mostra a foto de uma mulher.

- È a babá dele, uma escrava comprada pelo pai dele para cuidar de Kakarotto quando bebê, ele a considera mais sua mãe do que a que deu a luz à ele, por isso a fotos delas são as principais na estante.

_" Será que é por isso que é gentil com os escravos?", _ela se questiona.

- Infelizmente, um saiya-jin matou-a. . . Kakarotto viu isso e se transformou em supersaiya-jin, ferindo gravemente quem a matou que foi um tio dele, só não o matou, pois ela ainda viva implorou para que ele não sujasse as mãos, acabou morrendo nos braços daquele que considerava como um filho - termina pesaroso.

- Que horror ! - ela fica horrizada e penalizada em seguida.

- O pai dele após um tempo, vingou-a, segundo Kakarotto, embora oficialmente morreu em combate, o outrora rei encobriu a morte deste saiya-jin.

- Quando Kakarotto atacou o tio e depois Bardock matou-o, foi feito um acordo entre o antigo rei e Kakarotto, que seria parceiro de luta de seu filho, o princípe Vegeta para que este virasse supersaiya-jin . . . Kakarotto sempre fala aque ele é amigo de Vegeta, o único que este tem, embora o rei não admita - ele fala rindo.

- Ele nunca admitiria - só vira ele algumas vezes, mas o pouco que viu, indicava ser alguém bem fechado, orgulhoso e prepotente, como todo o rei é . . por falar nisso, qual o nome dela?

- Liluni.

- O que está escrito aqui - ela indica as letras.

- " Para minha única mãe Liluni, que não pude defender, sinto muito, prometo nunca mais deixar alguém me tirar o que tenho de valioso, promessa de seu filho, Kakarotto ".

- Que lindo . . . -ela fica emocionada com as palavras, foi tocada por elas.

- Sim, ele ressente-se e muito por isso . . . jurou a si mesmo nunca mais deixar algo assim acontecer com ele novamente, protegeria o que lhe era valioso com unha e dentes.

Ela fica corada, não conhecia esse lado valoroso dele, sabia que ele era protetor, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. Sente que começa a sentir algo por ele, na verdade, era mais um sentimento que crescia..

- Yamcha me ajuda com o sofá? Nosso amigo está na troca de pêlos- Kurilin grita de baixo.

- Troca de pêlos? Então é por isso todo esse pêlo ? - ela arqueia a sombrançelha com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- A cada dois meses, os saiya-jins 4 trocam de pêlos, os sofás ficam uma desgraça, a cama ainda é fácil de limpar, tenho que ir.- sai apressado esquecendo de explicar outras fotos na estante ao lado.

Ela vê mais fotos, uma jovem com armadura, parecendo uma saiya-jin, embora tivesse cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, além de duas antenas na testa, a cauda na cintura indicava ser uma saiya-jin, tem fotos dela com Kakarotto, os dois abraçados, se divertindo, com o pai deste, esta mesma saiyajin mais jovem e esta numa moldura principal, também via essa jovem com cabelos dourados espetados e olhos verdes, o equivalente a supersaiyajin 1 e supersaiayjin 2. Nunca vira uma saiya-jin com antenas muito pequenas que saiam de cima do cabelo e de cabelos claros.

Chichi sente um aperto no coração, ela e Kakarotto pareciam intímos. Pensamentos começam a surgir e ela discute consigo mesma, em pesnamento_ " Será que é namorada dele?" Saiyajins não tem namoradas . . . será noiva?", _lágrimas ameaçam brotar de seus olhos. _" Chichi, recomponha-se, não sente nada pelo seu mestre, se ele está com uma outra saiyajin, o problema é dele, ele pertence a raça que matou seu pai e lhe tomou a liberdade" _, _"Mas ele é diferente dos demais ", " É um saiyajin, você, uma escrava, estão em niveís muito diferentes", " É verdade, sou uma escrava, não é meu direito nem interesse a vida particular de meu mestre_", é derrotada internamente por seus argumentos, retornando com a limpeza.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nos laboratórios, Bulma se encontravava começando o trabalho. Não era complexo para o gênio dela, a única coisa que icomodava era as dores no corpo e a icomoda dor fraca, abaixo do ventre. Conforme preparava o material para trabalhar, na sala enorme destinada a ela e aos seus pais, sem outros cientistras, ela se recorda de seu passado em seu planeta natal.

_- Papa! Olhe! Fiz um robô!_

_Uma criança de 5 anos, fala feliz, encantada com seu invento, o pai olha sorrindo e afagando a cabeça desta:_

_- Perfeito! Qual seu nome e o que ele faz?_

_- È unidade 1A e . . . _

_Mas para ao ver a mãe chegando com um belo vestido vermelho de ombros de fora e sandalias delicadas nos pés:_

_- Mama trouxe refrescos . . . que fofo esse robô, filhinha.- fala admirando o robô enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da mesa._

_- Mama, esta é a unidade 1A, ela pode fazer milkshakes de morango em tempo recorde, tem um receptor de telefone acoplado, televisor e rádio - fala sorridente - vou montar agora uma mini-moto - fala preparando para pegar mais materiais, adorava inventar, era seu hobby._

_- Bulma, pode começar depois da escola._

_- Papa é chato lá, sei tudo, é cansativo ver coisas das quais já conheço, o pessoal é tão lento.- fala emburrada, cruzando os braços._

_- Sei, filhinha, mas não são inteligentes como você e tem que ir a escola, mama e papa querem o melhor para você - a mãe fala puxando a filha para um abraço._

_- Eu sei . . . - e abraça a mãe com os pais sorrindo. _

Ela sai de seus pensamentos, ao ver a porta sendo aberta. Seus pais estão sendo escoltados pelos guardas, ao se verem, correm para se abraçar. Os saiyajins se retiram.

Naquela sala eram só os três e as paredes que eram de vidro, sendo observados pelo cientista chefe, um escravo com status alto e mordomias, que fiscalizava o andamento dos cientistas e era obrigado a relatar senão trabalhassem.

- Filha! - o pai segura a mãe dela com os olhos lacrimosos.

- Bebê - a mãe a abraça.

- Como estão papa e mama? - fazia anos que não os via.

- Estamos bem, o rei deixou que ficassemos juntos no mesmo bloco, só ficamos em quartos separados, foi piedosos em deixar sua mãe comigo nos laboratórios, e você, como vai?

- Bem, também.

Ela havia decidido não falar à eles o que acontecia entre ela e o rei, o que este a obrigava a fazer, "_ Do que adiantaria contar? Não podiam fazer nada, só chorariam . . . " ._

- Pensava que ele era cruel, mas foi até bem piedoso conosco, outros, não tiveram a mesma piedade . . . filha? - o pai a observa imersa em pensamentos, com um olhar raivoso.

_" È, foi piedoso! Me estuprando como "pagamento" pela "piedade" com os pais dela e que seria assim, para sempre ! ",_grita em sua mente.

- O que houve, filha?- a mãe observa preoucpada.

- È sim - sorri forçadamente, afinal, não podiam saber de nada.

- Estava até agora alheia, o que houve? - o pai a observa atentamente.

- Só estou preocupada com o projeto.

- Não se preocupe, nós, os Briefs somos gênios natos, nada é impossivél a nós! - fala apoiando a mão no ombro dela, encorajando-a, por sorte não tocara no ferido, ela pensa.

- È verdade, papai - força mais um sorriso.

- Bem, mãos á obra! - o pai fala já se pondo a trabalhar junto com a filha e a mãe deles, sentada ao lado no chão, ajudando a dar as ferramentas quando pediam, o máximo que podia fazer.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis mais um capítulo, estou postando junto, separado, a fic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto.

Estou postando esse capítulo, pois não sei se na semana terei tempo, considerem uma postagem adiantada, pois terei provas na faculdade e vou me matar de estudar, mas, não se preocupem, tenho essa fic escrita no caderno até o capítulo 8 senão me engano e a do Passado de Bardock, completa, é mais tempo de digitar.


	7. Batalhas diversas

Kakarotto protege Chichi de se ferir . . .

No domo de batalhas, Kakarotto tenta fazer Vegeta reconhecer seus sentimentos para com Bulma . . . conseguirá?

Cap. 7 - Batalhas diversas.

Na sala de treino, dois saiya-jins lutam sobre o olhar espantado dos demais. Quando Kakarotto e Vegeta lutavam, muitos saiyajins iam observar, atônitos, outros admirados e alguns temerosos, afinal, era uma batalha de titans..

- Você melhorou bastante, Vegeta. - Kakarotto fala sorrindo.

- Claro, sou o rei dos saiya-jins, sou o melhor de todos- fala orgulhoso, sorrindo.

_" È verdade, o melhor de todos, por isso me transformei em supersaiya-jin antes de você ", _pensa, decidindo manter em pensamento, Vegeta podia ser irritante quando provocado seu orgulho saiya-jin e como seu rei, teria que aturar o mau humor dele, algo que não estava a fim de passar, _" Para que provocar uma situação desnecessária "_, então, suspira.

Ele avança e dá um soco de direita em Vegeta, que se defende com o braço esquerdo golpeando-o com o direito. Kakarotto desvia do golpe e aumentando a sua velocidade, golpeia o rei no estômago, ao mesmo tempo que este tenta acerta-lo com sua cauda. Kakarotto bloqueia a cauda com a sua própria. Aproveitando o momento, antes de sucumbir ao soco no estômago, acerta Kakrotto horizontalmente com a perna direita, jogando-o contra a parede atrás deste, com este segurando seu estômago, sentindo ainda os efeitos do golpe.

Durante a batalha se tinha outros saiyajins assistindo, Kakarotto controlava ao máximo seu poder, afinal, o rei deveria ser o mais forte do que ele, mas era o contrário e Vegeta sabia disso, Kakarotto defendia a honra de seu rei e amigo.

- Rei Vegeta, tem relatórios para rever - Nappa fala, estivera observando a batalha a tarde toda.

- Droga . . . ser rei é difícíl - e se lembra quando era só princípe e não tinha tantas obrigações - teremos que parar Kakarotto, tenho uns "malditos relatórios " para rever. . .

- Já? - o outro saiyajin pergunta desânimado, queria lutar mais.

Vê Vegeta secar o rosto numa toalha estendida por Nappa. O rei fala:

- Como princípe precisa de um braço esquerdo . . . - fala sem olhar para ele - assim como tenho Nappa, qualquer saiyajin sentiria-se honrado com isso.

Kakarotto sabia que precisava, mas não tinha ninguém em mente. Ele era a excessão dos saiayjins, pois era gentil com outros seres, mesmo escravos, os demais eram crueís e odiaria comentários "repugnantes". Ele soca o ar, irritado com as obrigações de princípe, pega a toalha e seca o rosto, nisto, vê os saiya-jins esperando que escolhesse um deles, algo que ele nunca faria.

- Kakarotto, amanhã, no mesmo horário, tem que ir até o domo para demonstrar o poder aos soldados, muitos se formaram na academia militar e precisam ver nossos poderes.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, odiava isso, tinha feito planos de passar o dia com Chichi. _" Droga", _pensa amargurado. Nisso, seu estomâgo ronca.

- Senão tivesse parado a batalha, seu estômago teria feito.

- É verdade . . . - e sorrindo, coça a cabeça atrás.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Já era de noite e Chichi assumiu a cozinha junto com Marina e Pual. Yamcha e Kurilin terminavam a assustadora tarefa de limpeza. Uma vez que o amigo deles ainda estava na troca de pêlos.

Eles escutam a porta da frente sendo aberta, já sabiam quem era, haviam sentido o ki e ensinado a Chichi e Marina. Escutam a voz feliz de Kakarotto ecoando pela mansão:

- Yo! Todos! cheguei.

- Bem vindo, amigo, como foi? - Kurilin pergunta, pegando um balde do chão, para esvaziar e guardar na dispensa.

- Normal, com Vegeta daquele jeito de sempre.

- Boa noite, Kakarotto. - Marina fala timidamente, com as bochechas vermelhas e os batimentos cardíacos alterados.

- Boa noite, Marina - sorri para ela.

- Posso preparar seu banho?

- Obrigado.

Ele vai até a cozinha e encontra Chichi cozinhando.

- Boa noite, Kakarotto - Pual corre e se apoia no ombro deste.

- Yo, Pual! Tudo bem?- e afaga o gatinho azul.

- Sim - vai até o ombro de Yamcha, que chegara com uma espécie de aspirador.

Ele vê Chichi entretida em cozinhar, tanto, que não percebera sua presença. Ele se aproxima devagar e a abraça, com sua cauda circundando as coxas dela, beija o pescoço da jovem docemente e depois falando com a voz gentil, sentindo ela tremer levemente com o beijo:

- Boa noite, Chichi, senti saudades.

Com seu temperamento esquentado, ela explode:

- Bastardo! Tire suas mãos e cauda de mim! - começa a tentar soltar os braços dele em torno dela.

- Sei que gosta de sentir minha pele em sua pele.

- Detesto sentir sua pele em minha pele! Solte-me!

Quando começa a socar os braços dele com os cotovelos, nota que esses sumiram. Olha para os lados e o vê segurando a tampa com uma das mãos e cheirando o contéudo da panela com um sorriso:

- Que cheiro gostoso ! - e prepara para descer seu dedo no caldo para provar, porém, ela corre ate ele e tira suas mãos de perto, tampando a panela e protegendo com seu corpo.

- Tire suas mãos! Vai cair pêlo na comida, além de que é falta de educação! - fala olhando-o severamente.

- Maldade! Está com um cheiro tão bom . . . estou morrendo de fome - nisso um sonoro e assustador ronco é ouvido, proveniente de Kakarotto, assustando a todos, inclusive Chichi, mas ela se recompõe do susto.

- Não está pronto ainda!

- Crueldade . . . - abaixa a cauda que antes abanava em frente a panela quando cheirava e olha para a jovem com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ela o observa e tem vontade pega-lo e acarinha-lo _" Que bonitnho _" , ela pensa, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados para dissipar o seu pensamento.

- Vá tomar banho, está cheirando - fala tampando o nariz.

- Estou? - ele cheira a si mesmo.

- Sim - consegue retornar a voz irritada habitual.- agora, vou terminar o jantar.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente que há uma panela fumegante ás suas costas, ela vira sem pensar e antes que percebesse algo, vê o braço dele em volta dela e instintivamente prepara-se para bater nele, quando sente o cheiro de pêlo queimado e este abanar o braço em dor, com lágrimas nos olhos, soprando uma queimadura reluzente, embora, não fosse grande pois era um supersaiya-jin 4, enquanto a afastava da panela com sua cauda na cintura dela.

Chichi está perplexa, demorando para procesar a cena, pois foi mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, até que compreende o que ocorreu. Ele a havia protegido com seu braço, se encostasse na panela seria uma queimadura severa. Ainda estava atônita e Marina entra correndo, pegando no braço de seu mestre, tristemente :

- Kakarotto . . . kami . . . - ergue as mãos trêmulas para a queimadura.

- Está tudo berm? - os amigos começam a perguntar á ele ao se aproximarem, vendo a queimadura e o olhar de dor do saiya-jin.

- Tudo bem, só queimei - e sorri, tentando tranquiliza-los.

- Porque me protegeu? - ela pergunta fracamente a ele.

Ele a fita e pergunta com um sorriso:

- Por que não a protegeria? - não queria revelar os sentimentos profundos que tinha por ela, não queria apressa-la.

Ele a havia protegido, nunca imaginou que um saiya-jin chegaria ao ponto de usar seu corpo como escudo, apenas para defender uma escrava, muito menos o dono dela. _" ele é mesmo diferente ",_ pensa rubra.

Então, se aproxima dele e segura seu braço, precupada, analisando a queimadura. O toco gentil dela o fazia feliz, nisso, Marina já trazia a caixa de primeiros antes desta fazer algo, Chichi tomou a inciativa e começou a tratar da queimadura, passando pomada delicadamente e pondo um curativo no braço dele. Marina começa a ficar irritada, sentia ciúmes de Chichi, era ela que queria estar cuidando dele e não a "que maltratava ele".

- Obrigado chichi - agradece com seu sorriso caracteristico.

- De nada - ela responde sem graça - obrigada por me proteger.

- Deixe-me agradece-la melhor - fala suavemente, se levantando.

Abraça a jovem e a beija apaixonadamente. Ela ia começar a se debater, mas lembra do ato dele. Para sua supresa, ele finaliza o beijo com rápidos selinhos pegando a mão dela gentilmente e dando um beijo doce e curto no dorso, fazendo-a ruborizar-se mais, se já era posssivél, sorri ao vê-la vermelha, era uma das coisas que mais adorava nela. Então com uma última carícia no rosto dela,se retira dali, sobre o olhar atônito dos amigos e no caso de Marina, de ódio, fitando Chichi, queria que fosse ela a receber esse carinho do saiya-jin.

- Vou tomar um banho . . . vou usar algo pra proteger o curativo.

Ela a invejava, tinha o mestre deles na palma da mão, odiava a demonstração de amor e carinho dele para com ela. Sentira o respeito por seu mestre crescer em proproção ao amor por ele. Mas, ele só tinha olhos para Chichi e aquilo a irritava profundamente. Ela nem sequer o correspondia.

Com tudo o que vivenciou ao lado do seu mestre e o ato recente dele, já tinha uma opinião formada. Era leal, amoroso, bondoso, gentil, protetor, alguém em que podia confiar plenamente. Além de ter um belo corpo, seu sorriso era lindo, no seu olhar havia bondade. Nunca imaginara que existisse dentro dessa raça bárbara e assasina, alguém como ele. Era uma excessão rara, podia ser um saiyajin por fora, mas, seu coração, era mais humano.

Pois percebeu que apesar das provocações deste para irita-la, além das "liberdades" que tomava com o corpo dela, a qual a irritavam muito em decorrência de seu temperamento esquentado, era mais no sentido de provoca-la, irrita-la. Mesmo quando compartilhavam a cama, ele limitava-se a abraça-la e repousar a cauda dele nas coxas dela, nunca a havia tentado estupra-la, embora fosse seu dono e tivesse todo o direito de fazer isso, nunca tentara, pois a respeitava, nunca imaginou que conheceria um saiyajin assim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde, a noite cai no planeta Bejiita.

Nos alojamentos dos escravos cientistas, Bulma olha pela janela pequena de seu quarto, as estrelas. Abraça suas pernas, enquanto se lembra da noite anterior. Uma lágrima cai de seus orbes azuis.

Observa a mordida que começara a cicatrizar e os hematomas, principalmente, onde ele chicoteou com a cauda que começavam a sumir, mais rápido do que o normal, em decorrência do uso de infusões de medicamentos, fornecidos pelos escravos comuns sobre ordens expressas do responsavél.

Esses tipos de escravos, tinham que garantiar alimentação e medicação, além da limpeza dos quartos, só podiam fazer coisas, sobre ordens expressas do mestre deles.

Segundo o último escravo que lhe dera os remédios, o próprio rei Vegeta ordenou ao responsavél que fornecesse os melhores medicamentos à ela. Além dos destinados para cortes e hematomas, para a dor, também. Após chorar compulsivamente, por horas, seca seus olhos e deita na cama, se cobrindo.

Decidiu que lutaria na cama, mas, sem pronunciar nenhum som, pois não daria esse prazer à ele e nem choraria, além de não contar aos pais, pois, além de sentir vergonha, não queria preocupa-los, pois nada poderiam fazer, o rei era dono deles e podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, além, que se tentassem algo, seriam severamentes punidos pelo sádico do responsavél e não era preciso se esforçar muito para levar um castigo dele, afinal, punir um escravo era um prazer para ele.

Não cortava a pele deles, pois o rei não queria que os escravos cientistas ficassem com ferimentos, pois, poderia levar a infeccção e em seguida febre, podendo custar dias de trabalho, mas, conseguia provocar muita dor se quisesse e sem muito esforço.

- Mais um dia . . . - murmura em lágrimas, enquanto dorme, cansada de chorar.

Não sabia que as camêras de seu quarto não eram direcionados ao responsavél, como todos os outros, mas sim à Vegeta, que observava de uma sala pequena ao lado de seu quarto. Decidira que só ele teria acesso á ela, desde a primeira noite dela no alojamento, há anos atrás. Gostava de observa-la, embora não entendesse o porque de sua possesividade que somente aumentara nos últimos dias.

Ao ver que ela adormeceu, se levanta, fechando a porta e indo para o quarto, onde uma escrava de seu harém o aguardava nua.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Kakarotto, Chichi acorda, enquanto seu mestre ainda dormia à sono alto, abraçado à ela e sua cauda apoaida como de costume na coxa dela, o nariz deste próximo do cabelo dela. _" Como dorme rápido, em um instante conversava com ele, para depois Kakarotto cair no sono"._ Observa o braço dele com o curativo, tocando gentilmente e tomando cuidado de não desperta-lo. Então, susurra:

- Por que é gentil comigo?

Sorrindo, ela adormece, sentindo-se estranhamente protegida em seus braços fortes, confiava plenamente nele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No quarto real, Vegeta se encontrava fazendo sexo selvagem com uma escrava, até chegar ao apíce. Saí de dentro dela, após um tempo, deitando em seguida na cama, fitando o teto. Obedientemente, ela ficou quieta no ato sem reagir nem nada.

Não sabia o por que, mas desde ontem, fazer sexo com outras fêmeas não trazia a mesma satisfação do que com a bela terráquea desafiadora de orbes azuis. Ele não conseguia se sentir completamente pleno, "faltava" alguma coisa. Aquilo era ilógico á ele, que mesmo com sua mente sagaz, não conseguia compreender, afinal sexo era sexo, por que não conseguia se satisfazer completamente com as escravas de seu hárem particular como era com a escrava cientista ? - essa pergunta martelava sua mente sem descanso.

- Deseja algo mais mestre? - a escrava pergunta servilmente e mecanicamente, tirando-o de seus pesnamentos.

Ele fita a jovem alien que tinha o olhar baixo, que exalava além do cheiro dele, à medo, o que era tipico delas. Ele estreita os olhos, passando a olhar a parede e depois, a escrava que se encolhia na cama, não ousando cobrir seu corpo.

_" Será que é por que desafia? ", _então, vê a resposta que se encontrava o tempo todo à sua frente, não tudo, mas pelo menos explicava o por que dele não se satisfazer com outras, de fato, era um pensamento até lógico, sobre seu prisma.

As suas escravas sexuais não lutavam mais, ficavam servis e obedientes, não tendo nenhuma dificuldade em lidar com elas, fazendo-as ficar na posição que queria ou a fazer aquilo que ele apreciava. Já a terráquea, era diferente. Apesar de frágil lutava com ele, não cheirava a medo, era uma batalha acirrada, tornava o sexo emocionante, no ponto de vista dele, agora que experimentara isso, de fato, era difícil se contentar com as "bonecas" que tinha em seu harém particular. E mesmo sexo com as saiyajins, não o agradava, pois elas eram "agressivas" e já estava cansado dessas batalhas que travava na cama com uma fêmea de sua raça.

Com certeza era isso, pensa triunfante, enfim, descobrira a resposta.

Além de ser desafiadora e destemida, era muito inteligente e sagaz. Com isso, precisaria dela mais do que pretendia inicialmente, não tentaria "quebra-la", destruir seu espirito combatente, aquilo a faria igual as "bonecas" do harém e pela primeira vez, não desejava isso, queria controla-la todas as vezes, domando-a para satisfaze-lo.

Tal com esse desejo, crescia sua possesividade, mataria qualquer um que se atrevesse a toca-la, isso incluia os castigos, teria uma conversa com o responsavél. Somente ele podia toca-la ou puni-la, ninguém mais e faria questão de garantir isso.

- Não desejo, durma. - ordena á serva enquanto deita, se cobrindo e fitando os céus por sua janela.

A escrava se encolhe na cama e adormece, estava exausta do sexo selvagem do rei, que durou mais de duas horas, não se cobrira, pois sabia que seu amo gostava de tocar o corpo das escravas e observa-las nuas. Se supreende ao sentir a coberta sendo jogada em cima dela e a voz de seu mestre, áspera:

- Cubra-se.

Havia perdido o interesse em outras fêmeas, desejava a chikyuu-jin e somente ela, adormece ansioso pela próxima vez deles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na tarde do dia seguinte, após passar a manhã na casa, treinando Chichi e os demais, inclusive Marina, nas lutas, além de ensina-las a voarem, pois os rapazes já sabiam, se prepara para sair.

Tinha o dever de ir até o domo de lutas para impor medo aos soldados novos, para que não tentassem motin contra o rei, veriam o poder dele em ação depois. Com certeza eles desafiariam Kakarotto, julgando-o fraco, um erro idiota, precisavam saber o poder da família real, como foi "adotado " por eles, agora, fazia parte oficialmente destes, como princípe.

Vegeta tinha assuntos urgentes a tratar de última hora, então sobrou a Kakarotto começar sem ele, pelo menos, as "_obrigações de princípe são menores _", sorria ao pensar nisso e o quanto seu amigo deveria detestar as obrigações de rei.

- Kakarotto, espere! - Marina vinha correndo com alguns papeís na mão.

- Sim, o que foi?- ele pergunta curioso.

- O cronograma da tarde, esqueceu na mesa.

- È mesmo ! Obrigado por me trazer - e sorri, coçando atrás da cabeça.

O coração dela bate acerelado e está com a face rubra _" Como é lindo o olhar, seu sorriso, maldita Chichi, como ela é sortuda ", _pensa amargurada. Ao vê-lo sorridente analisando os papeís, fica muito mais rubra.

Põe a mão na cabeça dela gentilmente e se despede, ela sente que irá desfalecer com o toque dele. Ele se despede de todos e alça vôo rumo aos céus.

Os amigos dele perceberam que Marina estava apaixonada por ele e que ela junto de Chichi , iam formar um triângulo amoroso. Kurilin começa a ficar icomodado com o que Marina sente por Kakarotto, começa a sentir algo pela jovem que não percebe.

Chichi passa a sentir ciúmes de Marina junto de Kakarotto. Ela sacode a cabeça para os lados na vã tentativa de afastar sentimentos que era considera "impróprios" de sua mente pra com o saiyajin.

_" Ele é seu mestre, você sua escrava, se tivessem um filho, mesmo você sendo livre, não seria aceito pelos saiyajins, pois seria um meio saiyajin e meio chikyuujin, um bastardo". _

Apesar desse pensamento e por mais que lutasse contra seus sentimentos, era uma batalha há muito perdida, era inútil, então, começa a trabalhar para tentar ao menos, por um tempo, dissipa-los de sua mente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No domo, Kakarotto havia acabado de derrubar mais um saiyajin que fora tolo o suficiente para não aceitar suas ordens, sendo punido por isso, ele detestava aquilo, mas estava cumprindo ordens de seu para que ninguém mais ousasse questionar a autoridade do rei, pois tinha que controlar e muito sua força para não matar, apenas ferir o mais levemente possivel.

Se afasta, indo pegar uma bebida, quando nota as fêmea de sua raça se exibindo com suas caudas e fazendo movimentos sensuais com elas, além de olharem com luxúria para ele tentando provoca-lo.

Elas estavam disputando umas com as outras, com um ritual de acasalamento dos costumes dos saiyajins, que consistia em movimentos de caudas lânguidos e sensuais, que variavam entre as fêmeas, pois cada uma possuía seu padrão de movimentos particular, não era nada ensinado, era puramente instinto, com isso esperavam atrair a atenção dos machos que desejavam. Se este aceita-se, envolveria sua cauda na cintura desta, após as pontas dos rabos se tocarem e enrolarem-se um no outro momentaneamente.

O ritual de atração não atraira Kakarotto, ele ignorou, na sua mente só havia uma fêmea que desejava se unir e ter filhotes com ela, era Chichi, tanto, que tinha envolvido sua cauda na cintura dela, várias vezes, um indicativo de te-la esoclhido como sua companheira, mas, não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele, rezava para que sentisse, pois ela era a dona de seu coração, "_ Ainda bem que ela não conhece os costumes saiyajins" _, ele pensa, imaginando se ela gritaria ou não, ao saber sobre ele envolver a cintura dela com sua cauda, gostava do temperamento explosivo dela.

As saiyajins fêmas ficaram aborrecidas por não conseguir ter o principe para si e pra piorar, outros machos se sentiram atraídos e levaram chicotadas nos rostos dos rabos delas, indicando pelos costumes, que elas o recusavam, pois o ritual podia ser feito tanto por machos ou fêmeas e se outro tentasse se unir ao ritual e não era o esperado deste, deveria chicotear com sua cauda a face dele, indicando uma negação não-verbal.

Uma delas se aproxima e fala, sensualmente:

- Meu princípe, não apreciou a coreografia da minha cauda ? - exibe sua cauda sensualmente à ele pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Sinto, mas já tenho uma fêma que me interessa- nisso, pega a bebida e se afasta dela, que fica arrasada.

- Pelo que vejo anda ocupado com suas escravas, tanto que rejeita as de nossa raça . . . a dança foi bem atraente, confesso, que fiquei inclinado nelas.

Mas era mentira, não se sentiu nem um pouco atraído, pois a imagem da jovem desafiadora de olhos azuis vinha em sua mente, sem controle deste, odiando. No inicio pensou tratar-se de luxúria, mas não era, e sim, algo mais, mas não queria aceitar, afinal, ela era sua escrava-cientista, seu animal de estimação, um objeto, para ser usado como ele queria, um ser inferior de beleza ímpar, desafiadora e possuídora de inteligência rara e sagaz, ele batalhava contra esses sentimentos que consideravam "impróprios de sentir por uma escrava"

- Nappa lhe contou, né?- fala revirando os olhos _" è hoje", _termina em pensamento.

- Até que enfim reconheceu a necessidade de uma escrava fêmea- sorri triunfante.

- Chichi não é minha escrava sexual e nem Marina, apenas a comprei para salva-la de Raditz, pois conheço "_aquela coisa"_ , fala "aquela coisa" com o máximo de repugnância possivél.

- Que seja! - sorri - enfim, está começando a ser um saiya-jin, embora ainda, infelizmente, seja muito piedoso com esses animais.

Kakarotto contou até 10 para não partir para cima de Vegeta. Então, decide irrita-lo, assim como ele fez com ele.

- E Bulma?- ele olha triunfante com o canto dos olhos ao vê-lo surpreso pela pergunta repentina e inesperada.

- Aquela escrava - cientista?- dobra os braços na frente do corpo, agora, era ele que não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Isso! Ela é linda . . . espero que não tenha a machucado, pode acabar se arrependendo se fizer isso.

- Ela é apenas meu animal de estimação e somente minha ! Faço o que quero e como quero! Hunf! - termina aborrecido, olhando para o lado, enrolando a cauda na cintura.

Já não suportava pensar nela várias vezes ao dia e como se isso não bastasse isso, Kakarotto fazia questão de falar da chikyuu-jin.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, já disse, tenho olhos só para Chichi.

- Não estou com ciúmes, terceira classe estúpida! - fala entre os dentes.

- Que seja - e suspira, pelo menos se vingara dele na conversa.

Conhecendo o amigo, duvidava que ele abrisse mão de seu orgulho para aceitar seus sentimentos para com Bulma, não queria vê-lo sofrendo, mas ele estava sendo um completo idiota arrogante e orgulhoso. _" Baka", _fala em pensamento.

- São apenas animais que às vezes, precisam ser disciplinados.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, _" Ô orgulho idiota "._

- Foi apenas um conselho de amigo para amigo.

- Desde quando somos amigos, terceira classe ? Não somos - ele fala mal humorado, irritado com "amigos".

Kakarotto sabia que ele nunca o chamaria de amigo, mas, no intímo, Vegeta sabia que era o unico amigo que tinha, tanto, que somente confiava nele, só era orgulhoso demais para reconhecer isso.

Nota que mais fêmeas faziam o ritual da atração focando em Kakarotto e Vegeta, vê admirado que ele ignorava-as, com certeza era Bulma que fizera isso.

- Elas perdem tempo, meu coração já tem dono e é Chichi, só penso nela como minha companheira.- fala distraídamente.

- Coração . . . - em segundos sua mente viaja para Bulmam então se refaz, fechando a cara, falando aborrecido - também fala dessas baboseiras românticas? Uma escrava dona de seu coração?! Que coisa vergonhosa ! É para nós sermos donos deles e não o contrário, nem parece um de nós, precisa ter mais orgulho, Kakarotto, creio que peca muito nisso.- fala irritado

- Não é baboseira, só não compreende, seu orgulho não permite.- fala simplesmente revirando os olhos.

Nisso segue-se um discussão calorosa entre eles, cansado após um tempo daquela discussão, Kakarotto deixa Vegeta falar a vontade, se retruca-se, só prolongaria ainda mais e não estava a fim disso.

- Veja, já chegamos ao centro- fala chamando a atenção do rei e com isso, encerrando a discussão.

- Vamos lutar e mostrarei a estes vermes meus poder .

Sorrindo, deposita a capa nos braços de Nappa que os aguardava, rapidamente, Nappa lança um olhar de ira ao princípe, que ignora.

- Com certeza, sabe, ontem não foi muito conclusivo- Kakarotto sorri

- Também acho - e Vegeta sorrindo, começam a batalhar, subindo para os céus, deixando os saiya-jins embaixo boquiabertos com tamanho poder que tinham e que desprendia deles durante a batalha.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

E dá-lhe orgulho. Kakarotto tenta a todo o custo abrir os olhos do amigo, mas, este, não permite a si mesmo ver a verdade sobre seus sentimentos para com Bulma, ele não quer que Vegeta sofra, cometendo os mesmos erros que seu pai, Bardock.

Chichi está começando a sentir ciúmes de seu mestre com Marina XDDDDDDDDD.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDDD

Fazem uma ficwhither feliz ^ ^

Resposta:

Sammya : Consegui postar mais um ^ ^ , até estou surpresa de consegui, achei que não conseguiria por causa das provas ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review ^ ^

Jackeline : Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic, no deviantar, no meu profile tem o link, tem a capa da fic que fiz ^ ^

A fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto é relacionada a essa fic ^ ^

Neste capítulo mostrei um pouco de Bulma e vegeta, pensarei em mais cenas para aparecerem os dois ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review


	8. Tristeza

Kakarotto conforta Chichi . . . e acontece o primeiro beijo deles . . .

Vegeta "pune" Bulma no sexo, mas depois sente-se mal com isso . . .

Cap. 8 - Tristeza.

Anoitecera em Bejiita.

Kakarotto voltava para a mansão, sozinho, abanando a cauda de felicidade pela batalha da tarde. Amava comida e lutar.

Por pensar em comida, seu estômago roncava de fome, pois, embora comesse algo antes, não estava completamente satisfeito, além de qu,e a comida de Chichi era muito melhor. Enrola o rabo em sua cintura e se aproxima do portão. Sente o ki de seus amigos e procura pelo de Chichi, descobrindo que ela estava em seu quarto.

Nisto, ele sente outros Ki e estreita os olhos, olhando para o alto, onde vê um grupo de saiyajins se aproximarem dele e baixarem vôo, pousando na sua frente, estreita os olhos ao ver o "líder" do bando.

A jovem chikyuu-jin que encontrava-se arrumando os lençois da cama, termina e levanta-se. Sente o ki de seu mestre e identifica que ele está na frente da casa, mas, sente esse ki se elevar um pouco. _" O que será ?",_ pois sente outros Ki perto dele. Então, se aproxima da janela.

Vê um grupo de saiyajins no total de 5 em frente à Kakarotto, este, olhando o grupo com aborrecimento. Observando bem, ela identifica o saiyajin mais a frente como o assasino de seu pai.

O supersaiyajin 4 percebe o ki de Chichi eleva-se, alguma coisa a irritou_, "não, está mais para ódio . . . " _, ele pensa, surpreso, perguntando o que causara isso. Olha instintivamente para a janela de seu quarto.

Chichi abriu a janela e saltou com graça pousando na grama.

Tomada pela ira, salta por cima do muro supreendendo seu mestre, que não imaginava que ela era tão forte para uma fêmea terráquea. Rapidamente, percebe que ela partia para cima de Nappa. Ele consegue dete-la em seus braços.

- Me solte! - ela esbraveja, lutando para se libertar.

- Chichi acalma-se! O que foi? - não entendia o descontrole dela.

O saiyajin careca, maior, observava a cena, ele chamando a escrava pelo nome _" um absurdo"_ , pensava, mas a achava familiar.

- Os amigos dele mataram meu tousan (pai) !

Kakarotto olha para Nappa para ver a face dele em indagação, para depois este abrir um sorriso maldoso na face.

- Me lembrei! È o inseto que nocautei e vendi! Não fiquei com ela, pois não gosto do tipo guerreira, mas um saiyajin gostava e vendi á ele, não imaginava que a veria . . . confesso que é bonita, mas, não tinha paciência em disciplina-la, me conhecendo, mataria antes de poder desfrutar de você . . . - e sorri maliciosamente.

Chichi irada, ia começar a xinga-lo, já que estava imobilizada nos braços de seu mestre, mas, ele tapou sua boca, ignorando em seguida a dor que sentiu quando ela mordeu a palma. Queria evitar maiores problemas.

- Saia daqui, Nappa! Já me deu o recado, se retire com os seus "amiguinhos" - falou no diminutivo, mas todos eram grandes como ele, burros, mas Nappa era o mais burro de todos, por isso, liderava.

- Deixe-a Kakarotto, adoraria surra-la. - fala achando graça nele a controlando, o grupo atrás dele não escondia a satisfação.

- Não me teste Nappa . . . - fala rosnado audivilmente, sua paciência no limite.

- Vamos . . . - ele estica a mão para tocar as pernas da jovem, mas, leva uma chicotada da cauda de Kakarotto.

Não conseguiu suprir um uivo de dor. Apesar de ser uma cauda e ele estando na forma supersaiyajin, se supreende ao senti uma dor lacinante e com certeza, seu osso havia quebrado. _" Então a cauda de um supersaiya-jin 4 é muito poderosa "._

- Ora, vejo que apesar de supersaiyajin, parece um bebê chorão por levar uma caudada - e sorri em ironia.

Os companheiros do grandão também se divertem, pois acham patético o "líder" uivar de dor como um bebê.

Ele conseguia se vingar de Nappa, fizera ele passar vergonha na frente de seus companheiros saiyajins.

- Desgr . . . - rosna quando é cortado pelo supersaiyajin 4.

- Não se esqueça, sou o princípe desse planeta, se me ofender, terei todo o direito de bater em você e te garanto, desta vez farei mais do que surrar, quebrarei todos os seus ossos - fala ameaçadoramente enquanto rosna.

Ele vê que de repente, Kakarotto se tornou um gigante, tal era a postura dele e seu poder, sentia-se um inseto perto deste. Uma gota de suor escorre pelo seu rosto, o poder de luta dele intimidara Nappa e este nota que tivera o mesmo efeito nos outros, ainda mais naqueles que não eram supersaiyajins.

O supersaiya-jin via pelo seu scouter o poder de Kakarotto baixo, apesar de transformado em supersaiyajin 4, aquilo o deixava abismado e ficou ainda mais quando viu ele aumentar violentamente de repente " _Que diabos . . . "_ , mas antes de percebesse, o scouter de todos explodem com a leitura e são atirados para trás com violência contra uma rocha á frente, acabando por derruba-la e ficarem soterrados.

Nappa se levanta, ferido, em menos de milésimos de segundo o ki de Kakarotto explodira, sem este levantar um único dedo, seu poder de luta o atirou para trás sem dar tempo à ele de se defender.

- Posso elevar meu ki rapidamente . . . o scouter não presta perante mim ou Vegeta, deveria saber, Nappa . . . agora como seu princípe, ordeno que se retire, ou terá mais, e não se esqueça de seus "amiguinhos" - fala triunfantemente pois vira medo nos olhos daquele que desprezava, pois eram todos saiyajins e desde jovem, evitava contato com os de sua raça, a única excessão com o tempo foi Vegeta, que foi o primeiro e único amigo saiyajin dele, em toda a sua vida e o mesmo podia ser dito de Vegeta em relação à ele, embora o rei não admitisse.

- Como quiser, meu princípe - sublinha a palavra com desdén, pois para ele Kakarotto sempre seria terceira classe - vamos embora, deixaremos Kakarotto lidar com sua escrava rebelde.

Nisso, se recuperando parcialmente, se retiram voando com dificuldade e o supersaiyajin 4 nota que se dirigiam ao Centro médico, provavelmente para usar as medical machines.

Usando, o shinkan no idou, teleporta Chichi para o quarto dele, então, a solta. Ele sentia o ki dela cheia de ódio, enquanto abana sua mão tentando passar a dor da mordida dela, o ferimento começando a querer cicatrizar.

- Chichi . . . acalme-se, por favor - ele falava tristemente, sentia a dor dela ministrado ao ódio.

- Meu pai foi assasinado pelos amigos dele ! Me lembro como se fosse hoje! Ainda por cima, "brincaram" comigo enquanto eu lutava e eles fingiam lutar, para depois aquele grandão careca se cansar e me nocautear . . . a última coisa que vi foi o rosto de meu pai imerso em uma poça de sangue! - ela uiva de dor, deixando todo o seu sofrimento de anos se revelar, lágrimas escorriam dos orbes dela - não pude nem enterra-lo !

Ele a segura no colo e sentando na cama, apoia ela contra seu corpo e a abraça, com uma mão acarinhando o cabelo desta para conforta-la. A dor dela era sua dor, não gostava de vê-la imersa em dor e tristeza, fosse fisíca ou emocional. Queria protege-la de todos os sofrimentos, pois a amava profundamente e esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele.

Ela se encolhe nele, buscando amparo, derrubando lágrimas nos pêlos dele. Tão entregue a tristeza, que não vira a porta do quarto sendo aberta e Kurilin aparecendo. O olhar de Kakarotto já dizia tudo e Kurilin. compreendendo, se retira.

- Eu . . . eu . . . me lembro de tudo . . . meu pai morreu tentando me proteger . . . eles só riam - fala em meio ao choro.

Ele a abraça ainda mais e não sabia o que fazer, estava de "mãos atadas" e nunca se sentira tão imprestavél, pois sabia como ela se sentia, já passou por isso em relação a Liluni, mas, não tinha quem o conforta-se e precisou ser forte, para poder amparar sua imouto, que sofrera com a perda da mãe. Então, tem uma ideia e decide que não custava tentar :

- Chichi, seu pai queria que fosse feliz, não ia gostar de vê-la deste jeito, pois mesmo que uma pessoa morra, ela sempre viverá em nosso coração . . . para sempre . . . acredite, sei o que falo, é a mesma coisa comigo em relação a Liluni, minha mãe.

Ela se lembra de Yamcha contar sobre a mãe de seu mestre, que apesar de uma escrava, para ele era como se fosse sua mãe e a incapacidade dele de defender esta pessoa querida. De fato, a lembrança dela ainda continuava forte em seu coração. Sentiu um assombro de empatia, ele havia passado a mesma coisa que ela.

- Vou protege-la, Chichi, prometo, desta vez não falharei, nunca mais quero perder alguém querido á mim . . nunca.

Ela sente-se aquecida pelas palavras dele, ficando rubra. Cessa as lágrimas, sendo uma última recolhida gentilmente pelos dedos de Kakarotto. Embalada pelas carícias confortantes deste no cabelo dela e os braços fortes dele em volta dela, protetoramente, a fazem adormecer, pois estava exausta dos eventos daquela noite.

Percebendo a respiração calma e lenta, nota que ela dormiu e então, deitando-se, a puxa mais para os braços, envolvendo sua cauda na cintura dela, acabando por adormecer em seguida, mas, não sem antes a cobrir com as cobertas, pois seria uma noite fria, pois pressentia como um sexto sentido, isso era algo comum aos saiyajins.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo do Rei Vegeta, Bulma havia sido levada até o quarto deste.

Ela fica em pé olhando o céu pela janela, uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes. A dor abaixo do ventre já passou e a dor nos hematomas se tornaram insignificantes, mas sentia uma dor profunda em seu coração, seu orgulho, pois era utilizada como "brinquedo" do rei em troca, da "piedade" deste. Ela sorri tristemente.

Olhava para o céu, como se esperasse estar olhando para seu planeta natal há milhares de anos luz dali. Com nostalgia, lembra de sua vida no planeta azul, uma vida maravilhosa que ela não dera muito valor: _" Por que só quando perdemos as coisas, damos valor à elas?",_ perguntava a si mesmo centenas de vezes, apenas para não obter nenhuma resposta.

Ela se recorda do colégio que detestava ir e matava aula direto. Até sente falta dos amigos interesseiros, pois nunca tivera um amigo sincero. Por ser herdeira da Corporação Cápsula e ser absurdamente rica, só atraía os invejosos e interesseiros.

Se recordava amargamente daquele dia fatídico a 4 anos atrás, a qual mudou todos os seus planos para o futuro. Chegava muitas vezes a odiar essas lembranças, de um dia ter sido a herdeira de um império, para agora ser uma escrava que satisfazia os desejos pervertidos de um rei_. " Uma reles escrava",_ pensa amargurada consigo mesma, mesmo sendo escrava-cientista, sua situação não era diferente das dos demais.

Ela sente dois braços a envolverem e uma língua em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo, além de uma cauda peluda acariciando -a abaixo do ventre. Nisto, começa a se debater, assustada:

- Solte-me!

- Sou seu mestre, como ousa falar assim comigo? Já matei gente por afronta menor! - nisso, sente o rabo dele se retirar de seu sexo, onde roçava, para chicotea-la na perna.

Ela se lembra de sua resolução, não iria falar nada, mas, não quer dizer que seria uma "boneca", iria lutar. Mal sabia que isso era apreciado pelo princípe, mas, quanto a ela ofende-lo verbalmente, era outra coisa.

Ela pega a cauda dele em um descuido deste, que ao perceber retira rapidamente, mas, não sem antes Bulmar unha-la. Escuta um sonoro rosnado dele e é derrubada no chão com força:

- Tire a roupa da próxima vez, antes de eu entrar, agora, a tire senão irei rasga-las e irá nua ao laboratório.

Ela engole em seco, seus olhos marejavam, mas consegue bravamente conter as lágrima, não de tristeza, mas, de ódio. Faz o que ele mandou, pois, não tinha escolha, com certeza o rei cumpriria com sua ameaça. Nota que estava nú sentado na cama, apreciando-a tirar a roupa como um espetáculo particular.

Fica nua tapando seus seios e sexo com as mãos, ruborizada.

- Insiste em se cobrir? Já conheço seu corpo - fala em tom ironico com um sorriso cruel nos lábios aristocráticos.

_" Claro, me estuprou, desgraçado! "_ , ela pensa, mastigando a língua, pois se lembrava da promessa a si mesmo.

Em um piscar de olhos, ela vê que ele sumiu da sua frente e antes que desse conta o que aconteceu, ele encontrava-se atrás dela.

Afastou as mãos de Bulma, uma delas com a cauda, a que tampava os seios, tocando-os com uma de suas mãos e a outra mão dele, passara por baixo da mão dela abaixo do ventre e acariciava sua intimidade, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto cerrava os olhos, pois ele era muito habilidoso com as mãos. Tenta unhar as mãos dele mas não consegue, a pelagem vermelha acastanhada não permite.

Após alguns minutos, ele a vira e força seus lábios nos dela, aprofundando o beijo, mas sem largar as carícias no ventre dela e seios. Irada, consegue recobrar parcialmente os sentidos e morde a língua dele, que a retira da boca da jovem, com raiva, embora não conseguisse ferir, pois era muito forte a língua dele, mas provocou dor nele.

Irado, ele a joga no chão. Ela sente que agora havia passado dos limites, pois o feriu. Antes de se recuperar, é prensada contra o chão de barriga para baixo. Sente as mãos dele sedentas correr seu corpo, ele estava faminto por ela. Fala roucamente nos ouvidos:

- Pagará pelo que fez . . . aprenda, se provocar dor neste Vegeta, espere o mesmo de mim.

Nisto Bulma começa a se debater ainda mais, mas, a diferença de força era brutal.

Dava chicotadas em suas pernas com a cauda comprida e afagava seu sexo alternando com tapas na bunda, como uma criança apanhando por fazer arte, mas que deixaria marcas, além de ser no sentido sexual. De repente, sem aviso, o saiyajin entra nela após morder o ombro da chikyuu-jin mais fortemente que antes. A jovem sente dor e o supersaiya-jin 4 começa com movimentos frenéticos.

Com muito mais custo que antes, conseguiu conter os sons, enquanto cerrava os olhos e agarrava com força o tapete no chão, tentando aplacar a dor. Irada, ouvia os sons de prazer deste e sua respiração entrecortada. O corpo da terráquea tremia, não tinha forças para se debater e rezava para que terminasse logo o martírio.

Após minutos que pareciam horas, o rei chega ao ápice e libera sua essência dentro dela, que sente nojo ao sentir o liqüído quente dentro de si. Cerra os punhos, enquanto pensa _" Desgraçado!"._

A jovem ainda respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, de repente, sente ele enfiar dois dedos no ânus dela, fazendo-a gritar, pois não esperava isso. Vegeta ainda a prendia com seu corpo pesado sobre o dela.

- Não se preocupe, após esse "castigo" estará liberada esta noite . . . procurarei prepara-la, mas, admito não ser muito paciente . . . não se mexa ou irá se ferir - fala roucamente no ouvido de Bulma que vira a face e o fita com raiva nos orbes azuis.

Ele vê o olhar, adorava o jeito dela desafiador, mas, tentar machuca-lo, já era outra história.

Começa a movimentar seus dedos no ânus dela, usando sua saliva como lubrificante. Ela cerra a boca para não gritar mais, sentia um misto de raiva e vergonha. Aperta o tapete e cerra os olhos com força, prendendo a respiração diversas vezes, enquanto ele alternava sua saliva com a umidade das pernas dela para lubrificar.

Sente a cauda dele trilhar suas pernas, num movimento gentil, nada agressivo de antes. Ele arranhava as costas dela com seus dentes, enquanto fazia uma trilha molhada de saliva da face dela até a curva do pescoço. A outra mão dele excitava seu membro.

Como esperado, ela não se mexeu, em parte acreditando que se mexesse iria se ferir. Da última vez que ele disse isso, estava certo, doeu e muito, além do fato de estar exausta, pois, havia dado todo o seu fôlego antes, na batalha. Era uma cientista e não uma guerreira, por isso se cansou.

Ao senti-la preparada, se posiciona com suas mãos segurando o ombro dela.

Ao sentir a entrada dele lentamente, instintivamente, tenta ir para a frente, mas as mãos dele o impedem, a imobilizando no lugar. Ela cerra a boca esperando pelo pior, inspirando profundamente, enquanto ele entra lentamente nela, que sente sendo rasgada, era dolorido, ainda mais com esta tensa. Ao entrar tudo, a chikyuu-jin não consegue conter completamente o som que saiu de sua boca, mas o impede de ser completamente audivél.

Vegeta vê ela respirar com dificuldade, inspirando profundamente e seu corpo tremendo, agarrando o tapete com força. O saiyajin parou dentro dela e começou a roçar seus dentes nas costas macias, enquanto fazia uma trilha de saliva até a nuca dela, mordiscando levemente, fazendo-a estremecer, "_maldito corpo como pode corresponder",_ pensa, irada, com raiva de si mesmo, pois seu corpo desde que começaram o ato, insistia em querer corresponder, o que era errado, "_estou sendo estuprada! Corpo estúpido! ", _aquilo aumentava ainda mais sua raiva.

Ele começa a se movimentar levemente após perceber que ela se acostumou com a sensação e relaxou, mesmo que fosse muito pouco, mas o suficiente para que evitasse feri-la. Percebeu que o corpo de Bulma queria corresponder, por mais que essa não quisesse, pois, prendia o prazer e forçava seu corpo a recusar. O rei sorri, era um amante experiente e poderia faze-la chegar ao ápice, se ela não se contesse tanto, pois era muito habilidoso.

Então fala no ouvido dela sensualmente:

- Sei que sente prazer quando faço sexo com você . . . não adianta fingir, seu corpo a entrega, independentemente de sua vontade - e mordisca o lóbulo dela.

_" Bastardo . . . é um estupro! Não é para estar gostando! ", _pensa, amargurada. Sentia seu ódio inflamar ainda mais por ele.

- Te odeio, me estupra! Não é prazer é raiva! - grita entre os dentes e antes de soltar um gemido e cerrar seus lábios novamente.

- Que seja . . . mas sei que é mentira . . . adora ser tomada por mim . . . e sentiria muito prazer se largasse essa sua atitude . . . acredite, não se arrependeria. - fala mordiscando a curva do pescoço dela e com suas mãos passeava por sua pele acetinada .

Na verdade, ele tinha que conter sus instintos ao máximo. Na forma supersaiyajin 4 era arriscado ele perder o controle, pois, a última vez que ocorreu foi logo que se transformou em supersaiyajin 4, sem saber que naquela forma os instintos eram mais primitivos do que nunca, quase matou sua escrava sexual, mas ela ficou incapacitada e por misericórida, a matou.

Depois disso, treinou para obter pleno controle sobre seus instintos, até que conseguiu e sentiu segurança para se deitar com uma fêmea novamente. Nas outras formas, não precisava de tanto auto-controle, era somente na supersaiyajin 4.

Começa então a acerelar os movimentos gradativamente, ao ver que o corpo dela se acostumou ao seu membro. O coração da jovem se tornou frio como o chão em relaçao ao rei. Após um tempo, ele chega ao ápice e com ira, a jovem sente o gozo dele preenche-la, ao mesmo tempo, vê tudo ficar escuro e acabava desmaiando por cansaço.

Após alguns minutos, com o rosto enfiado nos cabelos dela, inspirando o perfume, sai de cima rolando para o lado. Distraí-se com uma mecha do cabelo da chikyuu-jin enquanto aspirava o perfume dele impregnado no dela.

Sentia-se pleno, mas, algo, dentro dele o icomodava. Não compreendia o que era, pois estava satisfeito, era mais um incomodo, uma pequena dor, insignificante para um guerreiro como ele, mas, era diferente ao mesmo tempo de todas as outras.

Decidira procurar um médico no dia seguinte, não queria ficar doente, pois senão, ia perder batalhas e detestava ficar parado muito tempo, amava lutas e para isto, precisava estar saudavél.

Arqueia a sombrançelha pelo silêncio desta e falta de reação. Ao se aproximar, vê que ela adormeceu.

Olha o corpo dela, as marcas da cauda e dos tapas na bunda dela que começavam a ficar roxeados e a mordida no ombro. Suspira, não havia se contido completamente.

O corpo de uma chikyuu-jin era delicado e ele forçou demais. Previa que Bulma dormiria assim por horas, pois, com certeza, estava esgotada,_ "pensando bem foi muito para ela, droga", _indigna-se consigo mesmo, deixou-se levar e forçou-a além da capacidade desta.

Pega -a delicadamente no colo e a deposita na cama imensa, cobrindo-a.

Olha para a jovem por um bom tempo e sem perceber a abraça, no início, detestou issso e se afastou, mas , havia se sentindo bem naquele momento e sentindo uma força inconciente o atrair para a terráquea, retornou a abraça-la, enrolando inconcientemente sua cauda na coxa de Bulma, além de apoiar a cabeça perto dos cabelos, respirando o doce perfume .

Decidiu ser mais gentil com ela uma próxima vez, além de força-la a gemer através de carícias, adoraria derrota-la. Com este pensamento, adormece, como não dormia há anos, pleno e por que não feliz?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão Kakarotto acorda cedo e olha Chichi dormindo em seus braços e a cauda dele na cintura da jovem. Esperaria ela se levantar como sempre fazia.

A face dela se encontrava ainda um pouco úmida. Doía-lhe vê-la triste, em dor, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Desejava poder protege-la, mas, não podia fazer muita coisa naquele instante, além de ficar ao lado dela, confortando-a. Tiraria o dia para ficar só com ela_, "Vegeta vai me matar por isso", _ele pensa, pois tinha compromissos, mas iria desmacar todos, afinal, a prioridade era Chichi.

A chikyuu-jin desperta e nota estar nos braços protetores dele, ficando levemente rubra. Sente ele acarinhar gentilmente seus cabelos. Olha para trás e o vê sorrindo docemente e retribui o sorriso, um pouco vermelha.

Adorava o sorriso dele pois transmitia ternura e carinho. Graças a ele tê-la escutado e confortado-a, se sentia bem, nunca imaginou existir um saiyajin que além de protetor e bondoso, era amavél e gentil naquela raça bárbara e cruel.

- Bom dia, Chichi - ele a cumprimenta, enquanto com o dedo delicadamente, coloca uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha da jovem.

- Bom dia, Kakarotto - fala rubra e sente um leve tremor percorre-lhe a espinha com o toque do saiyajin, não era uma sensação ruim, ao contrário, era agradavél - obrigada por me escutar.

- Já está melhor?- pergunta, em tom preocupado.

- Sim - sente seu coração oscilar por ele e sua hostilidade diminuir, de todos os saiyajins, seria o único a não sentir raiva, ele era diferente dos demais.

Sabia o por que dele impedir dela brigar com aquele saiyajin, agora que se acalmou. Pensando bem, se tivesse lutado, além dele mata-la, poderia querer tortura-la antes.

Era um crime uma escrava bater em um saiya-jin e traria problemas à Kakarotto, mesmo este sendo princípe e um saiyajin poderoso. Antigamente, não se importaria de morrer, assim poderia se juntar ao seu pai, mas, agora, depois do que passou com Kakarotto e os demais, a morte lhe parece horrivél.

Ele com sua audição saiyajin ouve os batimentos cardíacos dela alterados e o cheiro que emanava de desejo, de fato, Chichi havia se recordadp de quando o viu só com roupa intíma. A bunda perfeita dele junto com seus músculos definidos, ou seja, um bom corpo, desejavél, que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, era, perfeito, juntamente com o rosto.

Sorriu, feliz em ver que ela sentia atração por ele, mas, ainda não revelaria o que sentia pela chikyuu-jin, mas, pelo menos, era correspondido em parte. Mas, precisava conquista-la ainda mais, desejava faze-la sua companheira. O temperamento forte dela, além de ser uma guerreira, o atraiu, quando isso acontecesse, deixaria de ser escrava e passaria a ter todos os direitos de uma saiyajin, mesmo não sendo uma, embora que em personalidade, parecesse bastante.

Não queria fazer nada contra a vontade da jovem, queria conquista-la, arrebata-la, desejava que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos.

Mas sabia que, embora isso fosse um importante passo para ela, o fato era que Chichi havia sofrido muito nas mãos de sua raça. Quando revelou sua dor, ele também pode sentir a tristeza dela, pois, afinal, perdeu alguém importante para ele e querido, para piorar, não pode salvar, compreendia melhor do que ninguém os sentimentos dela.

Sentia raiva por sua própria raça, que quando queria ser cruel, não era nada difícil e para piorar, a mesma havia sido responsavél pela invasão do planeta natal dela, a retirada de sua liberdade e de seu pai, que foram arrancados brutalmente, sem contar a humilhação que ela sofrera.

Se supreendeu que ela ainda fosse virgem, dificilmente uma escrava chegava a essa idade sem ter sido estuprada. Se tivesse sido violentada, dificultaria ainda mais conquistar a confiança dela e muito mais difícil, ela amar, pois estaria traumatizada, com isso, lembra do estado psicológico de Liluni, de fato, deveria agradecer aos deuses de-la não ter passado por isso, ainda bem que havia a encontrado a tempo.

Desde o início fora atraido para ela, mesmo quando a viu naqueles potes, naquela torre do eremita,o rosto da jovem não saíra de sua mente, ficou marcado a ferro e fogo, como se os seus corações tivesem sido predestinados um ao outro.

Tinha espranças que ela correspondesse cada vez mais ao que ele sentia, queria torna-la o quanto antes sua companheira e ter filhos com ela, constituir uma família.

Fica feliz, pois nunca Chichi tinha ficado sem ofende-lo por mais de 10 minutos quando juntos e sorri com sua façanha, de fato, a jovem não sentia desejo de fazer isso, aliaís, nos últimos dias, o ofendia para depois se arrepender, pois ele nada fez contra ela e achava que era injusto direcionar seu ódio por saiyajins para Kakarotto,mas, não era fácil separar essa raiva, afinal, ele era um saiyajin, mas procuraria dar um jeito, pois não queria faze-lo sofrer.

Tomada pelo que sentia naquele instante, ela aproxima seu rosto do dele tomando a iniciativa de beija-lo, ele percebeu e queria que partisse dela a iniciativa. Ele então corresponde ao beijo, ambos apenas separando-se rapidamente para tomar ar.

Ela abraçou o pescoço dele e ele a sua cintura tendo sua cauda a roçar nas pernas dela, delicadamente, provocando um leve tremor no sexo feminino, pelo contato quente e macio, nunca pensou que a cauda de um saiyajin poderia ser tão macia, das vezes que experimentara a cauda de um, era em forma de chicotadas, que doíam, fica supresa o quanto desconhecia dos atributos dos saiyajins.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Gente, parei na melhor parte . . . foi mal, mas, achei que não combinaria muito com a temática deste capítulo, por isso parei aí, mas no próximo capítulo continua.

Será que desta vez rola hentai deles? O que acham?

Resposta no próximo capítulo ^ ^

Mas este Vegeta ¬¬ fala sério, pelo menos ele reconhece que exagerou e começa a sentir-se mal com isso, mas, orgulhoso como é, duvido que associe ao fato de estar de quatro por ela, eita orgulho ¬¬

Coitado de Kakarotto, tenta abrir os olhos dele, mas é complicado e Bardock teme que ele cometa os mesmos erros dele anós atrás.

Saiyajins são muito orgullhosos, pois são "doutrinados" desde crianç escapou disso, basta verem na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e o fato de ter sido criado praticamente por servos e tendo como amigos apenas os filhos destes ou os mesmos, fez ele ser assim, deste jeito, tão diferente dos demais. Ama lutar como todo saiyajin, macho ou fêmea, mas é gentil ao mesmo tempo, isso o diferencia deles.

Um saiyajin que ama lutar e é gentil ao mesmo tempo, convenhamos, é uma mistura inusitada ^ ^

Quanto ao Tarble aparecerá, pois assisti o especial em que ele aparece e o adorei, é tão fofo

Resposta:

Kiara - Fico felzi que esteja achando interessante minha fic e esteja gostando XDDD

A fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto mostra o passado deles, é que fiz a parte e não nessa fic, ficaria meio confuso .

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos

Sammya - Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic XDDDDDDD

Neste capítulo teve Goku e Chichi, embora fosse um pouco mais focado em Vegeta e Bulma, mas a diferença do foco não foi muito grande.

Olha, é desafiador trabalhar com dois casais ao mesmo tempo e equilibra-los o aparecimento deles na fic ^ ^ , mas é compensador, e como ! Estou adorando trabalhar com dois casais principais, pois Vegeta e Bulma, não são o casal secundário, é que é mais difícil escrever cenas dele e mais fácil com Kakarotto e Chichi XD.

È a primeira vez que trabalho com triângulo amoroso, espero conseguir, será desafiador, vou fazer ganhar proporções maiores, espero.

Ainda estou em prova ^ ^

Acontece, foi nervoso, você recupera XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos

Jackeline - Fico feliz que a estória esteja legal XDDDDDD

Confusa? O .o

È que não entendi, é que sou péssima em achar erros ^ ^

Neste capítulo foi um pouco mais centrado em Vegeta e Bulma.

Espero que tenha gostado XDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos


	9. Despertar

Amanhece em Bejiita.

Chichi acorda bem após Kakarotto conforta-la e logo depois é a vez dela de retribuir . . .

Nisto, Vegeta presencia um pesadelo de Bulma . . . como ele agirá?

Cap. 9 - Despertar

Ele aprofunda o beijo, supreendendo-a, enquanto acaricia as costas da jovem por cima da roupa, de maneira sensual e gentil, o cheiro da terráquea começando a inebria-lo. Tomado por este odor doce e atraente, leva uma de suas mãos a coxa da chikyuu-jin e sua outra mão no tórax.

Percebendo para onde estavam indo, cessa o beijo e fala, com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer que sentia com ele mudando então seus lábios para a curva do pescoço :

- Pare . . . não quero . . . não sou assim . . .

O saiyajin cessa o beijo, observando-a com a face vermelha. Adorava essa ruborização. Agora percebia que havia se deixado levar pelas sensações que se apoderaram dele, estava desejando-a na cama.

Não queria assusta-la tomando-a assim, desejava que se unissem pela tradição saiyajin e com isto, ela seria sua companheira e não uma concubina, uma vez que ainda era escrava. Desejava-a como sua esposa, queria ter filhos com ela, enfim, constituir uma família. Tinha conhecimento o quanto era importante às fêmeas da raça dela o sexo, ou "fazer amor" e a união ou kekkon( casamento) como chamavam na Terra.

Sabia disso pois pesquisra sobre os costumes terráqueos para poder compreender Chichi. Havia pegado um livro e lera, embora detestasse ler assim como praticamente todos os saiyajins, que eram guerreiros natos e não gostavam de ficar parados, lendo, pois, sentiam prazer lutando.

O problema seria o saiyajin se controlar, até lá, não podia permitir que seus instintos levassem a melhor, não queria magoa-la e nem que a chamassem de sua concubina, escrava sexual, dentre outras formas perjorativas que agora não lhe vinham a mente.

- Me desculpe Chichi, creio que deixei-me levar por meus instintos, nunca a machucaria nem a forçaria a nada, disse e torno a repetir, sei o quanto isso é importante a você . . . não é algo para ser feito assim . . . farei todo o possivél para que não aconteça de novo, prometo.

Ela sorri, havia verdade e sinceridade em suas palavras.

O supersaiya-jin 4 beija o dorso da mão dela ao mesmo tempo que coloca gentilmente com seu dedo, uma mecha dos cabelos negros dela atrás da orelha, deixando-a intensamente ruborizada. _" Ela é linda enrubescida", _ele pensa, sorrindo. Então pergunta gentilmente com seu sorriso caracteristíco:

- O que quer fazer?

- Hã . . . acho melhor nos levantarmos- fala ainda rubra pela presença deste.

- Claro, minha princesa - e estende a mão para Chichi.

Ela aceita e se levanta.

- Vou ficar o dia todo aqui, cancelarei meus compromissos.- o saiyajin fala prontamente.

Ela sorri e se prepara para entrar no banho, enquanto Kakarotto a esperava. A jovem pega a toalha e ao se virar, nota-o olhando para os retratos.

Então, lhe vem um estalo na mente e se lembra de não ter perguntado à Yamcha quem era a saiyajin de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes claros e um pequeno par de antenas na cabeça, então, decide perguntar ao saiyajin, com o coração na mão, temendo descobrir quem era, _" E se for uma noiva?", "Não, não é, pois se fosse por que ele se interessaria por ela?". _

Chichi põe a toalha no quarto de banho e se aproxima dele, que nota a jovem e esta pergunta, com medo da resposta e ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente ansiosa, apontando para a foto da saiyajin misteriosa:

- Essa saiya-jin é . . . ?

Ele se volta para ela e fala:

- È minha imouto.

Ao ver a indagação da chikyuujin com o pequeno par de antenas na cabeça e cabelos claros, que nunca vira naquele planeta, pois todos os saiyajins tinham cabelos castanhos ou pretos, este acrescenta em seguida:

- È uma meia saiyajin, por isso estranhou as antenas , a nossa mãe tinha antenas, mas, devo confessar, mais longas . . . era escrava de meu pai mas a considerava como minha mãe . . . era Liluni e eu não pude . . . - a face dele fica triste imersa em recordações pesarosas.

Por um lado, era fica aliviada, no outro se supreende.

Uma mestiça viva, nunca vira uma pois eles travavam de eliminar logo ao nascer, pois consideravam sujos, ainda mais esta sendo filha de escrava. Fica aliviada em ver que Kakarotto não tinha preconceito com mestiços e feliz com o respeito pelos escravos que ele possuía, tanto que chamava uma escrava de mãe e considerava os escravos dele, não como servos e sim, como amigos. Mas, viu a tristeza dele ao se recordar de sua mãe Liluni.

Chichi pega a face dele com as duas mãos e fala, gentilmente:

- Ela sempre estará com você . . . foi isso que me disse, ela deve estar feliz em ver no saiya-jin que se transformou.

Ele sorri fracamente e retribui, beijando a testa dela delicadamente.

- Já volto . . . tá tudo bem?- pergunta amavél, preocupada por causa do semblante tristonho deste.

Ele faz sim com a cabeça, nisso, ela olhando para trás, entra no banho enquanto o saiyajin continua observando as fotos, perdido em recordações.

Após um tempo, Chichi sai do banho já trocada com roupas novas que havia escollhido no mercado, acompanhada de quem amava, pois os servos não podiam andar sozinhos pelas ruas e também não era seguro.

Então, vê aquele que amava triste para depois uma lágrima escorrer dos orbes negros como a noite, enquanto um dedo deste encostava na foto de Liluni. A jovem fica pesarosa e põe a mão no peito, condoída _" Ele se ressente ainda em não poder salva-la na época ". _

Sua empatia por ele aumenta a cada segundo. O supersaiya-jin 4 conhecia a dor em perder um ente querido, assim, compreendia-a melhor do que ninguém.

Chichi se aproxima, encostando sua cabeça no braço dele. Ao perceber o contato leva sua mão à dela que repousava em seu braço.

- Não se condene . . . tenho certeza que fez todo o possivél . . . - fala gentilmente escolhendo uma melhor maneira de abordar o assunto.

Agora era hora dela retribuir tudo o que ele fez , ela iria conforta-lo.

- Poderia ter feito mais . . . - cerra uma das mãos - falhei com ela e com minha imouto . . . ela era filhote, por sorte pude salva-la, mas não pude salvar nossa mãe, droga,droga,droga!!- lágrimas de raiva caem dos orbes dele.

Yamcha entra e vê seu mestre chorando. Seu olhar encontra o de Chichi, que acena e ele compreende, deixaria ela confortando-o. Olha tristemente para seu amigo antes de sair.

Pega gentilmente na nuca do guerreiro fazendo com que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto acariciava os cabelos, tentando conforta-lo, sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem de seus orbes.

- Não se culpe . . . sei que fez o máximo que pode, mas, tem coisas que não podemos evitar, mesmo com toda a força dos nossos corações - ela se recorda de seu pai, mas, já bastava um chorando, estava para conforta-lo e não ser confortada novamente.

- Eu sei, mas . . . nunca esqueci a cena . . . nunca . . . - fala com a voz embargada, as lembranças vivas em sua mente.

- Venha Kakarotto - fala gentilmente.

Nisto puxa-o pela mão até a cama, sentando e fazendo-o sentar ao seu lado, obedientemente. Senta com as pernas de lado, na cama e fazendo-no deitar nela e apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo, afagando os cabelos dele.

- Sabe, meu pai se arrepende também, não sei quanto á ele, mas, acredito que deve chorar quando está só, vejo a tristeza em seus olhos toda a vez que toco no nome de Luluni ou faço menção dela.

- Por orgulho não a salvou? - adivinhando o que aconteceu, sabia que os saiyajins eram muito orgulhosos além de guerreiros natos, amantes das batalhas.

- Por orgulho deixou acontecer . . . só depois com a falta dela que se deu conta de seus sentimentos a qual foram reforçados ao defender sua filha . . .

- Defendeu-a? Uma mestiça? - ela decide puxar um assunto para tentar afasta-lo um pouco da tristeza, o que funciona, pois parara de chorar.

- Sabe, ela tem o dom da visão que meu pai tem além dos poderes típicos da raça myouchin. . .

- Poderes?

- Graças a minha mãe, ela usou o dom fazendo com que meus poderes ocultos se revelassem . . . minha imouto fez isso ao nosso pai . . .

- Tem muitos tipos de raça nesse universo.- fala surpresa.

Ela espera alguma resposta dele, mas nao obtém. Ao olha-lo, vê que ele dormira. Sorriu, ele dormia muito rapidamente e comumente durante uma conversa.

A face dele era como um anjo_ " Você teve sorte Chichi em encontrar alguém assim e quem diria, um saiyajin . . . parece uma criança dormindo_", fitava docemente a face que possuía uma beleza inocente em conjunto com um corpo bem definido e sexy, como se esculpido pelas mãos do mais habilidoso artista.

Ela o arruma na cama e cobre os dois, virando de lado e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Acaricia a sua cauda ouvindo, feliz, um leve ronronado_, "parece um gato", _e sorri.

Ela escuta as portas duplas sendo abertas. Yamcha e os demais entram, silenciosamente, inclusive Marina, mordida de ciúmes com raiva de Chichi. Ela queria ter consolado Kakarotto.

- Como ele está? - Kurilin pergunta preocupado com seu amigo.

- Bem, chorou, desabafou e dormiu enquanto conversavamos.

- Típico dele - Yamcha fala com um sorriso triste.

- Tadinho . . . - Pual fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nunca imaginaria que um saiyajin chorasse - Marina fala.

- Muito menos eu . . . ele é muito gentil e amavél.- Chichi suspira acariciando a face do supersaiya- jin 4 que dormia a sono alto.

Marina sente vontade de "pular" em cima de Chichi e espanca-la. Cerra os punhos com força, seu cíumes subindo para a estratosfera, praticamente. Para a chikyuu-jin, aquela jovem não merecia Kakarotto.

- Ele me confortou ontem, quero retribuir . . .

Fala docemente olhando para o saiyajin com um corpo perfeito esculpido pelos deuses e ao mesmo tempo, uma face inocente, vê-lo dormir era um espetáculo aprazivél e Marina concordava com isso também, ele era muito desejavél.

- Vamos nos retirar, senão ele vai acordar - Yamacha fala vendo Kakarotto ameaçar acordar.

Nisto se retiram, menos, Marina, que demora um pouco para sair, lançando um olhar mortal á Chichi, porém, esta encontrava-se tão entretida admirando o saiyajin que não percebeu.

_" Será que ele me ama?",_ soava um tanto esquisito, pois, pelas demonstrações dele, supunha que sim, mas_, "e se fosse só atração?._

Os gestos dele não deixavam muito claro o que sentia, pelo menos em relação á ela, que só havia lido romance de livros, nunca namorando na vida ou se apaixonou, para saber reconhecer os sinais, _" Será mesmo só atraçaõ por mim?", _estas perguntas martelavam a cabeça dela e gostaria de saber o que ele realmente sentia por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia a melhor maneira de abordar, "_ Vejo isso depois, agora, ficarei ao seu lado, meu Kakarotto ", _e sorrindo, reconhece seu amor por ele, deitando-o, fitando-o pelo resto da manhã.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Palácio real, o rei Vegeta ainda estava na cama, encontrando-se abraçado à terráquea.

Nunca havia abraçado alguém em toda a sua vida até aquele instante, sem que fosse no sentido sexual, pois desde que começara a andar, recebera treinamento para batalhas e pouco tivera contato com outros, sem que fosse para lutar, ou, para os servos, mandar e no caso das fêmeas, usa-las para se saciar.

Apesar de um gesto idiota à ele, fazia-o se sentir bem, não sabendo por que apenas um simples abraço tinha tal efeito e não entedia sua preocupação com a jovem ao seu lado que não havia despertado ainda.

Crescera distante de seus pais, seu otouto ( irmão mais novo), era o único que se aproximava dele.

Conversava com Vegeta, quer dizer, era um monólogo, com este respondendo apenas "hunf, sim, não ", respostas curtas, mas que mesmo assim, deixava Tarble feliz, pois assim como ele, seus pais eram distantes com este, não pelo treinamento, mas por seu poder baixo.

O rei ia matar Tarble por sua fraqueza, mas, Vegeta intercedeu por seu irmão recém-nascido, praticamente obrigando os pais deles a poupa-lo, pois, mesmo com oito anos, seu poder ultrapassava o do rei e uma ameaça era suficiente para este calar-se. Embora em seu intímo se orgulhasse do poder do filho era humilhante este mandar nele.

Desde então, o princípe selecionou um tutor ao pequeno, ordenando que ninguém tocasse nele. Com medo, obedeceram-no, na verdade, já era rei e o pai deste, um fantoche nas mãos do primogênito, embora, quem soubesse disso eram apenas os ligados á família real, para o povo, Vegeta era só um princípe e o rei que mandava.

Ele sorria ao pensar no genitor se desdobrando para que mais ninguém soubesse quem mandava na verdade, o pai tinha o título de rei apenas fictício, pois desde que o derrotara quando tinha sete anos, ele era o saiyajin mais forte do planeta e também, solitário, por sua vez.

Muitos se aproximavam dele por interesse ou por medo. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Kakarotto foi o primeiro amigo verdadeiro, junto de seu irmão Tarble, que este tinha em todo o universo._ " Amigo de uma terceira classe estúpida, que deprimente "_, fala amargurado ao lembrar de seu rival e amigo Kakarotto.

Ficara amargurado inicialmente por Kakarotto ser mais forte do que ele, mesmo estando ambos na forma supersaiyajin 4, porém, o filho de Bardock era mais poderoso, embora, que em público, nada demonstrasse, sabia por que fazia isso, pois Vegeta era o rei e queria proteger sua honra e orgulho, isto, às vezes, o irritava, detestava a "piedade" dele.

O guerreiro gentil sempre encontrava-se á frente e mais poderoso do que o rei, que sempre que pensava te-lo alcançado em poder, descobria que se distanciavam novamente.

Detestava admitir, mas este saiyajin tinha mais talento do que ele próprio e não consegui compreender, pois ele tinha sangue real da classe mais poderosa de guerreiros e não compreendia como uma terceira classe conseguira este poder todo e talento nato.

De repente, nota que ela começa a tremer e lágrimas caem de seus olhos fechados, acabando por sentir com seu olfato um forte cheiro de medo que o icomodava. Não suportava sentir este tipo de cheiro dela, isto o faz retornar de seus pensamento. Analisa, percebendo que provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Ei! Acorde Bulma! - ele fica surpreso ao chamar a jovem chikyuu-jin pelo nome, nunca se interessou em saber o nome dos escravos.

- Acorde! - ele havia sentado e sacudia Bulma pelos ombros.

- Não! Não! - ela começa a gritar desesperada.

- Que droga! Acorde Bulma!- estava começando a ficar exasperado pela jovem não despertar, por mais que este a sacudisse.

De repente abre os olhos, chorando compulsivamente e confusa, abraçando quem estava à sua frente, no caso, aquele saiyajin que mais detestava. Essa ação repentina e inesperada o deixara sem ação por alguns minutos, nunca estivera numa situação assim.

Sentia-se entristecido por vê-la chorando. Nunca sentira nada assim por nenhum ser vivo, nem mesmo por sua mãe ou seu pai, talvez, para o seu irmão quando ele ia no quarto dele, para chorar escondido, pelo fato de ter um poder baixo, mas, Vegeta simplesmente ouvia-o atentamente, nada mais, mas isto parecia acalma-lo depois de um tempo.

Vagamente, se lembra de ver uma cena de um macho e uma fêmea, este, confortando a parceira, simplesmente abraçando-a e trazendo-a mais próximo do peito, sendo que após um tempo, parara de chorar. Resolve tentar isso, se funcionou naquela hora, funcionaria agora.

Um tanto confuso e desajeitado, tenta copiar o que viu e fica satisfeito ao ver que conseguira fazer corretamente, abraçar a jovem e puxa-la ainda mais para perto de seu tórax.

Inconcientemente, leva sua mão ao cabelo dela, acariciando-o. Ao ver que fazia, fica surpreso, mas decide continuar, pois os cabelos azuis eram muito macios e sedosos, descobrira naquele instante que adorava acaricia-los. Durante o ato nunca fizera isso, pois estava sedento em se aliviar e não perdia muito tempo com "preliminares".

Não conseguia racionalizar o por que de se importar com uma escrava. Acreditava, que se fosse outra, numa situação desta, jogaria da cama,mas, para ele, Bulma era diferente.

Estava confuso por se preocupar, além do motivo de chama-la pelo nome , _" Seria um capricho?"_ , então cogita se era isso, pois nunca teve um "capricho", embora ouvisse falar. Com certeza devia ser isso, afinal, para ele não havia outra explicação lógica.

Ficou assim por minutos, cheirando o cabelo dela e abraçado-na, como nunca tinha abraçado alguém assim antes e sem ser no sentido sexual.

Bulma começa a ese acalmar e abre levemente os olhos, embora não despertando totalmente.

Inicialmente, não comrpeende nos braços de quem está, até escutar a voz que mais odiava no mundo e cujo dono estava em seus pesadelos:

- Já acorodu, Bulma?

Assustada, ela o empurra, saindo dos braços dele que fora pego de surpresa pelo ato, mas se recupera, a tempo de ver ela perder o equilíbrio por seu próprio ato brusco, indo se chocar com a cabeça em uma pequena mesa no lado da espaçosa cama.

Assiste tudo em camêra lenta e se deslocando mais rápido que em um piscar de olhos, a segura em seus braços, protegendo a cabeça desta com seu braço. Chega a sentir um icomodo, mas não doeu necessariamente, se ela batesse a cabeça, com certeza morreria.

- O que faz um movél desses ao lado de uma cama?- pergunta a si mesmo, irritado e indignado pelo perigo que ofertava.

Mas ela percebendo que estava nos braços dele novamente, se debate de novo, soltando-se e caindo de bunda no chão, para no instante seguinte, segurar a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando.

Mal havia se recuperado do pesadelo e este ainda estava lívido em sua mente , tanto, que se apavarou estar nos braços de quem esteve em seu pesadelo. Naquele instante, confusa, não distinguia realidade de ficcção. Inconcientemente, abraçou a si mesma.

- O que há com você? Está louca, mulher? - pergunta irritado pelos atos dela e juntamente com o cheiro de medo que emanava.

_" Será que é efeito na noite anterior? Droga!", _pensa consigo mesmo.

De fato, ele mesmo concordava que havia exagerado um pouco, mas não esperava reações como essa, temia agora que ela tivesse perdido seu espiríto guerreiro, não queria uma servil, as do harém já eram assim, adorava espirito rebelde, começava a temer que houvesse perdido isso.

Cerra seus punhos, torcendo para que não fosse esse o caso e que isso fosse efeito apenas do pesadelo que teve.

Acha recomendavél não se aproximar mais e decide dar espaço á ela, apenas pegando o lençol e jogando no corpo dela, pois não ousara se aproximar mais e se retira para tomar um banho, confuso e irritado, "_talvez com um banho eu relaxe . . . justo hoje que tenho que fazer essa viagem"_. Massagea a têmpora enquanto se dirige até o quarto de banho, sendo aquela manhã um inferno até agora.

No pesadelo dela, os pais são mortos pelo rei por casua dela ter dado a luz a um filho deles, uma versão dele em miniatura.

- Não!!!!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegetasama.- grita exasperada, ao ver ele se aproximar do bebê.

Depois, esta pega o filho dela, enquanto esta está presa pelos braços de dois guardas saiyajins. Então, o rei esmaga a cabeça do bebê que chorava, silenciando-o e falando em seguida com um sorriso maligno.

- Esse bastardo já era, chikyuu-jin . . . - olha para Bulma chorando compulsivamente - não quero o vestígio desse lixo em meu planeta.

Vê, em choque, ele arremessar o corpinho inerte no ar e usando a palma da mão, desintregando- o.

Depois, o rei dá ela de presente ao guardas como um brinquedo sexual, enquanto observa ela sendo esutprada por eles com um riso maligno.

Ela então desperta de vez, com as mãos em seu coração e o rosto livído de tristeza. Lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes azuis _" Foi tão real",_ ela pensa, engolindo em seco. Ultimamente, o pesadelo dela ficava só na morte dos pais e do bebê, era a primeira vez que ampliava para os guardas. Pega o lençol e cobre seu corpo.

Ela começa a se acalmar secando suas lágrimas com as mãos, seu coração acerelado, mas que começava a se abrandar. Então, a dor em seu corpo se revela e passa a senti-lo, o pesadelo não havia permitido sentir dor fisíca.

Sentia as dores em seu corpo, atrás, na frente, no ombro e nas pernas onde a cauda dele batera, _" Já devia ter me acostumado", _pensa, amargurada.

Ela se recorda dele ter a acolhido nos braços e acariciar sua cabeça, como se quisesse consola-la _" Me consolar? Impossivél, nunca um saiyajin faria isso a uma escrava", _mas, se recorda do princípe Kakarotto e seu sorriso gentil e do pai dele também, _" Há excessões", _ela aceita que tenha, mas, são casos esporádicos e o rei certamente não era um.

Depois, se recorda de se debater nos braços dele e empurra-lo, caindo em direção ao movél. Agora, ao observar o objeto no lado da cama, se lembra dele ampara-la com os braços em um piscar de olhos, antes que sua cabeça se chocasse. De novo, havia se debatido e caíra no chão, _" protegeu-me? Impossivél "._

Ele não havia se aproximado mais e jogara o lençol no corpo dela, depois se retirando, "_ No que deu nesse monstro?", _arqueia a sombrançelha sem entender.

Esperava que ele batesse nela, mas não fez nada disso, depois, se recordar de sentir que ele havia abraçado-a enquanto dormiam na cama, _" Me abraçou?", impossivél, " Bulma pare de imaginar coisas e se atenha aos fatos, ele é seu mestre, seu dono, você não passa de um animal de estimação para ele, para ser usado por este quando lhe convir, nunca terá quaisquer sentimentos por você . . . como se você tivesse por ele" , "nunca, ele me estuprou, é um montro, é como todos os saiyajins, salvo excessões rarissímas, pertence a raça de bárbaros e crueis, destruidores de vidas, além de planetas "._

O motivo dele te-la protegido, para ela, após analisar, é que ele era um rei mimado e não queria perder seu brinquedo preferido, no caso, ela, isto era a explicação mais lógica.

- È isso, Bulma, esse rei é mimado, além de um cretino bastardo, monstro, que não está acostumado a perder seus "brinquedos".

Sentia uma imensa raiva e ódio se apoderarem dela.

A jovem contava com a escrava que trazia os remédios para nunca engravidar dele, para que o pesadelo não se tornasse realidade. Rezava à kamisama que o remédio sempre funcionasse.

- Não se preocupe, Bulma, nunca acontecerá - fala a si mesmo, se acalmando.

- Nunca acontecerá o que?- escuta a voz daquele que mais desprezava no universo inteiro.

Vê ela fita-lo com raiva nos olhos e no intímo fica aliviado, não havia perdido o espiríto combatente, mas fora por pouco, acha melhor dar um tempo entre eles e na próxima, "maneirar" um pouco.

- Até que enfim despertou e está racional, naquela hora parecia uma louca - ele fala disfarçando o alívio em vê- la bem.

Ela dá de ombros e fala:

- Qualquer uma que tivesse tal pesadelo e no meio deste, fosse segurada por aquele que estava presente em seu pesadelo, reagiria daquele jeito - fala ente os dentes.

- Um pesadeo comigo?- fica confuso, aquilo sim lhe supreendeu.

- Com quem mais?- rebate de volta, hostil.

- Como foi o pesadelo? - pergunta olhando de soslaio á ela.

Estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se conter e não intimida-la com um castigo, pois, ontem já havia estrapolado e não pretendia se arriscar, aquilo seria um verdadeiro teste de autocontrole, uma batalha e não pretendia perder para si mesmo.

- Por que quer saber o que um "animal" pensa - fala a palavra animal sentindo-se suja.

- Entendi! - ele exclama, enrolado a cintura na toalha e cruzando os braços, falando com dedén- sonhou com algum animal sujo? Lá na Terra eram ratos e baratas né? Nós temos aqui outros tipos, não menos nojentos, se quer saber minha opinião.- dobra os braços para se conter de ir "disciplina-la"

- Por que o interesse?

Arqueia a sombrançelha á ele, não temia nenhuma punição, não daria o prazer á ele de vê- la encolhida, com medo, como via os outros escravos, mal sabia, que isso era uma das coisas que ele mais apreciava nela.

- Quero saber por que agiu como uma enlouquecida e do cheiro de medo que emanava - responde simplesmente enquanto se troca, pondo a roupa intíma, contando até 10 para se acalmar.

- Cheiro? - e depois se recorda do olfato e audição apurada dos saiyajins.

- E então, Bulma?- fica irritado consigo mesmo por chama-la pelo nome mais uma vez e pelo jeito que falava, sem respeito nenhum pelo mestre dela, ele.

- Pelo que vejo aprendeu meu nome . . . pois, bem vou contar já que quer tanto saber. - ele já estava colocando sua calça, botas e luvas, além de colocar por último um colar com o símbolo da família real saiya-jin.

- Meu pesadelo começa com você matando meus pais por que tive um filho com você, que depois o matou, enquanto eu estava presa por guardas saiyajins, esmagando o crânio dele e ao mesmo tempo, com seu "famoso" sorriso maligno, para em seguida jogar o corpo para o alto, desintegrando-o com essa espécie de energia que liberam, falando que não queria lixo no seu planeta e de raiva, me entrega como "brinquedo sexual" aos seus guardas, vendo eles me estuprarem e rindo malignamente, pronto, foi isso, e me pergunta por que quis me livrar de seus braços! - falou rapidamente e rispidamente de uma só vez, sentando na cama em seguida, se acalmando, era demais isto invadir sua mente e falar sobre isso, só piorava.

Ele fica atônito, mas se refaz _" então era isso?". _Ele se dirige até perto dela que se levanta o encarando nos olhos. A chikyuu-jin havia se posto em guarda, imaginando mil coisas que ele faria, mas o olhar dele estava neutro, nem irritado, aborrecido, apenas, normal. Então o vê sorrir e fala, enrolando a cauda em sua própria cintura.

- Não entendo o por que matar seus pais, acima de tudo um cientista excelente e dar você aos guardas, como poderia fazer isso com meu animal de estimação favorito e um dos melhores cientistas que tenho? È loucura . . . já acho a parte do bastardo um tanto exagerado . . . pelo menos creio que se acontecesse isso, o aniquilaria rápido, pelo menos, acho . . .

De fato, nunca havia passado em sua mente o que faria com um bastardo.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele a segura contra o seu corpo e usa seu rabo para envolver as coxas dela, sorrindo maliciosamente, fazendo-a tremer levemente ao ver a face de luxúria deste :

- Não se esqueça que é meu brinquedo e de ninguém mais, pois matarei qualquer um que te tocar . . . não se esqueça disso, sou o único que pode toca-la e prova-la, mais niguém.

Nisto, a beija profundamente, aproveitando a surpresa dela pela ação. Bulma começa a se debater. Vegeta a solta rapidamente, fazendo-a cair na cama. Com o dorso da mão delicada, ela limpa em volta de sua boca.

- Vou ficar fora 1 semana, tenho que ir a um planeta, aquele terceira classe, o Kakarotto . . . ficará no castelo, já solicitei que avissem á ele assim como ordenei que cuidasse de você para que nenhum outro chegasse próximo de você . . . só nos veremos na cama em duas semanas, até aí, aproveite e fique aqui o dia inteiro, a menos que queira ir mancando até o laboratório - fala olhando-a longamnete e saindo, ouvindo -a arremssar o que parecia uma almofada na porta e sorrindo em seguida.

O rei adorava as batalhas que travava com ela e a reconhecia como uma guerreira digna, nunca vira uma fêmea desafiadora como ela, rebelde e corajosa.

Vê a escrava que trazia os remédios para que não engravidasse com quem ele se deitava. Odiava o cheiro, que era muito ruim para seu olfato apurado. Esta se curva e entra no quarto. Nisto, ele dá ordens aos guardas como proceder com a jovem.

Então se retira com outros guardas até o hangar das aeronaves, odiando estas obrigações diplomáticas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Coitado do Kakarotto, se ressente por Liluni . . . agora é a vez de Chichi conforta-lo XDDDDDDD

Ela já assume estar caídinha por ele.

Eu queria pega-lo no colo e conforta-lo * - * , Chichi sortuda ¬¬

E quem diria que Vegeta começa a se preocupar com ela e pensar em "maneirar", claro, ainda não aceita o que sente por ela, ou não procura compreender muito, dá-lhe orgulho ¬¬

"Minha maior preocupação ao fazer essa fic UA foi que não descaracterizasse os personagens demais, principalmente o Goku, pois graças à pancada na cabeça quando bebê e Son Gohan, seu avô, o deixaram gentil e amavél.

Como faria para que ele, criado em Bejiita, fosse ao menos semelhante à ele do anime?  
" Acredite, não foi fácil, aí pensei. Talvez em sua natureza profunda, não fosse como todos os saiya-jins o que foi notado quando era bebê.

Precisava trabalhar ele com cuidado, aí, tive a ídeia dele ter sido criado por uma escrava e com contato freqüente com os servos e um afastamento dos saiya-jins.

Afasta-lo deles foi fácil, afinal, com um poder baixo destes, qual saiya-jin iria querer o filho junto de um fraco destes? Mesmo entre os terceira classe? Quem diria os de segunda e primeira classe?

Além de não conseguir entrar em nenhuma academia ou à "escola" dos saiya-jins, contribuiu e muito para que a natureza saiya-jin fosse reprimida em seus primeiros anos de vida até a adolescência, claro, não perdeu sua paixão pelas batalhas.

Mas, mesmo asso, não conseguiria fazer igualzinho ao anime, mas que chegasse o mais próximo possivél.

Pelo menos, acho que consegui, o que acham?

È que não gosto mesmo na UA de descaracterizar os personagens"

Colei esse trecho da resposta de um review, pois percebi que dificilmente faço comentários sobre coisas da minha fic, falta de hábito *gota* ^ ^

Já quanto à Vegeta e Bulma, mesmo no anime, não o vejo como apaixonados, sabe, diria que como ele era solitário e ela acabou ficando na fase dos androídes, acabou se sentindo atraída por ele, afinal, eram ambos solitários, a partir daí veio a atração, mas a série não mostra eles como apaixonados, mesmo em cenas com eles sozinhos, apenas, mais como bons amigos, compania um para o outro, mas não amor, pelo menos o que vejo e minha fanfic vai acabar, eu vou buscar, enveredar nesse estilo de união, não, amor em si, ou totalmente amor.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Estou aberta a qualquer dúvida ou sugestão.

Um abraço ^ ^

Respostas:

Jackeline: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena de Kakarotto e Chichi XDDDDDDDDD. Talvez demore um pouquinho, mas vai ter hentai XDDDDDDD

Vegeta vai entregar os pontos, mas, terá que lidar com sua culpa e ele vai se culpar e como, dará até pena dele ahauaaua, ele sofrerá bastante *risada maligna*

Sou sincera, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

Eu acho que fui mal em algumas matérias XPPPPPPPPPp

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos


	10. Pedido do rei Vegeta

O pai de Kakarotto vai visitar seu filho e falar do pedido do Rei Vegeta . . . nisto, Marina e Chichi conhecem Bardock.

Chichi e os demais descobrem qual seria o verdadeiro destino do planeta senão fosse por Bardock e seu filho . . .

Cap. 10 - Pedido do rei Vegeta

Na mansão de Kakarotto a campainha ecoa pelo ambiente. Yamcha antes de abrir as portas duplas, pelo ki, reconhece quem era e cumprimenta, com um sorriso:

- Bom dia, Bardock.

- Ah! jovem Yamcha, bom dia também.

- Por favor, entre.

- Obrigado.

O saiyajin de cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade, cicatriz na face e laço vermelho na testa entra e se dirige ao chikyuu-jin:

- Yamacha, e meu filho?

- Está dormindo - tratava-o informalmente à pedido deste.

Era difícil acreditar que um dia ele fora um saiyajin orgulhoso que considerava escravos como seres inferiores e indignos de atenção. O Bardock do passado e do presente encontravam-se separados por um profundo abismo e tudo graças a Liluni e a filha meia saiyajin dele com ela.

- Dormindo?- arqueia a sombrancelha achando estranho pelo horário seu filho ainda estar na cama.

Nisto, Kurilin entra na sala e cumprimenta Bardock.

- Mas . . . como ele pode estar dormindo?

- È . . . que . . . digamos . . . ele está sendo confortado por Chichi, pois ficou triste ao se lembrar do passado olhando as fotos - fala tentando abordar o assunto o mais discretamente possivél, pois o pai de seu amigo ficava triste ao se lembrar.

- Havia me dito que não possuía ressentimentos para comigo - fala olhando para o alto das escadas.

- Não do senhor, dele mesmo - Yamcha fala e suspira tristemente- acabou adormecendo com a cabeça no colo de Chichi após desabafar com a mesma.

Apesar de tudo sorri discretamente.

Havia contado à Kakarotto as suas visões sobre o rei Vegeta mas não as dele, pois não queria infuenciar no destino, só avisaria se algum deles corresse risco de vida ou fosse algo importante.

Aquela era a chikyuu-jin que roubaria o coração de seu filho e estava contente, não via nada de mal em ele se unir com uma terráquea, pois seria feliz com quem amava e não sofreria o que ele sofreu, e isso o deixava aliviado, mas, Vegeta corria o risco de cometer erros que podiam chegar a atormenta-lo pelo resto da vida, assim como para Bardock, a memória de Liluni e tudo o que ele fez e não fez com ela.

- Acho que vou me sentar.

Nisso se dirige até o sofá espaçoso no centro da sala, porém, no corredor, Marina vinha com as mãos ocupadas com roupas e não vê o saiyajin, acabando por ambos se chocarem um contra o outro, quer dizer, somente Marina, pois o saiyajin nada sentira.

Mas antes que caísse, um braço forte a segura e ao mesmo tempo a cesta de roupa.

- Marina, está bem?- Pual chega atrás - Ah! Bom dia Bardock.

- Está bem jovem?- pergunta preocupado.

- Ai , ai . . . é muito duro, parece uma rocha.

- É por causa dos meus músculos . . . sesculpe, não te vi, devia ter percebido seu ki, mas estava entretido com meus pensamentos e me distraí.

- Imagina . . . eu . . . - ela se refaz da confusão e percebe não reconhecer aquele tom de voz, pensava ser Kakarotto.

Olha para quem a segurava e era um saiyajin que nunca vira, com uma bandana na cabeça e cicariz no rosto, armadura lustrosa, além de uma capa alva e a cauda deste enrolado na cintura. Fica levemente rubra por estar nos braços de um homem.

Percebendo o desconforto da jovem a solta, tomando cuidado para ver se ela está bem.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Sim senhor - fala com o olhar baixo, temendo ser repreendida.

Ele olha e suspirando, fala:

- Me chame de Bardock e aja normalmente como agiria com meu filho aqui.

"Filho?", ela arregala os olhos, percebendo se tratar do genitor de seu mestre, embora parecesse muito jovem para ser pai.

- Pai? Mas é tão jovem.- ela olha para ele, curiosa.

- Imagino que para vocês terráqueos é esquisito, mas como somos uma raça guerreira, demoramos para envelhecer, permanecemos mais tempo jovens para podermos lutar por mais tempo - fala sorrindo bondosamente, para acalmar a jovem.

Ela abre e fecha a boca, surpresa com essa revelação e fala depois emburrada:

- Sortudos, quem dera que fossêmos assim . . . - põe as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

- Hahahaha, isso é verdade, o destino é injusto.- fala e pensa o quanto ela era bonita.

- Mas que é invejavél, é - Yamcha fala, surgindo do corredor.

Nisso o saiyajin se senta no sofá.

- Vou esperar meu filho acordar, tenho um recado do rei.

- Daquele lá?- Kurilin fala com desdén.

Bardock apenas sorri, sabia que entre eles, Vegeta não era bem vindo, se bem que com razão, por causa de seus comentários depois da última vez que viera.

- È que o Rei tem que ir numa viagem diplomática, claro, que ele odiou isso . . . - falou cruzando as mãos sobre os joelhos, curvado e vendo tanto quanto Kurilin e Yamacha tendo um sorriso triunfante em seus rostos.

- Quem diria, vai fazer algo que odeia. . . - Kurilin fala feliz.

- Coitado . . . - Bardock brinca.

- Coitado, onde?- Yamacha pergunta.

Nisso todos riem e ele fala:

- Provavelmente Kakarotto terá que ficar no palácio por uma semana.

- Ele detesta ficar no palácio, foge que é uma "maravilha" - acrescenta falando em um tom brincalhão.

- Eu sei, mas são ordens expressas e terá que também ficar de olho em uma escrava dele.- fala pesaroso.

- Que escrava?

- Uma chikyuu-jin, creio que o nome seja Bulma.

- Bulma? Bulma Briefs? da Corporação Cápsula?- Pual fala atônito, seguido do espanto de todos.

- Sim, na invasão há anos atrás, foram capturados vários cientistas de seu planeta, inclusive os pais dessa Bulma e a prórpia, que atualmente trabalham no laboratório anexo ao palácio.

Todos se entreolham, espantados.

- Tanto, que agora exportamos as cápsulas à Terra e há outros planetas.- fala virando uma xícara de chá, uma vez que fora a Terra á turismo, provara dessa bebida, acabando por "viciar".

Kurlin senta no sofá e fala:

- Não sabia disso . . .

- Bem, acho que ela gostaria de ter compania, depois eu e Kakarotto iremos ver e qualquer coisa, você podem ir com ele ao palácio.

- Por acaso . . . ele . . . - Marina fala assutada, conhecia a fama do rei, diziam ser um monstro na cama assim como o pai.

Barodck olha a jovem e depois para a frente em um ponto qualquer, confirmando com a cabeça, pesarosamente.

- Coitada - Marina fala com a mão na boca.

- Desgraçdo . . . - Kurilin cerra os punhos.

- Bem, em todo o caso, ela se tornou a preferida dele, tanto, que ele nem se interessa pelas escravas do harém segundo os boatos que correm pelo castelo, por isso ele queria que alguém mais a vigiasse, ultimamente, deu de ficar "possesivo" com ela, mais do que o normal. - e sorri tristemente- mas nem por isso, ela deixa de trabalhar no laboratório, se bem que ela ama mexer com tecnologia e não se importa em ficar lá.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No quarto, Kakarotto desperta e ao abri os olhos vê Chichi sorrindo para ele, sentindo-se bem pelas caricias recebidas por ela e fala, sorrindo:

- Muito obrigado, Chichi.

Ela vê um dos maravihosos sorrisos dele que a deixavam encantada:

- Queria retribuir o que fez - a jovem fala.

Ele se levanta e se espreguiça, em seguida, Chichi também. Abraça a jovem chikyuu-jin susurrando, puxando-a para mais perto de seu tórax desnudo e musculoso:

- Queria agradece-la melhor . . . - mas é supreendido ao vê-la tomar a iniciativa e beija-lo.

Após se refazer da surpresa, sorrindo, aprofunda o beijo sentinto esta corresponder e derreter-se em seus braços musculosos, que exploravam as costas dela em movimentos sensuais, disparando correntes elétricas no corpo da jovem. Se separavam apenas para tomar fôlego, despertando sensações nunca antes sentidas pela terráquea.

Um leve gemido escapa dos lábios, mas, o suficiente para chama-lo à razão. Se continaussem, iriam mais longe e não queria assusta-la, além de perder a confiança dela que a muito custo conseguira, não podia dar-se a este luxo.

Interrompe o beijo, acariciando o rosto de Chichi com o dorso de sua mão. Ela pergunta, tentando não parecer desanimada, com a face rubra.

- Por que parou?

- Achei melhor . . . se continuassemos, iríamos mais longe . . . prometi que não faria nada sem que estivesse preparada e também desejasse . . . além de que ainda não é . . .

Ia falar companheira, mas consegue suprimir. Não queria revelar naquele instante a intensidade de seus sentimentos, embora não compreendesse por que, além de que não queria que a chamasem de amante ou concubina, inclusive escrava sexual se deitando com ele sem ser sua companheira oficialmente e pelos costumes saiyajins.

Chichi sente-se aquecida pelo respeito deste e preocupação. Se fosse outro, teria se aproveitado, mas ele não. Era gentil, honesto, bondoso, nunca se aproveitaria de uma situação destas. Chichi confiava nele plenamente.

- Meu pai está aqui? - ele arqueia a sombrancelha sentindo o ki.

- Então é do seu pai esse ki que senti . . . como não senti agressividade considerei que não tinha perigo . . . além de que estava dormindo tão lindamente que não quis acorda-lo - sorri.

- Vamos?

- Hai.

Nisso ele se dirige para porta enquanto é observado pela jovem.

_"Será que ele me ama?", _queria acreditar nisso, mas era uma chikyuu-jin, além de ser uma escrava e ele seu mestre, um saiya-jin, embora o chamasse pelo nome longe dos olhos e orelhas do público, ela não deixava de ser para os saiyajins escrava, além de que havia diferença entre eles, eram de raças diferentes.

Era esperado que como um saiya-jin, se unisse com uma de sua espécie para gerar uma cria pura, além de que, uma união com uma chikyuu-jin, se ele a amasse ,caso ocorresse, falando hipoteticamente, não seria bem visto e até poderia ser repudiado pelos demais saiyajins e o filho deles sofrer preconceito ou maus tratos nas mãos de outros da raça do pai.

Seu coração doía ao imagina-lo nos braços de uma de sua própria raça, não sabia o que faria se isso acontecesse, _" como poderia continuar na mansão tendo que servir uma saiyajin que se apoderou daquele que amava?", _por mais qu pensasse, não conseguia obter resposta, a não ser ser vendida á outro mestre.

Com certeza, Kakarotto era excessão e não acharia outro como ele, provavelmente, voltaria a sua antiga vida de escrava de mestres crueis e aquilo, para ela que se afastara dessa vida, era inconcebivél, com certeza, se suicidaria na primeira oportunidade.

Não que Kakarotto fosse vende-la, mas a companheira dele sim,quando este não estivesse na mansão, se soubesse que essa nutria quaisquer sentimentos para com seu marido. Em contra-partida, Chichi nunca seria a concubina dele ou amante, tinha seu orgulho, não era por ser escrava que cederia ao corpo dele e aceitaria se deitar com ele, seria forte e resistiria ao corpo perfeito deste.

- Chichi? - a voz preocupada daquele que amava retira-a de seus pensamentos.

- Hã?

- Está tudo bem?- vê a face de preocupação para com ela.

- Sim, só estava distraída . . .

Ao vêr o olhar inquisitor, ela pensa algo rápido e fala, o mais natural possivel, mascarando sobre o que realmente pensava naquele instante

- Imaginava como seria seu pai . . . nunca cheguei a conhece-lo.

- Você vai gostar dele - e sorrindo, a pega pela mão e saem do quarto.

Aproveitaria para apresenta-la à ele, pois, em breve, a faria sua companheira oficial, embora desconfiasse que seu pai já soubesse disso em decorrência de seu poder. Percebia que ela não falara a verdade, mas, mais tarde iria perguntar novamente, só que desejando a verdade dessa vez.

Descendo as escadas , vê seu pai sentado no sofá, conversando com todos, animadamente e nota feliz que Marina parecia maravilhada, embora duvidasse que a mesma percebesse.

O saiya-jin havia percebido, pois não era idiota, que ela sentia algo por ele mais do que admiração e notava os olhares fulminantes lançados á sua futura companheira quando se aproximava desta.

Aquela jovem o amava, porém, seu coração pertencia a Chichi. Até agora conseguiu "escapar" de ter que conversar com Marina, pois com certeza, ela iria confessar o que sentia por ele e Kakarotto não queria magoa-la, pois o amor não seria correspondido.

Por isso, ao vê-la bastante entretida com Bardock ficara feliz, talvez com isso, ela possa parar de sentir amor por ele e talvez redirecione para seu pai e se por acaso ela vier a confessar á ele seus sentimentos ficará aliviado que provavelmente, alguém a confortará e seria seu pai, pois percebe ele lançar rápidos olhares à Marina, após perceber o olhar desta sobre ele.

Para o seu pai seria bom pois estava muito solitário e ele, agora, era outra pessoa.

A perda de Liluni o ferira demais e talvez, se Marina o amasse e fosse correspondida por este, poderia até mesmo curar as profundas feridas de seu coração. Graças a Liluni e posteriormente, à filha deste com ela, conseguira se libertar das "correntes" do orgulho saiyajin, que transformava todos de sua raça em escravos, condenando muitas vezes a infelicidade ou a uma falsa e ilusória felicidade. Seu pai se libertara, mas pagara um alto preço e fora aquela que amava, no caso, Liluni.

Mas, infelizmente, quantos não permaneciam escravos? Seu amigo Vegeta era um dos que mantinham-se acorrentados, mas, com influência de seus sentimentos que não queria reconhecer por Bulma, começara, em seu intímo, mesmo senão reconhecesse, a questiar essas "algemas", só esperava que se libertasse a tempo e não como fora com seu pai, que só depois das perda, reconhecera o que sentia e conquistara sua liberdade.

Mas o caso de Vegeta era diferente de seu pai.

Por ser considerado desde bebê o mais poderoso saiyajin do planeta, tendo muitos de sua raça depositado nele a fé de que ele era o supersaiya- jin da lenda, ecoada ao longo dos séculos, somando ao ser o próximo na sucessão do trono, havia acabado por receber uma "doutrinação" mais excessiva da cultura saiyajin do que qualquer outro saiya-jin a qual era praticada diariamente e a todo o instante, com isso, essa série de fatores, enraigaram e inflaram seu orgulho saiyajin acima de quaisquer outros sentimentos.

Kakarotto reconhecia que o rei era o mais orgulhoso do planeta Bejiita.

Embora ele fosse o mais poderoso do planeta e talvez, do universo, Vegeta era com certeza o mais orgulhoso de todos, senão, do universo, o que desconfiava em seu intímo, tudo por ter que conviver com os costumes culturais diariamente e "praticar" a todo o instante.

Em decorrência dessa série de fatores, teria grande dificuldade em "abrir" seus olhos para seus sentimentos, havendo grandes chances dele não perceber à tempo e com isso, o orgulho, um mestre cruel e sádico, o condenará ao sofrimento, assim como fez com seu pai por anos a fio.

Este mesmo "dono" dele o levava a se isolar de todos, tendo como agravante o cargo que ocupava como rei.

Bardock e seu filho sabiam, além de Tarble, seu otouto, que eram os únicos amigos que ele possuía em toda a Bejiita e com certeza, do universo, principalmente Kakarotto por terem a mesma idade, considerando-o como melhores amigos e por que não, como irmãos? Embora, claro, o rei nunca assumiria e isto não era nenhuma novidade. O fato, era de que Vegeta confiava cegamente em Kakarotto, algo que nenhum outro saiyajin teria e este recompesava com lealdade ao planeta Bejiita e à famílai real.

O caso de Kakaroto era muito diferente de seu pai e do Rei Vegeta, havia escapado de ser escravizado pelo orgulho, pois crescera afastado dos "costumes saiya- jins e seu orgulho", por ser fraco demais. Ao lembrar disso ri interiormente. Ele era fraço até a juventudo e agora, era Supersaya-jin 4 , o mais poderoso de sua raça, pois, em matéria de poder era superior à Vegeta, mesmo ele estando também como supersaiya-jin 4 , porém não demonstrava em público, além de que ultrapassara um pouco esse nivél.

Mantinha em segredo de todos menos de seu pai, pois o rei devia ser tido como o mais poderoso, e por isso, Kakarotto protegia seu amigo, fingindo que ele era um pouco mais poderoso que ele.

O irmão mais novo de Vegeta ,Tarble, passara por uma situação semelhante ao de Kakarotto.

Por ter nascido fraco, quase foi assassinado por seus pais se Vegeta não o protegesse com seu poder. Porém, seu otouto ( irmão mais novo) cresceu cercado de preconceito e com isto, sendo "isolado" dos costumes e cultura saiyajin, emboram tivesse recebido um infímo de influência e decorrência de seu aniue, Vegeta, mas fora tão infímo, que o grilhões que o prendiam eram frageís e quebraram com incrivél facilidade, se libertando e mesmo antes de ser quebrado, permitiam que ele não se subjulgasse ao dono que imperava e madava em todos os saiyajins , inclusive em seu irmão,o orgulho.

Consequëntemente havia sentido empatia por Kakarotto e este por ele, suas histórias eram semelhantes, com isto, ele se tornara, junto deste, uma das excessões dentre os saiya-jins, pois ambos não sofreram lavagem cerebral, diferentemente como foi com Bardock e Vegeta. Este último, com o decorrer dos últimos 4 anos tivera melhoras significativas em caratér e até conseguia raramente subjulgar, mesmo que fosse só momentaneamente seu orgulho e tudo graças à Bulma, embora este nunca fosse assumir.

Torcia para que seu melhor amigo se libertasse dessas algemas, pois só assim seria feliz e pleno.

Ele sai de seus pesnamentos, se aproximando do sofá e cumprimentando seu genitor:

- Yo!

- Ah! Filho, como você vai?

- Bem e o senhor?

- Ótimo . . . - ele nota Chichi, reconhecendo-a pelas suas visões, aquela que era dona do coração de seu filho.

- È Chichisan, né?- pega a mão dela delicadamente e se curva levemente, beijando o dorso e depois sorrindo a esta, atônita com o gesto.

Estava estática com o gesto imprevisivél dele, era também um saiyajin diferente da raça que desprezava. Claro que esperava que sendo pai de Kakarotto, fosse um pouco diferente ds outros saiyajins, mas não imaginava tanto, ainda mais tendo escutado sobre o orgulho dele e agora, percebia que havia mudado para melhor, percebendo pelo simples gesto deste, que o Bardock atual e aquele que escutara, pertenciam á dimensões diferentes.

Kakarotto percebe que ela olhava para o seu pai por um tempo consideravél. Embora olhasse normalmente, não deixava de sentir ciúmes e se tornara possesivo, rosnando não audivelmente, pois se contera ao máximo, mas, não passara despercebido a Chichi, ao seu lado, surpresa com o rosnado e a Bardock, este sorrindo e falando, visando acalmar o filho:

- Não tenho quaisquer interesses . . . - deixa subentendido, sabia que o filho não queria que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos, ainda.

Ela passa a olhar assustada para seu mestre, que ao perceber isso, fala, em tom de desculpas:

- Gomennasai ( desculpe), Chichi.

Ela o fitava agora curiosa, não era todo dia que ouvia um homem rosnar, se bem, que neste caso era um saiyajin, mas mesmo assim, nunca vira isso em seus 4 anos no planeta, não compreendendo o porque daquilo.

Bardock sorria vendo a face da jovem em confusão, via em suas visões os dois felizes, com filhos. O filho amava-a com toda a força de seu coração e desejava que se unissem logo, confessa que queria ser avô o quanto antes, pois só vira os netos em suas visões e queria vê-los pessoalmente.

- Pai, o que o leva a vim aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se fosse só visitar, com certeza avisaria - pergunta em tom preocupado.

Gostava de receber visitas de seu pai, mas, raramente este chegava de "sopetão", quando ia assim, sem avisar, era alguma coisa que precisava dele.

- Seu irmão, o rei Vegeta tem que partir por uma semana em uma viagem diplomática, nada mais do que uma reunião com os reis de alguns planetas, na reunião anual interplanetária, bem, com a ausência dele terá que governar em sua ausência, já que é princípe . . . - e completa rapidamente ao ver a face de sua cria - apenas temporarimente . . . - fica desanimado ao prever a reação de seu filho.

- Isso não quer dizer ficar no palácio, né? - perguntava exasperado, detestava aquele lugar, além deste não trazer boas recordações, admirava o fato de que vegeta suportasse ficar lá.

- Sei que você não gosta, mas é temporário, apenas uma semana . . . se desejar, seus amigos e Chichi podem ficar lá, sem trabalharem vou estar lá também, auxiliando-o.

Os amigos dele não podiam deixar de conter um sorriso de felicidade ao pensarem em serem servidos, imaginavam os quartos luxuosos, camas macias, não que Kakarotto não fornecesse isso. Ficavam nos quartos de hóspedes que possuíam cama macias e luxuosas, até, mas não podia se comparar muito uma mansão à um palácio.

Nunca nenhum deles entrara em um palácio ou sonhava que fariam isso algum dia, tinham apenas ideias de como era, mas, Chichi, que fora uma princesa, sabia melhor do que ninguém como que era um palácio e o tipo de ambiente, embora, suponha, pela cara de Kakaratto que era muito pior do que ela mesma já vivera em um.

- Êba! Um castelo!- Pual fala entusiasmado, dando pinotes do ar de felicidade.

- É apenas um castelo e acreditem, não é como passavam em filmes. - Chichi fala, dobrando os braços sobre o peito, fitando-os com a face tipicamente séria.

- Como você sabe?- Kurilin pergunta aqueando um sombrancelha.

- Simples, no nosso planeta natal eu era uma princesa, filha do rei Gyumao, nas terras da montanha Flypan . . . fui uma princesa - guerreira - acrescenta, para se distanciar do outro tipo de princesa, aquelas fracotes e virando a face para o lado.

Kakarotto e Bardock ficam surpresos e os demais estáticos.

- Fala do Rei Gyumao, famoso por matar aqueles que tentassem roubar seus tesouros? O temivél rei Gyumao? O demônio imperador?! - Yamcha fica exasperado.

- Imaginava que conheciam . . . é o mesmo, mas não importa mais, apenas que vocês floreiam muito sobre o que é um palácio . . . o ambiente costuma ser "meio pesado", pelo que me lembro - fala pensativa e nisto a imagem de seu pai morto lhe vêm a mente.

Ela sacode a cabeça para dispersar a lembrança dolorosa ,porém, fica triste.

Pai e filho se entreolham, provavelmente, lembrara de seu pai assasinado.

- Não nos julgue, Chichi - Kurilin fala - você já viveu em um, nós não, nem chegamos perto de um desses é uma oportunidade de ouro.

Ele então abana a cabeça , decidindo que não adiantava mais tentar chama-los para a verdade.

Assim como ela, Kakarto percebeu que não adiantava falar com eles, pois encontravam-se empolgados demais com a ideía de irem para um palácio, mesmo por uma semana.

O ar lá era opressivo e deprimente, de fato, sempre se questionava como Vegeta suportava viver lá e a única resposta que encontrara é de que como ele nascera e crescera naquele lugar, o ar opressor e corredoes frios, eram seus companheiros e com isto havia se habituado.

Não adiantava argumentar, infelizmente, eles teriam que sentir por si só, na pele, como era o ambiente e ele não estava feliz em saber disso.

Suspirando, resignado, fala:

- Que seja - e nota aborrecido o sorriso dos seus amigos menos Chichi, que imaginava como era um palácio Saiyajin.

- Outra coisa, o rei Vegeta solicitou que ficasse atento à Bulma - não tinha coragem de falar que ele a chamara de animal de estimação, com os outros lá .

' Chamou-a de animal de estimação, né? Dúvido que tenha falado o nome dela ao senhor e em público'

Começam a conversar mentalmente, pai e filho, uma técnica aprendida por Kakarotto e ensinada ao pai dele, com isso permitia ter conversas reservadas mesmo em público.

' Sim '

' Quando ele deixará de ser tão orgulhoso? Quando irá se libertar da escravidão do orgulho?'

' Não sei, mas espero que não seja tarde demais . . . pois poderá não haver volta '

' Tenho esperanças que ele não passará pelo que o senhor passou, pelo menos dizem que esperança é a última que morre, né?'

' Verdade , mas como já estive escravizado pelo orgulho, sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto é dificil se libertar, ou no minímo, recobrar parcialmente a liberdade . . . não desejo que ninguém passe pelo sofrimento que passei por ter deixado aquela que amava ser morta daquele jeito '

- Tudo bem? - Yamacha pergunta vendo a face triste de Bardock.

Nisto, ambos saem da conversa mental.

- Estavamos conversando mentalmente - Kakaroto fala simplesmente.

Os demais compreendem, pois já conheciam a conversa mental e treinavam, menos Marina e Chichi, pois Kakarotto iria ensina-las ainda, então, Bardock explica:

- Minha cria aprendeu com seu mestre, aquele que lhe ensinou isso de artes marciais e depois me ensinou como fazer, aprendeu com este também a sentir o Ki, manipula-lo, utiliza-lo em sua totalidade, unindo a mente e corpo . . . nos conversamos mentalmente quando queremos manter nossas conversas pessoais, precisei treinar muito para conseguir isso, embora meu filho possa comunicar-se mentalmente á distâncias grandes, mas nunca consegui dominar completamente.

-Incrivél - Chichi fala maravilhada.

- Seria bom se pudessem fazer amizade com Bulma . . .

- O senhor fala de Bulma, seria Bulma Briefs? Da Corporação cápsula?- Chichi pergunta.

- Isso mesmo, os pais dela e ela são escravos-cientistas e trabalham nos laboratórios anexos ao palácio, atualmente, ela está desenvolvendo uma camâra de gravidade que pode aumentar muitas vezes a gravidade em um ambiente, podendo ter a comodidade de ser transportado em capsúlas.

- Escravos-cientitsas?- Pual pergunta.

- Como bem sabe, nós, saiyajins somos guerreiros natos, conseguimos aprender técnicas poderosas e quando voltamos de quase morrer, ficamos mais fortes, mas, somos defazados em tecnologia, tanto, que quando nossa raça invade um planeta e o conquista, comumente fazemos escravos e se nesse planeta tiver cientistas, os fazemos escravos-cientistas . . . ás vezes, raramente, matamos todos os individuos para vender o planeta . . .

Para momentaneamente e toma fôlego, aquele assunto era um tanto indigesto ao próprio Bardock, já Kakarotto estava aborrecido, exibindo o rosto em uma carranca.

- Também, não somos comerciantes, somos guerreiros e dificilmente vendemos escravos para fora, costumam ser usados internamente em Bejiita . . . há casos esporádicos, que mantemos planetas como colônias, durante a invasão, os saiyajins fazem escravos, mas, após ser declarado planeta colônia, não pode-se mais fazer escravos . . . nesse caso, essa família, os Briefs, eram excelentes cientistas e foram pegos como escravos -cientistas antes da Terra ser declarada planeta colônia pelo Rei Vegeta.

- Não é algo que meu pai e eu nos orgulhamos, sempre fui contra invadir planetas, nas reuniões tento evitar a todo o custo, assim como foi com a terra . . . - Kakarotto fala aborrecido.

Fala tristemente e evitando falar que fora ele que liderou a invasão, mas, só aceitara para tentar salvar o máximo possivél de terráqueos da escravidão e separação de famílias, embora tivessem sido feitos escravos um número consideravél, embora fosse bem menos que a média, não representando mais do que 20%, mas, os amigos e principalmente Chichi, podiam não olhar por este âmbito e não desejava perder a amizade deles nem em entrar em atrito com aquela que amava, rezava para que eles nunca descobrissem isso.

Inspirando profundamente, fala abatido:

- Mas, infelizmente ela foi invadida, mas meu pai e eu conseguimos convencer o Rei Vegeta, recém assumido ao trono, a transformar a Terra em colônia e do tipo celeiro, afinal comemos demais e a Terra é um planeta excelente para cultivo de alimentos, além de que graças a tecnologia dos Briefs, nossas naves melhoraram em velocidade e resistência, além de armas melhores, podendo ir de Bejiita á Terra em menos de dois meses antes, era mais . . . com esses argumentos o convencemos que era mais rentavél manter a Terra como celeiro do que exterminar os terráqueos e vender a uma nação . . . o que era para ser feito inicialmente.

- Então foram vocês que evitaram da nossa raça ser exterminada e o planeta vendido?- Marina pergunta, surpresa.

Kakaroto e o pai confirmam com a cabeça.

Um silêncio incômodo impera no ambiente e os terráqueos se entreolham. Senão fosse pelos dois batalharem para convencer o Rei Vegeta, sua raça teria o destino de muitas outras, exterminada e o planeta vendido a alguma nação com alto poder aquisitivo.

Bem, quanto a parte do que os saiyajins podiam fazer aos planetas que invadiam e conquistavam, já sabiam, mas alguns deles, inclusive Chichi não sabia que a Terra teria outro destino senão fossem os dois, mas, não conseguia definir que sentimentos ter em relação a esse assunto, mas, dentre a raça ser exterminada e o planeta vendido ou a situação atual, colônia-celeiro, era melhor a segunda, de fato, seu planeta natal tivera muita sorte na escolha de seu destino após ser conquistado, mas, um planeta escravo não soava bem.

Todos percebiam os olhares aborrecidos e tristes, de fato, eles odiavam isso, tanto que nunca se referiam a "nós saiyajins" mas, como se falassem de outros saiyajins, como se quisessem mostrar a diferença e deixar claro, mesmo subntendido, de que não compartilhavam do comportamento de sua raça.

- Bem , já vou indo - o saiyajin mais velho, fala levantando-se e preparando-se para sair.

- Fique para o almoço, tousan . . . almoçe conosco - depois Kakarotto olha para seus amigos - tudo bem?

- Claro, agora somos em cinco, amigo, conseguimos cozinhar para dois saiyajins sem problemas, antigamente, só um de nós seria difícil, mas não impossivél, antes, era complicado . . .

- Me lembro de te-lo ajudado - Bardock fala pensativo.

- E sua ajuda foi providencial, aquelas cozinheiras cozinhavam muito bem, sua ajuda foi providencial.

- Também, como conselheiro, recebo muitas visitas, acabaram se acostumando.

- Domo arigatou ( muito obrigado - maneira informal)

- Doitashimashite ( de nada ) , obrigado, vou ficar então.

- Ótimo!- Kakarotto fala feliz e nisto, todos se sentam e conversam animadamente, pois ainda faltava um pouco para o almoço e tinham tempo para conversar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Esse capítulo ficou centrado em Kakarotto, no próximo, pretendo colocar Vegeta e Bulma.

Mas essa visita de Bardock renderá mais texto e até uma cena cômica entre Kakarotto e Chichi, menos agressiva com ele, mas já adianto que nem tudo será flores . . . devo confessar que adoro drama e ainda mais angústia, tenho algo preparada para o casal de pombinhos *risada maligna*.

Já adianto mais ainda, no próximo capítulo, Marina confessará seus sentimentos à Kakarotto. Como ele lidará com isso?

Muito obrigado pelo review, faz uma ficwhither feliz.

Estou aberta a qualquer dúvida ou sugestão XDDDDDDDDD

Respostas:

Jackeline - Isso é verdade, no último, rolou até tapa ¬¬ coitada da Bulma, embora que nesse muitas vezes ele teve que contar até 20 para não ir para cima dela sssrsrs

Eu ainda vou ver isso, Bulma eu duvido que sinta falta, sabe, é mais fácil Vegeta . . . pelo menos o que acho. Se bem que estou aberta a sugestões XDDDDDDDD , claro, além de dúvidas ^ ^

Como atualizo mais ou menos a cada semana, acredito que daqui a até 7 dias, já tenha o outro capítulo feito, eu só tenho menos da metade dele escrito . . .

bjos

Obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	11. Almoço e confisão

Marina enfim ganha coragem e se declara à Kakarotto . . . como ele reagirá?

E um novo casal começa a surgir.

Cap. 11 - Almoço e confissão

Todos se supreendem ao saber que Kakarotto teve como sensei um chikyu-jin, Eichiteki, que fora abduzido por aliens. Bardock mesmo fala que não sabia dessas habilidades e que o terráqueo se propros por si mesmo treinar seu filho.

Ao falar das experiências deste, inclusive de Kamisama e Karin, Kurilin e os outros ficam admirados.

- O treinamento com balde de água lembra muito o que o Mestre Kame me ensinou.

Após duas horas todos se levantam para preparar o jantar, pois dois saiyajins, principalmente Kakarotto, podiam comer o equivalente à 100 pessoas tranqüilamente. Somente Pual ficaria conversando com Bardock e o filho para fazer 'sala' junto com Kakarotto.

- Ei, Pual.- o supersaiya-jin 4 chama o gatinho azul.

- Hai - responde animado como de costume.

- Poderia ir dar uma olhadinha discreta na cozinha se tem alguma coisa pronto?

Bardock arqueia a sombrancelha e mesmo sem Pual entender o por que, concorda:

- Claro!

- Ah! tem que ser discreto - o saiyajin fala sorrindo.

- Claro! Henge! - nisso, após dissipar a nuvem rosa surge um mosca.

- Incrivél- o mais velho fica abismado.

Pual fica envergonhado.

- Ele pode se transformar em qualquer coisa, né?

- Sim, já vou - nisso sorrindo voando até a cozinha.

- È da Terra também?

- Sim, interessante né?

Pouco tempo depois, a mosca volta e retorna a forma original.

- O molho está pronto

- E Chichi?

- Hum . . . está do outro lado cortando os legumes.

- Thankyou.

Bardock sorria. Kakarotto uma vez visitou a Terra, faz muito tempo e veio com algumas "expressões" de lá. Por isso, também, além de achar o planeta bonito, quando soube que este seria atacado, se propôs a ser o general para liderar, apenas para tentar salvar o maior número possivél de humanos e depois junto com ele se empenhou para que a Terra não tivesse um destino trágico, afinal, ser um planeta celeiro era a melhor das opções existentes para o planeta azul.

- Kakarotto . . . - fala em tom de advertência, desconfiava o por que dele desejar àquelas informações.

Mas ele ignora o pai e se dirige para a cozinha, lentamente, para surrupiar algo para comer ou provar.

Porém, após alguns minutos, foi supreendido e é expulso da cozinha por Chichi, irada e bufando:

- Kakarotto! Vai derrubar pêlo na comida! Espere na sala bastardo!

- Mas . . . mas... Chichi o cheiro está tão bom . . . - tenta argumentar, ficando aborrecido logo em seguida - maldade . . .

- Ninguém manda ser uma 'bola de pêlos ambulante', ainda mais que está na época de troca de sua pelagem.

Ela termina de empurra-lo e se vira para voltar à cozinha.

- Não tem como convence-la? - fala em um sussurro rouco, enquanto abraça com os dois braços e encosta seu nariz nos cabelos negros e sedosos .

A terráquea fica intensamente vermelha, aumentando ainda mais ao perceber que Pual e Bardock viam a cena com interesse e o último, inclusive, com um sorriso.

- Estamos sendo vistos! Eu, ao contrário de você, me importo ! - ela começa a se debater nos braços dele que a solta ficando amuado.

Sacode alguns pêlos que caiu nela e caminha para a cozinha, recuperando-se, embora seu coração batesse acerelado ainda.

Derrotado, o saiyajin sobe os degraus,indo para seu quarto, mas não sem antes falar:

- Vou me banhar, pelo visto não conseguirei nada na cozinha agora.

Bardock e o gatinho azul sentem pena dele e o pai fala:

- Olha Pual, ela nada deve a uma fêmea saiyajin . . . porém, apesar de tudo, percebo que ela tem um lado gentil e doce, algo que as de nossa raça pecam - fala lembrando-se de sua companheira saiya-jin falecida.

- O problema dela é o temperamento esquentado - Pual fala suspirando.

Nisto, ambos começam a conversar, mas, o conselheiro e comandante olha para o lado fulgazmente pois percebera um ki conhecido que acompanhava o do seu filho e reconhece como sendo Marina, a terráquea que ele achou muito bonita e lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele suspira, já sabia o que a jovem queria com seu filho e a resposta deste. Havia decidido que iria conforta-la depois.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ao entrar no quarto já se dirige à sala de banho, mas, sente um ki e um cheiro familiar atrás dele, vira-se, observando Marina, esta com a mão no peito e rosto ruborizado, podia escutar os batimentos cardíacos alterados.

O dia que ele tanto fugira chegara. Agora, precisava estudar como proceder com Marina.

Não queria feri-la, sentia pena dela ter se apaixonado justamente por ele, cujo coração já tinha dono e sendo assim não poderia corresponder aos sentimentos sinceros da garota, por sorte, parece que a chikyuu-jin mostrara algum interesse em seu genitor, isto ajudaria :

- Marina . . . o que houve?- pergunta com sua característica voz gentil, se fazendo de 'inocente'.

- É . . . é . . . que . . . - ela está nervosa e não consegue falar direito enquanto se aproxima inconcientemente do saiyajin.

Sabia que ela queria confessar seus sentimentos, mas, iria esperar a mesma falar, mesmo que levasse horas, sua fome havia desaparecido momentaneamente.

A chikyuu-jin engole em seco e fala:

- Sinto falta de meus pais e da neve . . .

- Neve?

Arqueia a sombrancelha. Havia dois interesses, um pela curiosidade e outro para que ela relaxasse um pouco, pois estava tensa demais.

- Ah, é! Aqui em Bejiita não tem neve né?

Kakarotto faz não com a cabeça.

- Bem, é algo fofo, branco, que despenca dos céus e pode se acumular no chão, apesar de lindo é mortal quando quer, um humano morreria em minutos exposto á ela sem uma roupa para aquecer-se . . . onde eu morava era neve o ano inteiro, chamava-se Vila Jingle.

Kakarotto tenta imaginar e se lembra de algo, quando visitou a Terra viu aquela coisa branca, só não sabia o nome e era fria mesmo, ele não suportava o frio.

- Sempre odiei os saiyajins - achava que seria melhor começar daquele jeito, até ter confiança de confessar o que sentia ao belo e gentil saiyajin - me tiraram de meus pais quando tinha 12 anos, nunca mais os vi . . .

Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro dela, confortando-a e falando :

- Sinto muito . . . - ouvia o tom pesaroso nas palavras dele.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos claros abana a cabeça para os lados, vermelha, com a aproximidade dele e fala:

- Não, não o culpo, quem é culpado são os demais saiyajins, não odeio você ou seu pai . . . são diferentes daqueles que conheci - ela fala sem olhar para ele.

- Obrigado . . . - e afaga a cabeça dela gentilmente - fico feliz em sabe que considera também meu pai diferente dos demais.

- Claro, o conheci há pouco tempo, mas ele é bondoso também , custo a acreditar que já tenha sido igual aos outros . . .

- Digamos que os saiya- jins vivam 'acorrentados', ou seja, são escravos apesar de tudo.

- Acorrentados? Escravos? Mas como se são os donos desse planeta? Além de terem poder e conseguirem conquistar planetas de outro povos?

- São presos pelos costumes e escravizados pelo orgulho saiya-jin, ficam cegos e acabam por sofrer . . . não conseguem alcançar a verdadeira felicidade e pensar por si só sem envolver o orgulho. . .

Ele dá uma pausa e fala, amargurado:

- Os planetas que minha raça conquista, alguns dos habitantes são feitos escravos . . . assim como vocês, chikyuu-jins . . . se tornaram escravos contra a sua vontade . . . já com os saiajins, eles se tornam escravos por querer, afinal, 'abraçam' o orgulho , mas não se consideram servos, e sim, orgulhosos saiya-jins . . . quanta hipocrisia né? - ela acena a cabeça surpresa- é o contrário de vocês que foram obrigados a esta situação . . . o orgulho, sabe, é um mestre cruel e impiedoso, por vezes, sádico, digamos assim, ditando a vida da minha raça. . .

- Nossa . . .

- De que adianta poder e habildiade nata de luta se quando nasce é ' algemado e escravizado' por ele, através dos ditos 'costumes' saiyajins? Nisto, nós tornamos escravos, não diferente de vocês se for analisar . . . por sorte, nunca fui acorrentado á ele, sempre fui um 'saiyajin livre' . . . já meu pai foi e sofreu muito até conseguir sua liberade . . .

- Então, a sua raça é escrava do orgulho?- ela fica surpresa.

Kakarotto concente com a cabeça.

- O que me deixa trsite é ver que muitos morrem escravizados sem chance de se libertar . . . meu pai pode ser considerado uma das excessões, graças a Liluni e a minha imouto . . . mas, o mestre dele o puniu por ele se libertar fazendo-o infeliz . . . apesar de tudo, não se arrepende, diz que vê melhor as coisas . . .

Ela bebe as palavras, não sabia disso.

- Tarble nunca foi realmente acorrentado, era tão frágil as correntes que se romperam com facilidade e não sofreu . . . ele foi sortudo, caso não saiba é o otouto do rei vegeta, é Tarble-ouji ( princípe Tarble).

- Não sabia que ele tinha um irmão caçula . . .

- Infelizmente, ele teve que sair do planeta para sua prória segurança, uma pena - Kakaroto fala pesaroso se recordando daquela noite fatídica.

O saiyajin fica preso temporariamente as suas reminiscências e depois, olha Marina que tornara a ficar nervosa, mas sentia que desta vez, era menos. A conversa de antes ajudou-a a relaxar.

- Eu . . . eu . . .

- Sim? - pergunta em um tom encorajador enquanto a olhava gentilmente.

- Eu o amo Kakarotto - fala ruborizada de uma vez e abaixa a cabeça, cada fibra de seu corpo tenso e as mãos apertadas contra seu tórax, esperando pela resposta dele.

- Sinto . . . mas não posso corresponder ao que sente . . .

Os olhos começam a ficar úmidos com as palavras que tanto temia ouvir. Porém, cria coragem e tenta argumentar, rubra:

- Eu o amo . . . Chichisan não . . . - ele a olha piedoso e fala, gentilmente:

- Ninguém manda no coração - apoia as mãos no ombro dela que levanta o rosto, com os orbes úmidos - ser fiel á ele é o mais importante . . . um dia encontrará alguém que irá corresponder com a mesma intensidade aos seus sentimentos e serão felizes juntos . . . acredite.

- Eu dúvido - nisso passa os braços nos olhos para seca-los.

- Pode ter certeza que surgirá, acredite - passa confiança á ela através de suas palavras.

Ela seca as lagrimas com o dorso da mão e se recupera, então, fala, amargurada:

- Chichisan é sortuda de ter algém como você . . . só ela que não vê isso.

- Obrigado por entender e sinto não corresponder . . .

- Acho que vou no jardim olhar as estrelas . . . vai demorar um pouco o jantar.- ela fala abatida desejando ficar sozinha.

- Por que? Quando entrei estava praticamente quase tudo pronto - ele arqueia a sombrancelha.

- Caiu pêlo vermelho no molho e Chichisan jogou-o fora , com isso,teve que refazer . . . jurou você de morte . . . acho bom não descer tão cedo, está possessa.

- Obrigado por me avisar, vou manter distância dela por enquanto - fala temeroso, imaginando o estado da chikyuu-jin.

Marina sai do quarto dele com o coração despedaçado. Kakarotto fora gentil com a jovem, mas doera e muito, saber que não era correspondida, odiava Chichi e a xingava mentalmente de todos os palavrões que conhecia e aquele inimaginaveís.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na sala, Bardock nota o semblante de Marina e esta saindo para o jardim.

Já sabia o que houve e que seu filho fora o mais gentil que podia, mas, não era fácil saber que aquele que amava não correspondia aos seus sentimentos.

Pedindo licença á Pual, saí, seguindo a jovem, decidido a conforta-la. Começava a sentir algo por ela.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No quarto, ele sente os kis de Marina e seu pai, nisto,sorri. Olha pela janela a jovem olhando as estrelas e o pai dele indo até ela.

Ficaria feliz se os dois ficassem juntos.

Para seu pai seria a chance de ter seu coração curado e para a terráquea, ter alguém que correspondesse seus sentimentos.

Seu genitor de agora não era aquele saiya-jin cruel, mudou e muito, sabia que a trataria com respeito. Havia percebido os olhares dele para a jovem, de fato, seu pai sentia algo pela chikyuu-jin.

Nisto, ele entra no banho e após algum tempo, saí, trocando de roupa, quer dizer, colocando uma calça nova e botas, além de munhequeiras. Desce então para a sala, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do acidente na cozinha com o molho, mas ao se recordar, retorna e senta no chão, meditando para dar um tempo e esperar que Chichi se acalmasse.

Pelo menos rezava para que isso acontecesse.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No jardim, Marina chorava. Lágrimas peroladas rolavam pela face delicada e alva. Tão triste encontrava-se que não havia percebido Bardock que se aproximava.

- Está tudo bem, Marina?- ele pergunta com a voz gentil.

A jovem se asssuta levemente e ao se virar, vendo a face amavél olhando-a gentilmente, se acalma momentaneamente.

- Estou . . . - fala fracamente forçando um meio sorriso.

- Verdade?- pergunta docemente fitando-na com extrema gentileza.

Ela sente-se aquecida pelas palavras dele e os orbes ônix fitando-a. Não sabe por que, mas seu corpo move-se para o saiya-jin e quando percebe a aproximação, já está chorando no tórax , com sua cabeça afundada, por cima de sua armadura lustrosa.

Sente abraça-la e fazer movimentos lentos e gentis em suas costas, visando conforta-la.

Bardock esperaria que ela falasse por si só, pois a jovem precisava aliviar o que sentia naquele instante.

Após um tempo ela desabafa, ainda com o rosto oculto na armadura dele:

- Eu confessei à Kakarotto que o amava.

- Entendo - fala pesaroso, sentia o sofrimento da jovem chikyuu-jin.

- Por que Chichi tem tanta sorte? Ela não o ama, só o maltrata . . .

- Ninguém manda no coração . . . quem dera que pudessemos, acredite . . .

- Eu queria mandar no meu coração . . .

Nisto, Bardock senta e a faz sentar-se também, abraçando-a, além de cobri-la com sua capa alva, pois a noite estava um pouco fria. A chikyuu-jin sente os braços dele fortes, mas gentis, abraçando-na por cima da capa.

O saiyajin agradecia aos deuses que seu filho a tivesse salvado de Raditz, senão fosse por Kakarotto, não teriam se conhecido. Quando se tratava de seu futuro, ele não deixava nenhuma visão se mostrar, não sentia-se bem, portanto, não vira ela em suas visões.

Por agum motivo, Marina sentia-se segura, confiava nele, o que era um absurdo, afinal,mesmo sendo pai de seu mestre, só o conheceu à algumas horas, embora parecesse ter sido anos.

Confessa que ele era distinto, assim como Kakarotto,embora se parecessem, possuía uma diferença sutil.

O jeito dele de andar, a voz firme e gentil, o olhar bondoso, além de ter um corpo talhado de músculos e uma pele bem mais bronzeada do que Kakrotto, fazia-o um belo e desejavél saiyajin. Perguntava o que era aquela cicatriz em seu rosto ou o que causara ela.

Via também nos orbes dele uma certa tristeza. Sabia o quanto sofria com a ferida profunda que marcava seu coração.

O cheiro másculo invadia suas narinas e com o abraço e afagos deste, sentia-se acalmar gradativamente e involuntariamente. Percebendo que ela se acalmara, pergunta gentilmente:

- Já está melhor Marina?

- Já . . . muito obrigada, Bardocksan . . . - e sorri

- Me chame apenas de Bardock, por favor - e sorri - fico feliz em poder ajuda-la.

Ficam um pouco mais no jardim, até que Barodck se levanta e oferece sua mão, a qual a jovem aceita e se levanta. _" Parece um gentleman"._

Ambos se dirigem a mansão juntos, porém, sem dar ás mãos apenas andando lado a lado.

Ao abrir a porta, rapidamente, Bardock a protege de uma tampa 'voadora'. Nos braços másculos dele no chão sente seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, ficando rubra.

Vendo que o perigo passara, se levanta do chão com ela protetoramente em seus braços e ambos passam a observar a cena num misto de diversão e pena para com Kakarotto.

Chichi perseguia o supersaiya- jin 4 munida de uma especie de vassoura, descendo vassourada nele que se protegia com as mãos enquanto fugia.

- Bastardo! Volta aqui!

- Desculpe Chichi . . . - porém, nada adiantou e levou outra vassourada.

Nisso passa por seu genitor e Marina sobre uma chuva de vassouradas por parte da esquentada chikyuu-jin.

Após se recuperarem da cena, Bardock pergunta à Yamcha que encontrava-se naquele instante dividido entre o riso ou pena pela 'sorte' do amigo.

- O que houve? - pergunta enquanto olhava junto com os outros a perseguição no jardim com um misto de riso e piedade.

- Bem, Kakarotto derrubou pêlo no caldo . . . e ela teve que refazer . . .

- Ele tentou pedir desculpas à ela, mas acabou derrubando a bandeja com arroz no chão . . . - Kurilin surge com uma vassoura quebrada e uma pazinha- isso foi a gota d´água para ela que pegou a primeira coisa próxima dali, no caso, uma vassoura e quebrou-a na cabeça dele . . .

Nota que Bardock olhava a vassoura, com certeza sentira o cheiro do filho nela.

- Ah! Isso - olha despreocupado - Chichi quebrou na cabeça dele, como se isso afetasse um supersaiya- jin 4 , irritada, atirou uma tampa de panela, ele desviou, justamente naquele instante eu entrei na cozinha com uma vassoura, ela me tomou a inteira e nosso amigo se pôs a fugir . . . fala sério, até parece que ele sente as vassouradas daquela forma que tenta passar. . . .

- Acredito meu filho ache divertido fingir que o machuca, ás vezes, penso que o excesso de poder daquela forma o 'cansa'

- Cansa? - Pual surge voando e todos olham para o pai de seu amigo, inclusive Marina, curiosa com a afirmação.

- Explicando melhor, ele sente falta de ficar como saiya-jin normal . . .

- Basta desfazer a transformação . . . - a jovem fala.

- Ele tem muitos inimigos que adorariam pega-lo naquela forma . . . ele jurou anos atrás proteger o que lhe era importante e ficar na transformação supersaiyajin 4 é uma forma de proteção ao que ele considera importante . . .

Todos olham para Kakarotto, de fato, ele era um saiya-jin gentil, nisto, com pesar, escutam um gemido de Kakarotto. Chichi acabara de quebrar mais uma vassoura.

- Vamos ter que ir ao mercado comprar vassouras . . . - Kurilin comenta.

Após uma hora, todos estão comendo.

Chichi mastigava sem sentir o real gosto da comida, de tão aborrecida que estava com o atraso desta por causa de Kakarotto, que em contra-partida estava chateado.

Kurilin dá tapas nas costas para conforta-lo, mas ao receber um olhar fulminante da chikyuu-jin se encolhe na cadeira.

_" Para Chcihi ser uma saiya-jin só falta uma cauda . . . em matéria de personalidade e coragem nada deve a uma de nossa raça."_

_" É verdade ", _Bardock percebe o tom amargurado.

_"Escolheu como companheira uma bela fêmea, com um temperamento e aparência próxima de uma saiyajin, mas sei que e bondosa e gentil, alem de com certeza, amorosa, o que falta infelizmente as fêmeas de nossa espécie . . . "_

_" Eu sei como são as de nossa raça"_

_" Quando vai confessar o que sente?"_

_" Em breve, quero falar no momento certo "_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sim, gente, a Marina é a menina daquele vilarejo coberto de neve onde a RedRibon procurava a Dragon Ball. Era o general Whithe que liderava.

Uma pena que Akira Toryama nunca mostrou o nome dela, aí inventei um, que acham?

Coitado do Kakarotto . . . espero que tenha conseguido fazer comédias com as duas cenas entre o supersaiya-jin 4 e Chichi.

Vejam que tem mais um casal surgindo, Bardock e Marina XDDDDDD

Até acho que formam um casal simpático. O Bardock, ao contrário de Kakarotto, é um gentleman, não que Kakarotto não seja gentil, amoroso, amavél, carinhoso, mas não tem a compostura e trejeitos de um gentleman, afinal, para os saiya-jins, do ponto de vista deles, é muito jovem, pois essa raça demora para envelhecer por ser guerreira.

Vou comentar isso em um momento especifico.

Sim, eles usaram o termo fêmea,macho e até filhote , em vez de criança e há o termo cria, me inspiro nesses termos pela forma Oozaru deles, além do poder de luta ser infinito, a resistência e habilidade nata de luta, eles possuíram em minha fanfic também, olfato e audição sensivél, no anime dão enfâse ao olfato, mas não vejo alusão à audição . . . uma pena, pois seria muito legal XDDDDDDD, só na fanfic para terem uma audição apurada ^ ^

No próximo capitulo será no castelo e acreditem, rendera no minímo dois capítulos.

Bulma reaparecerá e creio que Vegeta fará umas pontas no capítulo, afinal, ele não está em Bejiita e sim na nave real indo a um planeta.

Nesse capítulo, Chichi e os demais conhecerão Bulma. ^ ^

Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, estejam a vontade.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDD fazem uma ficwhither feliz.

Obrigada pelos reviews Jackeline e Sweet Jackeline

Respostas:

Sweet Jackeline : Yo! Fico feliz em saber que gosta da minha fanfic, qaunto a fanfic V&B , vou ver se tenho alguma inspiração para uma história.

Eu ia te falar como postar, mas quando ia enviar a resposta via mensagem pessoal, vi que postou o capítulo, aliais, muito boa a sua fanfic XDDDDDDD , mal vejo a hora de ler a continuação, bem original a ideia XDDDDDDD.

Coloquei review e favoritei ela.

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos

Jackeline : Yo!

*medo*

Um review de uma leitora em outro site falou quase a mesma coisa sobre V&B.

Acredito, que inicialmente, ambos se atraíram por serem solitários, com o aditivo de Bulma ser corajosa, como quando Freeza e seu pai iam a Terra e ela queria vê-los, Yamcha fica preocupado e ela diz que aonde está não mudará a morte dela e Vegeta comenta a si mesmo, que pensava que ela era vulgar, mas era corajosa.

Quando Trunks vêm do futuro e revela a Goku quem era seus pais, este fala que pensava que ela ficaria junto de Yamcha, mas , o jovem do futuro fala que ele era playboy e acabou com o namoro por causa disso, aí viu Vegeta solitário e . . . aí ja viu.

Quando Trunks volta do passado, após derrotarem Cell e conta à mãe que quando ele morreu seu pai ficou furioso, ela não acreditava que ele tinha um lado desses.

Inicialmente, foi isso, aí com o passar dos anos de convívio, o sentimento amadureceu, sabe, acredito que despontou de vez na fase Majin Boo, quando ele se sacrifica por Trunks e Bulma, apesar de vender sua alma para conseguir ser maligno de novo, não se esqueceu da esposa e filho, como Goku percebeu.

E depois da fase Majin Boo, quando aparece Pan, com certeza a paixão da fase Majin Boo vira amor, sim, eles se amam, mas Vegeta não é de demonstrar, ele é discreto, na fase GT percebe-se melhor ( claro detesto a fase GT, só gosto das transformações de supersaiya-jin 4 , muito legalllll * - * , não gosto dessa fase pois a fofura do Gokuchan morre XP).

Desculpe se me expressei mal sobre minha visão Vegeta e Bulma, desculpe e nunca consideraria que ficariam juntos anos por carência, sabe, só serviu isso no início, após a explosão da nave de gravidade, Bulma sentiu-se atraída por ele, por ser solitário, afinal, com a ameaça dos androídes, ela ficou solitária, claro, que Vegeta a considera corajosa também, mas, inicialmente, como Trunks do futuro disse, foi que ambos estavam solitários.

Da empatia e atração, surge paixão e com o tempo e convivío, vira amor, foi isso o que aconteceu a V&B, a meu ver.

Já quanto à Chichi e Gokuchan, isso não acontece, acho Gokuchan fofo e odeio a Chichi ¬¬

Queria que ela morresse no anime *sonhando*, aquilo não é esposa nem mãe, é castigo .

Ela traumatiza os filhos e Gokuchan, aquela fofura, que ódio .

Ela é DarthVader versão feminina ¨&**&$$#%¨&&&

Mas, que opção eu tinha para fazer par com Kakarotto?

Bulma é do Vegeta, Lunch do Tenshihan e por aí, na verdade, em Dragon ball temos muitos homens, poucas mulheres, aí fica difícil.

Não tinha escolha, fui obrigada XP. Bem, colocar uma original, teria que trabalhar e muito e não acho que ficaria bom.

Já colocar aquela mandona, autoritária, ditadora, cruel como escrava soava bem.

Além de que nessa fic não será como no anime, que ela maltrata o Gokuchan, isso não vou permitir, ela continuará tendo um temperamento explosivo? Sim, ela continuará esquentada, sim, guerreira, sim, mas será via cenas cômicas, no caso do anime, são cenas terroristas de maldade e crueldade.

Como pode ver, não tive escolha, fui obrigada ¬¬

Sim, eles não se amam, não vejo os dois apaixonados.

O Gokuchan nem sabia o que era esposa, pensava ser comida e aquela lá praticamente o obrigou a se casar, se tivesse um pingo de conciência, não teria feito isso. Por que será que ela não morre no anime? Para o Gokuchan e filho seria uma libertação. Bem que dizem " vaso ruim não quebra", ela é a prova viva deste ditado ¬¬

Eu sei disso, no outro mundo, quando Goku pede ajuda ao Kaioshin ancestral, ele fica de dar uma foto da Bulma, Vegeta fica possesso claro, mas ele fala que Chichi não é atraente, além de que ia mata-lo.

Veja aí a tortura, ele está com trauma Ó . Ò

Mulher malvada i . i que ódio .

Já no anime Inuyasha, a Kagome traumatiza o inuchan, aí coloquei ele na fanfic UA Flor Celestial, com Kikyou, pois nesse anime há um certo equilíbrio entre personagens masculinos e femininos, abrindo um "leque consideravél" de oportunidades, mas em Dragon ball, com muitos homens( não que ache ruim heehehee, afinal, sou mulher) e poucas mulheres, a história é diferente.

Eu os descrevo bem, por causa da personalidade do Kakarotto, sendo um casal que até demonstra amor, mas, só na fic e com a Chichi da minha fanfic mais dócil e não terrorista.

Já quanto a Vegeta é complicado, ele é orgulhoso demais, um rei, aí tem muitos fatores que impedem de reconhecer o amor por Bulma, nesse caso, inicialmente, paixão, lembre-se, Vegeta é orgulhoso demais, no anime melhora em decorrência da convivência na Terra, mas , aí ele tá em Bejiita, como rei, aí a figura muda de sentido e não gosto de distorcer a personalidade dos personagens, respeito ao máximo a personalidade original e se preciso, posso adaptar, porém, só em último recurso.

Mas, desculpe, não tinha me expressado bem no assunto Vegeta e Bulma, estou postando a resposta agora, pois iria demorar seis dias para postar um novo capítulo, aí queria responder o quanto antes.

Desculpe e tenha uma boa noite.

E desculpe quem defende o casal Goku e Chichi, mas é assim que os vejo, gomen.


	12. Castelo

Kakarotto e os demais chegam ao castelo, mas não sem antes Chichi dar uma surra em dois saiyajins de terceira classe.

Cap. 12 - Castelo

No palácio, Bulma encontrava-se no quarto real.

Decidira não ir ao laboratório mancando daquele jeito, pois os pais podiam perguntar e não queria entristece-los, pois, nada poderiam fazer, além de que aproveitaria o tempo para ficar só, já que o "monstro" saíra do planeta.

Da janela fitava o céu avermelhado de Bejiita _" Vermelho como o sangue derramado por essa raça de bárbaros", _pensava. Sentia falta do céu azul do seu planeta natal, gostaria de poder reve-lo algum dia.

Quando estava na Terra com sua vida de herdeira da maior corporação do mundo e sendo a jovem mais rica do planeta, não se importava com o céu, há menos se fosse para sair ou ir para a praia, nunca observava apenas pelo prazer de ver ou admirar a natureza, sair para acampar, então, nem pensar.

Se lembra que odiava quando a escola decidia fazer um acampamento numa área florestal, detestava os pernilongos e insetos, reclamava que estava frio. Gostava mesmo de ficar em seu quarto trabalhando em projetos, nunca pensara em sair e admirar a natureza à sua volta nem sequer por alguns minutos .

Somente agora, é que percebia a falta que lhe fazia, mas os ningens(humanos) eram assim, nunca davam valor ao que tinham, quando perdem é que reconhecem a importância, assim como também envolvia a liberdade de ir aonde queria, agora, era uma escrava.

Coloca a mão na coleira que a impede de ser esmagada pela gravidade alta daquele planeta da "morte" e indica seu status, sente o metal frio sobre seus dedos enquanto lágrimas peroladas escorrem de seus orbes azuis como o céu que tanto sentia falta.

Claro que era egoísta em odiar seu status atual, lembrava-se a todo o instante que tinham escravos em situações piores que as dela e isto era seu único consolo, como por exemplo as escravas-prostitutas ou do harém, claro, ela também era usada assim pelo rei, acumulando ao status de escrava-cientista, mas era só com ele e alguns dias, as prostitutas eram direto. Lembra ao se recordar de uma, não terráquea, mas de outra raça, vendo ela ser passada de guarda para guarda, reconhecia pois vira um deles a possuíndo em uma sala quando passava para ir ao banheiro.

Além de ser violentada era em pú devia ser terrivél, ao menos ela era no quarto, fechado as portas e com um só, mas, mesmo assim, não era motivo para gostar da situação, apenas tornava um pouco mais . . . toleravél.

_" Pelo menos ficarei livre dele por uma semana",_ esse pensamento a anima um pouco.

Ficara triste ao saber da morte da serva idosa que lhe trazia o remédio, parece que morrera do coração, então, uma outra serva mais velha trazia agora o medicamento.

Mesmo só vendo a anterior apenas três vezes quando trazia o remédio e conversando com ela apenas uma vez, sentia tristeza, mas, tinha um pensamento positivo de que ela estava junto de seu bebê, no outro mundo, pelo menos orava para que isso fosse verdade e se indagava se mesmo alien era julgado por Emma Dayo. _" Nem ao menos perguntei seu nome . . . ", _pensa, agora, aborrecida.

Pelo menos a de agora fora treinada pela obaasan( vovó ), como se referia a serva, uma vez que não sabia seu nome e esquecera de perguntar.

Estava na janela quando ouve as portas duplas imensas serem abertas. Vê uma serva empurrando uma mesa sobre rodinhas com os mais variados tipos de comida, um refeição digna de reis pela fartura e diversidade.

Esta curva -se levemente e se retira.

Ela então se aproxima da mesa farta, ficando boquiaberta ao perceber mais de perto, a intensa variedade de pratos. Vê algo que a deixa feliz. Quanto tempo fazia que não provava um?

Era uma torta de morango. Sem pensar, esquece os pratos salgados e parte para o doce, porém, ao chegar perto deste, sente um forte enjôo e corre para o banheiro, vomitando muito pouco, uma vez que não comera nada ainda desde ontem no fim da tarde.

Retorna a mesa e decide tirar o doce de perto e comer pouco, lentamente, pois podia estar doente ou fosse meramente um desconforto por alguma coisa que comera na véspera. Se recorda de comer uma comida diferente no refeitório comum dos escravos-cientistas, parece que era de um planeta chamado Finchion, embora tivesse achado gostoso pois o gosto lembrava o de peixe.

Ela começa a se servir de tudo um pouco,menos da torta de morango.

Não compreendia o por que de se sentir tão faminta, pois estava comendo muito e ao pensar em como iria engordar, fica aborrecida, passando a tentar controlar seu ímpeto súbito por alimentos.

Achou tudo delicioso, só ficava chateada de não poder nem sentir o cheiro da torta de morango que tanto amava, mas, não pretendia ter mais uma corrida ao banheiro, ainda mais agora que havia almoçado.

Ela senta em uma cadeira e olha para a cama espaçosa e imensa,desejava se deitar, mas ao recordar ser ali um dos lugares que fora estuprada, não soava lá muito convidativo, então, se dirige para a varanda e senta na confortavél poltrona, percebendo que ninguém sentara nela há muito tempo, afinal, os saiyajins eram guerreiros, ficar em uma cadeira apreciando a vista não era algo comun á eles que amavam uma batalha.

Ouve as outras servas entrando e retirando a mesa, uma indo ao banheiro, limpa-lo. Bulma se levanta e agradeçe á elas que sorriem. Uma delas coloca uma roupa na cama e se retira.

A jovem terráquea pega as vestes e fica boquiaberta.

Era um vestido verde-claro com detalhes dourados e prateados, bem comportado e comprido e uma espécie de sandália. Ela percebia que no castelo, apesar do rei ser um "pervertido" na visão dela, as roupas das escravas eram comportadas, praticamente castas, assim como aquela que escondia o corpo.

Medita sobre isso enquanto sente a maciez do vestido e um bilhete, falando que pertencia à ela.

Uma outra entra para pegar um balde que deixaram e a jovem chikyuu-jin pergunta à garota que era de raça alienígina.

- Percebo que mesmo o rei sendo pervertido, ele não ordena que vocês usem roupas provocantes.

- Iie, ele não gosta de vulgaridades . . . quando assumiu o trono, modificou toda a roupa das servas, sabe, o rei anterior gostava que nós andássemos quase nuas, com roupas muito curtas e que mostravam muita coisa . . . pai e filho nisto se diferem.

A jovem fica pensativa e pensa:_ " Ele não é um pervertido comum, mas, mesmo assim, não deixa de ser um monstro . . . " ._

- Obrigada

- De nada.

Nisto, a jovem se retira, deixando a escrava de cabelos azuis pensativa.

Após um tempo, pega o vestido que era bonito e macio, decidindo se banhar mais uma vez e depois o vestiria.

Adorou variar as vestes nem que fosse por um dia e sair daquelas mesmas roupas que usava há 3 anos. Provavelmente, em sua vida antiga, acharia aquela roupa "cafona" e horrivél, mas, após esses anos como escrava, o achava lindo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto e os demais se aproximavam do castelo,voando até lá, quando Marina vê algumas flores e desce para colhe-las seguida de Chichi. o supersaiya-jin 4 baixava vôo, quando sente um ki perto delas, assim como os outros que descem.

Dois saiyajins fitavam as jovens e perguntam asperadamente:

- O que fazem aqui escravas? Cade seu dono?

- Olha quem fala macaco!- ela responde e Marina se encolhe, afinal, não era uma guerreira como ela.

Eles não sabiam o que era macaco, mas, pelo tom, julgaram ser uma ofensa.

- Seu animal! Seu mestre precisa disciplina-la! Mas posso ajuda-lo.

Avança sobre ela tentando dar um tapa, mas esta desvia e o faz cair ao chão ao rodar seus pés embaixo dele e depois, pegando um pedaço de metal solto, acerta-o na cabeça fazendo-no curvar enquanto se recuperava da queda.

O companheiro ri dele levando uma surra de uma fêmea, ainda mais de uma escrava terráquea e comenta:

- Hahahahahaha, que vergonha, apanhando de um ser inferior.

Mas este percebe Chichi pondo-se em guarda e rodando a espécie de bastão de ferro na mão, partindo para cima dele, que desvia, achando graça, mas ela roda sobre si mesma e supreendendo-o, derruba-o no chão, acertando-o de lado.

Quando o outro se levanta tenta acerta-la, mas, a jovem desvia do golpe como se executasse uma dança e saltando para trás deste, quando vira, o acerta com o bastão no estômago, fazendo-o ajoelhar novamente no chão.

O outro saiyajin irado parte para cima dela, mas a chikyuu-jin usa a arma como apoio, girando sobre este, fazendo o guerreiro se distrair e acertando-o no estômago com os pés, usando a força do giro para aumentar o poder do golpe, além de que, como aprendera a voar, conseguia controlar o ki, não para lançar ainda, mas podia usa-lo para aumentar a potência de seus golpes.

Depois, roda-o na mão fina com maestria, pondo-se em posição de batalha, uma perna esticada atrás dela e a da frente, ligeiramente curvada, uma mão erguida com a palma aberta em frente ao rosto e o bastão na mão direita, prensada contra o corpo.

Chichi fala sorrindo:

- Para saiyajins ordinários são muito fracos.

- Sua . . . já chega. - ela vê ele concentrar uma esfera de energia e antes de lançar contra a ningen um mão forte o segura.

- Solte-me! Sou da . . . - nisto, engole em seco em ver um supersaiyajin 4 irado:

- Creio que já apanharam dela o suficiente . . . que sirva de lição, prestem atenção e vejam se não está acompanhada . . . - não queria falar escrava, não gostava de se referir a quem amava assim.

Nisto, os dois vêem Yamcha e os outros, fitando-os com a face divertida, Chichi encarando eles sem abandonar a posição defensiva e Marina escondida atrás de uma árvore perto dali.

- Ouji to taishou ( princípe e general) Kakarotto, perdoe-nos, não sabíamos que eram seus escravos . . .

A palavra escravo machucava a terráquea e Kakarotto percebera o desconforto.

- Agora se retirem . . . ou verão o poder de um supersaiya-jin 4 e acreditem, não irão gostar.

Curvando-se em desculpa, os dois voam. Satisfeito, vê eles sentindo o efeito dos golpes de Chichi.

Quando percebeu a confusão, ia se intrometer para protege-la, mas ao vê-la lutando contra eles, os derrotando, deixara acontecer a batalha, sorrindo triunfante, só iria se intrometer se usassem ki.

Estava feliz, ela era um guerreira. Ficou maravilhado com o poder e elegância dos golpes, como se dançasse, lindo e perigoso. Ela era uma flor rara. Seria uma excelente companheira pois era forte, guerreira, corajosa, indomavél, mas, sabia ser amavél e gentil, algo, que pecava e muito as fêmeas saiyajins.

Estes contrastes nela, aliada a beleza, fazia-o deseja-la ainda mais, não por uma noite, mas para a vida toda e enfrentaria tudo e todos por este amor, mas, não queria força-la, precisava saber se sentia o mesmo por ele, a marcação era para a vida toda, um forte vínculo entre eles, quando isso acontecesse, a jovem teria todos os direitos de uma saiyajin.

Kurilin ficou abismado e Yamcha também, afinal, ela bateu em dois saiyajins, os humilhando. Perceberam também que Kakarotto assistia a batalha satisfeito, até se divertindo em vê-la nocautear os dois guerreiros com graça, elegância e poder. Mas, interferiu quando necessário, quando iam usar o ki contra sua amiga.

- Sabe Chichi . . . que tal depois irmos para uma loja de armas e comprar uma para você? Poderá escolher o que quiser, além de que podemos ir ao centro de batalhas, poderia lutar contra alguns de terceira classe, só que teria que ser acompanhado comigo, não poderia ir sozinha, que acha?

- Interessante . . . - ela era uma princesa-guerreira e até gostava de lutar.

- Para vocês também . . . o que acham?

- Creio que gostariamos.

- Podermos ir numa outra loja que queira, Marina, comprar algo para você, o que acha?

- Obrigada.

- Pual também quer?- ele olha sorrindo para o gatinho.

- Haii- responde como sempre de bom humor dando piruetas no ar e Kakarotto rindo agradavelmente

- Vamos para o palácio, deixaremos nossas coisas lá e depois vamos ao centro da capital, pois tem coisas melhores que no mercado.

Todos os seus amigos concordam com a cabeça e levantam voô partindo dali para o castelo, logo no horizonte, acima da cidade barulhenta.

Após alguns minutos, pousam em frente as pesadas portas duplas de metal trabalhado com ilustração do emblema da família real, os guardas se curvam à Kakarotto e as portas são abertas.

Todos, exceto Chichi e o saiya-jin ficam boquiabertos, ela já esperava o luxo e requinte, afinal, já vivera em um castelo, já ele, não gostava do ambiente opressor daquele lugar, não importando sua beleza.

Os demais viram o rosto para os lados, incertos no que admirar primeiro, pois, apesar de tudo ser de metal, tinha requintes e detalhes que denunciavam ser uma castelo real, afinal, nunca haviam estado em nenhum, mesmo na Chikyuu(Terra).

Logo ao chegarem no salão principal, uma serva aparece se curvando ao saiyajin, falando:

- Bem vindo ao Castelo Real, sou uma escrava destinada a servi-lo enquanto durar sua estadia, poderá requisitar outros escravos se quiser, princípe Kakarotto.- fala servil com o olhar baixo.

- Preciso de quartos para meus amigos também.

A jovem fica confusa com "amigos":

- Meu senhor, virão mais saiyajins?- ela pergunta hesitante - e antes que me esqueça, as acomodações para os escravos já foram designadas.

Kakarotto demora pra entender e depois, compreende. Uma carranca aparece em seu rosto, Chichi revira os olhos _" Demorou heim?"_ , pensa consigo mesma.

- Meus amigos são esses - ele mostra com as mãos - são para eles os quartos.

A serva olha boquiaberta, demorando para processar, aquele saiya-jin considerava-os amigos? Mas eram escravos, via-se pela coleira deles no pescoço, nunca em sua vida vira um daquela raça se referir aos servos daquela maneira, como iguais.

- É . . . bem . . . para isso precisa comunicar ao responsavél do castelo, não definimos quartos para os demais, apenas para o senhor, um dos quartos reais para alta elite.

- Onde ele se encontra?

- Vou mostrar ao senhor. - nisso ela guia o jovem saiyajins e os outros até ele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nave Imperial Bejiita I . Quadrante 360,setor norte. 300 anos-luz de wakusei Bejiita ( planeta Bejiita), Sistema Daisaru.

Vegeta encontra-se em seu luxuoso quarto na nave, que percorria o espaço, imponente e com o símbolo da família real de Bejiita na superfície metálica.

Havia se retirado aos aposentos e se encontrava naquele instante no bar particular, servindo-se de mais uma bebida. O rosto de sua escrava de cabelos azuis e espirito lutador não saía de sua mente, seu corpo sentia necessidade de estar junto dela, sentir seu cheiro único, perde-se naqueles orbes azuis que nunca vira antes.

Imaginava a cara dela com o que havia planejado quando acordasse. Concordava que havia "exagerado" um pouco ontem e havia decidido a faze-la gemer, nada lhe daria mais satisfação que vence-la, sorria ao pensar nisso.

Com certeza, a terráquea desconhecia que aquilo tudo era parte do plano do dele de "amacia-la", mesmo um pouco, pois estava determinado a ouvi-la gemer sobre seus cuidados e faria todo o possivél para "enfraquecer" a resistência, adorava uma batalha e não perderia uma por nada deste mundo e devia confessar que aquilo o divertia.

Se dirige ao intercomunicador conectado a uma tela cristalina e mais fina que um papel. Senta na poltrona chanfrada em frente a esta, apoiando o copo em uma mesinha que surgira do chão sozinha quando estendeu a mão ao lado.

Acomodado, fala:

- Computador conecte-me com o responsavél do Castelo Real pelo canal 5 .

Tentava ocultar a ansiedade que sentia em seu intímo, como a chikyuu-jin reagira.

_" Que feitiço jogou em mim, Bulma?"_ , pergunta em pensamento, sim, só podia ser magia, nunca em sua vida se preocupara com um ser inferior e aquela mulher, além de preocupar com ela, viciava nela e a desejava próxima dele.

A tela pisca e a face de um saiya-jin vestido uma armadura reluzente surge. Curva-se ao rei e fala:

- Vegeta kokuôsama ( Imperador Vegeta ), a que devo a honra ?

Decide deixar o assunto sobre Bulma para depois, não queria deixar entender que mais ligara para saber dela do que outros assuntos.

- Kakarotto já chegou ao castelo?

- Hai, o princípe acabou de chegar junto de seus escravos.

- Òtimo, a serva já foi designada?

- Sim, ela irá escolta-lo, meu imperador.

- Ótimo e sobre meu animal de estimação? - consegue se controlar, o nome Bulma quase escapa de seus lábios.

- Foi fornecido as roupas e os alimentos, ela só passou mal com a torta . . .

- "Torta" ?- ele arqueia a sombrancelha.

- Um doce da Terra, a cozinha preparou alguns pratos terráqueos.

- Entendo . . . mas continua mal?

- Não, melhorou, foi só enjôo . . . já mandei punir o escravo-cozinheiro que preparou a torta, kokuôsama.

- Excelente, ela é a minha favorita e quem fizer algo, pagará com a vida, fui claro? - fala em tom ameaçador.

- Sim, meu rei - fala temendo.

- A chikyuu-jin tem passe livre pelo castelo e não deverá sofrer qualquer punição . . . já foi informado disso o responsavél pelo laboratório?- arqueia a sombrancelha, falando perigosamente.

- Sim, senhor, ele já foi avisado.- nisso vê o imperador beber mais um pouco.

- Inclusive para não punir os pais dela?

- Sim.

- Depois peça para que aquele terceira classe entre em contato comigo no planeta Verdanin.

- Hai meu rei. - nisso se curva.

Vegeta desliga a tela com um comando verbal.

A tela se apaga e virando o último gole da bebida, alguém entra no quarto, reconhecendo pelo ki sendo Nappa, seu Kaulek. Ele se curva e fala, respeitosamente:

- Kokuôsama, daqui há 2 dias chegaremos ao planeta Verdanin.

- Hunf!Tem como ir mais rápido?

- Estamos em velocidade máxima, já havia avisado ao capitão para acerelar, sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto se aborrece com assuntos diplomáticos . . .

De fato, ele o conhecia desde que era um filhote.

- Detesto diplomacia, como se nós precisassemos . . . os fracos que precisam temer nós saiyajins.- e nisto ri.

- È verdade, meu imperador, sumimassen ( desculpe-me) por icomoda-lo.

Vegeta faz um gesto com as mãos e este se retira.

Inspirando profundamente, aborrecido, retorna ao bar, pegando alguns petiscos. Aquela seria uma longa viagem sem sua preferida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo, o responsavél desligara a tela, nervoso. Pega uma garrafa delgada no seu lado e vira em um copo, bebendo de um gole só.

O imperador sabia intimidar, a simples presença dele era o suficiente para encher de pavor qualquer um, ainda mais na forma supersaiyajin 4, em seu intímo sentia pena da preferida dele, devia sofrer e muito, ele concordava que de fato ela era linda, se inveja matasse, o rei já estaria morto há tempos, mas, pensava, isso era coisa do passado.

Ele fantasiava estar com aquela chikyuu-jin antigamente, mas, sabia que se Vegeta tivesse conhecimento disto dias atrás sobre suas fantasias, podia se considerar um saiyajin morto, pois, na pior das hipóteses, iria tortura-lo lentamente e depois elimina-lo, a possesividade saiyajin era perigosa.

Agradecera aos deuses que não conseguia ler mentes, embora, conseguisse perceber o olhar e tinha tratado, na época, de deixa-los longe da terráquea.

A luz da porta ascende e uma voz surge.

- Sumimassen, Brocolonsama.

- O que foi escrava?

- Ouji to taishou Kakarottosama deseja falar-te.

- O que está esperando? Abra a porta rápido!

_" Òtimo, já não me basta o imperador, terei que aturar mais um supersaiya-jin 4 "_, pensa desanimado.

Nisso, a porta corre de lado, revelando Kakarotto um tanto aborrecido. Antes de entrar, este sorri bondosamente e rapidamente à serva, agradecendo em tom gentil:

- Muito obrigado jovem.

A serva fica agradavelmente surpresa, já ouvira falar da gentileza típica do princípe, mas nunca testemunhou, pelo menos, até agora.

O responsavél tenta ignorar o tom gentil do saiya-jin para a serva, suprimindo um rosnado que ameaçara se formar em sua garganta. Se levanta e se curva ao princípe. Olha então para os servos deste e fala:

- Não falou à Kakarottosama onde os escravos dele iam dormir? - fala rispidamente a jovem que se encolhe, muda e depois este se vira ao princípe, curvando-se - desculpe-me por isso, vou garantir pessoalmente que seja punida.

_"Droga . . . "_, fica amargurado momentaneamente.

Os outros ficam em horror e com uma carranca, o saiya-jin fala, chicoteando a cauda atrás de si com irritação. O outro ligeiramente se encolhe sem entender.

- Por acaso ela me falou . . . não foi por isso que vim e quero garantia que não seja punida!- fala em tom baixo, mas cada palavra tremia com raiva.

Via o olhar irrritado dele, além de ser princípe e general, era um supersaiyajin 4, a aparência em si, já intimidava, em seu intímo, porém, fica aliviado.

- Claro, perdoe-me, não se preocupe, não será punida.

- Para o seu bem é melhor que não seja . . . - fala num sussurro ameaçador bem audivél.

- Claro . . . - ele começa a transpirar e a cauda dele mexia-se tensa na cintura - o que deseja meu senhor?

- Estes são meu amigos . . . quero quartos de requinte para eles, perto do meu que é designado . . .

- Ah! Claro, claro, já vou ordenar aos serviçais.

- Bom mesmo . . .

Nisso se retira sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a porta se fecha, Nisto, o responsavél praticamente "desaba" na cadeira.

Sentia os músculos doloridos com a tensão que sofrera, inspira e expira tentando se acalmar e depois, pegando mais um pouco de bebida, vira de uma só vez, falando a si mesmo, certificando-se com o socuter que ele já não estava nem perto da porta.

- Ele não parece saiyajin . . . essa foi por pouco . . . - encosta na parede, fitando o teto, pensativo e depois, olhando para a porta.

- Obrigado por não me fazer punir Linet . . . depois peço desculpas á ela.

Com um sorriso, entorna mais um copo.

Ninguém podia saber que estava apaixonado por uma escrava, tinha receio de ser motivo de piada para os outros saiyajins quando ia para o bar local, só,recentemente tomara conciência de seus sentimentos.

Pega de uma gaveta um papel, com aquilo, Linet era sua escrava, havia chegado a pouco tempo. Pedira ao rei ela, falando que desejava um presente, sentira nojo de si mesmo se referindo à jovem como "algo".

Poderia agora designar outra serva para acompanhar o saiyajin, mas via que ele também era diferente, até demais.

Porém, não se podia comparar um supersaiyajin 4 a um de simples classe 2, pois poderia falar o que quisesse sem correr risco nenhum, já com ele era diferente.

Sempre que precisava trata-la rispidamente na frente dos outros, senti-a se triste, aquilo doía demais nele, mas, eram obrigados a manter o teatro, sempre pedia desculpas á ela, por mais que esta compreendesse, porém sempre restava o sentimento de raiva de si mesmo.

Em decorrência disso, secretamente, estava guardando dinheiro para comprar uma nave para partir do planeta. Em qualquer outro lugar conseguiriam ser felizes menos na Terra natal deste, onde, relacionamentos como o dele eram repudiados.

Invejava Kakarotto no fundo de seu coração.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto e os demais esperavam os quartos, na sala de visita, ampla e imensa, toda ornamentada. Após algum tempo, a mesma serva de antes surge e curvando-se, fala, humildimente:

- Já está certo os quartos, acompanhem-me por favor.

- Qual seu nome? - Kakarotto pergunta gentilmente.

Pega de surpresa, ela o olha e responde, após hesitação:

- Linet.

- Obrigado Linet.

Nisso, todos seguem-na.

Brocolon no alto chicoteia a cauda, enciumado, rosnando. Vira toda a cena.

Após subirem as escadas e dobrarem os corredores, chegam em um vasto corredor, extenso e ricamente adornado. A serva indica cada aposento que ocupariam. Para desânimo de Kakarotto, Chichi iria para um outro quarto. A jovem se vira e fala, sorrindo:

- Estamos em um lugar novo, é bom variar né?- e sorrindo marotamente entra no quarto.

O supersaiya-jin 4 fica amuado. A serva olhava da porta e para o saiyajin, sem compreender, depois, olha em volta e vê os amigos dele sorrindo pelo canto da boca, Marina observava penalizada.

Depois que todos entram, esta indica o quarto que Kakarotto ocuparia. Nisto, fala, ao vê-lo olhar em volta:

- Precisa de algo mais? - pergunta temerosa, torcendo o vestido longo que usava nas mãos.

- Não, obrigado Linet . . . - vendo-a nervosa, sorri - não se preocupe, nunca tomaria uma fêmea contra sua contade, além de que meu coração já tem dono . . .

Ela respira tranqüilamente e nisto, se curvando, despede-se, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O saiyajin pega uma capsula e apertando-a, joga no meio do quarto.

Após a fumaça se dispersar, revela ser uma espécie de armário com vários compartimentos. Um continha roupas e o outro, equipamentos. Decidira fazer alguns exércicios antes de sair. Pega dois pesos grandes e começa a se exercitar mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, pois adorava treinar e lutar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quis colocar Brocolon como um saiyajins que ama uma alien. Originalmente, ele seria como os demais "monstros", mas, de útlima hora, modifiquei, pois, pensei.

" Por que só Kakarotto era capaz de amar uma alien? Por que outro saiyajin não podia? Aí coloquei ele e mostrei um pouco as dificuldades para alguém que não era supersaiya-jin 4. "

Também tive que adaptar o texto à ele, modificando o que havia escrito antes.

Vou chamar o Vegeta ora de rei, ora de imperador, para que não fique muito redundante.

Sistema Daisaru ( dai - grande ; saru - macaco) - grande macaco, uma alusão à forma oozaru.

Nave Imperial Bejiita I . Quadrante 360,setor norte. 300 anos-luz de wakusei Bejiita ( planeta Bejiita), Sistema Daisaru - gente, dei uma "viajada", srsrsrss, acho que ando assistindo muito jornada nas estrelas XDDD

Kaulek - espécie de mordomo, responsavél por um saiyajin de elite, preferencialmente desde bebê. O nome vem de caule, afinal os vegetais costumam ter caule.

Inventei esse termo, pois, não sabia como chamar Nappa, aí me veio na cabela Kaulek.

Brocolon - brócole

kokuôsama - senhor imperador.

Resposta:

Sweet Jackeline- Vou procurar fazer um só deles, até me deu uma ideía, mas, talvez demore um pouco.

Tanto Vegeta quanto Kakarotto tem 30 anos, embora isso não seja problema para eles, pois os saiyajins mantém sua juventude por muito mais tempo, por serem uma raça guerreira.

O Gokuchan é fofo * - * , adoro personagens fofos e é esta inocência, amabilidade, gentileza que me cativam nele, isso eu acho fofo, creio, que se ele fosse muito maduro, não me cativaria tanto, o charme dele é este, a inocência, que o faz tão doce ^ ^

Claro, o fato dele ter uma cauda, ajuda e muito, adoro personagens que se tranformam em animais ou tem caracteristícas da mesma, por isto, amo tanto a forma supersaiyajin 4 XDDDDDDDDD

Por esse mesmo fator e outros, amo Inuyasha, do anime Inuyasha, as orelhas de cachorro dele são muito fofas * - * , além dele agira muitas vezes como um . . . cachorro, nas posições eaté chutando terra de lado srsrrsrsrsrrsrs

Kawaiiiii

Quanto a essas fanfics ligadas ao enredo do anime, tipo, os 3 anos que passaram desde o aviso de Trunks dos androídes, ou, a vida deles juntos, já li um monte destes, por exemplo, O diário de Bulma e A ovelha e o porco-espinho.

Sobre o relacionamento deles juntos, diversas outras . . . há muitas na net e com várias versões, essas duas de cima, acompanho. E não só nacionais, mas até internacionais, pois leio em outros idiomas, claro, usando o tradutor online do google, um dos melhores gratuitos qu existe ( olha a propaganda srssrsr), acredite, já tentei vários, claro, fica meio sem nexo, mas entende-se a essência, embora este tradutor deixe com um pouco mais de nexo que os outros.

Enfim, não falta fics sobre eles, a minha seria apenas mais uma no mar destas fanfics, acredite u . u

Tem excelente que tratam de momentos do anime, como os da VanessaBR no Nyah!fanfiction, por exemplo.

Se for fazer um deles será UA, esta sim, apesar de muitas, o enredo pode variar bastante, permite, digamos, mais "liberdade" , pela gama de enredor possivéis. Mas, só escrevo fanfics se "bolo" o início, enredo e final, aí sim, vou "tecendo" em cima, apesar de surgir ideias, elas precisam "maturar", digamos assim, ainda estão na fase inicial e me certifico antes de não ter nenhuma fanfic semelhante á que vou postar, se tiver, nem posto.

Talvez em aventure em fazer uma UA e OCC ( personagens descaracterizados), no caso de Goku . . . já Vegeta acho que manteria a personalidade original, tá, talvez um pouco mais cruel que o de costume *ideía*

Nom problem, cada um tem sua opinião, se tudo mundo pensasse igual o mundo seria uma chatice, né?

È essas particularidades que faz o mundo interessante ^ ^

É que dificilmente entro no msn, costumo entrar no fds e á noite, é que o computador aqui é comparitlhado ¬¬

Aí já viu, né?

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos


	13. Inesquecivél

Chichi e os amigos de Kakarotto fazem amizade com Bulma e juntos, passeiam pelo jardim. A jovem cientista não se lembrava quando havia se divertido daquele jeito, aquele se tornou um dia memoravél. . .

Mas nem tudo são flores . . . Yamcha passa a correr um sério perigo e seu nome é Vegeta, ou será que não?

Cap. 13 - Inesquecivél

Bem, antes que possam ler mais um capítulo, vou explicar a classificação dos saiyajins nessa minha fanfic, tal aviso, colocarei na O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto e na que NÃO é ligada a nenhuma destas, Orgulho Vs Amor.

Deveria ter colocado antes, gomen, bem, aí vaí, em ordem decrescente:

**Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin,** uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquissímos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

**Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real** - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma,conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

**Supersaiyajin classe 3** - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mante-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação.

**Supersaiyajin classe 2** - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

**Supersaiyajin classe 1** - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

**Classes Saiyajins** - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

**Elite **- acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe **- essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Excluídos** - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora a leitura do capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bulma encontrava-se adormecida na confortavél poltrona da varanda, quando leves batidas na porta a despertam. Bocejando, um pouco sonolenta, se levanta caminha até as portas duplas, escutando uma voz masculina:

- Com licença.

A jovem não reconhece a voz e arqueia a sombrançelha. Mas, aquele não era seu quarto e sim do rei, portanto, decide abrir, além de estar curiosa.

Nisso, se depara-se com um saiyajin de pelagem vermelha e musculoso, pensando ser Vegeta, recua, abaixando o olhar. O saiyajin entra e cumprimenta:

- Yo, Bulma! Pode me olhar nos olhos, por favor?

Ela reconhece a voz como não sendo do "pervertido" . Ao levantar os orbes azuis, vê o saiyajin sorrindo bondosamente com um olhar gentil.

Reconhece como o princípe e general Kakarotto. Apesar da face amavél deste e o tom de voz gentil, ela se afasta, não confiava nos saiyajins. Ele fica desanimado ao sentir o cheiro de medo nela, mesmo leve. _" Vegeta ! ", _pensa amargurado, sabia o quanto o rei podia ser cruel e imaginava o que havia feito para ela.

A jovem chikyuu-jin fica surpresa dele lembrar seu nome, afinal, só haviam se visto uma vez. O tom de voz, o olhar gentil, eram como da outra vez. Então lembra que o princípe a protegeu do tapa do responsavél e junto com o pai, lhe ajudou na apresentação, fazendo-a sentir-se confiante e a ignorar os olhares dos outros de sua raça.

Relaxando levemente, decide confiar nele.

- Oi . . . Kakarotto-oujisama . . . .

- Pode me chamar só de Kakarotto.

- Kakarottosama. - e sorri.

- Kakarotto longe dos outros - sorrindo, continua - Chichi e meus outros amigos estão vindo para conversar com você e passear tem passe livre hoje . . . pode andar por todo o castelo, só não pode sair dos limites do mesmo, foi Vegeta que deu essa permissão antes de partir, todos os guardas estão avisados.

_" Aquele monstro . . . por que?", _pensa.

- Aí poderá passear com todo mundo, o castelo tem um jardim lindo . . .

- Parece bom . . . - por algum motivo, algo dizia que podia confiar nele - nunca saí do laboratório ou deste quarto, sem contar os corredores deste trajeto e a sala de conferência - termina amargurada .

Supreende-se em vê-lo triste, com um olhar pesaroso _" È por causa do que disse? Mas por que? Ele mal me conhece!" _, sente um assombro de gratidão com aquele supersaiyajin 4 e pensar que um dia veria alguém daquela raça de barbáros e guerreiros crueis sentir tristeza por sua condição, soava como loucura, no minímo. Mas, em relação á aquele saiyajin em especial, não.

Nisto, Chichi e os demais entram.

Bulma fica feliz em ver outros ningens( humanos) como ela e pareciam bem saudaveís e felizes, com certeza, o mestre deles era alguém bom, quem dera que tivesse tido a mesma sorte. Mas o seu era um cruel, bastardo e pervertido, além de um rei mimado.

- Bem, tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos . . . divirtam-se.

Nisto ele se vira e Yamcha fala:

- Já vai, amigo?

- Sim, tenho alguns papeís para revisar - fala aborrecido - detesto vida no palácio.

- Ninguém manda ser um princípe, fazer o que . . . - Chichi fala irritada, ficara enciumada vendo-o junto de Bulma.

Ela arregala os olhos, aquele escravo chamou seu mestre de amigo?

Sorrindo, Kakarotto abraça Chichi por trás e beijando o pescoço dela, fala, num sussurro, perto da orelha.

- Bom passeio . . . minha princesa.

A jovem fica vermelha ao observar que todos a olhavam. Quando ele a solta, ela o olha irritada e grita:

- Kakarotto! Bastardo! Já disse, não em público! - e dá um peteleco na cabeça dele.

- Uii - esfrega a cabeça - desculpe, Chichi - nisso em um piscar de olhos já está fora do quarto e a porta fechada.

Cerrando os punhos, grita:

- Volte aqui, Desgraçado! Você vai ver, bola de pêlo!

Esfegava os olhos para ver melhor, pois Bulma não acreditava.

O princípe e general dava total liberdade aos escravos e a escrava o assustava, na verdade, via os dois mais como um casal, do que serva e mestre, o jeito de agir, notava que apesar dele abraçar a jovem, não tentara passar a mão nela, apenas fizera mais para irritar, pelo que percebera, era completamente diferente de Vegeta, que a tocava por malícia e desejo, puramente sexual.

Kakarotto estava mais era para irritar a chikyuu-jin, com seu temperamento esquentado, com um misto de brincadeira, pois simulava ter sentido a dor do golpe e fugia, como se estivesse com medo, deixando-a irritada.

Com certeza, ele era singular.

- Esse infeliz . . . tomando liberdades com o meu corpo . . . ainda mais em público . . . desgraçado . . . - fala rosnando, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e olhando irritada para as portas duplas.

Marina e os demais reviram os olhos, Bulma inicialmente sorria discretamente e depois, sem conseguir se conter, ri levemente achando graça na situação e então percebera a quanto tempo não ria, pois o pequeno sorriso fez doer os músculos de sua face.

Depois disso, Chichi bufando, começa a se acalmar, tornando a sorri, então, todos cumprimentam Bulma, se apresentando. Após as apresentações, com a escrava cientista cumprimentando todos,a esquentada chikyuu-jin comenta:

- È uma pena que os melhores cientistas de nosso planeta natal são escravos dessa raça barbára . . .

- Nosso amigo e seu pai são excessões - Marina fala timidamente, ficando levemente rubra ao pensar em Bardock, afinal ele fora um gentleman, muito culto, amavél e educado, um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- È verdade!

- Apoiado!

- Que seja . . . - Chichi fala de mal humor.

- Kakarotto disse que o jardim é muito lindo . . . gostaria de visitar - Bulma fala, já conseguia andar normalmente.

- Um jardim?

Marina fica encantada e Chichi também, embora não procurasse demonstrar, não queriam que soubesse que tinha uma queda por flores, ainda mais silvestres desde pequena. Desejava passar a impressão de uma princesa guerreira, não de uma princesa daqueles contos de fadas, todas fracas que dependiam do princípe para socorre-las.

Então, saindo do quarto, põe-se a conversar como amigos de longa data.

Ao chegarem no jardim, Marina senta na relva macia, começando a mostrar á Bulma como fazer um colar de flores e Chichi disfarçava, para não verem-na segurando uma flor entre os dedos pequenos, sentindo o aroma desta e passando em seguida, sentada, com os joelhos dobrados em frente ao corpo, admirando uma espécie de arbusto florido próximo dali.

Depois, elas se juntam em uma espécie de roda, sendo o assunto, homens, no caso delas, saiyajins, Bulma invejando-as, só ouvindo e depois, criticando Vegeta, com estas rindo. Já Chichi revirava os olhos nas insinuações delas sobre Kakarotto e ela, mesmo pelo pouco que Bulma vira.

Pual ficara com as garotas, rindo com elas, se divertindo, era uma compania agradavél e de tão fofo que achavam, para vergonha dele, colocavam-no no colo, no caso, Marina, para dar carinho à ele, como se fosse um animal de estimação.

Até os homens observavam a grama e as árvores enormes de cores e aspectos esquisitos, comentando no que elas pareciam. Na verdade, só estavam lá para escoltar e fazer compania à elas, pois, jardim era mais esperado que mulheres viessem, homem, só se fosse junto de alguma namorada, aquele programa era feminino demais e eles estavam solteiros.

De repente pensam em quanto seu amigo devia estar amuado de ter que "ler e verificar papeís", tinham pena dele, depois, treinam um pouco, se afastando dali.

Yamcha observava Bulma pelo canto dos olhos, mesmo a distância não havia conseguido desprender o seu olhar sobre ela, disfarçando aos amigos à muito custo.

Duas servas aliens trazem chá e doces, além de um pano, com isto, todos passam a tomar chá e comer os doces, Bulma desviava da torta de morango, ainda se sentia mal perto desta.

- O que foi, Bulma?

- È que me sinto meia enjoada com essa torta . . . acho que foi algo que comi.

- Provavelmente . . . mas pode ser outra coisa - nisso Chchi treme.

- Não é isso! - o desespero toma conta dela - tomei o medicamento, que consiste em um comprimido e uma espécie de xarope, com um gosto beirando o horrivél, já falo a vocês, mas se faz eu evitar ter um filho com aquele saiyajin vil, tomo com prazer.

- Sinto, Bulma, nós temos um mestre, não, uma excelente amigo que se preocupa conosco, nos trata bem, como pode ver . . . sinto por sua situação e de seus pais . . . - Yamcha fala apoindo a mão no ombro e puxando-a para um abraço, acariciando suas costas para conforta-la.

- Nós também - todos falam em ussínio.

- Obrigada a todos - fala emocionada.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Bulma se separa de Yamcha e secando os olhos com o dorso da mão, não havia percebido o olhar deste, mas, Kurilin sim e fica preocupado pelo amigo que não parecia ter noção do perigo :

- Podermos falar de algo legal . . . não vai mudar meu dono não importa o que falemos.

- È verdade.

Nisto, Pual, animado, puxa um assunto e todos conversam alegremente.

Não percebem em uma janela do castelo, próximo dali, Kakarotto observando a cena e escutando tudo com sua audição apurada.

Em sua face a mais pura preocupação por dois motivos: o enjôo de Bulma e o fato de Yamcha se aproxima dela, nisto, suspira, pesadamente, massageando sua nuca, ele a abraçara, por sorte Vegeta ficaria fora por mais seis dias mais ou menos, se chegasse naquele dia, com certeza sentiria o cheiro dele nela e iria querer torturar lentamente e depois, trucidar, para protege-lo, teria que brigar seriamente com seu melhor amigo, para que não matasse Yamcha.

Apesar de Vegeta insistir em vê-la como somente uma escrava, este tinha profundos sentimentos pela jovem de cabelos azuis, mas não admitia, porém, sentia cíumes como se admitisse ama-la e seu amigo, se arriscava e muito. Teria que conversar em particular com ele, temia a reação do rei se soubesse que o chikyuu-jin havia dado "em cima" dela.

Os saiyajins eram muito possesivos, assim como ele era com Chichi , é que até agora não surgira nenhuma situação que o fizera agir possesivamente, como sabiam do interesse dele nela, os amigos mantinham distância, respeitando-o.

Conversavam e tudo, mas nada "íntimo" demais, já em relação à Marina, percebera que Kurilin recuara por causa de Bardock, ele era esperto, mas, Yamcha parecia não perceber no perigo que se colocava, afinal, as paredes tinham olhos e ouvidos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A noite caíra em Bejiita.

Todos estavam em uma sala de jantar no segunda andar do castelo. A sala era espaçosa, bem arejada e luxuosa. Bulma não se lembrava à quanto tempo não se divertia assim, aquele dia estava se tornando inesquecivél.

Após o jantar, com ela se supreendendo em ver o quanto os saiyajins comiam e achando graça em Chichi batendo nele, apenas por que havia abraçado-a novamente na frente de todos e desta vez a beijado no rosto, agora, estavam reunidos para jogar cartas.

Na verdade, os amigos dele haviam comentado sobre cartas e os jogos que podiam fazer com elas, animado e querendo agrada-los, ele revirou o mercado, não, toda a Bejiita, atrás desse tal de 'baralho', após muito custo, conseguindo e a preço alto, mas não se importou de pagar.

Agora jogavam, enquanto Kurilin, pacientemente, explicava as regras a um saiyajin ansioso, pois sua cauda mexia e muito.

Todos achavam graça, vendo- o entretido e aprendendo, sua face lembrando uma criança pequena maravilhada, Bulma achou aquele saiyajin muito fofo, de fato, naquela hora nada mais era do que uma criança curiosa, até Chichi compartilhava do pensamento da cientista e sorria gentilmente para Kakarotto.

- Entendeu amigo?- pergunta bondosamente.

- Claro! Thankyou, Kurilin !

- Isso é da Chikyuu( Terra) - Bulma comenta.

- È que já visitei a Terra e acabei "pegando" alguns vícios de linguagem lá. -e sorri- achei um planeta muito lindo.

Todos sorriem, vendo ele ansioso para jogar, podia ver a face de alegria dele e o doce sorriso inocente. Tinha horas que agia como uma criançinha e eles gostavam disso.

- Nossa! Faz tempo que não vejo um barulho! - Pual fala admirando as cartas.

- Nós pensamos assim, todos nós, né? Quem diria que sentiríamos falta de simples cartas ?

- Obrigada amigo - Yamcha agradece.

- De nada. -e sorri,

Todos sorriem, inclusive Chichi e Kakarotto admirou o sorriso desta, amava seu sorriso.

- Ne?Ne?Ne?Ne? Vamos jogar?

Pergunta ansioso, animado, queria jogar e muito, sua cauda se mexia de excitação não suportando ficar circundada na cintura.

Com todos sorrindo, achando uma graça a aura de inocência dele, começam a jogar.

Após o jogo, com Kakroto animado como de costume o tempo todo, mesmo perdendo algumas vezes, pois estava se divertindo, acaba terminando com 3 vitórias consecutivas dele, que aprendera o jogo rapidamente.

Todos se preparam para dormir e aproveitando a distração momentanea dela, abraça Chichi de frente e cola seus lábios aos dela, aprofundando, aproveitando que ela abrira a boca para chiar com ele, na frente de todos.

Irada, Chichi pega uma cadeira e quebra na cabeça dele, depois, começa a atirar coisas nele, sapato, abajur, quadro e pedaços da cadeira. Ele sai correndo protegendo a cabeça dos projeteís.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, enquanto Bulma gargalhava. Aquele fora o melhor dia de sua vida naquele planeta. Há quanto tempo não se divertia assim? Sentia falta desses dias ensolarados.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto desperta. Após os exercícios matinais costumeiros que fazia, saí do quarto e passa pelo de Chichi.

Com sua audição apurada, nota que ainda dormia. Usando seu shunkan no idou, ele se teleporta até o quarto da jovem, mais precisamente ao lado da cama.

Fica contemplando-a dormindo, serena, tranqüila. Desejava estar ao lado desta quando acordasse, como era na mansão, mas a jovem havia pedido um quarto separado para infelicidade deste. Sentia muita falta de dormir junto com a chikyuu-jin, como era lá em casa, onde podia aspirar o doce perfume e sentir a maciez de seus cabelos negros como a noite e sedosos.

Olhando para a imensa cama a qual dormia naquele castelo, sentia mais do que nunca a falta que ela fazia, nem que fosse só para admira-la enquanto dormia.

Senta cuidadosmanete e inclina seu nariz para as melenas negras e sedosas, inspirando profundamente e sorrindo. Passa o dedo entre os fios sentindo a maciez, passando sem percebr para a face e depois, contornando os lábios.

O perfume dela era tentador à ele, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido à ele, o cheiro se intensificara, ficando mais doce do que de costume, isto estava entorpecendo-o, fazendo a luxúria querer se apoderar dele.

Esquecendo completamente que estavam no castelo, desejava toma-la, ali, agora, rende-la em seus braços, murmurar juras de amor eterno, marca-la , torna-la sua e apenas dele, por toda a eternidade, se fosse possivél, desejava compartilhar seu calor, senti-la profundamente e faze-la se curvar ao prazer que daria, levando-a às alturas e lhe entregando o paraíso.

Seus lábios sentem a maciez dos dea, enquanto suas mãos viajam pelos braços descobertos, ela de costas para ele, sua cauda acariciando as coxas por baixo do cândido lençol de seda. O supersaiyajin 4 sentia sua excitação aumentar, o perfume intoxicando-o, fazendo-o deseja-la com uma intensidade assustadora.

Ele deita na cama, inclinando seu corpo preparando para beija-la ainda mais, porém, ao vê-la se mexer levemente, tem o efeito de desperta-lo do transe, ficando assombrado até onde tinha ido e o que poderia ter acontecido senão tivesse despertado á tempo.

Fica surpreso em ver sua falta de controle, só viera admira-la dormir e já estava sentindo seu membro endurecer, pensando em como toma-la, em como faze-la gemer de prazer.

Sacode a cabeça numa vã tentativa de dissipar aqueles pensamentos, que apenas pioravam seu estado excitado. Praticamente pula da cama, se fastando, tentando, desesperadmente recobrar o controle. _" O que está acontecendo?", _ele se questiona.

Ao vê-la prestes a acordar, se teleporta e no seu quarto, caindo de joelhos no chão, apoiando as palmas das mãos. Após alguns segundos, se acalmando, agora mais facilmente, uma vez que estava longe do sedutor perfume dela, resolve sentar.

Recobrando o domínio sobre si mesmo, vê seu "amigo" desperto. Para não o alugarem quando andasse por aí, decide encher a banheira de água fria e ficar submerso por um tempo, para aplacar seus desejos, enquanto conseguia afastar satisfatoriamente os pensamentos sobre a jovem de sua cabeça.

Afinal, não podia marca-la como sua, precisa saber se ela correspondia aos seus sentimentos, não a queria por uma vez, não a desejava como um concubina, não, a queria como sua companheira, queria se casar, ter filhotes, cuidar e ampara-la nos momentos de dor e tristeza, assim como de felicidade, ama-la, faze-la sua e somente dele. Machucaria qualquer um que a machucasse ou a fizesse sofrer, seu anjo, sua vida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No quarto ao lado, Chichi desperta, sonolenta.

Pensava ser sonho ao sentir algo quente e macio roçar seus braços, algo úmido em seus lábios, uma presença forte, máscula e ao mesmo tempo, gentil e amavél próxima dela, sentira roça-lhe as pernas, mas pensou se tratar de um sonho, em todo o caso, a fizera sentir-se bem de um modo especial.

Levantou e alisou seus braços, ainda podia sentir a sensação de alguém toca-la, mas, não ficara com medo, o que era estranho, mas, supunha ser um sonho e um dos mais realistas que teve.

Porém, ao se levantar, nota em suas mãos um único pêlo vermelho. Ao observar mais atentamente, nota alguns destes no chão, de mesma coloração, reconhecendo o dono.

Com o coração batendo, acerelado, descobre não ser sonho, e sim, Kakarotto, que estivera lá, lhe acariciando e beijando-a, o que sentira na perna, com certeza era a cauda peluda que acariciou-a por baixo do lençol

Fica vermelha, enquanto se recorda das sensações que sentira que ainda estavam vivas em sua mente e corpo. Passa os dedos nos lábios. Não fora um beijo como os outros, e sim, mais intenso, de tanto ele tomar liberdade para com seu corpo, sabia diferencia-los bem. Fica assustada consigo mesma, em vê-la sentindo-se extasiada com o toque do saiya-jin.

Seu impulso natural seria encher o supersaiya-jin de porrada e xinga-lo, porém, por mais que detestasse o fato dele ter estado lá, lhe acariciando e beijado-a enquanto dormia, estranhamente, não estava com raiva, na verdade, estava era mais forçando uma reação irritada.

Na verdade, sentia-se bem e pegou a si mesmo desejando mais daquilo, sua mente reclamava que queria muito mais, não se sentia satisfeita, seu coração acerelava , suas faces ficavam rubras.

O rosto de Kakarotto vêm sua mente, o amava, assumira isso na mansão, mas, agora, ressurgia com mais força ainda. Era algo novo que nunca sentira em sua vida, tão forte que a fazia sonhar com ele, desejando-o junto dela e não querendo sair de seus braços fortes e protetores.

Quantas vezes a abraçara e ela sentia-se bem e feliz em seu intímo? Mas, se condicionou a fazer uma reação violenta, quando o princípe fazia isso. Se dependesse de seu coração, queria encostar sua cabeça naquele torax musculoso e quente, sentir seus batimentos cardiacos em sintonia com os dela.

E os beijos? Enviavam impulsos elétricos ao seu corpo.E, principalmente, na noite passada, quando ele a beijou aprofundando, vibrara de prazer e desejava em seu íntimo que ele fizesse novamente, queria sentir seu gosto único, desejava estar em seus braços, amparada, protegida do mundo, rendida, cativa por vontade própria, queria toca-lhe e mostrar a todos que pertencia á ela e somente á ela.

Fica vermelha ao se pegar pensando isso. Quando a afeição virara amor? Quem imaginaria que ela estaria apaixonada por um saiyajin? A raça que lhe trouxe tristeza, que tirou-lhe seu pai e liberdade, arruinando sua vida?

Não, Kakarotto não era assim, era gentil, amavél, bondoso, nobre, carinhoso e agia muitas vezes como uma criança inocente. Se recordara do jogo de ontem, na felicidade dele por algo tão simples, ele rindo e se divertindo como sempre. De fato, tinha muitos momentos em que se mostrava como uma pessoa simples de se entender.

Não havia se apaixonado por um saiya-jin e sim, por um anjo, um guardião, um princípe que veio lhe proteger e cuidar dela.

Desiste de dar bronca nele e se rende aos seus sentimentos que tanto lutava contra e recusava a aceitar que existia, sim, Kakaroto não era um mosntro como os outros, era seu salvador, seu protetor.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após um longo banho frio, já tendo se "acalmado", veste-se e se dirige até a sala de comunicação real, onde, em uma confortavél poltrona macia ornamentanda com as cores da famílai real, se prepara para entrar em contato com seu amigo.

Ele fala ao intercomunicador:

- Conecte-me ao intercomunicador pessoal de Vegeta kokuôsama, na nave Imperail Bejiita I.

Após algum tempo, uma tela holográfica se abre em um painel luminoso e a face mal humorada típica de seu amigo surge. Com um sorriso costumeito, o cumprimenta:

- Yo!

- O que é terceira classe bastardo ? - disse a guiza de bom dia quando ficava de mau humor.

E Kakaroto sabia bem o por que, sorrindo para ele, que pergunta rispidamente:

- Por que o sorriso?

- Apenas porque sei o motivo de seu mau humor, não que sempre esteja, mas hoje, está especialmente "atacado" - e sorri novamente.

- Nem ouse insinuar que é por causa da minha escrava . . . - fala irritado.

- Então era por isso . . . eu não disse nada, apenas que sabia o motivo, você que foi entregando, irmão.

- Pare de falar asneiras! È por outro motivos, bastardo!- fala guspindo as palavras.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, consentindo com o que ele falara, senão viraria um discussão e não estava disposto a ouvir o discurso de Vegeta, que costumava durar horas. O mais simples era simplesmente concordar com ele em tudo que falava, mesmo que no intímo não concordasse, até que se desse por satisfeito e torcer para que não demorasse muito.

Após longos e aborrecedores 10 minutos de discurso retrógado, com ele atacando-o verbalmente e chamando-o de seus costumeiros "apelidos" dados pelo mesmo, se acalma.

Kakarotto suspira aliviado. Suas orelhas doíam e agora, o importante, era não atiça-lo, afinal, Vegeta já estava de muito mau humor e não era bom 'cutucar onça com vara curta'.

- Havia me pedido relatórios sobre Bulma . . . quase diários, conforme orientação de tousan.

- De fato, quero saber o que meu animal de estimação faz.- fala agora sorrindo, tentando esconder sua curiosidade e empolgação.

Ele suspira cansado, _" dá-lhe orgulho"_, pensa consigo mesmo, agradecendo dele não poder ler pensamentos.

- Meus amigos levaram Bulma para passear pelo jardim, ela se divertiu muito e depois, a noite, jogamos cartas. . .

- Cartas?- arqueia a sombrançelha, desconhecendo o termo.

- È um jogo terráqueo que se joga com uns papeís fininhos e um tanto rigidos, com símbolos, é jogado em turnos, cada um com um número de cartas na mão, é muito divertido! Se quiser te ensino - e sorri.

Vegeta tentar imaginar, mas , lastimavelmente não consegue. Se refazendo, se concentra no fato que não estava se comunicando para saber sobre essa porcaria de cartas e sim, sobre Bulma.

- Que seja . . . - depois o pensamento de seu "irmão" junto de Bulma e os escravos machos destes, pois se referia á eles como amigos, faz o sangue subir a cabeça dele.

Kakarotto nota um rosnado audivél, bem possesivo, mas, já adivinhara o motivo e sorindo, triunfante, fala:

- Não se preocupe, sabe que meu coração é só de minha Chichi, não me interesso por nenhuma outra fêmea. . . não importa tão bonita ela seja . . . e além de que te garanto que eles respeitaram, sempre fico por perto.

- È bom mesmo, se um deles colocar um dedo nela . . . - fala num sussurro mortífero, deixando implicito uma tortura inimaginavél e um sofrimento imensuravél destinado ao infeliz que ousasse encostar nela.

- Dou minha palavra . . . mas vejo que sente mesmo falta.

- Sinto falta dela na cama e só - fala, asperadamente.

O saiyajin sabia que era uma mentira, a possesividade dele denunciava isso.

Não era da cama, e sim, da compania dela, assim como ele sentia falta da companhia de Chichi, era um vínculo que eles tinham, mas, Vegeta, um poço de orgulho, não reconhecia isto, queria cegar-se aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, fazendo Kakarotto se desesperar, pois não queria que seu irmão e melhor amigo sofresse.

Desejava em seu coração que ele fosse feliz junto da fêmea que amava, mas, o "idiota" não queria reconhecer o que sentia de fato por Bulma e com isso, infelizmente, não podia fazer muita coisa. Esperava que as novas visões do pai dele não se concretizassem.

- Que seja .- suspira.

- Era só isso?

- Só, hoje foi ao laboratório, acho que queria ficar com seus pais, mas Chichi e os outros vão fazer compania á ela, além de que nunca viram um laboratório antes . . .

- Como agora você manda em Bejiita, sem eu estar aí, sua palavra é uma ordem.

- Obrigado, boa reunião para você, creio que chegará amanhã ao planeta, né?

- Espero, detesto diplomacia.

- E eu viver no castelo . . . aquelas papeladas, resolver problemas . . . - fala amargurado, esfregando as têmporas.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Kakarotto.

O uso do nome dele indicava que o rei já estava mais calmo, com certeza as notícias sobre Bulma lhe acalmaram e melhoraram seu humor, mas decide manter isso para si mesmo, não queria outra discursão, não agora que ele estava de bom humor.

- Espero que venha logo, quero voltar á minha mansão, a minha vida.

- O capitão está indo á toda velocidade com a nave, quero chegar cedo e ir embora logo, não pretendo demorar naquela planeta ordinário.

Nisso escutam batidas na porta e Kakroto virando, vê a idenificação na mesma em forma de holograma, era seu amigo.

- Tenho que falar com Yamcha.

- Me ligue se tiver alguma novidade e qualquer coisa, seu pai te auxiliará.

- Sim, ele vai vim hoje, ontem pediu licença pois precisava resolver algumas coisas.

Nisso, sem mais nenhuma palavra, Vegita desliga seu intercomunicador e o holograma some. Espreguiçando-se, se levanta dirigindo-se até a porta.

- Kakarotto o que foi? Recebi o aviso por Pual.- olha preocupado vendo a rara face séria nele.

- Precisamos conversar amigo . . . preciso explicar algumas coisas à você . . . especialmente sobre nós, saiya- jins.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

È . . . Yamcha está arriscando seu pescoço ao tentar se aproximar de Bulma mais do que amigo. Vegeta é muito orgulhoso e apesar de não assumir o que sente, sua possesividade é imensa e as paredes do castelo tem "olhos", Kakarotto está preocupado com isso.

Bulma se divertiu como nunca e os amigos dele também, a noite, com o jogo de cartas. Aqui quis mostrar o lado ingênuo dele, de criança. Adorei fazer essa cena.

E quem diria? Chichi assumindo de vez o que sente, decidindo parar de lutar contra este sentimento, creio, que já imaginam o por que de Kakarotto quase perder o controle perto dela naquela hora, né?

No próximo capítulo, explicação disso, sabem, tenho pena de Kakarotto, ele precisará de todo seu auto-controle, srssrsrsrs, pelo menos, por alguns dias.

No proximo capítulo, Chichi vê uma cena que a faz sofrer . . . mas será verdade mesmo?

E quanto à Bulma? Bons ventos não a aguardam . . .

Agora, só daqui a uma semana , mais ou menos.

Resposta:

Sammya: Tudo bem, nom problem XDDDDD

Eu também srssrsrsrsrss, pois na enciclopédia Dragon ball Z, eu comprei, lá dizia que colocou nome de vegetais nos saiyajins, aí passei a colocar XDDDD saí cada nome srsrsrsrsrrs

Hehehehe, quanto ao enjôo da Bulma . . . bem, deixei meio implícito na fic, está lá a resposta srsrsrssrs

Eu adoro fazer cenas de batalha, e imagino como eles se sentiram envergonhados de apanharem de uma fêmea e escrava, uma chikyuu-jin srssrsrs, Kakarotto adorou XDDDDDDD

Eu também gosto desses casal, Marina é diferente de Chichi é mais doce e gentil, não é esquentada, acho que a personalidade combina bem com a do bardock, na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto, mostrará que ele prefere fêmeas, mais calmas , sabe, o oposto das fêmeas saiyajins XDDDDDDD, o difícil será Tarles e Raditz aceitarem Marina ahauahauaahau, já imagino situações srsrsrs

Espero que goste desse capítulo ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Bjos

Kika kinomoto - fico feliz em saber que gosta da minha fanfic, obrigada pelos parabéns XDDDDDDDDDD

Já atualizei XDDDDDD espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Obrigada pelo review

Bjos


	14. Declaração

Kakarotto tenta desesperadamente convencer Yamcha a se afastar de Bulma . . .

Nisto, Chichi vê uma bela saiya-jin se atirar nos braços de seu amado e beija-lo . . .

Cap. 14 - Declaração.

Leitores, é o seguinte, não queria colocar excluído, mas não me lembrava de um termo melhor, sabe quando te dá branco? Então corrigindo, não é excluído é proscrito, excluído ou banido fica meio redundante né? Segue correção abaixo, desculpe pelo erro, é que a bendita palavra não me vinha a mente ¬¬

**Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin,** uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas, são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí uma dos nomes que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquissímos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

**Supersaiya- jin classe 4 ou Real** - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Mas isso pode mudar . . .

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma,conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram macacos gigantes, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 3** - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4, há somente 3 no universo, dentre eles, Bardock. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mante-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para se transformar.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 2** - Há apenas 6 em toda Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma. Os saiya-jins conhecidos que pertencem a essa classe é Raditz e Nappa

**Supersaiya- jin classe 1** - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 12. È a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Tarles.

**Classes Saiya- jins** - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, estes são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

**Elite **- acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe **- essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Proscritos** - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora a leitura do capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yamcha entra na sala e Kakarotto indica uma cadeira. Sentando, ele apoia as duas sobre a mesa e inspirando profundamente, fala:

- Observei seu comportamento junto á Bulma.

- È tão óbvio assim? - ele sorri, mas nota que o amigo continuava olhando sério.

- Com certeza . . . peço, como amigo, se afaste dela senão consegue mante-la ao seu lado como amiga, por favor - suplica.

- Mas . . . - não compreende o por que do pedido.

- Olha . . . nós saiyajins somos possesivos no quesito fêmea que termos algum sentimento.

- Possesivos? - ele arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Pelo visto, apesar de estar em Bejiita há um tempo e tendo donos saiya- jins, não compreende a possesividade, Kurilin sabe o que é, se afastou de Marina quando percebeu meu pai interessado nela.

- Isso eu vi, não entendo por que não luta por ela.

- Não é tão fácil, amigo, acredite, você nunca me viu agir possesivamente, pois nunca tive motivos para isso, mas é muito forte em nós, podemos agir até como animais , é algo tão profundo que muitas vezes não conseguimos controlar satisfatoriamente . . . podendo gerar inclusive mortes . . .

- Mortes?- ele arregala os olhos.

- Sim, se tiver sorte, só saíra muito ferido, isso, confronto entre saiya-jins, levando-se em conta a diferença de classes, claro, que a fêmea pode recusar, nisso, o macho terá que se afastar . . . a fêmea realiza um ritual de acasalamento para atrair o macho que mostra interesse e ele deverá aceita-lo , unindo sua cauda à ela, aí durante o acasalmento, ambos fazem uma marca no parceiro, embaixo da nuca, afirmando com isso, como seu e sua.

O chikyuu-jin ouvia atentamente.

- Veja, cada marca é pessoal, única só quando nos acasalamos, ela surge, é algo inconciente . . . aí a "vínculo" é confirmado e deixa de ser apenas uma "ligação" e isso é algo mais profundo do que qualquer outra coisa, companheiro é para a vida toda, só há a libertação se um deles morrer, como no caso da minha mãe, por isso, me pai está livre para escolher qualquer fêmea . . . entendeu?

- Sim, mas aonde quer chegar? - algo dizia que a conversa enveredaria para um caminho a qual não o agradaria.

- Por mais que Vegeta não assuma, ele tem ligação com Bulma, só que é orgulhoso demais para aceitar . . .

- Ele não a ama, veja como a trata, Kakarotto! - ele grita, batendo a mão na mesa - a estupra e não liga para ela e vem me falar que tem ligação, mas como?

- Um dia vai sofrer por fazer isso com Bulma . . . acredite, no intímo, esta corresponde ao vínculo, de maneira inconciente e isso aumenta a possesividade dele até piorando - começa a se altera, elevando a voz - não sabe como nós somos saiyajins somos possesivos ! Não compreende, eu nunca tive possesividade e nem sei como é, sinceramente falando, mas, meu pai me contou . . .

- Ele não a ama! Para aquele desgraçado não passa de um objeto!

- De fato ele quer trata-la assim, mas, não consegue plenamente, eu vejo a dor que ele provoca em si mesmo conforme a trata! - passa as mãos nos cabelos, a adrenalina fazendo seus pêlos começarem a se eriçar.

- Eu a amo e farei todo o possivél!

- Vegeta vai mata-lo! As paredes tem olhos e ouvidos! Eu temo que descubra!

- Não tenho medo dele - fala friamente.

- Devia ter! - ergue-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Bulma estará melhor comigo!

- Não me faça agir como um dono! Por favor!- ele encara o amigo, fitando-o seriamente.

- Como assim dono?

- Tranca-lo em uma cela, preso, posso fazer isso como status de princípe e por ser seu proprietário ! - ele levanta, socando a mesa e fazendo-a partir-se em dois.

Yamcha se afasta do saiya-jin, nunca vira ele alterado assim, desconhecia esse lado e confessava que não gostava.

- Não me faça fazer isso, por favor ! Lhe peço enquanto sou seu amigo! Fale-me que ficará longe dela! Ou juro, farei tudo para impedi-lo! Até o que não quero! Agirei como um mestre se for para salva-lo!

O chikyuu-jin olha para o supersaiya-jin 4, erguido e aos pés deste, no chão a mesa quebrada com um simples golpe, podia-se ouvir um rosnado profundo oriundo de sua garganta, causando temor no humano.

Pela primeira vez na vida, temeu -o. Inconcientemente, recua dois passos, o medo se apoderando dele_ " Então . . . isso é um saiya-jin irado?", _engole em seco.

Naquele momento não reconhecia Kakarotto, era apenas um oozaru irado, podia ver um vermelho claro impregnar os olhos dourados, como se fosse a própria fera por detrás daqueles orbes, a conciência de seu amigo dissipara e nada mais restava do que o monstro, espreitando vorazmente para ataca-lo. Vira uma vez um Oozaru e jurou em sua vida nunca cruzar com um desses de novo.

Ao sentir o cheiro de medo do terráqueo,recua para trás, tentando controlar o monstro dentro dele, que só piorava na transformação atual que se encontrava.

A adrenalina fez seus pêlos se arrepiarem. Kakarotto cerra os olhos, tentando desesperadamente recobrar o controle da fera dentro de si.

Na forma supersaiya-jin 4, pelo fato de serem Oozarus, só que na forma humanoíde, seus intintos saiyajins eram muito mais fortes e intensos, na verdade, não passava de um macaco enorme com aparência humana.

Controlando sua respiração, acalmando seu espiríto, consegue, gradativamente, empurrar o Oozaru interno para as profundezas de seu corpo _" Droga, de forma supersaiya-jin 4", _amaldiçoa a si mesmo. Suspirando aliviado, nota que consegue recobrar o controle, sente seus pêlos baixarem, sua consciência retornar.

Uma voz o chama a realidade e ele abre os olhos, vendo o humano perto dele.

- Kakarotto . . . - fala com cuidado, tentando encontrar seu amigo naqueles orbes dourados.

Fica aliviado em ver que o leve vermelho sumira e só se encontrava a cor dourada. Nota que o saiyajin olha para ele, como se analisasse. O supersaiya-jin 4 fica contente que o cheiro de medo tenha sumido do chikyuu-jin.

- Yamcha . . . espero que entenda . . . não quero ver ninguém conhecido, amigo ou quem amo, morto na minha frente . . . já vi muito na minha vida . . . Vegeta o matará e mesmo que o protega, serei caçado, virando proscrito, por favor, não quero agir com você como mestre, para me arrepender depois, mas, entenda, não posso deixar que parta para um suicídio . . . não ia agüentar ficar de braços cruzados, por favor - ele fita-o tristemente, uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes.

Ele olha, via o sofrimento dele, sabia que faria o possivél para dete-lo, por mais que se arrepende-se depois, se o imepdia, era por que era perigoso.

O saiya-jin nunca os proibira de algo ou os obrigou a fazer alguma coisa, os tratava como amigos, duvidava que algum escravo em Bejiita tivesse a liberdade que usufruíam com ele, sabia que o amigo enfrentaria Vegeta e com isso, o humano o condenaria a ser um proscrito.

O que seria de seus amigos? Com certeza vendidos a um dono, e se esse for cruel, como já vira muitos desses por aí? Condenará todos por um amor? Fará seu melhor amigo ser um proscrito, caçado pelos saiya-jins? Ou a fazer algo que iria ferir seu coração? Pois tomaria todas as medidas necessárias por mais que fosse doloroso a este.

Como pode ser tão egoísta, só vendo seu lado, não do saiyajin a sua frente e dos amigos, principalmente Pual, justo agora que haviam se reencontrado?

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados.

Via naquele momento como saiyajins agiam e acreditava que tinha visto apenas uma fração, isso por que era seu amigo e mesmo quase inconciente, conseguia controlar consideravelmente o oozaru dentro dele, imagine um saiya-jin inimigo, não teria a miníma chance, apenas jogaria a vida de todos fora_." Droga, por que quando gosto de uma garota há algum inconveniente?", _pensa aborrecido, de fato, era azarado no amor.

Kakarotto vê uma carranca surgir no rosto do amigo, já estava calmo, mas, o silênico o icnomodava.

- Yamcha?

- Olha, Kakarotto . . . - ele inspira e suspira, aborrecido - eu sinto por tê-lo feito perder o controle, agora estou pensando em todos, o quanto estou sendo egoísta, a vida não e justa e não é sábio jogar uma vida boa no lixo por uma mulher, ainda mais sabendo que envolverei e condenarei meus amigos . . . como você.

- Espero que entenda, não tem escolha, não com Vegeta, eu o conheço há anos.

- Eu sei, desculpe, olha, vou me afastar dela, vou combinar com Pual de fazermos um programa diferente, Kurilin também iria querer . . . melhor ficar longe, pois, sou sincero amigo, não iria me segurar próximo dela.

- Thankyou, o castelo é grande há bastante espaço.- fica aliviado e depois, cabisbaixo - desculpe por antes - olha para a mesa destruída - mas, nessa forma, meus instintos saiyajins são muito fortes e as intensidades de meus sentimentos, idem . . . não passo de um Oozaru com forma humana . . . entende?

- Eu provoquei a situação quando não entendi seus sentimentos e os dos meus amigos, quando pensei somente em mim mesmo . . . desculpe, pode ficar tranqüilo, manterei distância . . . se bem que com esses gritos, acho que todo o castelo ouviu. - ele ri levemente agora, a tensão entre ambos dissipada completamente.

- Essa sala é a prova de acústica, te garanto que ninguém ouviu, por isso quis falar aqui, sabia que não aceitaria facilmente.

Nisso, a luz da porta oval acende e o holograma do rosto de Kurilin surge.

Kakarotto abre a porta e o amigo surge com Pual aparece atrás dele. Olha para Yamcha, para a mesa quebrada e para Kakarotto, perguntando com uma das sombrançelhas erguidas:

- O que houve?

- Bem . . . - Kakarotto fica sem graça e começa a se explicar, mas é cortado pelo ningen( humano).

- Deixa que explico á ele, amigo. - dá um tapinha nas costas dele, desviando do movél quebrado e suas lascas, puxando Kurilin para fora, Pual os seguindo.

Vendo que já foram, olha a mesa e fala consigo mesmo, em tom pesaroso.

- Vegeta vai me matar . . . ele adorava essa mesa.

Saí da sala e ao encontrar um guarda, comunica sobre o móvel quebrado e para repor, uma igual, compraria outra com seu dinheiro.

O soldado saiya-jin parte de seu posto para relatar ao responsavél. Já ele iria procurar Chichi, naquele dia sentia que queria ficar junto dela, um forte instinto de proteção e não entendia por que, de fato, gostava de ficar da jovem, mas, naquele dia em especial, ficara mais intenso ainda tal desejo.

O saiyajin andava pelos corredores, quando cinco saiyajins fêmeas se aproximam dele, curvando- se. O supersaiya-jin 4 mantém uma certa distância, pois vira nos olhos do grupo uma segunda intenção.

Nota que chicoteavam a cauda sensualmente, executando um ritual de acasalamento, mas ele ignora, pois tinha ligação com Chichi, ela era dona de seu coração.

Perto dali, a chikyuu-jin procurava por Kakarotto, quando vê um grupo de fêmeas saiyajins.

Uma delas, se apróxima de seu amado. Nota o corpo torneado, pernas compridas, cabelos longos enquanto fazia movimentos lânguidos e sensuais, principalmente com a cauda, chicoteando este no ar, afastando as outras que recuavam e pensa que ela era o tipo de mulher de corpo perfeita e desejada por muitos homens.

A jovem não conseguia ouvir o teor da conversa.

Vê a mesma abraçar Kakarotto o beijando, enquanto sua cauda enrolava na cintura dele. Nesta hora, os olhos de Chichi se enchem de lágrimas e ela sai correndo dali, com seu coração doendo.

O saiya-jin está em choque com o gesto.

Uma fêmea se jogando em cima dele e o beijando. Se refazendo da surpresa, afasta-a com a face irada. Apesar dela ser linda, isso ele não negava, já tinha uma ligação com uma fêmea que em breve seria sua companheira quando estivesse pronta.

- Quem é você? Por que fez isso?

- Não se lembra de mim, Kakarotto?- pergunta irritada.

- Como assim?- estava aborrecido.

- Sou eu, Akrina ( agrião), sua ex- treinadora, se lembra? Faz anos, saí em missão e só voltei agora e te vejo como supersaiya-jin 4 e princípe! Nunca acreditaria que aquele saiya-jin fraco ficaria tão forte.

- Me lembro . . . mas, mesmo assim como pode pensar que pode se jogar em cima de mim e me beijar? - pergunta aborrecido.

- Não ficou feliz?- ela passa as mãos no tórax dele sensualmente que se afasta.

- Não me lembro de ter dado essa liberdade ou correspondido ao seu ritual de acasalamento. . .

- Não correspondeu . . . mas achei por que ficou sem palavras com a minha beleza - ela joga os cabelos negros para os lados - não me acha bela? Só sou 10 anos de diferença de você, o que para nós saiayjin não aparenta . . . não gosta de fêmeas mais velhas?

Se aproxima sensualmente e ele mantém distância, com uma carranca, decide encerrar aquilo:

- Não nego que é bonita, mas já tenho ligação com uma fêmea , em breve, ela será minha companheira . . .

Ela fica irritada e pergunta, asperadamente, pois se tinha vínculo, não poderia se interessar por outra.

- Que saiya-jin é essa?

- Não é saiyajin , é uma chikyuu-jin . . . se bem que em personalidade e aparência tirando o fato de que não tem uma cauda, não deve nada para uma de nossa raça.

- Uma terráquea?! Um ser inferior! Quer ter um bastardo? Que eu saiba chikyuu-jins são escravos. - grita entre os dentes.

- Eu a amo e ela não é inferior! Se tivermos uma cria será um meio saiya-jin e me orgulharia dele com certeza. - fala irritado pois ela ofendeu a raça da jovem que amava.

- Eu fui culpada também - passa a mão no cabelo, cabisbaixa.

- Culpada de que?

- De você não ter aprendido sobre o orgulho de nosso povo, mas, também não lhe ensinei . . . me arrependo hoje disso.

- Fico feliz que não tenha feito isso . . . pois, graças a não ter aprendido, sou livre . . . não sou escravo do orgulho como a minha raça, inclusive você!

- Escravos? Enlouqueceu? Somos orgulhosos guerreiros natos . . . somos os mais poderosos do universo!

- Pense o que quiser . . . agora tenho outras coisas para fazer, nunca mais faça isso! Até entendo que está no cio, mas controle-se . . .

E rosnando, se retira dali, deixando uma saiya-jin desolada e as outras rindo pelo fora e bronca que levou.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Chichi estava no jardim, de pé, com as costas apoiadas contra uma árvore frondosa, de tronco verde e copas roxas.

Havia pegado uma flor e rodava entre os dedos, um leve vento soprava fazendo esvoaçar seus cabelos longos e sedosos, pois os havia soltado e caíram como cascata nas costas, sendo embalados pela brisa. Com a outra mão coloca uma mecha fugitiva atrás de sua orelha enquanto girava delicadamente a flor . A face magoada.

_" Chichi, sua idiota! Ele só está brincando com você! Ele é um saiya-jin, você, uma escrava! Ponha-se em seu lugar!"_

Lembra-se com amargura da bela saiya-jin. Nunca poderia competir com ela, pois era bela, um perfeito exemplar do sexo feminino, tinha tudo o que os homens apreciavam e não se supreenderia se diversos destes caíssem aos seus pés e Kakarotto não era diferente. Afinal era muito atraente além de ser da mesma raça que a dele.

Com tristeza, se lembra que não a afastara, sinal de que correspondeu ao ritual deles de acasalamento. Lágrimas peroladas escorrem de seus orbes. Ela larga a pétala que voa com a brisa.

Descarrega então sua frustração na árvore, socando-a e fazendo folhas caírem como chuva sobre ela, que ergue em seguida o rosto enquanto chora ainda mais. Encosta sua testa no tronco, enquanto seu coração doía, esperando que a dor parasse.

Depois, vira de costas e abraça si mesma.

_" Sou uma escrava, ele é um saiya-jin, além de que somos raças diferentes . . . ", _pensa, amargurada, concordando mentalmente consigo mesma, irritada por ter sido uma tola apaixonada.

Não percebera um saiyajin que a observava, maravilhado.

Os cabelos negros e sedosos balançando ao sabor da leve brisa. Sempre os via presos em um rabo de cavalo, era, a primeira vez que os via soltos. Ela parecia uma deusa e sentia seus instintos subirem a superfície, ainda mais com a ligação que sentia com ela, queria ir lá, toma-la em seus braços e marca-la como sua, para garantir que nenhum outro a tomasse dele.

Rapidamente, se aproxima , ficando de frente e sente, com tristeza, o cheiro salgado. Pergunta preocupado:

- Chichi?

_" Se ele pensa que serei um brinquedo para brincar na ausência de sua companheira, ele está muito enganado"_

Ela pergunta secamente:

- O que deseja Kakarottosama?

- Kakarottosama? - ele está confuso com o tom dela e o modo de chama-lo.

- Sim, porque sou sua escrava e devo trata-lo com respeito.

Kakarotto estava confuso com os atos de Chichi e pergunta, exasperado, confuso:

- O que houve Chichi, o que eu fiz?

A humana o fita irritada, com lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos na cintura:

- Não serei um brinquedo para você brincar enquanto sua companheira saiya- jin estiver fora! Não sou uma prostituta!

- Companheira saiyajin? Prostituta? - ainda estava confuso e magoado com seus atos.

_" De onde tirou a ideia de brinquedo? E que companheira saiya-jin é essa?"._

- Não me engane, nem se faça de confuso! A saiyajin momentos antes que abraçou você, beijou-o e não fez nada!

Ele então compreende e tenta se explicar a uma chikyuu-jin irritada e magoada.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando!- tenta dialogar com a terráque alterada pela dor e cíumes.

- Ela é um saiya-jin, você um saiya-jin! Ela se jogou em você e o beijou! Além de que é bonita! Não é preciso ser inteligente para 'somar 2 + 2' !.

Grita, chorando, extravazando toda sua dor e tristeza, ela o amava e sofreu ao ver aquela vadia beija-lo e abraça-lo quem deveria ser somente dela.

- Ela é uma da minha espécie mas não significa nada . . . você nem . . . .

- Não minta! Qualquer homem caíria de "quatro" por ela! Além de que esta enrolou a cauda em você! Bardock nos contou um pouco sobre os costumes de vocês, enrolar a cauda no parceiro indica que é o equivalente a namorado no meu planeta, isso depois que executou o que chamam de ritual de acasalmento e você aceitou!

Chichi enfim descarregou o que sentia e ficou tensa, não sabia qual seria a resposta de Kakarotto. Ele podia ser gentil e tudo mais, mas era um saiyajin depois de tudo. Ela o ofendeu e foi rispída.

Ele era seu dono e ela, a mercadoria, uma escrava, um ser inferior em decorrência de sua raça.

Sua espécie era uma das pouca que o DNA podia ser combinado aos saiyajins e com isso, geravam mestiços, os quais não eram bem recebidos dentre os saiya-jins, que os viam como inferior. Os hibrídos eram raros, pois eles os matavam quando bebês.

Para surpresa dela e leve tremor, em um piscar de olhos se vê contra a árvore, o saiyajin próximo, segurando seus ombros. Seu hálito quente batendo em seu rosto e um sorriso neste, um tanto malicioso. Ela temeu, não pelos gestos, mas pelo sorriso.

- Sua baka . . .

Fala com a voz rouca, agora, abraçando-a pela cintura e acariciando sua face, colando seu corpo junto ao da jovem, fazendo-a gemer levemente, este não sabendo se era de medo ou prazer.

Ela sentia o corpo quente dele, suas mãos estavam ao lado de seu corpo, lutando contra o desejo de abraça-lo e sentir seus músculos rijos pelos treinamentos sucessivos.

Ele passa o nariz pela curva de seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume e fala próximo ao ouvido, de maneira sensual:

- Como ousa dizer que não é linda? Para mim é uma deusa . . . é bela, adoro seus cabelos sedosos, seus belos olhos, seu cheiro, seu temperamento . . . quero-a para mim. . . não tem como uma reles saiyajin oferecida e vulgar se equiparar a você . . . minha deusa, meu anjo . . . - cheira o cabelo dela, acariciando-o, sentindo a luxúria querer domina-lo, o cheiro hoje estava especialmente viciante.

Agora estava sendo sincero em seus sentimentos, o que devia ter feito há muito egue a cabeça e grita:

- Não serei sua prostituta!

Ele se afasta, olhando-a, incrédulo _" Ela por acaso é surda?", _pensa, exasperado :

- Céus! Francamente! De onde tira essas ideias? - ele estava praticamente confessando seus sentimentos, tinha horas que a teimosia dela era difícil de lidar.

Infelizmente, os saiya-jins não eram bons em confessar sentimentos, não era o forte de sua raça e faziam comumente com atos, como com sua cauda, ou com costumes e rituais. Não eram como a maioria das raças aliens que tinham facilidade em demonstrar seus sentimentos por palavras.

A jovem terráquea teria que se acostumar com isso, embora se esforçaria ao máximo para demonstrar com palavras.

- Se tem uma companheira e me acha atraente, só pode ser para usar na cama!

Ele rosna levemente e cola novamente seu corpo no dela, encostando seu nariz no pescoço , queria ficar lá, perdido no doce cheiro de sua fêmea. Abraça-a novamente. Ela começa a se debater e grita:

- Não vou deixar me violar!

Ele levanta o rosto, ficando no nivél da face dela, arqueando a sombrançelha, falando, agora sentido com as ideias errôneas dela para com ele:

- Nunca faria isso com você ou qualquer fêmea, fique sabendo! Não tenho companheira nenhuma! Você é muito teimosa, não ouviu nada do que disse?

Reunindo sua coragem, pois aquela aproximação mexia e muito com ela, que desejava se jogar nos braços dele e se esquecer do mundo, fala:

- Vi a cauda envolta de você . . . sei o quanto a cauda é importante a vocês, saiya-jins.

- Para sua informação - ele inspira, controlando-se, sua voz saindo entre magoada e irritada - para sermos companheiros, tenho que aceitar o ritual, retribuindo com minha cauda, o que não fiz . . . eu não retribuí, ao contrário, eu a empurrei e dei bronca nela.

Nisto, ele enrola sua cauda na cintura da jovem, que fica sem palavras. Sentia a cauda firmemente enrolada em sua cintura estreita. Ele vira a cabeça e mostra um pouco abaixo da sua nuca.

- Vê alguma marca?

- Não - fala fracamente, sentindo a cauda possesivamente em torno de sua cintura.

- Isso signfica que não fui marcado como companheiro de ninguém e nem marquei uma fêmea como companheira, não é só a cauda, ela é somente o início, depois, marcamos um ao outro, fortalecendo a ligação, virando um vínculo indissoluvél enquanto um dos parceiros estiver vivo.

Ela fica sem palavras, pelo visto, Bardock só explicara o básico, pelo que percebeu, não havia se aprofundado.

- E quanto a não ter reagido, foi por que fui pego de surpresa . . . eu a "chutei" fora, se tivesse ficado mais teria visto, mas provavelmente, pela sua reação, saiu correndo na hora do beijo a qual não correspondi! - se altera.

- "Chutou"? - ela pergunta fracamente, mas por que?

Tentava ignorar a cauda dele, pois sabia o significado daquilo e o corpo do saiyajin, ainda irresistivelmente e desejado próximo do dela, sentindo o cheiro dele que era tentador.

- Pois como posso querer uma fêmea de minha raça, se já tenho uma ligação com outra? E só ela desejo como minha companheira. Quero marca-la nos costumes saiya- jins e torna-la minha. . . meu coração já tem dono . . . - nisso seus lábios se aproximam dos dela, sedento para sentir seu gosto - que é você . . . bobinha . . . .

Então, a beija.

Ela corresponde a altura, permitindo que aprofunde.

Cede então aos seus desejos e abraça o saiya- jin sentindo os músculos definidos enquanto suas mãos percorrem as costas, sentindo a maciez dos pêlos e depois o torax, ambos talhados de músculos e peludo. Sente-se rendida pelos braços fortes e musuculosos dele. De repente, ele sente ela enrijecer-se.

Ele cessa o beijo e pergunta, preocupado :

- O que ouve Chichi? - leva as duas mãos a face dela.

- Sou uma chikyuu-jin, uma escrava, um ser inferior . . .

- Não se menospreze assim . . . sendo minha companheira, terá direitos iguais a qualquer outra, mas não quero obriga-la, entenda, é um laço indissoluvel quando continuarmos vivos . . . só é libertado, quando um dos companheiros, morre. . . além de fazer nós agirmos possesivamente . . . e daí que é uma terráquea? È infinitamente melhor do que a minha própria raça . . . vocês, terráqueos, tem uma beleza própria, diferente e sedutora . . . sei dissso pois estive duas vezes lá, mas só pude conhecer melhor o planeta na primeira vez.

- Duas vezes?

- A primeira vez, com minha imouto e meus amigos e sensei, Eichiteki, um chikyuu-jin e sua filha . . .

- Chikyuu-jin?

- Sim . . . depois te conto sobre eles, o importante, é que seu planeta é belo e um povo bem hospitaleiro, sinto de ter sido dominado . . . acredite, tentei evitar a todo o custo . . . pois havia me apaixonado pelo seu planeta . . . e sua espécie . . . nos ficamos invisiveís o tempo todo . . .

- Verdade que não nos considera inferiores?- fita-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim - ela vê os orbes dourados como o sol e vê que de fato, ele falava a verdade.

- Quer ser minha companheira para a vida toda? - ele acaricia a face dela com os dedos, enquanto os braços da terráquea estão envolta do pescoço dele.

- Sim. . .

Kakarotto fica extasiado de felicidade, beijando-a agora possesivamente, perdendo-se no mel deles, sentia ser corresponder e acaricia as costas dela, encostando seu corpo ao da terráquea, que geme. Aquele gemindo o deixava tremendo em deleite, desejando ouvir mais.

Ele se separam com leves selinhos e ele fala:

- Nós casaremos nos costumes terráqueos e depois, no costume saiyajin, o que acha?

- Kekkon ( casamento)?

- Sim, você decide, minha deusa.

- Eu adoraria. -e sorri, sendo correspondida por ele.

- Que seja feita sua vontade, princesa.

Nisto, tornam a se beijar apaixonadamente a cauda dele firmemente enrolada em sua cintura. Agora, garantiria que ela seria sua e somente dele. Não percebendo certas pessoas que os assistiam desde o início.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hehehe, Yamcha testemunhou a ira de um supersaiya-jin 4 e teve muito medo.

Outra coisa, a marca nos meus personagens não será estilo vampiro. Mas sim, uma especie de desenho ou letra, abaixo da nuca, em cima da espinha, basta ver o cap. 32 da fanfic Inunotaishou - O lendário Cão branco do Japão, da saga que escrevo, lá mostra isso.

A qual é algo inconciente e pessoal, de cada um.

Até que enfim Kakarotto e Chichi ficaram juntos, né? E mais um casal surgirá.

E o que Bulma fará quando descobrir . . .

No próximo capítulo. . .

Notas:

Akrina - agrião

Kekkon - o casamento tradicional japonês.

Nota sobre Bejiita, mostrado na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto:

"No centro, segunda classe. Nas periferias, terceira classe, com suas casas bem menores que os de segunda e divididos em setores: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Nos limites urbanos, os de primeira classe e afastados destes, os de elite, que moravam longe da cidade. . . "

" No centro de cada cidade do planeta, existia uma Central, que nada mais era do que uma espécie de bar com lutas, pois anexado á este, tinha um Ginásio, afinal, muitos saiyajins juntos em um só lugar, só poderia dar briga e nisto, havia o lugar para se enfrentarem.

Na Central eram servidas vários tipos de bebidas, a mais requisitada era a Norokila( vem de clorofila), uma bebida de gosto forte, mas que não "subia" muito, haviam outras de gostos mais fracos e potentes, estas, eram tidas como "saideiras", antes do saiyajin ir para casa de tão fortes que eram. Quem serviam-os eram diversas raças de escravos, além de que, o local era imenso e dividido por classe.

Os de primeira classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, tendo servos que circulavam por elas, servindo-os. Na segunda classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, mas, os saiyajins tinham que buscar sua própria bebida, na terceira, não tinha mesas, só cadeiras, principalmente no balcão e nos cantos, tinham parcas mesas pequenas, mas eram reservadas aos que queriam namorar.

O que dividia em classes era uma linha pintada no chão. Se alguém fosse para a classe que não pertencia, era surrado, menos as fêmeas que tinham liberdade para se deslocar entre elas. Mas, dificilmente havia problemas, pois respeitavam a classe dos ginásios não havia separação, por isso, os saiyajins tinham que tomar cuidado com seus oponentes.

Próximo deste, tinham os domos.

Já estes eram separados por classes, cada lugar tinha sua classe certa e coitado daquele saiyajin desavisado que errasse o lugar, no caso o macho, era mandado para a medical machine, já com as fêmea, nada acontecia. Estes eram abertos o dia todo e a noite, fechados para limpeza, os ginásios, eram abertos a noite toda e fechados na parte do dia, os dois lugares alteravam quando ficavam abertos.

Assim, sempre existia algum lugar para aquela raça brigar entre si, se fosse na cidade sem algum lugar, traria problemas, claro, quando surgia a lua cheia a cada oito anos, os ginásios e Central eram fechados, pois muitos não conseguiam manter a consciência na forma oozaru,

Para os de elite, havia o domo e Central de elite, exclusiva à eles, onde era freqüentado somente por esta classe. Também possuíam um ginásio próprio. Era assim em todas as cidades de Bejiita.

Esses lugares eram mantidos pela família real, para os saiyajins lutarem e se divertirem em batalhas, para distrair a massa, a bebida era barata e de fácil acesso. Só no caso da elite era mais caro.

Para lutar nos ginásios e domos, não pagavam, era de graça.

Na periféria, tinha uma instalação, chamada populamente de Toca , sendo nada mais, nada menos, para os escravos abandonados pelos donos, que não os queriam mais e não desejavam gastar o tempo deles vendendo ou para aqueles, em comparitmentos separados, pegos depois do toque de recolher dos escravos.

Lá era lugar de "doação" de servos e por causa disso eram disputados pelos saiya-jins em batalhas, pois no lado havia um ginásio para resolverem com quem ficaria, além de ocasionalmente, batalhas cujo prêmio eram escravos ao vencedor, quando tinham muitos. Os de terceira classe iam lá, pois não eram baratos, os demais, apenas se o escravo deles fugisse.

Os do compartimento separado não eram doados, ficavam lá até o dono aparecer.

Para os abandonados, os velhos, era reservada a morte, eram mortos para não lotarem as celas, pois ninguém iria querer um deles.

A "Toca" também recebia escravos capturados em guerra, vendidos a família real e depois colocados lá, para serem doados, também era um estratégia para acalmar os de terceira classe ávidos por servos e agrada-los, pois era classe que o salário era o mais baixo possivél."

Estava imaginando como seria o estilo de vida deles, do planeta. Outra nota sobre o planeta, sobre as cidades e hangares, da fanfic Orgulho Vs Amor, a qual apesar do Planeta Bejiita, ser igual, sua organização e classificações de castas, não pertence a saga que inclui Luz da Lua e O Passado de Bardock e Kakarotto. È uma fic a parte, mas que usa os mesmo elementos do planeta Bejiita.

" Eles se preparam para a entrada na órbita do planeta e após uma descida um tanto turbulenta, a nave pousa sem estrépido, suavemente, no hangar . . . "

" . . . "

Era imenso e via muitas naves chegando e partindo, de formatos diferentes, umas pequenas, que cabiam uma pessoa sentada, em formato circular, outras imensas e de formato quase retangular ou até mesmo circular, sem contar o vai - e- vem constante de aliens, escravos e saiya-jins apressados. "

" . . . "

" Saem para a rua, onde vê espécies de carros, que mais pareciam naves em miniatura.

Olhando para o alto, prende a respiração. Observava naves-carros, como ela definia, voando em rodovias aéreas, cortando os ceús e eram várias destas em altitudes diferentes. Edifícios e mais edifícios, de formatos diferentes, muitos altos e poucos baixos, Vira também espécies de tuneís, onde pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, nelas e nas ruas, várias espécies de aliens e escravos de diversas raças, já os saiyajins voavam livremente no espaço entre as rodovias flutuantes."

Espero que consigam imaginar o planeta assim como eu vejo e descrevi nessas cenas.

Respostas:

kika kinomoto - Yo!

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDDD

Fico feliz em saber que minha fanfic é tão boa XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que goste desse capítulo

Bjos


	15. Conversas

Marina e Bardock, um novo casal, começa a surgir.

Nisso, Kakarotto passeia com Chi-Chi mostrando a todos que ela era sua escolhida.

Cap. 15 - Conversas.

Marina observava a cena e estranhamente, sentia-se feliz por eles, não com ciúmes ou raiva como pensara. Notara naquele instante que seus sentimentos pelo saiya-jin iam de amizade e admiração, ficava até feliz por ele. Deveria agradecer ao pai deste por tê-la ouvido naquele dia. Ao pensar nele, fica levemente rubra.

Tão entretida que não percebera um certo guerreiro que surgia as suas costas, sem fazer barulho, admirando-a longamente.

- Está tudo bem Marina?

Ela se assusta levemente. Após reconhecer a voz fica ainda mais rubra e vira-se para ver o homem atrás dela, virando o corpo em seguida, seus batimentos cardíacos acerelados.

- Estou bem e tudo graças ao senhor . . .

- Me chame de Bardock . . . e por que seria?- pergunta com um sorriso.

Seu sorriso enviou-lhe uma eletricidade em sua coluna. A voz máscula e firme era música aos seus ouvidos.

Podia-se dizer que este havia vivido bastante tempo, mas era difícil afirmar, pois, sabia que os saiyajins não demonstravam a idade que tinham em decorrência da juventude deles que durava mais para poderem lutar por mais tempo, com isso, demoravam para envelhecer.

- Simplesmente me escutou e confortou-me, Bardock, isso fez muita diferença, tanto que agora vejo Kakarotto como um amigo e tenho nada mais do que admiração e amizade . . .

- Fico feliz de poder ajuda-la - nisso pega a mão delicadamente e planta um leve beijo no dorso.

Com o gesto fica ainda mais rubra se era possivél.

- Eles formam um belo casal. - comenta erguendo a mão beijada momentos antes por ele, abraçando-a com a outra, as duas descansando em seu peito.

- Sim. - fala se aproximando e ficando ao lado dessa.

Percebera o nivél de seus sentimentos pelo pai de Kakarotto. Desejava pergunta-lhe algo, porém, temia machuca-lo ou a resposta não lhe agradasse, essa última, temia ouvir.

Experiente,notara que a jovem tinha alguma coisa que desejava perguntar-lhe, afinal, era muito bom em analisar movimentos corporais, então, se aproxima do pé do ouvido,sussurrando em um tom que sabia que a humana iria gostar.

- Deseja perguntar-me algo?

Ela treme levemente ao som da e pergunta, cabisbaixa, procurando o tom e as palavras corretas, rezando por uma reposta que seu coração buscava desesperadamente:

- O que . . . - inspira longamente e depois, reune coragem para perguntar o que lhe martelava a mente - o que pensa sobre nós, chikyuu-jins?

_" Pronto, já perguntei, Kamisama por favor, que seja a resposta que procuro", _ora internamente.

Sente os dedos delicados em seu queixo, erguendo-o. Olha nos orbes ônix, indecifraveís e misteriosos, como a noite mais profunda. Gostaria de desvenda-los e perde-se neles. Sorrindo, acariciando com o dorso a face dela, que treme. Fala gentilmente:

- Compartilho da mesma opinião de minha cria . . . vocês são interessantes e seus costumes também, gostaria de saber mais sobre eles.

- Verdade? - sorri, extasiada de felicidade - gostaria de aprender sobre os seus também.

- Talvez ache meio . . . selvagem, sabe - sorri de lado.

- Mesmo assim . . . gostaria . . . - fala fracamente enquanto olha para o saiya-jin, seus batimentos cardíacos acerelados.

Bardock observava as linhas delicadas de seu rosto, a delicadeza dela inspirava-o a protege-la de tudo e todos. Os lábios pequenos eram convidativos, sentia o cheiro sedutor e o desejo desta para com ele, sua audição apurada escutava os batimentos cardíacos, mas, não queria faze-la dele ainda, não, ela era inocente e pura, queria que fosse no momento propício, sabia lidar muito bem com seus instintos, afinal, era bem experiente, porém, decide não haver problema com um simples beijo.

Não havia resistido e decidira ver o passado dela, tinha pleno controle sobre esse poder. Não vira só por curiosidade, mas queria saber se tinha algum trauma. Sabia que esta teve donos e o quanto sua raça podia ser cruel e canalha, verdadeiros vermes. Temia quando começou que tivesse sido violentada, se fosse isso, precisaria ser gentil ao máximo e muito paciente.

Para seu alívio, não fora estuprada, apenas, sofrera maus -tratos, não que fosse bom, era ruim, mas dos males o menor. Sentira um imenso ódio dos mestres anteriores, inclusive, alguns eram conhecidos, queria faze-los pagar por terem judiado dela, precisou de todo seu auto-controle para isso, mas fizera algo, providenciou cortar amizade com estes, sem maiores explicações, não precisava dar satisfação de sua vida a ninguém.

O saiya-jin aproxima seus lábios do dela, que fechara os olhos. Sorrindo, toca sua pele delicadamente, beijando-a, com extrema gentileza. Ficam por alguns segundos, porém, não aprofunda-o, afinal, era o primeiro seu primeiro beijo, não queria assusta-la e sim, que fosse um momento especial. Fora um beijo casto, queria ir lentamente, deixando-a experimentar aos poucos. Não havia problema nisso, pois era muito paciente.

Eles se separam, ela vermelha e ele sorrindo. Deposita um beijo gentil na testa da chikyuu-jin e então, pergunta:

- Me daria o prazer de contar sobre seus costumes?- curva-se levemente erguendo a mão, como um cavalheiro.

- Claro e daria-me o prazer de contar sobre os de sua raça?- coloca a palma delicadamente em cima da mão dele.

- Certamente.

Nisso, ele dobra o braço esquerdo no lado e a jovem coloca seu braço no dele, encostando a cabeça no ombro, com este jogando a capa sobre ela, enquanto caminham pelo jardim, conversando e rindo.

Longe dali, Yamcha, Pual e Kurilin observavam ambas as cenas, de Kakarotto com Chichi e de Bardock e Marina.

Kurilin sentia um ponta de ciúmes de Bardock, mas, sabia da possesividade deles e não era seguro disputa-la, além de que, vira que amava o saiyajin. Suspira resignado. Já Yamcha havia decidido manter distância de Bulma, por seus amigos. Condena-los seria um egoísmo sem precendentes, além de que, um dia encontraria alguém, pelo menos, era o que esperava e suspira resignado também.

Pual comenta vendo os dois:

- Só sobraram vocês, né?

O mais baixo olha amargurado para o gato azul:

- Você também.

O gatinho acena com a cabeça.

- Impossivél, não vou encontrar ninguém, já na Chikyuu( Terra) não encontrei, imagina aqui, nesse planeta, é impossivél, ao contrário de vocês - fala tristemente baixando as orelhas.

- Tenha esperanças Pual, um dia vai encontrar - Yamcha fala apoiando a mão no ombro pequeno, felpudo.

_" Como posso sentir-me triste se Pual é o que encontra-se em pior situação?", _Yamcha pensa.

- Arigatou, Yamcha-sama- o gatinho fala um pouco mais feliz.

- È verdade amigo, não desanime - Kurilin fala encorajando-o.

- Minnasan, arigatou ( todos, muito obrigado).

- Amigos são para isso - o mais alto fala, feliz.

Nisso, começam a conversar sobre mulheres sentados na grama.

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto andava pelos corredores com Chi-Chi, a cauda possesivamente na cintura dela, mostrando a todos que ele a havia escolhido.

Os saiya-jins estavam estáticos e as fêmeas, possesas de ira. Se um olhar pudessa matar, a jovem terráquea já estaria morta antes de tocar o chão. Ela se encolhe levemente. Kakarotto notou e fala ao pé do ouvido:

- Ande orgulhosa, é minha futura companheira, esses saiya-jins não são nada perante você.

- Eu sei . . .

- Nem são loucos de fazer algo contra ti . . .

- E os demais?

Ele arqueia a sombrançelha e pergunta:

- Por que?

- Podem se vingar neles . . . - fala preocupada - principalmente as mulheres.

- Te garanto que não, ainda mais depois do que pronunciei, acredite, não são loucos de tentar algo . . .

- Eu imagino - nisso ela ri levemente enquanto ele aproxima seu nariz do cabelo, inspirando o seu doce e sedutor perfume.

- Será que Marina não ia querer vim também?- ela pergunta, pensando na amiga.

- Meu pai está mostrando o palácio á ela - e sorri enigmático.

- Mostrando? - arqueia a sombrançelha e depois sorri, percebera que Bardock estava apaixonado por Marina e vice-versa.

Eles andam em direção ao laboratório sendo observados por Brocolon, o responsavél pela guarda do castelo, que sente inveja do princípe, mas fica aliviado, em ver que ele não tinha quaisquer interesses em Linet. Desejava poder andar com a sua amada, assim pelos corredores, mas não era seguro. "_ Desgraçado sortudo" _, pensa amargurado.

Nisso vê a dona de seu coração andando por um corredor, distraída. Observa que tem um quarto vazio, próximo de onde estava indo e sorri, precisava conversar a sós com a jovem, nisto, se dirige até lá, esperando.

- Kakarotto - Chi-Chi olha para seu amado.

- Sim?- observa-a intensamente que cora sobre aquele olhar.

- Gostaria de ver as outras transformações de supersaiya-jin pessoalmente, inclusive, você como saiya-jin normal.

Ele finge estar magoado e pergunta:

- Por acaso não gosta de mim assim?

Ela fica na frente dele e este para de andar, fingindo tristeza.

- Claro que gosto, mas, tenho curiosidade . . . acho que os outros também tem, eles nunca viram . . . - apoia as mãos delicadas no tórax talhado de músculos - por favor.

O princípe leva a mão na face de pele acetinada e acaricia com o dorso dos dedos, gentilmente. Com sua voz em tom sensual, fala, sorrindo e neste sorriso contendo "algo mais"

- Tudo o que a minha princessa mandar . . . tudo - termina falando num sussurro, fazendo-a tremer em deleite, a voz máscula e sensual.

Ela compreendeu o duplo sentindo do tudo e cora violentamente. Ele a beija docemente na testa.

Retornam a caminhada, com a chikyuu-jin e este andando abraçados e a cauda dele possesivamente na cintura estreita.

Linet andava distraída pelos corredores, havia acabado de arrumar o quarto de Brocolon, seu novo dono, com isso, fora tirada das outras obrigaçõs do castelo. Coloca a mão no tórax e murmura "dono", amargurada.

Questionava-se se era certo se apaixonar por um saiyajin, não tinha certeza que o comandante da guarda do castelo a amasse tanto, temia que com a propriedade, retornasse ao que era e a usasse como objeto,não que a tenha usado assim, inicialmente, mas fez com outras. Sua fama não era boa, embora as servas diziam que havia mudado. Linet desejava de coração que isso fosse verdade e orava para que seus sentimentos fossem de fato respondidos e o que sentisse em relação à ela, não fosse só paixão e sim, amor.

Há dois dias não se falavam, quando ele estava livre de suas obrigações, saía do palácio, só retornando de manhã e nisto, ela já estava na cozinha, ajudando no almoço, afinal, seu dono comia também.

Não consegue pensar em mais nada, quando sente alguém puxa-la por uma porta, trancando-a em seguida.

Começa a chorar, temendo ser estuprada por essa pessoa oculta nas trevas, assim como vira outras passarem por isso, embora soubesse que os saiya-jins respeitavam propriedade alheia, pois as leis eram severas se desobedecessem.

Uma mão acaricia o rosto da serva que treme, muda, enquanto lágrimas peroladas escorrem por suas bochechas e uma voz preocupada, soa nas trevas:

- Linet, sou eu . . . Brocolon.

Ela abre os olhos e vê com alívio iniciamente, mas, passar a temer quando o vê surgir das sombras. A jovem fala, receosa, parara de chorar, porém, o temor não lhe abandonou, apenas abrandou levemente:

- Por que aqui . . . neste quarto?- dá um passo para trás quando o comandante se proxima.

Arqueia a sombrançelha, vendo o medo nos olhos. Analisando a situação por um todo,é compreensivél a reação dela, ainda mais com o passado dele e esta tendo experimentado no início. Deu muito trabalho dela confiar nele e não desejava perder isso.

Suspirando cansado, fala, tentando transmitir segurança:

- Só queria um lugar em particular para conversar com você . . . por acaso conhece outro? Se conhecer me avise.

- È que pensei . . . que agora Brocolonsama é meu do . . .

- Não fale essa palavra e já disse me chame de Brocolonsama . . . - cerra os punhos - já é tortura para mim ouvi-la me chamar de Brocolonsama e tê-la que se referir a você como um objeto, uma escrava! Sabe por que quis que ficasse comigo . . . deixei claro o por que do pedido . . . agora age como se eu fosse um monstro . . .

'Desaba' em uma espécie de banquinho, massageando as têmporas. Vendo-a em silêncio, fala, agora amuado:

- Como pode duvidar do que sinto por você?- olha pesarosamente para a jovem.

Linet olha penalizada, o machucara com seus gestos e ações, ainda mais depois de descobrir ser seu sofrimento nos orbes ônix. Põe a mão no coração e após suspirar de remorso, se ajoelha, tomando seu rosto dentre as mãos pequenas e delicadas, usando um tom agradavél a audição saiya-jin:

- Desculpe-me . . . é que me assustou no escuro e depois, quando soube de minha mudança . . . - evitou falar dono - achei que perderia o amor por mim e me trataria como um . . . objeto - nisso ouve um rosnado audivél.

Odiou que ela se referisse assim, detestava o teatro que tinham que manter, isso confirmava que só podiam ser felizes longe de Bejiita. Nota, a jovem dar uma pausa e depois, continuar falando:

- Mas vejo que não, estava apavorada que não me amasse mais - sorri com lágrimas nos olhos.

O comandante põe o dedo no rosto dela e colhe uma lágrima, perguntando, agora preocupado, segurando em seguida as mãos dela com as suas.

- Está triste? Eu a deixei assim? - olha angustiado, detestava vê-la chorar, se sentia o pior do universo , ainda mais se fosse ele que fizesse isso.

Ela abana a cabeça para os lados, seus longos cabelos seguindo o ritmo:

- São lágrimas de alegria, não de tristeza - olha-o gentilmente.

- Fico aliviado em ouvir iso, detestaria faze-la chorar . . . - coloca as duas mãos no rosto, analisando as linhas da face, antes de continuar:

- Já tenho a nave, está em cápsula aqui, poderemos partir amanhã mesmo se quisermos . . . - sorri maravilhado em frente a espectativa de enfim, poderem ser felizes.

- Sério?

- Sim, aliaís, podemos partir amanhã a tarde,vamos para o espaço . . . vou anunciar hoje que renuncio ao cargo - aproxima o rosto do dela - seremos felizes em qualquer lugar, depois decidiremos nosso destino.

- Vou poder escolher?- ela sorri marotamente.

- Claro . . .

Nisso se beijam apaixonadamente, permitindo-se ficarem juntos um do outro por alguns minutos. Porém, as obrigações e deveres de ambos os obrigavam a se separarem, além de que, não desejavam que alguém os visse trocando juras de amor. Temiam a reação dos saiya-jins.

Ela se prepara para sair antes e pergunta, virando para ele, as mãos ainda juntas. Sabia que se, por acaso,sentissem o cheiro dele nela, não saberiam a verdade, pensariam que havia a tocado e só, já que não demonstravam nada em público com receio da reação.

- Vai ter que deixar sua família para trás.

- Que seja, acredite, nunca nos aceitariam.- sabia que eram orgulhosos demais e não gostariam de ver sua única cria com uma fêmea que não fosse uma saiya-jin.

Nisto, ela sai e depois de um tempo, verificando com o scouter se tinha alguém perto, ele saí também, feliz, pois, em breve, poderiam ficar juntos sem maiores preocupações ou medos.

Gente, fui obrigada a dividir, por causa do ritmo da história. Prometo que o próximo será maior, até o próximo sábado posto mais um.

Sabe que gosto desse casal, Linet e Brocolon e vocês?

O próximo capítulo será bem emocionante ^ ^ eu prometo.

Respostas:

Sweet Jackeline- Vão sim XDDDDDDDDDD

È que ele está na Reunião intergaláctica, vai demorar um pouco, é mais fácil aparecer a Bulma.

Se prepare que nos próximos capítulos tem forte emoção XDDDDD

Desculpe a demora

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos

Kika kinomoto : Ah! Sim! Até que enfim mesmo, a ficwiter que diga rssrsrsrsr

Muita coisa vai acontecer, eles são um casal complicado, sabe, mais pela parte de Vegeta, ele é orgulhoso demais XDDDDDDDDUm dia vão se ajeitar, mas, aviso, que vai demorar, pelo menos enquanto ele não engolir um pouco de seu orgulho, em relação à Bulma, pois se ele não for orgulhoso, não será Vegeta né?

É a marca registrada dele.

Foi mals pela demora, mas, eis uma atualização. É que tive integradora na faculdade, fiquei a semana paralizada, praticamente.

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos


	16. Revelação

Bulma recebe uma notícia devastadora por intermédio de Kakarotto.

Ela tem um plano, a qual o saiya-jin é completamente contra e tenta convence-la em vão a abandonar a idéia.

Cap. 16 - Revelação.

Kakarotto e Chi-Chi enfim chegam ao laboratório, após passarem por um corredor extenso. Os guardas nada podiam fazer além de dirigem um olhar sujo para a humana, mas, um rosnado sonoro do saiyajin, faz eles temerem por sua vida e desviarem o olhar. Este sorri triunfante, a chikyuu-jin ri internamente. Seu amado sabia impor respeito quando queria.

À frente, nas imensas portas duplas, era o Complexo dos laboratórios. A porta identifica o princípe que entra com Chi-Chi e rapidamente, procuram o setor onde Bulma e sua família se encontravam e a sala onde propriamente estavam.

Após algum tempo, encontram.

Através de uma janela, por cima do laboratório em questão, vêem os Briefs entretidos em criar a máquina de gravidade e a mãe de Bulma ajudando no que podia, dando ferramentas conforme pediam.

A escrava de cabelo azul olha para o alto e Chi-Chi acena, sendo retribuído pela cientista. Feliz, desce as escadas, correndo, querendo ver logo a amiga. Mas ao chegar na porta, se lembra que não pode abri-la.

- Calma Chi-Chi - ouve uma voz humorada.

Vira para trás e para irritação dela, vê ele andando tranqüilamente, sem nenhuma pressa, em sua direção. Desconfiava que estava demorando intencionalmente.

- Fez isso de propósito, Kakarotto? - pergunta em um tom mortal.

- Você que é apressada - e sorri, para depois rir da face séria.

Ela avança com os punhos cerrados, irada. Chega em frente a ele e grita:

- Não faça de novo !

- Você quer dizer . . . isso ?

Fazendo-se de desentendido, sorri maliciosamente, inclinando-se e nisto, beijando-a ardentemente, explorando com sua língua a boca da chikyuu-jin, que treme de raiva _" Baka!"._

Depois se separa, vendo-a corada e sorri:

- Fica linda quando rubra, sabia?

Irada, pega seu bastão que está amarrado nas costas, recém-comprado de outro dia e bate na cabeça dele com violência.

Fingi sentir dor pondo a mão na cabeça, agachado.

- Que sirva de lição . . . e não se faça de inocente . . . abra logo!

- Não disse a palavra mágica. - nisso, ergue-se.

- Por favor . . . - fala entre os dentes.

- Talvez . . . - replica.

Chi-Chi ergue o bastão para cima , ameaçando-o. Fingindo medo, posiciona suas duas mãos com as palmas abertas na frente dela, fingindo estar com medo

- Tá, tudo bem, não precisa ser intimidadora . . .

- É bom mesmo . . . - guarda o bastão nas costas e coloca as duas mãos na cintura.

O supersaiya-jin 4 sorrindo, abre as portas.

O reponsavél daquele setor dos laboratórios, abana a cabeça para os lados, com uma carranca no rosto, pensando_ " A que ponto chegamos . . . um ser inferior mandando em um saiyajin, ainda mais um princípe e supersaiya-jin 4, sem sombra de dúvida, ele não possuí qualquer orgulho "._

Suspirando pesadamente, se retira, indo rondar os demais laboratórios.

Bulma abraça Chichi e cumprimenta Kakarotto que sorri e a cumprimenta também. Os pais dela olham a cena interessados.

Ela se dirige até os genitores para falar com eles e acaba tropeçando numa caixa. Fecha os olhos preparando-se para o choque quando sente duas mãos fortes, segurando-a. Instintivamente, sente medo, pois as mãos lembravam as de Vegeta. Um estalo lhe vêm na mente e se lembra que não estava em Bejiita.

Abre os olhos e vê seu salvador, daquele tombo que prometia ser "bem feio", era, Kakarotto que a olhava preocupado.

- Obrigada, Kakarotto.

- De nada.- então, sente um cheiro fraco, que o deixa alarmado, "_Droga"_

- Poderia me . . . soltar? - Bulma pergunta, hesitante, notando que ainda a tinha nos braços.

- Desculpe, me lembrei de algo. - nisso, a solta.

Chichi estava 'soltando fogo pelas ventas', era ciumenta por natureza e aquela cena, a deixara possessa, piorando, quando o vê falar à jovem cientista:

- Depois preciso falar com você em particular.

- Por que?- fica surpresa.

- Depois.

Ela concente confusa. Ele era o único saiyajin em que confiava. O princípe olha para Chichi irada e se aproximando desta, sussurrando em seu ouvido, roucamente:

- Sabe que é a única dona do meu coração . . .

Nisto a toma nos braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente, esfregando as mãos másculas nas costas delicadas, esta, rubra, se debatendo em seus braços musculosos. Após alguns minutos a solta, sorrindo, vendo-a irritada:

- Já disse, não em público!

- É que seus lábios são viciantes . . . - fala com a voz rouca, fazendo um leve tremor espalhar-se no corpo da jovem.

- Kakarotto!- ela está mais vermelha do que um pimentão e alterada.

Aproxima seu nariz dos cabelos negros sedosos, inspirando profundamente o doce aroma destes. Então olhando-a longamente, se afasta:

- Até mais minha princesa . . .

Ela encontra-se estática, um músuclo tremendo em seu rosto.

Ele dá ordens aos guardas, falando que tinham passagem livre nos limites do palácio e se retira, pois, infelizmente, precisava tratar de assuntos reais, para total desgosto e aborrecimento deste, definia isso como 'uma tortura diária'

Chichi nota os Briefs com risos idênticos. Os pais de Bulma se espantaram de início, mas a filha explicara sobre o relacionamento deles. Notaram que o olhar dele era diferente dos demais de sua raça.

Ainda encabulada, ela se dirige aos cientistas.

- Esse Kakarotto . . . sempre tomando liberdades comigo em público! - fica aborrecida.

- Percebo que é diferente dos outros, como nossa filhota nos disse, de início achei absurdo um saiyajin daqueles existir, mas sempre existe uma excessão e creio ser ele.

- Além de um belo príncipe, bem distinto em caratér e beleza. - a Sra Briefs fala pondo a mão na face.

- Eu sei - Chi-Chi fala orgulhosa.

- Amiga . . . a cauda estava em sua cintura . . . - Bulma fala incrédula, conhecia consideravelmente os costumes daquela raça barbára e guerreira por natureza.

- Sim - a jovem abre um sorriso - serei sua futura companheira . . .

Os Briefs ficam estarrecidos.

- Mas, é uma humana . . . os outros . . . - o Sr Briefs fala receoso.

- Kakarotto diz que não liga para os demais, como diz " dane-se o mundo que não me chamo Raimundo".

- É um ditado em nosso planeta. - Bulma fala espantada.

- Ele esteve duas vezes lá e pegou algumas expressões do nosso idioma.

- Percebi isso.

- Além de respeitar nossa raça e muito.

- Que bom - a mãe de Bulma fica feliz.

- Vamos nos casar nos costumes terráqueos e depois do planeta Beejita, quando ele me marcar, serei automaticamente sua companheira oficial, com a marca, terei direitos iguais ao de uma saiyajin . . . e como é princípe, serei também a princesa dos saiya-jins.

- Uau! Meus parabéns!- Bulma está extasiada de felicidade.

- Estou animada! - ela sorri de um canto ao outro do rosto - Kakarotto verá se convence Vegeta a libera-los.

- Não precisa, termos o direito de passear pelo planeta por 1 mês, iremos ao seu casamento.

- Obrigada - abraça Bulma que retribui falando:

- Você é sortuda amiga.

Nisso, conversam a tarde inteira e Chi-chi olha curiosa como eles trabalham, até aprendendo algumas coisas que pacientemente ensinavam-lhe.

- E Marina, pai? Pensava que estava com o senhor- Kakaroto fala olhando para o genitor, curvado para o lado dele.

- Levei-a ao laboratório, onde está Chichi e os demais.

- Excelente idéia.

- Também acho, é bom fazer amizades, aquela jovem, a Bulma, precisa disso.

- Que saco!- Kakarotto estava no trono, amuado.

- Calma, só mais algumas horas - o pai fala sorrindo vendo o desconforto do filho.

- Como Vegeta suporta? - suspira longamente.

Mais um saiya-jin com relatórios sobre diversos assuntos, saía e nisto, entrava outro, em um ciclo interminavél na visão do princípe. Cada um destes asssuntos eram diversos, como colheitas na Terra, criação de animais de abate, vendas de escravos, tesouraria real, impostos, arrecadação e por último problemas, das quais, tinha que resolver, dando seu parecer com o auxílio de Bardock.

Para o jovem aquilo não passava de uma "sessão de tortura". Queria mesmo era estar com Chi-Chi, treinando ou até mesmo lutando, suspira mais uma vez, uma carranca em seu rosto bonito, porém, sabia que o único saiya-jin que chegava perto de seu poder, era Vegeta e este estava em um planeta, para uma reunião intergaláctica. _" O que fiz para merecer tal castigo? ", _pergunta em pensamento ao nada.

Sua cauda se contraí de irritação, aquilo era uma "tortura sádica".

- Acredite, ele também detesta, mas de certa maneira, se acostumou, quando irritado, lançava uma esfera de Ki contra o orador - nisso ambos riem.

- Sério?- olha incrédulo.

- Verdade, este saía correndo temendo por sua vida, tanto que tiram na sorte quem vai falar os relatórios ao rei.

- Coitados.

- E como . . . calma, mais 4 horas e poderá sair.- Bardock fala em susurro.

- 4 horas?- desaba no trono, deslizano um pouco nele, uma carranca em seu rosto- Vegeta me paga.

Termina de falar com um rosnado audivél e os seus niveís de Ki subindo. O pobre orador se encolhe e o pai pigarreia. Nisso, o mais novo se acalma, após chicotear a cauda no ar, descarregando um pouco da frustração que sentia.

- Ele deve estar se divertindo imaginando você aqui.- Bardock fala não suprimindo um riso, Kakarotto revira os olhos.

Nissos, exaustivas e aborrecedoras horas seguem-se pela tarde, este ouvindo relatórios, problemas e aconselhamento de seu pai para poder resolve-los.

Após horas, Kakaroto entra no laboratório com um sorriso. Chichi se aproxima dele e ele a beija na bochecha, um beijo casto e nota que não reclamara. Se aproxima e cumprimenta os pais de Bulma, que ficam encantados com o princípe, percebendo que era diferente dos outros.

Ele cumprimenta Bulma e depois fala, preocupado:

- Preciso conversar com você a sós . . . podemos?

- Claro , pais e Chichi já volto.

Vê a amiga com ciúmes e fala, próxima do ouvido dela.

- Não se preocupe, não vou rouba-lo.

- Não me incomodo . . . - fala pondo os braços em frente ao peito, cruzando-os, face séria

- Eu sei - e rindo levemente o acompanha para fora do laboratório.

Andam pelos corredores e ele abre uma porta, ela entra primeiro e depois o saiya-jin. A cientista nota ser uma sala de pesquisa científica. Ela se vira e pergunta, desconfiada, ao ver a face séria:

- O que houve?

Decide não ficar em rodeios, de um jeito ou de outro, não seria uma notícia fácil para dar a ninguém, no estado atual dela.

- Está grávida.

- Não! Não! Eu tomei os remédios!- fica exasperada, pondo as mãos na cabeça, caindo no chão, as costas encostadas na mesa.

- Mas está , sinto o cheiro.- fala se agachando, penalizado.

- Se ele souber . . . se ele souber . . . vai . . . Não!

A escrava treme começando a chorar, temendo, soluços audiveís irrompem-se dela, imersa em agonia. Kakarotto a puxa para chorar em seu peito e afaga sua cabeça. Está triste pela amiga.

- Vou tentar falar com ele.

- Não adianta! Me contaram o que o rei anterior fez quando descobriu que engravidou uma escrava! Não quero isso para meu bebê!

- Posso . . . - mas as palavras se perdem ao vê-la virar a cabeça para os lados, para depois afundar no peito dele.

- Meu pesadelo se tornou realidade - debulha-se em lágrimas no saiya-jin que tenta desesperadamente, conforta-la.

- Por que aquele infeliz é tão orgulhoso - Kakaroto rosna cerrando os punhos com raiva.

Nisso inspira porfundamente, controlando-se para pensar com mais clareza, pois ficar chorando lá, não resolveria nada. O importante naquele instante, era usar sua inteligência por ela e principalmente por seu filho no ventre, não queria vê-lo assasinado pelo pai.

- A única saída para explicar minha gravidez, seria ser estuprada por um saiyajin . . . - ela tenta secar as lágrimas - um outro.. .

Tremendo levemente, continua, com a cabeça afundada no peito dele:

- Claro que meu bebê poderia ser morto, mas teria uma chance, mesmo infíma, de viver e sem aquele desgraçado saber que é sua cria.

Fica de pé, pressionando a mão no tórax e o rosto baixo, a feição séria, engolindo o choro e depois, secando com a outra mão.

Kakarotto ficara quieto, enquanto ela desabafava e depois, quando expôs seu plano. Ao ouvi-lo, desespera-se, a jovem não sabia tudo sobre eles, o que ela queria, era loucura, poderia até morrer. Tenta em vão traze-la para a racionalidade.

- Não sabe do que um saiyajin é capaz, acredito, que Vegeta se controla com você, outro não fará isso, acredite, não sabe o quanto os de minha raça podem ser verdadeiros demônios se quiserem, não queira isso, por favor, Bulma, não provoque um de nós . . .

- Não tenho escolha! - ela grita com Kakarotto que se afasta.

Mas, continua tentando persuadi-la a desistir desse plano

- Além de que, quem seria louco de chegar perto de você?- pergunta agoniado.

- O responsavél dos escravos-cientistas desse bloco, nunca desgrudou o olho de mim . . . - fala chorando ainda mais.

- Não! Bulma! Não provoque-o, até eu sei a fama dele, e olha, que nem moro no palácio!- grita exasperado, passando as mãos nos cabelos, apoiando suas costas na mesa, abatido.

A amiga não sabia o que era um deles mergulhado no mais puro desejo, ainda mais aquele, que já tinha uma índole pervertida e perversa.

- Não tenho escolha! Não quero ver meu filho assasinado na minha frente! Não quero!- desaba em lágrimas no chão, batendo os pés, só de imaginar a cena, seu coração doía.

Observa-a imersa em dor e desespero. Sabia que inteligente como era, faria algo para provocar. Mesmo assim, havia o perigo do bebê dela e de Vegeta ser assasinado, mesmo que este pensasse ser de outro saiya-jin, isso, senão abortasse pela violência que sofreria, mas, se deixasse assim, com certeza, o rei mataria o bebê, não acreditava que ele aceitaria um mestiço, afinal, era o orgulhoso rei dos saiya-jins, duvidava que engolisse o orgulho e aceitasse um hibrído.

- Eu acho que sei como . . . tem algo a ver com suas caudas né? Não adianta esconder de mim! - vê satisfeita ele arregalar os olhos - percebo há tempos, são sensiveis ao toque nela, via quando a companheira de um saiyajin encostava a cauda dela na dele e o olhar deste, de malícia e foi apenas esfregando a cauda um do outro.

Kakarotto engole em seco e pensa _" De fato, ela é muito inteligente e perspicaz . . . sem sombra de dúvida", _mas, mesmo assim, não queria compactuar com isso, embora, não a abandonaria enquanto ela fazia essa "loucura".

Agachando-se, engole em seco e fala, pondo a mão no ombro, tentando faze-la entender, embora considerasse uma batalha já perdida.

- Será muito violento . . . Bulma, acredite, tem que haver outro meio.

- Então fale! Não sei mas de nenhum outro meio para que meu bebê tenha alguma chance, mesmo ínfima, de viver!- grita com lágrimas nos olhos novamente, seu corpo tremendo de nervoso.

Após longos minutos com eles olhando um para o outro, analisando-a, suspira e cerrando os olhos, fala à jovem:

- De fato, poderá fazer um saiya-jin ser dominado pela luxúria extrema, ainda mais se tiver desejo por ti, mas como será, depende exclusivamente da índole deste, se for cruel, como este que fala, será extremamente violento e brutal, estuprando-a até se saciar, o que pode demorar horas, não vai querer isso, até agora, não experimentou algo assim . . . - ela vai discutir, mas ele ergue a mão.

Olhando-a , fala:

- O rei foi até agora, "gentil" à maneira dele, poderia ter sido muito pior, acredite - ao ver o olhar descrente dela - não sabe como é . . . vai ser brutalizada e provavelmente por horas, será pior do que um pesadelo . . . por favor, não faça isso . . . não sabe como nos agimos sobre influência da cauda . . . não se arrisque, eu imploro.

Fala desesperado, segurando-a pelos ombros. Queria faze-la entender que o que desejava, era loucura.

- Imagino que deve ser, fui estuprada várias vezes, não será diferente - fala chateada, mas convicta em sua decisão.

- Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa, aquele infeliz não foi totalmente bruto com você, não é do feitio dele, mas este que quer provocar, é um monstro sobre duas pernas, não terá clemência ou piedade Bulma!

- Já tomei minha decisão! Vou tentar tudo ao meu alcançe para que meu filho não seja assasinado pelo pai!

Ele suspira e passa a mão no rosto, não adiantava. Ela era teimosa como Chi-Chi, as duas podiam das as mãos, eram profundamente, sabendo que mais nada poderia fazer, somente ficar atenta ao ki e qualquer alteração, iria socorre-la, evitando que fique horas sendo estuprada.

- Mas, prepare-se, não será nada que já tenha experimentado . . . vou ficar atento, vou separa-lo de você se for preciso.- fala convicto, vendo ela se recuperar para retornarem ao laboratório.

- Não pode!- ela fica desesperada - preciso da relação para parecer que fiquei grávida dele!

- Sim, vou dar um tempo, não vou agir de imediato, alguns minutos deve dar, não preciso esperar até ele se saciar, o que pode levar horas, alguns minutos com aquele monstro, será pior que o mais profundo inferno.

Nisso, abre a porta e ela saí, murmurando :

- Arigatou

- Vou tentar evitar que sofra muito com ele, prometo e farei todo o possivél, para salvar seu bebê de ser assasinado.

Sorri ao ouvir a promessa sincera dele.

Nisso, retornam ao laboratório, após Bulma secar as lágrima de seu rosto, acalmando-se. Chichi vê e pergunta, irritada, com uma carranca no rosto, pois demoraram demais, ainda mais estando sozinhos:

- O que foi Kakarotto? O que conversavam?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Te conto depois . . .

Sussurra no ouvido dela, que estranha a face dele séria, diria que estava mais para chateado, embora tentasse encobrir na presença dos cientistas..

Após conversarem um pouco mais, se despedem.

Após saírem do Complexo dos laboratórios, se dirigem ao quarto, onde ele conta a Chichi sobre a gravidez de Bulma e os planos dela para evitar do rei descobrir isso e matar o bebê. Ela fica penalizada pela amiga.

- Pobre Bulma.

É, Bulma está grávida de Vegeta. Só que para ele não saber, armou um plano no minímo, "insano". Mas, ao ver dela, não tem escolha, quer que o filho tenha uma chance, mesmo ínfima de vencer.

Kakarotto tentou persuadi-la a desistir da ídeia, mas, não obteve sucesso.

Coitada da Bulma, o que ele poderá fazer para ajuda-la?

No próximo capítulo, altas emoções e retorno de Vegeta à Bejiita.

Respostas:

Kika kinomoto - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse casal XDDDDDDDDD

Ainda não vai ser esse que vai revelar suas formas saiya-jins, mais para frente.

Espero que goste do capítulo.

Bjos


	17. O retorno do Rei Despertar

Bulma passa por uma violência terrivél, mas, é salva por Vegeta.

Este, enfim, desperta para seus sentimentos e os aceita... mas, como ele lidará com isso? Afinal, maltratou-a também... e quanto ao bebê deles?

Cap. 17 - O Retorno do Rei - Despertar.

PS: Não resiste a seguir a ídeia de parodiar o título, com o Senhor dos Aneís,que a leitora e ficwriter VanessaBR fez no review. Adorei o título e coloquei, obrigada ^ ^

Na manhã do dia da partida de Kakarotto do Castelo Real, pois, o Imperador estava para chegar da viagem diplomática, ele e os amigos encontravam-se no jardim, quando observam os súditos e servos do palácio se agitarem. O saiya-jin fala, após sentir um Ki familiar:

- Vegeta já chegou, vou ter que recepciona-lo... ele já sabe de nós, ChiChi.

- E como reagiu?- pergunta receosa.

- O que se espera dele.... - nisso suspira cansado - chiou, reclamou, mas, sabe que posso fazer o que quiser e que não tem poder nenhum sobre mim...

A jovem chikyuu-jin suspira aliviada. Nisso, a cauda do princípe circunda sua cintura, puxando-a para junto dele. Pegando a mão dela, beija docemnte o dorso e após isso, acaricia a face desta gentilmente.

- Ninguém nem nada nos separará... minha ChiChi. - e a beija na testa.

A terráquea fica rubra e com os batimentos cardíacos acerelados. Após isso, com os amigos sorrindo para a cena, eles acompanham os dois para recepcionar o Rei. Yamcha, contra a vontade dele, só fazia pelos seus amigos.

Enquanto caminhava junto da sua futura companheira, se recordava da conversa com o Rei.

_Kakarotto sentou-se na nova poltrona e ligou o intercomunicador, pois, havia uma chamada de Vegeta. Logo após, a face irada do Rei aparece no visor, ignorando o provavél humor deste, dá seu costumeiro sorriso:_

_- Yo! Vegeta._

_- Terceira Classe bastardo... por que demorou tanto para atender? - perguntou asperadamente._

_- Não demorei tanto assim, só alguns minutos..._

_- Não pareceu - fala entre os dentes._

_- Entendo...- inclina-se na poltrona e sorri triunfantemente para um saiyajin amuado._

_- Entende, o quê?- pergunta agora cuidadosamente._

_- Saudades da Bulma?- observa atentamente o Rei que parece um pouco incomodado com a perguntava que soava mais como uma afirmação._

_- Hunf! Ela é boa na cama, se quer saber. - fala olhando para o lado._

_- Vou acreditar... - deixa claro sua descrença, pelo tom de voz usado._

_- Dúvida de seu Rei?- agora, voltara a ficar irritado, o desconforto fora substituído pela irritação._

_- Sou um princípe e seu irmão, uma vez que o Rei anterior me declarou seu filho também... logo..._

_- Hunf! Terceira Classe idiota - cruza os braços em frente ao tórax - e quanto ao meu "animal de estimação"?_

_Ele olha para Kakarotto, cujo sorriso tintutebeia parcialmente, mas, que fora percebido. Logo, este altera-se._

_- Fale logo desgraçado!- estava preocupado que tivesse acontecido algo á ela._

_Todos do palácio sabiam que era sua preferida e que se encostassem um dedo, enfrentariam sua fúria sem limites. _

_O princípe se lembrou da situação que a chikyuu-jin se encontrava, por estar grávida do Imperador. Sentira um impulso de contar, mas, a jovem o fizera prometer, ao chama-lo em particular, além de que, temia que Vegeta, com seu orgulho, acabasse por fazer algo irreparavél, não sabia como este reagiria se soubesse da grávidez, temia por sua amiga._

_Após algum tempo, brincando com seus dedos, Kakaroto inspira pesadamente e torna a falar._

_- Estava brincando... precisa ver como ficou, Vegeta - fala forçando um tom brincalhão, sabia o quanto este era desconfiado._

_- Seu... seu... seu... desgraçado.... maldito! - estava tão irado que nem conseguia falar._

_Mas não compreendera o motivo real de sua reação. Sentira raiva pela brincadeira deste? Ou, por ter passado medo à toa?, se bem, que podiam ser os dois juntos._

_" Medo? Eu, o Imperador dos Saiya-jins, temer, por um animal? Como pôde? Bulma não passa de uma escrava, um objeto para usar como me convir, por que preocupar-me com algo relacionado à ela? Vegeta idiota! ", se auto censurava por demonstrar, mesmo por um instante, alguma coisa para com a escrava de cabelos azuis._

_Sua irritação não era somente pela reunião diplomática massante e desnecessária ao seu ver, embora tivesse descontado seu aborrecimento, partindo a mesa em dois em seu acesso de fúria, deixando todos temendo por sua vida. _

_O que o alarmava, era o fato, do rosto da chikyuu-jin não sair de seu coração e não conseguir fazer sexo com outra fêmea, pois o Rei daquele planeta ofereça diversas escravas sexuais, concubinas, mas ele não conseguiu ter relações, ou, não se satisfazia completamente, não, como quando era com Bulma. Estava irritadiço, posseso de raiva pela influência dela nele, por se deixar ser influenciado por uma escrava e humana, uma das raças mais inferiores e fracas que existem no Universo._

_- Bem... - resolve se pronunciar ao vê-lo o que parecia, perdido em pensamentos, com suas sombrançelhas juntas - deixando isso de lado... tenho uma novidade para contar._

_As palavras do princípe fazem Vegeta sair de seus pensamentos e encarar, com a face pouco amigavél, como de costume:_

_- O que é?_

_- Eu e ChiChi nos uniremos, nos costumes terráqueos e dos saiya-jins, a cerimônia será daqui a 1 semana e estou lhe convidando._

_Fala simplesmente, atento as reações dele, já se preparando para mais uma explosão, o que de fato, ocorre após segundos, depois do saiya-jin "digerir" a notícia._

_- Terceira Classe idiota! É para nos unirmos com as saiya-jins fêmeas! Escravas, nós a usamos como queremos e nos desfazemos, quando já não temos interesse! Não é para se unir com esses seres fracos! Eles são nossos animais!_

_Kakarotto, acaba se alterando, pois ele ofendera a raça de ChiChi e a mesma._

_- Ouça aqui, Vegeta... - falava sibilando de raiva - não fale assim da minha companheira! _

_Inspira e fala, já de pé, sua cauda chicoteando o ar, irritada e apontando o dedo em riste para o Imperador._

_- Ela será minha companheira! Nos uniremos! E será considerada a Princesa dos saiya-jins e falo, se alguém tentar tocar nela ou feri-la, se verá comigo! Quem reclamar, enfrentará a minha ira! Não importa quem seja! A defenderei contra tudo e contra todos!_

_Olha com uma face irada, algo incomum á ele. Vegeta notou a fera por detrás dos olhos amarelos, espreitando. Percebera que falava sério. De fato, ficara possesivo com a ningen(humana) e em contra-partida, protetor. Algo incomum. Isso significava que eles possuíam realmente uma ligação, algo muito raro._

_Com isso, passou a temer que tivesse ligação com Bulma, embora, sua mente ficasse furiosa, seu coração estava feliz com essa idéia, dele e a chikyuu-jin terem alguma ligação._

_Porém, infelizmente, naquele momento, quem imperava era sua mente orgulhosa e racional. Uma ligação com uma escrava era o que mais temia. _

_A "ligação" era algo profundo e misterioso, independente da própria vontade do saiya-jin e senão aceitasse, seria condenado a sofrer. A única forma de se libertar, era a morte de quem tinha ligação. Quem vivia sofria só por um tempo, mas, depois ficava livre. Por um segundo pensou na morte da chikyuu-jin e sacudiu a cabeça, pois tal pensamento era horrivél demais._

_- Que seja.... não sou eu que vou estar na sua pele, se prepare, para enfrentar muitos descontentes..._

_- Eu sei disso, mas, pouco me importo, tenho ligação com ela e quero fazer o vínculo... é o que desejo e assim será!_

_Senta, passando a mão pelos seus pêlos, eriçados pela explosão segundos antes. A adrenalina começava a se dispersar e sua cauda enrolou novamente na cintura. Inspira profundamente, relaxando. _

_- Vou voltar daqui a dois dias, a nave já vai sair desse planeta..._

_Notara a ansiedade em sua voz e sorriu, sabia que falara daquele jeito, mas, que no intímo, estava percebendo ou percebera, mesmo debilmente, sua ligação com Bulma. Para reconhecer um pouco mais, era necessário um "empurrão" e não tinha qualquer idéia de como faria isso._

_Queria ver seu melhor amigo feliz, mas, este era muito cabeça dura e orgulhoso, um tanto frustante para se lidar. Também, não esperaria menos do Rei de Bejiita, herdeiro real e criado desde bebê nos costumes reais e em meio a orgulho e prepotência, tipíca dos membros daquela família._

_Temia que esse mesmo orgulho e altivez, o condenassem a tristeza._

_- Mais alguma novidade "deprimente e constrangedora"?_

_Ele alfinetara Kakarotto, que resolveu ignorar, se reagisse, iria virar uma longa discussão e não estava a fim, queria ver ChiChi, ficar com ela e demonstrar que esta pertencia à ele e somente à ele. Sua possesividade estava muito alta, ainda mais com a chikyuu-jin aceitando ser sua companheira. Tinha, para agravar, que lidar com seu desejo de faze-la dele, que aumentara drasticamente depois disso. _

_Seu corpo clamava para tê-la, para faze-la dele por completo, mas, tinha que se conter. Estudou e observou os costumes terráqueos e sabia que a virgindade entre alguns ningens, principalmente ChiChi, era algo importante e que esta, com certeza, queria se casar nos costumes tradicionais terráqueos, ainda virgem._

_Isso significava, muitos banhos frios e tendo que evitar sua mente de "viajar", não queria que zoassem com ele, se vissem-no com um aperto incomum na virilha._

_Tinha conhecimento que era a ligação, a culpada de tudo aquilo. Esta inflamava a possesividade e desejo carnal. Ainda mais se a fêmea, correspondesse á isso. O que era pouco, torna-se muito. Mal via a hora de se acasalarem. Aquela espera o estava deixando internamente, agoniado._

_- Bem, o Responsavél pela Guarda do Castelo, pediu demissão e eu concedi... - ao ver a face de Vegeta logo continuou - mas, até o fim da tarde, consigo um novo para ficar no lugar dele, vou começar a seleção._

_- Acho bom mesmo... por que ele pediu a demissão?- arqueia a sombrançelha._

_- Ele disse que queria partir em uma viagem... _

_Não contou o real motivo, pois, sabia que seu amigo só estava parcamente controlado, não queria mais uma explicação sobre orgulho saiya-jin, já estava farto daquilo._

_- Vai saber o que se passa nessas cabeças... - o Imperador fala com desdém - bem, o que importa, é outro com a mesma competência deste._

_- Ele indicou alguns, vou escolher após testa-los, como de praxe, depois, comunico o escolhido._

_- Algo mais?_

_- Não, só isso, Vegeta._

_- Idiota. - falou a giza de despedida e nisto, desliga o intercomunicador._

_- " Educado" como sempre... - e inspira, se erguendo e preparando-se para sair._

Voltando ao presente, ele observava o cumprimento do novo Chefe da Guarda do Castelo. Fora o melhor dos indicados e já tendo experiência anteriores em mansões. Além de que, parecia não se incomodar como os outros, com o fato do princípe andar com uma chikyuu-jin, deixando evidente que esta seria sua companheira.

Recorda-se da conversa com o ex-Chefe da Guarda, na sala de comunicações. Havia acabado de conversar com Vegeta, este, ainda no planeta onde ocorria a Conferência Interplanetária.

_- Então, quer se demitir?- pergunta, com as mãos juntas sobre a mesa, olhando atentamente o saiya-jin à sua frente._

_- Sim, oujisama.- fala respeitosamente._

_- Por quê?_

_- É... que quero viajar..._

_Kakarotto inclina-se na poltrona confortavél:_

_- É por causa de Linet, não é? - e sorri calorosamente._

_Ele olha apavorado para o saiya-jin, mas, percebera que este sorria._

_- Não... não..._

_- Fique calmo, se esqueceu que me unirei com uma chikyuu-jin, que antes era minha escrava? Por que acharia ruim, você fazer isso ?_

_Respira mais aliviado, mas, ainda, um pouco em alerta:_

_- É que..._

_- Como sou da Classe Seleto Supersaya-jin 4, tenho como defende-la e quanto a você, seria mais complicado, mesmo sendo uma Elite né?_

_Soava mais como afirmação do que uma interrogação em si._

_- É... quero viver tranquilamente com ela... não conseguiremos isso em Bejiita._

_- Se é por isso ... - abre uma gaveta._

_Brocolon vê ele retirar 2 barras de Ziar( raiz ao contrário), algo valiosissímo._

_- Isso é para ajudar vocês e mais isto - estende uma cápsula._

_- É uma...?_

_- A cápsula de minha nave, ela é muito mais rápida e tem acessórios de treino, esta não tem o emblema... quando viajei pelo universo, não queria que as naves vissem o emblema ou os habitantes dos planetas que eu pousava, pois queria fazer amizade com os nativos e aprender possivéis técnicas e com um emblema, desconfiariam e muito... além de ser um tanto conhecido, sempre ocultava ser um saiya-jin, escondendo minha cauda, depois, revelava, mas quando sabia ter conquistado a confiança deles, outras ocasiões, nem revelava isso, pois sabia do pavor das raças perante a nossa... em troca, fiz o possivél e impossivél para que não fossem atacados por nossa raça, em muitos, consegui, outros, não... infelizmente.- termina com a voz pesarosa._

_- Muito obrigado - ele admirava a cápsula como um tesouro._

_- Ela passou por uma revisão, o computador de bordo estava meio "chapado" de destinos, pedi para limparem a um tempo atrás, mas, tem embutido o mais recente mapa planetário, pedi a Bulma, uma da cientistas para aprimorar e ela fez isso como um favor._

_- A favorita de Vegeta kôkuosama( Imperador)?- olha surpreso._

_- Essa mesma._

_- Entendo... obrigado pela nave e pelos Ziars._

_- Queria ajuda-los - e sorri._

_Ele fica feliz, já ouvira falar da bondade deste, mas, não imaginava testemunhar algum dia._

_- Muito obrigado novamente, agora, nos prepararemos para "fugir" de Bejiita - e ri levemente._

_Kakaroto se levanta e este também. O princípe estende a mão e o Ex-Chefe também._

_- Desejo boa sorte a vocês._

_- Obrigado, adeus, meu Princípe - e se curva uma última vez antes de sair._

_- Disponha, fico feliz de poder ajudar... quase esqueci, há mais uma coisa!_

_Ele explica ao saiya-jin, como se transformar em supersaiya-jin e nas outras formas. Embora não fosse segredo, explicara a este mais detalhadamente, que agradece._

_Com um último aceno, se retira, feliz._

_" Boa sorte Brocolon e Linet".- Kakarotto pensa , torcendo pelo casal._

Quando retorna de suas lembranças, já encontravam-se em frente as portas duplas. Estas abrem e Vegeta caminha sobre um tapete vermelho, sua habitual capa vermelha esvoaçante com a marca da família real, além do colar, com o emblema real. Vinha altivo como de costume. Atrás deste, seu Kaulek.

Kakarotto curva-se levemente e é seguido pelos amigos, que se prostam, menos, ChiChi, que ia fazer isso, quando é impedida e curva-se como o saiya-jin. Algo que o Rei nota, mas, como a terráquea seria a futura Princesa, não podia prosta-se.

_" Ele e uma humana, que deprimente, é vergonhoso unir-se com uma raça fraca como essa", _pensa consigo mesmo, estreitando os olhos para os dois. Percebendo, Kakarotto dá à ele um olhar de advertência. A jovem sente a tensão entre os dois, que é cortada, pelo surgimento providencial de Bardock.

Este curva-se levemente, nas mãos, algumas planchetas-visor, possivelmente, contendo relatórios nelas.

- Bem vindo de volta, meu Rei.- fala polidamente.

- Da próxima vez, a Terceira Classe idiota irá no meu lugar, como um Representante Real.- fala olhando de esgueira para Kakarotto, que revira os olhos.

Tal gesto é seguido pelo pai deste, que logo em seguida, conduz o Imperador, que é seguido pelo irmão e os "amigos imbecis" dele, como se referia à Kurilin e aos outros, pois tinha conhecimento, que o "idiota", os tinha em alta consideração, considerando-os como amigos. Já quanto a humana, que seria companheira dele, era a "escória".

Vegeta se concentra e sente o ki de Bulma, e estranha, que ela ainda esteja no alojamento, pelo horário, já era para estar no laboratório. Um sentimento estranho surgia em seu peito e mais um outro, mas que reconhecia, como sendo preocupação, algo acossando-o à vê-la, como se estivesse em perigo imimente.

Não compreendia, pois, todos sabiam que era sua preferida e não seriam loucos de toca-la, sobre hipótese nenhuma, ele proibira isso. Resolvera, partindo desse princípio, ignorar esses sentimentos, pois, tinha que tomar banho e se trocar, para resolver algumas pendências que exigiam seu consentimento para execução. Kakarotto, apenas adiantara.

Bulma ainda não havia saído do alojamento, decidira, por seu plano em prática. Sabia que senão saísse, o Responsavél iria até ela.

Nesses dias que se passaram, havia reunido toda a sua coragem e confiava que Kakarotto viria salva-la, afinal, prometera e confiava nele. O que lhe dava forças era seu bebê no ventre e na única chance deste, sobreviver, embora, talvez fosse morto, mas, tinha uma infíma probabilidade de viver e já era o bastante, com o Imperador, com certeza, não teria nenhuma. Esse era seu único alento, saber que não havia outra escolha.

Ele chega na porta e entra, em tom irado:

- Ande escrava, vá trabalhar!

- Não quero!- e vira a cara, sabia, que usaria a cauda, mais cedo ou mais tarde, para bater nela.

- Animal! Não me teste! Me obedeça! - sua cauda cortava o ar, irritado.

Tinha conhecimento que a ofensa certa o faria explodir. Engolindo em seco, acalmando seu coração, fala:

- Desde quando ouço um verme como você?

Aquilo fora a gota d´água. Não importava se era a favorita do Imperador e as ordens deste, o "animal" merecia uma boa lição, segundo ele, que ergue a cauda e prepara-se para chicotea-la, quando esta, segura-a. O saiya-jin se prepara para retira-la da mão dela, que aproveita o momento para esfrega-la, fingindo lutar para manter a cauda peluda em suas mãos.

Aquilo o atiça de tal maneira, que faz seu sangue ferver. Apavorada, vê que no olhar dele, há somente luxúria. Um sorriso malicioso surge e rosnando, se atira nela. A parte racional sumira e o que sobrara, era o instinto, puramente bestial, no caso dele.

Em um piscar de olhos, tem sua roupa rasgada. Ele segura as mão dela, com uma das suas, acima da cabeça da terráquea. Seus lábios e cauda percorrem os seios e a outra mão, se encontra abaixo de seu ventre.

Depois, com violência, a joga no chão, e mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, separa as pernas da humana com as suas e a penetra com ímpeto, fazendo movimentos violentos. Sua cauda chicoteava as coxas da chikyuu-jin e suas mãos, provocavam hematomas em seu tórax.

Mordia seu colo e ombros, fazendo marcas e um leve sangramento. Ela chora inicialmente e grita, nisso, este usa uma das mãos e tampa sua boca. A dor era insuportavél e desmaia, enquanto segue-se o estupro violento.

No quarto real, Vegeta sente a alteração do Ki de Bulma, por algum motivo desconhecido á ele, tinha um mal pressentimento quanto a isso. Rapidamente, usando sua velocidade, se dirige até onde a jovem humana se encontrava.

Longe dali, Kakarotto percebera a alteração, mas, já sabendo o motivo, deixa ChiChi e os outros onde estão, dando um olhar significativo para a terráquea, que acena compreendendo e parte velozmente para onde a jovem cientista se encontra.

Vegeta chega primeiro ao Alojamento dos escravos e sente o Ki de Kakarotto, se deslocando para lá. Nota que a alteração de Ki, vinha do quarto da escrava-cientista e sente lá, um outro Ki. Com sua audição apurada, escuta sons que o deixam alarmado, além dos cheiros de lágrimas, medo e sangue, que seu olfato sensivél capta.

Arregalando os olhos, estoura a porta com seu poder e o que vê, faz seu sangue ferver.

Bulma ensagüentada, desacordada, sendo estuprada violentamente por um saiya-jin.

Um imenso ódio se apodera dele e joga o saiya-jin para a parede oposta. A jovem recobrara parcialmente a consciência. Pensa ser seu amigo que a salvara, mas, não, era Vegeta. Porém, não consegue manter-se acordada por muito tempo e desmaia novamente.

O Responsavél pelos escravos se refaz. Olha com temor seu Imperador. Irado, não, com ódio, via a besta por detrás dos olhos destes, que de dourado, possuíam uma leve película rubra. Este, parte para cima dele, começando a surra-lo, com cuidado para não mata-lo, pois queria tortura-lo lentamente.

Kakarotto chega e vê a cena. Não pensa duas vezes e corre até a jovem, abalado, pegando-a com delicadeza nos braços.

O saiya-jin desmaia e Vegeta rapidamente, toma Bulma das mãos de Kakarotto, esta, ainda inconciente. Suas mãos tremem ao segura-la.

Havia vários hematomas e cortes, seu corpo encontrava-se ensagüentado, por causa das feridas, além de sangue embaixo das pernas. Pega sua capa vermelha e a enrola nele, delicadamente. Seu corpo tremendo, sem saber ser de raiva ou tristeza, sua mente em um quase torpor, como senão quisesse acreditar no que via.

Aproxima-a protetoramente de seu tórax. Escuta seu coração batendo fracamente e o cheiro deste, impregnado nela. Um sonoro rosnado de pesar e raiva é emitido por ele, seu coração estava pesado, embora nada demonstrasse. Chama-a com a voz pesarosa:

- Bulma... Bulma... acorde.

Mas, ela começa a se debater e chorar compulsivamente, nisto, passa a ter dificuldade em segura-la, por mais que murmurasse para relaxar, que estava segura, a jovem continuava a se debater, até que desmaia novamente.

- Vegeta, é melhor leva-la à Ala Médica Real... deixa que cuido desse verme...- põe a mão no ombro dele que desperta.

- Eu vou lidar com esse desgraçado, coloque-o preso em uma cela. - fala com a voz irada.

Rapidamente, utiliza sua velocidade e em menos de um segundo, já encontrava-se na Ala Médica e faz todos os médicos, se dedicarem a cuidar somente dela e de mais ninguém.

Lavam seu corpo e a colocam, após medica-la, na Medical Machine. Preferiram deixa-la inconciente, pois, com o trauma, provavelmente não reagiria bem na máquina e a prioridade era cura-la, pelo menos, fisicamente, já, psicologicamente, era depois.

Vegeta observava todo o processo e chama seu Kaulek.

- Chamou-me, meu Rei ?- curva-se levemente, com a saudação saiya-jin, o braço dobrado em frente ao tórax.

- Veja com Kakarotto, onde colocou o desgraçado... leve um dos médicos para medica-lo...- fala cada nota com ira.

O tom de voz fez Nappa tremer. Sabia o que ocorrera, pois, o boato se espalhou rapidamente pelo Palácio. Imaginava os horrores destinados ao saiya-jin, que cometara a loucura, de tocar na favorita do Imperador.

- Não desejo sua morte... ainda... quero tortura-lo... ele vai morrer, quando eu permitir ... - fala malignamente.

- Sim, meu Rei, com sua licença.- curvando-se, se retira dali.

O Kaulek,com medo, se dirige até um médico desocupado e transmite as ordens do Rei. Este concente e pega uma espécie de "mala imensa", transformando-a em cápsula. Após isso, segue o Kaulek.

Ao mesmo tempo que saíam, os dois se curvam ao princípe, que entra, pesaroso. Nappa, não perdera tempo e conseguira saber onde o saiya-jin estava. Curva-se com a saudação real saiya-jin, sendo seguida pelo doutor, e os dois, se retiram rapidamente dali.

- Aquele desgraçado pagará pelo que fez ...- fala cerrando os punhos e provocando um leve sangramento.

Ele olha de Vegeta para Bulma, na Medical Machine, com um olhar pesaroso. Nota, um dos médicos, uma médica saiya-jin, se aproximar e falar:

- Ela está grávida, meu Rei.

- Grávida ?!- ele olha para a médica, irado, que se encolhe - grávida... daquele desgraçado?!

- Quer que aborte?

- Claro.

A médica curva-se e prepara-se para fazer o procedimento, quando a mão de Kakarotto prende o ombro desta, que olha para o princípe, que olhava para o Imperador.

Ele não podia permitir que Bulma perdesse o filho, não depois de tudo o que passou, faria o possivél e impossivél, para salvar o bebê, que na verdade, era de seu amigo.

- Bulma passou por muita violência... e creio, que não quer agravar, Vegeta...

- Agravar?!- ele se altera- como ela poderá querer um filho daquele desgraçado?- avança contra Kakarotto.

A saiya-jin se encolhe e olha os dois supersaiya-jins 4, que se enfrentarem oralmente.

- Deveria deixa-la decidir ... não tomar por ela a decisão.

- Como assim? Eu decido!

- Deseja que fique mais ressentida com você? É o que vai acontecer.

- É filho daquele desgraçado!

- Um bebê inocente, que não tem culpa de nada... deixe-a decidir, se tirar dela sem essa aceitar, fará com que fique ainda mais resssentida com você e sei que não deseja isso. - fala calmamente, não podia se alterar com ele.

O Imperador cerra os punhos e olha irado para a frente, rosnando.

- Tenho razão, não é ?- controla-se para não sorrir.

Vegeta pensa. De fato, o que Kakarotto dissera era verdade. A jovem, possivelmente não concordaria, mas, uma voz na cabeça dele, dizia _" É sua escrava, pode fazer o que quiser com ela", _mas, sacode esse pensamento para longe.

Não sabia por que, agora, tal idéia o irritava. O tempo que passou longe desta, fez ele compreender que necessitava e muito dela. Certamente, se ordenasse que o bebê fosse abortado, a terráquea iria odia-lo ainda mais e desde que chegara, pensava em se aproximar da chikyuu-jin. Desejava-a cada vez mais, junto dele.

Tinha conhecimento que havia ferido-a e muito e o desgraçado, piorara. Quando a viu quase morta em seus braços, seu sangue gelou. Temeu pela primeira vez na vida, que a houvesse perdido. A sua ira pelo que esta passara, transpassou qualquer limite. Tudo o que sentia, era um ódio imenso daquele saiya-jin.

Viu Bulma, seus cabelos flutuando no tanque, como uma Deusa proibida. Caminha até a vidro e coloca sua mão, depois, as fecha e abaixa a cabeça, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

Kakarotto vira no olhar o sofrimento e angústia. Fala à médica:

- Se retire, depois a chamaremos.

- Sim, Oujisama.

E se curvando, sai rapidamente. Vira pelo scouter o nivél de poder do Rei subindo e não era louca de ficar lá, agradecia aos ceús, ter sido dispensada, mesmo, momentaneamente, pelo Princípe.

Após ver que a porta fechara, Kakarotto se aproxima de Vegeta e sente um cheiro que nunca imaginou sentir nele. O de lágrimas. Vê uma, quase imperceptivél de tão pequena, escorrer de seu rosto. Também fora a única.

Mas este não precisava chorar, dava para sentir sua angústia, o olhar de dor do amigo e sabia, que naquele instante, ele se arrependia de tudo que fez á ela, que a beira da morte, o despertara totalmente. A distância entre eles, iniciara o processo.

Vê ele cair no chão e sentar, com a cabeça abaixada, abatido. Kakarotto senta ao lado dele, ficando quieto, esperando este falar-lhe algo.

- Eu não consigo mais vê-la como um objeto... - confessava, erguendo a face, pesarosa.

Vegeta se lembrava da sensação, de quando a segurou nos braços, esta fraca, com a vida por um fio, o pavor que sentiu de perde-la, a ira por seu estado. Sabia que agora, mais do que nunca, seria difícil lidar com a jovem, com certeza, aquilo deixaria marcas emocionais e psicológicas profundas nela.

Mesmo que as feridas fisícas cicatrizassem, seu coração e mente haviam sido feridos profundamente pelo desgraçado, mas, pagaria amargamente por isso, não com a morte, mas, sim, com a tortura.

- Entendo... você despertou, amigo.

- Tarde demais...

Olha para o tanque, as lembranças do que fez com a chikyuu-jin vem a tona e depois, olha para frente. O que fizera, só prejudicara qualquer aproximação, ainda mais, depois do evento horrivél que passara em seu quarto.

- Mas, ainda assim desperotu.... se libertou de seu orgulho? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

Vegeta olha para Kakarotto e vê um olhar normal, não de pena, nem nada e agradecia mentalmente. Odiava olhares piedosos para ele e seu amigo sabia disso. Pensa um pouco na pergunta. Sabia do que este falava.

Pensa nos momentos com ela, seus atos que o atormentavam agora, no afastamento dele em decorrência da viagem e dela, semi-viva em seu braços, fraca e depois, debatendo-se em agonia.

Ele fora um monstro para com Bulma e agora, percebera, que não a via igual as outras. Desejava-a junto dele, não mais no sentido sexual, pura e simplesmente pela companhia. Sua mente, enfim fora subjulgada por seu coração, que ansiava pela formação de vínculo. Reconhecia agora, que tinha de fato, realmente, ligação com a humana.

- Sim... pelo menos em relação á ela.- acrescenta rápido.

- Tomou conhecimento da ligação que possuí, né?

- Sim... tem razão, vou deixa-la decidir sobre o destino daquele que carrega no vente, espero, que permita abortar.

"_Ela nunca fará isso, Vegeta",_ pensa, consigo mesmo. "Não depois da insanidade que esta fez". Então, fala:

- Vou falar á médica sua decisão e ordenar que espere... quer que mande chamar os pais de Bulma? Ou você fará isso ?- decidira não contar que o filho era dele, isso, era algo que somente a chikyuu-jin, poderia decidir.

- Hã?- é tirado momentaneamente de seus pensamentos e responde - Sim e eu farei isso.

O saiya-jin se retira, para deixar seu amigo sozinho. Sabia mais do que ninguém, que este necessitava daquele momento, à sós. Antes de se retirar, ouve seu murmúrio de lamento. Com tristeza, fecha a porta.

Lá fora, transmite as ordens à doutora, que acena com a cabeça, além de ordenar, que qualquer saiya-jin não entre, até o Imperador sair de lá.

Então, retorna aonde deixara ChiChi e os outros, olhando pesarosamente para trás e sentindo pelo ki, a agonia do saiya-jin e sem poder fazer nada, afinal, ele havia provocado essa situação e somente este, poderia sair dela, claro, o ajudaria no que pudesse, mas, "consertar" o que fez, cabia á Vegeta e a mais ninguém.

Enfim, Vegeta aceitou seus sentimentos por Bulma! Claro, que ela pagou um preço amargo com isso.

Kakarotto está certo, contar que ele é o pai da criança, cabe a chikyuu-jin e a mais ninguém. Ele não tem direito nenhum para revelar isso. Sim, esse será o Trunks.

Sinto pena de Vegeta. Bem, ele que causou isso e a culpa é de Akira Toryama, não minha, por ter feito um personagem tão orgulhoso. Não consegui imaginar outra maneira deste "despertar" pelo que sentia em relação a Bulma e aceitar seus sentimentos.

Agora, tratarei no âmbito pscicológico, o que ocorreu á ela. Já adianto, vê-los unidos, demorará e muito, ainda. Mas, não se preocupem, que farei ' passagem de tempo'. Mas, seguirei, após ler livros de psicológia, como lidar com isso, para ser o mais real possivél em casos assim.

Por isso, peço paciência aos fãs do casal.

Espero que tenham gostado de ler. Tive muito trabalho com essas cenas, do estupro e do sofrimento de Vegeta. Não prometo, mas, verei se consigo fazer as cenas de Vegeta torturando o saiya-jin. Mas, senão conseguir fazer, me perdoem, nunca fiz antes. Mas, vou dar o meu melhor, para demonstrar, nem que seja um pouco.

Estou aberta a sugestões de como fazer e agradeceria muito por idéias, se puderem me dar. Fazendo isso, terão participado da "punição" dele. Só não podem mata-lo.... ainda, a morte seria algo muito bom á ele, né? Melhor, é sofrer e muito *risada maligna* .

Claro, se quiserem, XD.

Bem, até o próximo capítulo ^ ^

Respostas:

jackeline - Bem, infelizmente, foi um "mal necessário", Vegeta é muito orgulhoso.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Bjos

kika kinomoto -´É, essa cena vai demorar um pouquinho...

Fico feliz que tenha achado bom esse capítulo. Bulma vai fazer isso, pois, para ela,não tem outro jeito de salvar o filho, ela quer que ele tenha, mesmo uma chance infíma de sobreviver... Queria com isso, mostrar o desespero dela.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Bjos

Sammya- Yo

Fico feliz que ame minha fic XDDDD e que goste do Casal Bardock e Marina, eu também gosto deles XDDDDDD São um casal muito fofo. Eu queria um gentleman daqueles XDDDDDDD

Como viu ela fez, mas, "graças" a isso, por mais terrivél que tenha sido, fez Vegeta "despertar", pelo que de fato, sente por ela e aceitar seus sentimentos, porém, ele a maltratou também e terá que correr atrás... Vou pesquisar como nós mulheres, lidamos com fatos como esses, vou desenvolver no âmbito psicilógico.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Bjos


	18. Plano

Após uma semana, a jovem se recuperara, pelo menos, fisicamente.

Vegeta deseja se aproximar de Bulma, mas, não sabe como.... Kakarotto tem uma idéia e juntos, traçam um plano para que este possa se aproximar da jovem chikyuu-jin.

Cap. 18 - Plano.

Na Ala Médica, Bulma já havia despertado e já encontrava-se vestida, seus ferimentos, físicos, já estavam curados, mas, ainda se sentia um tanto abalada emocionalmente, mesmo após uma semana na Medical Machinne.

- Meu bebê! - os pais correm para abraça-la.

- Kaa-chan, tou-san! - abraça seus genitores com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Já melhorou Bulma? Está tudo bem? - uma voz preocupada soa de trás dos pais desta.

Apenas vê uma pelagem vermelha e uma cauda na cintura, mas, já fora o suficiente para começar a tremer de medo.

- Calma Bulma, sou eu, seu amigo, Kakarotto.

Ao ouvir a voz dele e perceber não ser Vegeta ou qualquer outro saiya-jin, afinal, o princípe, entre os saiya-jins, junto de seu pai, eram os únicos que prestava, segundo ela. Nisso, inspira aliviada.

De repente, começa a se agitar e perguntar desesperadamente ao supersaiya-jin 4.

- E meu filho? E-E-Ele.... ele... não...- pergunta à beira das lágrimas, segurando os braços dele fortemente.

Põe a mão no ombro dela e fala, sorrindo:

- Você ficará com seu filho.

Então, chorando de felicidade, abraça o amigo, que corresponde.

Vegeta observava escondido em um canto e ao ver tal cena, começa a rosnar violentamente. Percebendo a alteração do amigo, pelo ki e rosnado, que escutara com sua audição apurada, se separa rapidamente da chikyuu-jin.

- Fico tão feliz que tenha acordado, viemos vê-la todos os dias, eu, mama e seu papa.

- Como?!

- Filhota, o próprio rei nos deu autorização para virmos aqui...

- Sem contar, que ampliou o prazo de entrega, filha - O Sr. Briefs concluí feliz.

Ao ouvir isso, encontra-se em choque e para "coroar", sua mãe fala:

- Além de que, agora dividimos o mesmo quarto e tem nesse espaço, mais um quarto, menor, que será para você, poderemos ficar juntos.

Ela fica pensativa, era um absurdo tudo aquilo e tinha convicção que aquele saiya-jin "prepotente", tinha algum plano, afinal, ele não era bonzinho, era cruel e pervertido, na visão da jovem humana.

- Vegeta estava preocupado com você, todos os dias vinha vê-la e ficava horas, até negligenciou algumas obrigações e eu tive que assumir... tudo para ficar perto de você... inclusive, batalhar comigo...- Kakarotto fala, tentando abrandar nem que fosse um infímo dos conceitos que esta tinha dele.

Mas, sabia que talvez fosse em vão, mas, tinha esperanças que pelo menos, a fizesse pensar um pouco.

Ela cerra os olhos e após pensar alguns instantes, se afasta dos pais, puxando o saiya-jin pelo braço. Já longe deles, que olham confuso aos dois sem entender, fita seu amigo, com uma face irada, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Hunf! Ele tem medo de perder seu brinquedo favorito. - nisso, lágrimas saem de seus olhos.

Ao vê-la chorando, Vegeta fica cabisbaixo e fecha os punhos com força e cerra os dentes, tudo o que ele fez á ela, vinham á sua mente e se amaldiçoava por isso.

- Não acho iss....- mas é cortado pela jovem cientista.

- Você é o mais próximo de uma amigo que ele tem e tenho absoluta certeza, que você o considera quase um irmão... portanto tentará defendê-lo...

- Você também é minha amiga, assim como... - tenta argumentar, mas, ela levanta o dedo em riste.

- Você tenta ajudar os outros, principalmente seus amigos... esse é o problema, você tem um coração muito bom e gentil, você tenta defender quem considera como amigos, a todo o custo... não importa o que já tenham feito, você perdoa muito fácil... mas, por favor, eu imploro, tente não ajuda-lo em relação a mim... eu imploro, Kakarotto .

Ela agora o olhar com os olhos suplicantes. Vendo-a assim, ele desiste, afinal, não era bom para a gravidez dela, ficar alterada. De fato, isso tudo teria que ser resolvido por Vegeta, mas, faria todo o possivél para ajuda-lo, em segredo da chikyuu-jin.

O imperador percebera as tentativas do amigo, mas, sabia assim como ele, que teria que resolver isso sozinho. Vegeta sorri, sabia que Kakarotto, mesmo com o pedido de Bulma, o ajudaria sem que essa soubesse. De fato, de toda a Bejiita, tirando Tarble, era um dos saiya-jins, junto de seu otouto( irmão mais novo), em que mais confiava.

- Ele mudou... - faz uma última tentativa, a derradeira de falar com ela - agora se importa com você...

Bulma se vira e caminha em direção aos pais, mas, não antes de estancar o passo momentaneamente e virar com uma face séria para o saiya-jin:

- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, o que não acredito nem um pouco... não me esqueci tudo o que ele fez para mim e meus pais, como privação da liberdade e tomando minha virgindade, contra minha vontade e me usando, após isso, como seu brinquedo sexual... porém, não odeio meu... - nisso passa a mão no ventre, olhando, como se esperasse sentir seu filho ou filha, chutando-a - como poderia odia-lo?

Não deixa de olhar para seu ventre e falar com a voz emotiva.

Kakarotto sabe de quem falava e se admirava, afinal, muitas mães não levariam uma gravidez oriunda de um estupro para frente, mas, talvez, Bulma aceitasse, por que esteve sozinha e mesmo com seus pais, sabia que em breve poderia perdê-los ou acontecer algo à eles, e gostaria de ter algo para proteger e cuidar.

Sem falar mais nada, torna a se virar e caminhar para os pais, deixando-o pensativo. Depois, se recorda da cena e arregala os olhos, desejava que o rei não desconfiasse do gesto dela.

Sente um ki alterado e olha para o lado, olhando para um canto com sombra, sua visão saiya-jin vendo nitidamente seu "irmão", que estava confuso, olhando para onde Bulma estava instantes antes. Aliaís, desde que ela colocara a mão no ventre, sua mente trabalhava, um pensamento surgia e estava confuso.

Ele murmura, agora, com os olhos arregalados:

- Não pode ser... será...

Ele olha com raiva Kakarotto antes de sair de sopetão. O saiya-jin geme, mas, também, pensava, seria impossivél manter isso em segredo, mais cedo, ou mais tarde, acabaria sendo descoberto. Entendera, que Vegeta, provavelmente, desejava conversar com ele sobre isso, ou melhor, interroga-lo.

Suspirando, saí e nota que Bulma e seus pais não perceberam a saída do rei dos saiya-jins. O jovem saiya-jn coça a nuca, suspirando, seria uma longa conversa e o humor de Vegeta não estava, com certeza, dos melhores.

Longe do laboratório, Vegeta entra em uma sala de conferência, seguido por Kakarotto, que já antecipava qual seria o assunto. Nota a porta fechando atrás dele e este, de costas para ele.

O jovem princípe roda os olhos, já se preparando.

- Que gesto foi aquele? Justamente depois do que Bulma disse? - pergunta em tom mortal.

O saiya-jin sentiu o nivél de Ki do Rei subir abruptamente. Então, responde, antes que este perdesse seu parco controle. Afinal, uma briga séria de supersaiya-jins sem ser em um domo de batalhas, poderia trazer conseqüências desastrosas ao palácio e suas fundações.

- Signfica o que está pensando, Vegeta...

Ele abaixa a cabeça. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se feliz, teria uma cria com Bulma. Agora, sabendo desse fato, sente um arrepio percorrer a espinha, caso tivesse feito abortarem a criança. Devia muito a Kakarotto, por ter evitado dele fazer uma besteira gigantesca e sem qualquer retorno, ainda bem, que não era esse o caso e a cria deles, estava sã e salva no ventre materno.

Agora, mais do que nunca, desejava torturar mais ainda o verme, mas, este cometera suicídio. Queria muito traze-lo de volta a vida, para tortura-lo ainda mais.

Mas, passada a euforia e ódio, aumentado ao fato do que o saiya-jin havia feito a sua Bulma, um pensamento vinha-lhe a mente, ou melhor, dois. Ele passa a mão no rosto e olha para Kakarotto, que o fitava seriamente.

- Sabia disso?

O outro acena simplesmente.

- Por que Bulma não me disse?

Kakarotto inspira e fala:

- Bem, ela ouviu o que o seu pai fez com a cria dele com uma escrava... depois, disso, é fácil entender por que não desejava que descobrisse.

Ele se lembra das raras conversar que tinha com seu pai, que junto com sua mãe, foram enviados ao exílio por ele.

_- Filho, você se deita com as escravas, não é?- O rei perguntava de costas para o filho, que não tinha mais do que 14 anos._

_- Sim - responde mal humorado, queria ir muito treinar e não ficar conversando com seu ele._

_- Quando uma escrava tiver um bastardo, pulverize-o com o Ki imediatamente, é mais limpo, a primeira e última vez, esmaguei o verme, mas, manchou de sangue minhas vestes e armadura._

_- Você foi descuidado, só isso.- foi a única coisa que disse antes de sair da sala, com sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele._

- Me lembro....- então, arregala os olhos, compreendendo, mas, não querendo acreditar.

Kakarotto nota a alteração novamente e se pergunta, se ele já associou o incidente com a Bulma e a gravidez da mesma.

- Não me diga... não me diga... que ela...- olha incrédulo para seu "irmão".

O olhar fixo do saiya-jin, já deixava implícito a resposta.

Vegeta põe os dedos nas temporas. De fato, o desgraçado que estuprara Bulma, havia falado a verdade, mas, não queria acreditar. Vendo a confusão, Kakarotto fala, pausamente:

- Bulma é muito inteligente... como sabe... percebeu a sensibilidade em nossas caudas... e já deve compreender o motivo que levou-a... a fazer algo assim...

Claro que ele sabia, Vegeta pensava. Tudo fazia sentido. Ela queria fazer de conta, que o filho era do desgraçado, para, na mente dela, salva-lo dele, ou tentar. Também, quem podia culpa-la de fazer isso, depois que ouvira o destino daquele que seria meio-irmão do imperador atual dos saiya-jins?

- Ainda bem que não mandei abortar... - fala secando o suor do rosto.

- É verdade.

- Você sabia?

- Sim.

- Por que não evitou?! - ele se altera com Kakarotto e o empurra contra a parece, erguendo o punho ameaçadoramente.

Nota o olhar pesaroso e a voz, sentida deste:

- Tentei argumentar... mas, ela se decidiu, temia pelo filho, tinha esperanças que assim,sua cria talvez tivesse uma chance de viver, para ela, você mataria o filho de vocês, como seu pai fez... bem, depois que Bulma passou com você, isso ajudou a confirmar essa idéia... e sinceramente, tinha minhas dúvidas, se ia poupar o filho de vocês, se soubesse que era seu...

Ambos se encaram, o rei irritado, o princípe, triste.

Vegeta sabia que Kakarotto com certeza havia feito todo o possivél e quando este falara, que duvidava que ele pouparia seu filho, fez o saiya-jin soltar o ouji e se afastar, virando para a janela circular, observando a cidade iluminada embaixo. Seus olhos ardiam.

Percebendo, saí da sala, deixando Vegeta sozinho, com seus pensamentos e pesar. Antes de fechar, sente um cheiro leve de lágrimas e sente por seu amigo.

Após uma semana, a câmara gravitacional estava pronta.

Pelas regras, como inventora, ela devia explicar o mecanismo do mesmo, porém, sentia-se nervosa perto de saiya-jins, por causa disso, o Rei fizera uma linha divisora e os manteve a uma distância consideravél da jovem. Kakarotto e ChiChi, sua cintura envolvida pela cauda deste, estavam lá, assim como em um canto, Yamcha, Pual, Kurilin e Marina.

Os saiya-jins olhavam com cara de nojo, outros, repugnância ou até mesmo, um olhar de ira pelo fato de uma humana está com ele e saberem, pela cauda na cintura, que ela era a escolhida dele. Mas, um olhar fulminante do princípe, bastou para silenciar murmúrios e fazê-los olharem para o outro lado.

Havia sido combinado que a jovem cientista olhasse para seus amigos, inclusive Kakarotto e não para os saiya-jins daquela sala. Vegeta estava próximo de seu amigo e sentia-se triste pelo leve odor de medo da jovem, estando cercada de tantos de sua raça.

Depois, eles testam a camâra e aprovam. Nesse momento, o pai assume, pois a filha encontrava-se um tanto nervosa com tantos saiya-jins e se escondeu em um canto, junto com sua mãe. Vegeta suspira cansado, sentindo o odor de medo dela, que tanto o feria.

Odiava vê-la temer cada vez que se aproximava, gostava dela guerreira e não nesse estado. Aquilo o machuvava e muito e se recordando do que fez á ela, piorava ainda mais, se era possivél. Kakarotto percebera, mas, sabia que infelizmente, o amigo teria que resolver isso pessoalmente.

Após dois dias, Vegeta se encontrava na Sala Real, sentado na mesa espaçosa e luxuosa, revendo relatórios em forma de pranchetas de hologramas virtuais e algumas anotações, um trabalho irritante a este, que exibia uma carranca em seu rosto.

A luz acende e um guarda entra e anuncia:

- Kakarotto ouji-sama deseja falar-lhe.

- Hunf!- foi a reposta.

Nisso, o saiya-jin entra e Vegeta sequer olha para ele, achando mais interessante os hologramas.

Vendo a cena, toma um lugar na mesa e olha para seu irmão por um bom tempo, e fala, suspirando cansado:

- Vegeta...

Então, vendo que não podia mais ignorar, ergue a face momentaneamente e fala, em um meio resmungo:

- O quê?

- Sobre Bulma...

Nisso, um enorme clarão ofusca-o momentaneamente e o barulho de algo quebrando é escutado.

Ao olhar melhor, vê ele irado, de pé e a mesa, praticamente partida no meio. No chão, uma confusão imperava de pranchetas de hologramas, muitas danificadas, espalhadas pelo piso frio. Sabia que estava irritado, mas não imaginava estar tão descompensado assim, justo ele, que parecia ser bem frio, controlado e ponderado.

Porém, sabia o motivo e para piorar sua situação ainda mais, ferira a mãe de sua cria muitas vezes, desde que a família dela fora capturada e agora, essas lembranças o atormentavam incansavelmente.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando, apenas somos bons amigos... vou me unir com ChiChi, tenho vínculo com ela, portanto, mais nenhuma fêmea me interessa.

Isso, acalma o princípe.

Guardas entram e vêm a destruição e o rei irado, os scouters pipocando o nivél de poder, que era alarmante, para eles, claro. Para alívio destes, Vegeta faz sinal para Kakarotto segui-lo e vão para outra sala, maior, usada possivélmente para conferências.

Na sala oval imensa, se sentam e percebendo que este se acalmara, recomeça a falar:

- Bem, dar a ela e a família, liberdade, está fora de cogitação...

O que é comprovado pelo olhar praticamente maligno que Vegeta lança-lhe e depois, fala, em um tom sarcástico:

- Para quê? Para ela sair do planeta em três segundos?

- O que acha, então, de uma "meia liberdade"?

O Rei arqueia a sombrançelha e olha um tanto confuso, não compreendendo onde o "terceira classe" idiota queria chegar.

- Bem, meia liberdade, seria, tipo, tira-la da prisão dos laboratórios, ela e a família, mas ao mesmo tempo, não permitindo que saía do planeta.

- E como faria isso? - agora parecia interessado.

- Primeiro, seria substituir a coleira deles, por um colar ou pulseira, para evitar que se machucassem pela gravidade e uma casa, em um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, além de deixar o pai dela trabalhar em paz... a única regra, seria que não tentassem fugir, senão, voltariam ao laboratório e ela seria separada deles... coloque um rastreador nesses colares, se preferir.

- Ela pode driblar esse colar- fala pausadamente, a idéia era boa, mas, a chikyuu-jin era uma gênia, e isto o deixava orgulhoso, ela não podia ser forte, mas, seu cérebro compensava com inteligência.

- Hum... você tem outros cientistas, pegue de alas diferentes da dela e dos pais e peçam para pensarem em algo, mas, não fale para quem é.

O que falara era verdade. Poderia ver com os outros escravos-cientistas. E se supreendeu, que alguém como ele, praticamente um cabeça-oca, terceira classe, tivesse pensado em algo assim.

- Poderia ser perto de onde moro, seria bom ter amigos e ela e ChiChi se tornariam grandes amigas, o que acha?

Vegeta inclina-se na cadeira e pondo a mão no queixo, medita. Também uma boa sugestão.

- Estou pensando em uma forma de me aproximar dela.

Kakarotto fala, seu rosto se iluminando, com uma idéia súbita que teve. O amigo o olha, arqueando a sombrançelha.

- Há um jeito! - exclama feliz.

- Como? - pergunta desconfiado, não confiava nas idéias que este tinha, pois ultrapassara seu próprio recorde, com as idéias que tivera até agora.

- Ela o conhece nessa forma, e como um saiya-jin comum? Até a nossa voz fica um pouco diferente nessa transformação e nossa aparência, nem se fala.

- O-O que está... - ele arregala os olhos e depois, aparece uma carranca em seu rosto.

Rosnando, praticamente ruge:

- Está louco, Terceira Classe bastarda?! Sabe muito bem que tenho inimigos! Imbecil! Cabeça oca!

Mas, Kakarotto não se altera, já estava acostumado aos "apelidos" que este lhe dera. Inclinando na poltrona, fala, calmamente, ignorando o humor assasino do saiya-jin á sua frente, cujo olhar poderia, se pudesse, matar instantâneamente:

- É arriscado, tem muitos inimigos... eu sei disso Vegeta, mas, não há outra maneira... então, quando for assim, te darei cobertura... ela nunca saberá , pois, nós saiya-jins não temos muita variação de fisionomia ou nomes.

Se levanta, indo até a janela e pensa na proposta do "irmão".

De fato, era verdade o que dizia, não havia meios dele naquela forma se aproximar da jovem, ela teria medo, mesmo de um saiya-jin normal, mas, talvez, um pouco menos, se não fosse o Rei. Nem tanto por medo, mas, sim, ódio, pelo que fez á ela e sua família nesses anos todos de escravidão.

- Está certo... - fala resmungando, irritado, por não encontrar outra forma.

Por mas que negasse, confiava naquele Terceira Classe, mais do que qualquer um. Tarble tinha sua total confiança, assim como Kakarotto, embora nunca falaria em voz alta.

- Pode contar comigo.

- Hunf!

- Bem, agora tenho que ir, a minha união com ChiChi será de duas formas, a maneira saiya-jin e a maneira terráquea, e tenho muitos assuntos para resolver, até mais tarde.

Nisso se levanta e se prepara para sair, quando sente que seu amigo quer falar-lhe algo. Ele se vira e nota, Vegeta olhando-o e depois, desviando a face, para o lado. Então sorri e saí da sala.

Ao ouvir a porta oval se fechando, ele se vira por onde seu irmão saíra e murmura:

- Obrigado.... amigo.

Enfim, a atualização. A cena de tortura, ficará para o próximo, na forma de flasback, de fato, era para ser nesse, até fiz a cena, quer dizer, escrevi, mas, meu papel sumiu, fiquei deprimida e aí, sem ânimo para escrever novamente, mas, do próximo não passará.

Desculpem a demora.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Resposta dos reviews ^ ^

Sammya - De fato, Vegeta despertou, mas, ele fez muita coisa ruim para ela e consertar isso, não será nada fácil.

O Trunks é muito fofinho *-*

O casamento será legal e terá lua de mel XDDDDDDDD

Será bem subjetivo e romântico ^ ^

Eu também quero colocar mais desse casal, Bardock e Marina ^ ^ eu gosto deles.

Desculpe a demora.

Muita obrigada pelo review

Bjos

XDDDDDDDDDDDD

kika kinomoto - Sim, o Vegeta tem sentimentos, é que o orgulho o impedia de vê-los, mas, agora, ele os vê, embora esteja "atrasado" e já fez muito mal á Bulma.

Desculpe a demora.

Muito obrigada pelo review

XDDDDDDDDD

Bjos


	19. Plano em ação

Vegeta coloca seu plano em ação...

Bulma está desconfiada...

Cap 19 - Conversa.

Conforme o plano, Vegeta fora até as Alas dos Escravos-cientistas e escolheu os melhores, de Alas diferentes onde Bulma e os pais, se encontravam e informara suas ordens.

Temerosos, começaram a trabalhar incessantemente e após uma semama, já se encontrava pronto, os colares.

Mais uma semana veio, pois estavam testando e corrigindo quaisquer erros. Para isto, foi lançado um desafio aos cientistas das demais alas, sem ligação com os Briefs, que não participaram do projeto. Eles, apenas tentarem driblar o aparelho, ou modifica-lo.

Quando conseguiam, aquele erro era corrigido e assim, suscetivamente, até que chegou a um ponto, que ninguém foi capaz de modificar os colares.

Ao todo, foram gastos duas semanas, mas, foi compensada, do ponto de vista do Imperador, pois, passara por rigorosos testes, para evitar erros e se certificar que a chikyuu-jin fosse incapaz de modifica-los, afinal, ela e o pai eram gênios.

O líder da equipe de escravos, que liderava o projeto, entrega humildemente a caixa com os colares, ao Imperador e como recompensa, eles ganharam direito a passear por alguns dias por Wakusei Bejita ( Planeta Bejita) .

Tudo pronto, ordenara que fossem chamado os Briefs, até a Sala de Conferência, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que será que o Imperador nos chamou? - O Sr. Briefs, olhava pela janela, preocupado.

- Não sei, mas, nos deve a saída, faz um mês... queria tanto sair daqui, nem que fosse por alguns dias...

A jovem olhava para os dois guardas, de pé, ao lado da porta e tremera levemente, ainda tinha pesadelos a noite.

Agora que sua liberdade que fora tirada, ou melhor, há anos atrás, nunca sentira tanta falta dela, quanto agora.

Quantas vezes, não se pegara, com lembranças da Chikyuu( Terra), no tempo que era filha de um cientista brilhante e rico, dono da maior empresa do mundo, a Capsula Corporation, e podia ir aonde queria, quando e como. Tinha amigas e até mesmo, sentia falta do colégio, embora para ela, fosse massante, pois desde precocemente, já tinha uma inteligência absurda e com meros 4 anos, já construíra um mini-robô, claro, para fazer Milk-shakes, mas, enfim, era tão gênia que as matérias eram chatissímas, pois já sabia de tudo, por isso, matava aula.

Mas, agora, naquele planeta, como escrava, chegara ao ponto de adorar o colégio. Sorri de sua própria idéia, nunca imaginaria que um dia, chegaria ao ponto de desejar frequentar tanto a instituição de ensino, aquelas matérias e professores chatos e caretas.

Porém, não passava de um sonho tolo. Era uma mera escrava-cientista, e algumas vezes, "brinquedo" preferido do soberano daquela raça ordinária, segundo ela.

Ao pensar nisso, percebera que fizera um mês que ele não a requisitara e achava isso estranho, não que estava reclamando, ao contrário disso, vibrava em saber que ficara longe "daquele monstro-macaco", embora que um ponto minisculo dentro de seu coração desejava vê-lo e vivia, reprimindo esse minusculo sentimento, pois era um absurdo, querer ver seu estuprador, sua mente queria distância dele, aliaís, não queria mais vê-lo, se fosse possível.

Saí de seus pensamentos, pela voz de sua mãe, chamando-a:

- Bulma-chan, querida...

- Hã? - ela parece um tanto distraída.

- Está tudo bem, filhota?

O pai se aproxima dela e a olha, preocupado.

Fica um pouco sem graça, em ter a total atenção deles e fala, tranquilizando-os:

- Estava perdida em recordações e pensamentos...

- Recordações?- O Sr. Briefs, olha para sua filha.

- Da Terra...

Os pais dela se entreolham e ficam cabisbaixos, também se recordavam dos momentos felizes que viviam na Terra. Ele, com seus animais e fazendo os inventos que quisesse e a Sra. Briefs, comprando os doces nas padarias que mais a agradava e tomando chá, enquanto observava o movimento da rua.

Aquelas recordações eram ao mesmo tempo, aprazivéis e odiosas, pois, o tempo não voltaria e tinha dias, que tais lembranças eram um suplício, nestas horas, tudo o que desejavam, era esquecer do tempo que eram livres e felizes.

A família Briefs, olha para a porta sendo aberta, rolando para o lado.

Vêem Vegeta e seu Kaulek, Nappa.

O Rei vê a jovem á sua frente e sente o cheiro de medo, uma pintada de raiva e um leve odor, mais suave, da gravidez dela.

Aquele odor, o fazia querer protege-la, cuidar dela e do filho deles, mataria qualquer um que os machucasse. Levava sua possesividade à altos nivéis, e precisava de todo o seu alto controle, afinal, ela não podia saber, que ele sabia que o filho era dele, tinha que agir, como se não soubesse disso, e isso se tornara nos últimos tempo, uma tarefa quase impossivél, mesmo para um mestre do auto-controle como ele.

Bulma o havia prendido, sem este perceber, em um feitiço sedutor e não fazia o minímo de força para se libertar, ao contrário, se entregara cativo de livre e espontânea vontade.

O saiya-jin se aproxima, mas, mantendo uma certa distância dela, afinal, não era bom uma grávida, passar altas emoções, não queria arriscar a saúde da mãe e de sua futura cria.

Eles iam se prostar, mas, ele fala:

- Não quero isso.

Os Briefs se entreolham, surpresos e depois, viram o rosto, com olhares abaixados, para o saiya-jin. Nota que o Kaulek, trazia uma caixa em suas mãos. Notando o olhar dele, fala:

- Saberão em breve para que isso, antes, conversaremos, sentem-se. - indica a mesa.

Nappa que já estava surpreso de seu Rei, recusar que se curvassem, fica agora, estarrecido, com ele oferecendo cadeiras para seres inferiores.

Após um tempo, "despertam" de sua surpresa e sentam nas cadeiras, claro, que bem longe de Vegeta, que inspira levemente, mas, que não fora uma atitude tão inesperada, ao contrário, já imaginara isso.

Inspirando profundamente, se dirige a mesa, seu Kaulek, senta no lado, parecendo agora surpreso, olhando dele para os escravos, sem compreender mais nada.

- Devem estar curiosos, por que ordenei que fossem trazidos aqui.

- Sim, amo - o Sr. Briefs fala, receoso.

- É uma proposta à vocês, entendam, somente à vocês... fui claro?

- Proposta, Vegeta kôkuo-sama( imperador)?

A Sra. Briefs, pergunta pondo a mão no coração, pensando mil propostas, cada uma, pior que a outra e muitas, que nem imaginava ser capaz de pensar nelas.

Notando os olhares nervosos dos três, pigarreia e fala:

- Não sei o que imaginaram e faço questão de não saber, mas, tenho uma idéia, do que foi... e se for certo, não é nada disso.

Um silêncio incomôdo, impera na sala e o Rei torna a fala:

- Gostariam de morar fora das celas?

Os três se entreolham e ficam receosos de responder. Bulma toma um pouco de coragem e fala:

- Claro... não precisava perguntar.

Então, nota o que falara, mas, percebera que ele não retrucara e nem, fizera quaisquer esforços para se levantar, apenas olhava para ela. Mas, não era o mesmo com Nappa que se levantara, irado e falando alterado:

- Como ousa animal, falar assim com seu mestre?

Ele cerra os punhos e fala, preparando-se para avançar na jovem, que se recolhe automaticamente, junto dos genitores.

- Sua...

- Nappa!

Uma voz grossa e irritada ecoa pelo ambiente. Pelo scouter do saiya-jin grande, nota o números pipocando de forma alarmante. Lentamente, se vira para Vegeta, que exibia um olhar assasino e elevava seu Ki em um ritmo assustador.

- O que disse, seu desgraçado? - sua cauda chicoteia o ar, em irritação.

- N-N-N-N-Não... n-n-n-n-nada... - fica apavorado e se prosta frente á ele.

- Não os ameaçe novamente ou... - não precisava falar mais nada, pois a ameaça já estava implícita.

- Ee, meu senhor, mil perdões. - fala humildemente. [Aa, ee, equivalem a hai (sim). São usados quando há um entendimento do que é falado.]

Após um olhar fulminante ao saiya-jin suplicante ao seu lado, olha para a família, já recuperada, Bulma, ainda um tanto desconfiada. Inspirando novamente, fala:

- Vocês irão morar em uma casa próxima onde vive Kakarotto, terá o laboratório de vocês, as únicas condições é que não tentem fugir do planeta... além de mandarem relatórios mensais do que quer que estejam produzindo no laboratório... se ousarem desobedecer uma dessas condições, retornarão ao alojamento de escravos...

Os Briefs se entreolham, incrédulos de tal proposta. Vendo-os, Vegeta pigarreia e fala:

- Terão que usar isso, fora daqui.

Nisso, pega a caixa e abre, onde pode-se ver, três colares. Os três humanos olham atentamente.

- São os substitutos das coleiras que usam, com isto, conseguiram lidar com a gravidade do planeta e irá transmitir sinais de onde se encontram, vou saber se tentarem tirar esses colares ou burlar eles.

Bem, de fato eram bonitos, os Briefs pensam e ficariam bem melhores, que aquelas coleiras no pescoço. Mas, ressabiados, não ousam fazer nenhum comentário inerente aquilo.

Um silêncio absoluto impera por alguns minutos, até que Vegeta, cansado, toma a atitude de substituir as coleiras.

- Venham aqui, vou substitui-las, sou o único que pode abrir e fecha-las.

Os Briefs, Bulma atrás da mãe, depois do último incidente, não se sentia muito segura de se aproximar de um saiya-jin, ainda mais aquele que a estuprava. Essa ação dela é notada por ele, que põe a mão nas têmporas. Odiava vê-la daquele jeito.

Um a um, ele colocou o colar e a espécie de relógio para o Sr. briefs. Quando foi com Bulma, ela tremeu, não gostava de estar tão próxima dele. O cheiro de medo dela incomodou o supersaiya-jin 4. Queria ressucitar o infeliz que fez aquilo com ela, só para torturar novamente.

- Amanhã, serão levados a mansão, que fica bem próxima de onde aquela humana e o idiota moram.

O Sr. Briefs, ousa perguntar algo, pois não era só ele, mas sua família, que não compreendia tal gesto.

- Meu senhor, por que...- pergunta baixinho, um tanto temeroso.

- Por acaso acha ruim?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- N-N-Não... imagina, é uma excelente ideia.

Vendo ele se distanciar, o ningen inspira aliviado.

- Amanhã, vocês serão levados até lá e Bulma, terá a visita mensal de uma médica, para examina-la.

- Me examinar?- ela pergunta repentidamente, surpresa, esquecendo por um fulgaz momento o medo, estimulado pacialmente por ouvi-lo falar seu nome.

Ele sorriu internamente ao ouvir a voz dela, sem estar impregnada de medo e resolve falar o mais gentil que pode, bem, o que é possivél, pois saiya-jins são uma raça puramente guerreira, seus genes são feitos para batalhas, portanto, sentimentalismo era algo muitas vezes, incompreensivél á eles, mesmo entre as fêmeas.

- Bem, está grávida... e tem que ser feito exames rotineiros para ver a saúde de sua cria no ventre.- ele fala olhando-a, não friamente, mas, um tanto amavél, algo que até o supreendeu e ainda mais ela, que até se assusta levemente.

- Preocupa-se com o bebê, Vegeta-sama?

Ouvi-la chama-lo do sufixo -sama, o machuca e muito. Se recuperando, fala, para que ela não desconfiasse que ele sabia ser dele a pequena vida que ela carregava:

- Se tiver complicações, você pode morrer e é uma das melhores cientistas que tenho, todo cuidado é pouco.

_"É isso então, por um momento pensei que ele soubesse, ainda bem que não sabe", _com esse pensamento, suspira aliviada. Então, ousa fazer uma pergunta, que há dias queria fazer, mas, faltava coragem, ora por perguntar, ora por temer a resposta.

- Meu filho... será escravo como eu?

Ele a olha por instantes, não havia pensado nisso.

Fazer seu filho de escravo, era um pensamento massacrante, mas, se deixasse ele livre, seria bem capaz que o rapaz fosse embora, caso algo acontecesse a Bulma, não que ele provocaria, mas, não conhecia o futuro e os humanos, eram uma das raças mais fracas que existiam no Universo, por mais que sejam avançados em tecnologia e inclusive medicina, sabia que existiam coisas que nada disso funcionaria, e não queria pensar em seu filhote a solta no Universo, aquilo, era inadimissivél.

Então, fala, odiando tal ideia:

- Sim, ele será... e ele também não deverá sair do planeta.

- Entendo...- não fica triste, pois já imaginava ser essa a resposta, apenas tinha uma pequenina esperança que ouvisse a palavra, "livre".

- Tenho que sair agora, amanhã serão levados ao seu novo lar.

Olhando-a uma última vez, se retira, com Nappa junto. Ele dá ordem ao novo Responsavél pelos escravos-cientistas daquele bloco, a levar os pais de Bulma e ela para os alojamentos, pois já era de noite.

Após meses, atualizei essa fanfic. Foi mal o atraso. A partir de agora, vou procurar atualizar mais vezes e só vou postar uma fanfic, quando terminar de digita-la.

Eu duvido que alguém vai ler a fic, após passar meses parada...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vou ler o mais rápido possível e responder. É que estou estudando para concursos, estou desempregada, e a facu está bem puxada... aí, já viram, né?

Quando a minha vida normalizar, conseguirei atualizar mais rápido, enquanto isso, é de pouquinho em pouquinho.

Desculpem o atraso.


	20. Casamento

Após uma semana, chega o dia tão esperado...

É o reencontro de antigos amigos e familiares...

Cap 20 - Casamento

Após uma semana, Chichi e Kakarotto se casaram.

Durante a semana, principalmente o saiya-jin, correu de um lado para o outro, organizando os preparativos do casamento, ou melhor, "casamentos". Primeiro, casamento no costume terráqueo e depois, no dos saiya-jins.

Chichi acompanhada de Marina, a Sra. Brief e Bulma, ou só uma delas, tendo como escolta, ora o supersaiyajin-4, ora Bardock, escolhera os tecidos para as mesas e cores, arrumação, além de ir á um costureiro em Bejiita, para fazer o vestido de noiva e a roupa para união dos saiya-jins, feito de pele de Yongin, de cor castanha e uma corda amarrada na cintura, além dos sapatos de pele.

Segundo aquela cultura, era uma tradição, desde a época que moravam em cavernas. Se dependesse da chikyuu-jin, nunca se uniria assim, naquelas roupas "primitivas e indecentes", mas, por amor ao seu amado, que se ofereça para se casarem nos costumes da Terra, decidira deixar se casarem nos costumes do planeta natal dele.

Conforme observava as vestes, mais, se arrependia de ter concordado.

Ficava feliz de poder sair com suas amigas, Marina, Bulma e a Sra Briefs, até parecia que estavam na Terra, naqueles dias, antes da ocupação saiya-jin.

Há alguns dias atrás, os Brief´s já haviam se mudado para uma bela casa, há apenas 15 minutos de onde morava Kakarotto e os demais. Seu pai achara alguns animais perdidos e passou a cuidar deles, auxiliado pela mãe da Bulma e a jovem, passava longas horas na mansão do saiya-jin e da chikyuu-jin.

Os substitutos da coleira que usavam, eram discretos e ninguém falava que eram escravos, pois, foi permitido terem a roupa que queriam, só tinham que prestar contas, se inventassem algo.

A jovem cientista estava feliz de se ver livre da presença do Imperador, embora, duvidasse se seria por muito tempo. Ainda não compreendia o porque daquela "bondade" toda. Há dias procurava explicação e não a encontrava. Algumas horas, Chichi tinha que "morder sua língua", para não revelar à amiga, a pedido de seu noivo, o mesmo para Marina, que ouvira de Bardock. Já os demais, desconheciam, acharam preferivél que quanto menos gente soubesse, era melhor.

O genitor do supersaiya-jin 4 passava longas horas passeando com aquela que amava, conversando e se divertindo. Amava a chikyuu-jin e os momentos que tinha com esta. Um dia antes do casamento, eles resolveram namorar. Ela explicara o que era, pois, o saiya-jin não compreendia os costumes terráqueos e ouvira fascinado, concordando.

Os Brief´s, recebiam mensalmente uma certa quantia de Vegeta para comprar alimentos, roupas e outras necessidades. A jovem, comprara vestidos para o casamento da amiga, o mesmo para seus pais, que compraram trajes formais, ou melhor, foram a costureiros fazerem, pois, tais roupas não existiam em Bejiita - sei. Por sorte, os genitores dela tinham modelos ainda, para o costureiro se basear.

Comprou algumas joías, simples, mas, bem elegantes.

O casal de "pombinhos" decidiu que ambas as festas seriam reservadas, só para amigos intímos. Além de Bardock e os demais, contariam com mais quatro convidados: Table, sua esposa e Lian. O jovem princípe trazia sua companheira, já, a imouto do noivo, era solteira ainda. Ficariam hospedados na Mansão do casal por uma semana, antes de voltar para seu planeta e a jovem meia saiya-jin, meia myouchin, para seu posto em um planeta vizinho, como embaixadora de Bejiita.

Vegeta fora convidado também. Viria como supersaiya-jin 1, com roupas normais, nada que indicasse que era um princípe. Ele e Kakarotto tiveram horas de discussões, até que foi acordado, que como saiya-jins tinham pouca variação de nome, era comum ter mais da raça deles, com o mesmo nome.

Seria apresentado como um amigo de Bardock, para que Bulma não desconfiasse. O plano era simples. Se aproximaria dela, faria amizade e a conquistaria, nada muito complexo, embora, sabia que demoraria bastante tempo. Seria um verdadeiro teste para alguém "mestre do auto-controle" como o Imperador, mas, era algo necessário.

Quando fosse visitar Bulma e mais para a frente, conquistando sua confiança, Kakarotto o substituíria no trono, ideia que não o agradou, mas, por seu amigo, aceitou. Bardock o auxiliaria nisso, pois, em questões de comandar um reino, era completamente inexperiente e contava com a ajuda constante de seu genitor.

O dia do casamento chega. Um chikyuu-jin fica na recepção e um outro, orienta os garçons e cozinheiros.

Yamcha, Kurilin e Pual, assistiriam à cerimônia e a limpeza, ficaria por conta de quem fora contratado para isso.

Chichi estava no quarto, com Marina, Sra. Brief e Bulma, ajudando-a a se trocar e cuidar do cabelo. O noivo, encontrava-se perto do altar, juntamente com o seu pai. Uma orquestra fora paga, para tocar na festa algo no casamento e na festa também. Acharam um terráqueo que fora padre na Terra, para abençoar o casamento. Este foi o que mais deu trabalho de encontrar, mas, o saiya-jin fez por Chichi, para agrada-la.

Ao lado deles, um grupo de músicos tocaria em espécies de tambor de madeira com pele esticada, músicas rústicas conforme mandava a tradição saiya-jin.

A festa seria lá mesmo na mansão e o casal, pegaria uma nave, onde passariam a lua de mel em um planeta vizinho de Bejiita, muito popular para turismo. Já haviam reservado o hotel, diária e passeios. Bardock ajudaria a olhar a mansão, na ausência do filho.

Yamcha estava perto da recepção, quando uma bela jovem, com antenas na cabeça, pele clara e uma cauda peluda enrolada na cintura, entra elegantemente, trajando uma roupa requintada e tendo colares e pulseiras. Os cabelos loiros balançavam conforme andava.

O jovem terráqueo estava hipnotizado pela saiya-jin e Pual, teve que sacudir a patinha em frente ao rosto do amigo, para desperta-lo, que pergunta, um tanto abobado:

- Pual?

O gatinho azul põe uma das patinhas na cabeça e fala, balançando-a para os lados:

- Você estava no "mundo da lua".

- Estava era perdido naquela bela mulher - e aponta o dedo, seu olhar não abandonando a jovem.

O seu amigo olha e percebe quem é:

- Mas, não era só para amigos intímos?

O terráqueo ajeita seu terno, um tanto abobalhado. Olhando mais atentamente, Pual exclama, surpreso:

- Olhe as antenas! Vimos umas fotos dela na mansão... é a imouto de Kakarotto, Lian!

- O quê? Sério? - desperta do transe e a observa atentamente.

Naquele instante, dava seu nome ao recepcionista, que confiria o nome da lista. Estando certo, deixa-a entrar.

Ela avista os dois e se aproxima. Já percebera que eram escravos, mas, adivinhara, que eram os amigos de seu anii-ue. Sorrindo, os cumprimenta:

- Hajimemashitte! Lian desu. ( Prazer em conhece-los! Lian.)

- H-H-H-Hajime... hajimemashite! Yamcha! - fala um tanto nervoso, ao ver esta se aproximar dele.

- Hajimemashitte! Pual desu. - o gatinho cumprimenta.

- Kawai! - ela afaga embaixo da cabeça , fazendo Pual ronronar.

Confessava que tinha um fraco por coisas bonitinhas. Depois, para e pergunta, sem deixar de sorrir:

- São amigos de meu irmão mais velho, né? - pergunta mais em tom de confirmação que interrogação.

- S-S-S-Sim! - o terráqueo grita nervoso.

Ela ri dos gestos dele, já percebendo o motivo. Fica levemente rubra e se despede:

- Já o localizei!

- Como conseguiu? - Pual arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Simples, eu sinto o Ki, além disso, posso dispor de meu olfato. Posso ser uma mestiça, mas, meu olfato não deve nada aos puros da raça saiya-jin. - fala simplesmente, indo em direção aos seus parentes - até mais, Yamcha-san, Pual-chan!

Yamcha começa a babar, vendo o vestido que marcava o corpo de Lian, que conforme andava, mexia com os hormônios dele. Vendo o estado de seu amigo, suspira, sacudindo a cabeça azul para os lados.

Kurilin vira a cena e revira os olhos. De fato, seu amigo era um mulherengo.

Perto do altar, Kakarotto e seu pai sentem um Ki familiar, seguido de um cheiro saudoso e em seguida, uma voz conhecida. Sorrindo, vêm Lian se aproximar e abraçar o pai, beijando-o na face, gentilmente e em seguida seu irmão.

- Lian! Estava com saudades! Como tem passado?

O pai afaga a cabeça dela, que fala sem graça:

- Não sou mais filhote... isso é vergonhoso...

- Hahahaha! Desculpe filha, é hábito. - nisso retira a mão.

- Cada vez mais, se parece com a nossa mãe, Lian-chan!- Kakarotto fala.

- Acha mesmo? - ela fica feliz, sua mãe fora assasinada antes que pudesse ter recordações de sua genitora.

- Eu também concordo com seu irmão, herdou a beleza dela.

- Que bom - e sorri gentilmente.

- Mas, nos conte, como foi de viagem? E como anda as coisas lá, em Mirtian?

- Muito boa... e a viagem foi confortavél, deixei meu substituto lá.

- Fez um excelente trabalho diplomático, evitando uma guerra entre eles e nós. - o pai fala com orgulho.

- Veja bem... não são idiotas, ainda mais com supersaiya-jins... quem seria insano de querer provocar uma guerra conosco?

- Tem lógica... - Bardock fala pondo a mão no queixo.

- Só precisei apelar para o bom senso... claro, que uma "demonstraçãozinha" ajuda. - fala em tom risonho.

Os familiares de entreolham, imaginando como foi e riem. Ela era capaz de chegar no nivél supersaiya-jin 4, mas, o abandonara para a festa.

A transformação a deixava incapaz de usar um vestido e achava a forma feia, só usava direto no planeta, para auto-proteção. Os músculos naquela forma, não permitiam graça e leveza. Podia ir à esta transformação em um piscar de olhos, como seu irmão.

Nisso, começam a conversar assuntos banais, o saiya-jin um tanto nervoso, afinal, era seu casamento e se uniria com a fêmea que amava.

Vegeta chega na forma supersaiya-jin 1 e se apresenta na recepão, que conferindo o nome, permite a entrada. Ele olha para os lados, admirado pelo luxo, mas, não muito exagerado.

Kurilin e os outros, não o reconheceram, embora, o achassem familiar. Seu olhar para com eles, foi neutro, afinal, desde que pisara ali, o teatro começou e não podia deixar demonstrar, nem mesmo por um instante, seu leve olhar de desagrado, ou, acabaria se denunciando e o plano ia por água abaixo.

Pual voa até ele e cumprimenta. Mantém a face impassivél.

- O senhor é...

- Um velho amigo de Bardock, Vegeta.

- Vegeta?

O gatinho fica um tanto nervoso, percebendo, fala:

- Entendo... é normal, afinal, o Imperador tem o mesmo nome que o meu... deve saber que nós, saiya-jins, temos poucos nomes e é comum, encontrar bastante de minha raça, com o mesmo...

- É verdade! Eu esqueci... - fica um tanto sem graça.

Vegeta contava até mil, para não bater no gatinho, confessava, que aquilo era um verdadeiro treino de auto-controle.

- E Bardock?

- Está perto do altar... é por ali - e indica com a patinha o caminho.

Forçando-se ao máximo para pronunciar a palavra, consegue, controlando a voz na fala, enquanto torce os punhos:

- Obrigado. - agradece entre os dentes.

E caminha para fora dali, tentando se acalmar. Afinal, um imperador agradecendo a um escravo, era extremamente humilhante e vergonhoso. Mas, também, não havia escolha, afinal, o orgulho dele que causara isso. Ao fazer aquilo com Bulma, colhia agora, mais alguns castigos.

Sorri de canto. Confessava que estava tendo um punição apropriada.

Na recepção, um casal chega. Um saiya-jin, com armadura imponente e capa vermelha, acompanhada de sua esposa, de cabelos azuis ondulados, orbes verdes como esmeralda e orelhas pontudas.

Ambos entram e a cauda dele, está enrolada na cintura dela que sorria e comentava com o esposo, a beleza da decoração, o luxo, as mesas, enfim, tudo que olhavam.

Tarble nota Kurilin e o cumprimenta. Apesar de ser um saiya-jin, não era como os outros, era excessão. O jovem humano o recohece das fotos e cumprimenta apertando as mãos:

- É Table-sama, né?

- Pode me chamar só de Tarble... essa é minha esposa, Kireiko [Kireiko - bela filha - Kirei ( belo/bonito), Ko ( filho/filha)]. Kireiko, este é Kurilin, um dos melhores amigos de meu anii-ue.

A mulher acena com a cabeça levemente, tendo uma pose altiva:

- Prazer em conhece-lo, conheço Kakarotto desde que era criança... sou meia humana, meu pai era Eichiteki ( Eichiteki -叡知滴 - gota de sabedoria) e minha mãe Suong, da raça Shinyoujyutsu [ Shinyoujyutsu -心妖術 (mágica da mente)]

- Eichiteki foi meu mestre! - o saiya-jin fala orgulhoso- mas, já faleceu há alguns anos... com certeza, adoraria estar aqui, agora.

- Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem, tou-chan seguiu a kaa-chan... - Kireiko fala - enfim, onde está Kakarotto? Quero conhecer Chichi, ele nos falou muito bem dela!

- Chichi ainda está se trocando, já, Kakarotto está perto do altar.

- Obrigado - o saiya-jin agradece e caminha com a esposa.

Kurilin olha invejoso, adoraria estar casado.

- Está tudo bem, Kireiko? - olha preocupado para com a esposa.

- Claro! Já superei... é passado... - fala confiantemente.

- Fico feliz... me preocupava, pois, Bardock estará lá...

- Isso é passado, além de tudo, ele sofreu e se arrepende... - fala olhando para o alto - se me falassem há anos atrás, que mudaria tanto, virando outra pessoa, acharia um absurdo, loucura ou a pessoa estava demente... quem conhecesse o Bardock antes e o depois, se questionaria se era o mesmo saiya-jin...

- Ele está apaixonado por uma humana...

- Sério? - olha surpresa - por que não me contou?

- Soube disso agora, na última mensagem de nii-sama.

- Ora... quem diria... - olha para a frente - não nutro raiva dele mais, nem ódio e desejo que seja feliz...

Tarble apenas sorri e juntos, caminham até perto do altar, onde encontrava-se Kakarotto, seu pai, Lian, Vegeta.

Ao ver Vegeta, ficou ansioso, há anos não via seu irmão e o reconheceu de imediato. Comentou com a esposa que fica feliz, estava ansioso para mostrar sua companheira. Só estranhava ele estar na forma supersaiya-jin 1 em vez da supersaiya-jin 4.

Nisso, Bulma surge no salão, indo em direção ao altar.

E aí, gente?

Vai ser revelado quem é Vegeta realmente?

E como Bulma reagirá?

Só no próximo... que acredito, que irá rolar a lua de mel de Chichi e Kakarotto ^ ^

Uma coisa: Kireiko, Suong, Eichiteki, Lian... são personagens que surgiram na Fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto ^ ^

Desculpem a demora ^ ^"

Não peço reviews, pois, sei que não tenho direito de pedir, ainda mais, depois de um atraso desses u . u

Espero que tenham gostado ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDD

Notas:

Eichiteki -叡知滴 - gota de sabedoria

Shinyoujyutsu -心妖術 (mágica da mente)

Kireiko - bela crainça - Kirei ( belo/bonito), Ko ( criança)

Resposta

Fire Evans Potter - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDD

Já atualizei, desculpe a demora

Bjos

Hatake KaguraLari - Fico feliz que goste das minhas fanfics XDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

E sinto pela demora

Bjos

Malucoxp - Muito obrigada pelo review ^ ^

É... demorei pacas ^ ^"

Desculpe

Bjos

kika kinomoto - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

Nossa, nã havia percebido XDDDDD

Interessante ^ ^

Desculpe a demora

Bjos

floribela - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

Por enquanto, Trunks não nasceu, mas, vou mostrar sim XDDDDDDDD

Sinto pela demora

Bjos


End file.
